Naruto Ultimate: Naruto of the Demon Village
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: NaruXOC, AU, DMC Crossover, Strong Naruto. Naruto was taken from Konoha by a strong noble warrior. He took Naruto away from the hate and brought him to a life of safety and happiness living with his grandfather. But as fate would have it, his peaceful lif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

Summery: AU, Crossover with DMC, Slight FFVII cross, maybe more later. Naruto's life was one where he was unable to live peacefully, however, someone comes to take him away from his life in Konoha. He tells Naruto that he is his grandfather and that he will teach him to be strong while living in Akumagakure rather than Konoha. He will learn his heritage, and discover his families true legacy all because of one man. His name... Vergil...

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Prologue...**_

"**There is no end, only beginnings..."**

**Lord Pain 26...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Rain fell upon a dark dimly lit tower, the full moon shining brightly above it as the sounds of battle echoed from atop. Lightning struck the air around the tower illuminating dark figures which sat upon the roof in their glow. Lightning continued to clash as the storm raged, much like the two warriors who fought upon its roof...

_??? Voice: You've heard of it haven't you? The legend of the Dark Knight Sparda. When I was young my father would tell me stories about it..._

The two warriors twirled their blades around their bodies, both clad in black with silver hair. One wielding a long Katana, wearing a black vest, with two more shorter swords sheathed at the small of his back, one black one white. The second wielded a massive broad sword, he wore a black Trench Coat, and bandages around his lower face, two Hand Guns holstered at the small of his own back. They both slashed at one another, raindrops catching on their blades as the sounds of their strikes echoed throughout the vastness of the tower and its many halls...

_??? Voice: Long ago, in ancient times, a demons heart was awakened to justice, and he rebelled against his own kind for the __sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also __trapped on the other side._

The one wielding the broadsword quickly rushed towards his enemy, dragging his blade across the ground, sparks flying from it as he did. His enemy slashed at him however and he was forced to pull up his blade to dodge, only the one with the single edged blade still had it in its sheath. His enemy quickly unsheathed the blade and knocked the man in red away from him into a statue. The man then quickly drew out his guns and rapidly fired at the one with the single edged blade. The opposite man smirked to himself as he spun his swords stopping the bullets and then placed them all onto the ground in a straight line before slashing his blade and flinging them all back at the man in the coat. The other growled darkly and brought up his blade before slashing the bullets, cutting them in half as they hit the statue behind him.

_??? Voice: __Then how centuries later his son Half human, Half demon took it upon himself to carry on his fathers work and protect this world from the demon hordes... And even his own Twin Brother. Many have not nor do many believe the old legends..._

The two lunged at each other, swords flashing like brilliant lights as they clashed, cutting even the rain around them. Until finally the blades came together and scratched, heat making the blades glow even as rain fell onto the two slicking down both their hair into the exact same style. The two gritted their teeth and glared at one another, until a third much larger sword appeared and knocked the two away from one another...

_??? Voice: I never believed it either. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But, __I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed._

The third sword was wielded by a boy with flaming red spiky hair, his blue eyes glared at the two others before him as he lunged at the one wielding the broadsword. He spun on one heel and made to slice the man, but he blocked the attack with his own blade. The one in the vest then smirked as he ran forward and flipped up swinging his sword down. The man wielding the broadsword gritted his teeth and spun on his own heel knocking the red head off his sword and blocking the other sword before kicking him in the gut and flipping back into a crouch.

_??? Voice: How do I know? __Well… I met the sons of Sparda... Or rather the Grandsons..._

The teen with the singled edged sword suddenly swiped his sheathed sword and several blue glowing blades appeared encircling his body. The teen then ran at the one with the Broadsword and flipped up over his own blade and his "Summoned Swords" vanished reappearing above the other man. The other teen rolled out of the way as the swords came down but was grabbed from the side by a glowing red hand that took hold of him then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground before returning to the red head who was already rushing towards the teen with the Broadsword. The teen frowned and then held a pair of now glowing hands towards the other teen and fired off several glowing rounds of bullets at the boy causing him to swerve. The teen growled angrily before spinning back to his feet and Swinging his broadsword knocking the red heads blade down into the ground before swinging his entire body and knocking him back into a statue...

_??? Voice: Though the same blood of their grandfather flowed through __their veins, they battled each other as fiercely as arch enemies. It seemed as if they derived __some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting._

The warrior with the single edged sword suddenly appeared behind the one with the broadsword and swung at him. The broadsword wielding warrior gritted his teeth as he jumped up and snapped his fingers, suddenly vanishing completely and several cuts appeared on the one with the single edged blade. The broadsword wielding teen then appeared behind him and both panted softly before both turned and ran at one another, the red head also ran and the three brought their swords together knocking them all into the air. The redhead suddenly unlocked metal claws from his gloves and lunged at the broadsword wielder who suddenly un-holstered his guns once more and the one in a vest unsheathed the swords from his back. The three lunged forward and knocked their secondary weapons apart, the one who had wielded the broadsword fliping into a kick and knocking the Red head away as he and his opponent each took hold of a sword...

_??? Voice: But, In the end... Only one question remained... Who would be left standing?_

The two quickly moved at one another, and a single edged sword was embedded within the gut of one of the two. They both panted, their hair covering their eye's as the one with the sword in his gut was wide eyed. His enemy then removed the sword as the other fell to the ground and reached up to his head, sweeping his hair back and kicking up the large broadsword from the ground before turning his back on him. The two short swords then fell down and the teen jumped up and kicked the two swords into the hands of the teen on the ground embedding them and pinning the teen to the ground.

The Red heads eyes widened as he pushed himself to his feet, desperate to help his cousin, but he was too late as the other teens own sword was embedded into his gut. The last thing he saw being his enemy, no his own brother, plunging his own sword into him...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Konohagakure no Sato... Six years after the Kyuubi attack...)

Outside the city walls a man stood. He wore ancient dark gray battle armor that had a long purple cape and a strange gray symbol on it. The man had short silver hair slicked back but also seemed to spike back. In one hand was an old Katana, with white leather around the handle, and a yellow ribbon tied to the end. In the other hand was a much larger sword, with a serrated edge and blue lines glowing along it. His icy blue eyes stared towards the city gates and he saw a monument up above it and looked to the fourth figure hanging above...

"Son..." He said softly seeing the fourth figure on the mountain and closed his eyes. "I know, I was never there for you... I feared too greatly for your life for you to get involved with my life... My own fear forced you to live without a father... A mother... A family... Like I did..." The man murmured softly then shed a single, unbidden tear... "But no parent... Not even I... Should ever have to outlive their children..." With that the man steeled his resolve and walked towards the city his stern eyes unblinking. "But... I will not make the same mistake with my grandson... I will give him a family..." He said with a frown as he vanished in a blue flash of light...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

A small, bloody, hand grasped onto the grass and pulled its body from the hole that his attackers had dumped him in. A short sword was sticking out his back, his right foot was at an odd angle, he was having trouble breathing, and it was hard to see out of his left eye. His hair was matted down with his own blood and gashes lined his arms. "Why... Why does everyone hate me..." He mumbled to himself depressed as he pulled himself along the grass, trying to reach his home. He screamed in pain as someone then stepped on his already crooked foot and heard laughing voices...

"Hey guys, he finally made it out!" He heard the voice of one of his assailants but couldn't see any of their faces through the darkness. "What should we do with it now?" The same man wondered aloud and the boy felt a sharp pain in his side from someone kicking him then step on the sword still embedded in the middle of his back.

"Guys hurry up, those ANBU that follow him around could come at any minute... I don't wanna have Ibiki or, Kami forbid, Anko get the hands on me when they find out about this..." One voice said from the dark and another scoffed.

"Pussy, get out a here if your gonna whine and moan. We'll handle the demon ourselves..." The deepest of the three voices said and the boy shouted as the weight on the sword slowly pushed it down through his gut and towards the ground beneath him. "I won't stop till its suffered like we have..." The man said with an angry tone. _'W-whats he talking about... I've never made anyone suffer!'_ The boy thought then whimpered as the man removed his foot from the handle of the sword, the pain however remained even then...

"Well have your fun, I'm NOT gonna end up in jail for this so later morons." The second voice called and vanished with a swoop as the boy tried to reach out to pull himself only to scream in pain as someone stepped on his hand.

"Hey, you trying to leave already?" The first voice asked and a foot kicked the boy in the face. "Sorry, well... Not really, but we're not through with you just yet!" The voice said as the boy looked with his right eye and saw only the darkness of the forest where they had managed to corner him. "So what do we do to him now?" The man asked the other who chuckled darkly and stepped on the sword once more and plunged it completely through the boy to the ground as an ear piercing scream escaped his lips and filtered the air around them. "Damn thats gotta hurt!" The man said loudly and his partner just laughed while the boy blacked out from the pain...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

The boy awoke in a damp place, then looked around to see something of a sewer, but what drew his attention was the two pathways before him. One had an ominous red light glowing from its bowels, the other had a violet one that was somehow horrific, but surprisingly soothing also. The boy looked at the two halls then walked to the violet colored hall without much thought. He walked passed doors with strange symbols on them, one a red skull, another a calm yellow face, another a green angry scowl, a purple foxy grin, a White look of peace, and last a blue gasping face. The boy didn't know why, but each symbol seemed to have meaning, the gasp life, the grin power, the skull experience, the calm one rebirth and restoration, the scowl revitalization, and last was the white one faith...

But next to each symbol was the number 0 in bold lettering, but why that number was there, he didn't know. "**Welcome..." **Came a strange voice from down the hall, and Naruto saw another door, this one however looked different than the rest. It was pitch black in color, with glowing violet symbols etched into the door, swords etched into the frame around it that glew blue, and last was that it was three times the normal size of the others and was actually two doors... **"Come..."** The same dark voice from before called out, but there was no malice, nor ill-intent coming from this dark voice.

The boy walked towards the door and placed a hand on it, the symbols all moved from the door and onto the boy who shouted and jumped back, the ancient runes swirling on his skin before all moving to his abdomen. **"Enter..."** The voice called and the boy looked to the door and placed his hand back onto the door and pushed it lightly.

The large doors moved with a pronounced creak and within was a being chained to the wall and floor, his violet eyes pointed to the ground until he looked up through the darkness to the boy. **"Welcome... My other... We are Legion..."** The being said while still covered in shadow, only the silhouette of his form visible.

"We?" The boy questioned with a tilted head then gasped as he felt pain in his stomach. "Whats going on?" He asked fearfully and "Legion" simply closed his glowing violet eyes before reopening them...

**"For one so young... To need their devil power..."** Legion muttered softly then looked at the boy, then to his eyes and saw strength within them that even the boy himself didn't know of... **"I shall grant you great strength child... And when you're ready, you shall make use of our true form... Until then, live on... And grow stronger..."** The being said simply and a Gold Orb, Purple orb, Red Orb, and Blue Orb all appeared before the boy. **"Take these, and awaken at last..."** The being told him even as the orbs all spiraled around the boy, before then plunging within him.

The boy's eyes widened as a beat, that was like a heart beat started to thump loudly in his ears. The boy fell to his knees and gritted his teeth as he felt something seemingly awaken, and then felt a warmth flow over his body as something soon stood before him. It had three blood red eyes and was like the last being, enshrouded in the shadows. However this one held some sort of power, and its very presence seemed to demand respect... **"Awaken now... Naruto Sparda..."** The being said, its voice weighed with ages of conflict, and memories that he couldn't even begin to imagine...

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the air then screamed as pain surged throughout his entire body, the being seeming to vanish as it turned to blood and flowed into the boy. A second being stood behind him, with only two but equally red eyes, and did the same as the first, changing to blood and flowing into the boy. Pure power spiraled around the young blond as his hair turned to the color of blood, his whisker marks deepened and stretched over most of his cheeks to more closely look like stripes, and the pupils of his eyes became very thin slits...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Real World...)

The two men who had been torturing the boy were knocked back by an explosion of violet and red energy. At first they thought it was chakra... But it was too different to the Chakra they were familiar with... Then the blood and shadows around the boy started to swirl, becoming a sphere that concealed the boy completely from view. The blood and shadows then started to shift into a new form, the boy still concealed within as it stretched to form legs with clawed toes, large demonic wings sprouted from its back, two horns grew from the sides and curved downward then inward, clawed hands formed and long slender arms, and finally three glowing red eyes opened and glared down at the two men...

"Oh shit..." One of the men said as the large creature reached out and grabbed him, lifting him up kicking and screaming and then lumbered towards his partner. The man could only stare in shocked awe as the ability to move as well as some higher brain functions were lost even before the creature used his friend as a club and knocked both through the nearest tree and continued to lumber towards them its eyes still glaring at them...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

The ANBU team that had been assigned to protecting one "Naruto Uzumaki" was small. Only four members of the entire ANBU force could actually be trusted with this duty. One was "Kakashi Hatake" the former student of "Minato Namikaze" the Yondaime Hokage, and the strongest Jounin in the village. Next was "Tenzou" a man who trusted the fourths seal, liked the boy and knew he wasn't a demon in human form. Then was "Yugoa Uzuki" Who hated to see someone looked down on, she also hated the way the boy was treated when it was even his fault. Next and last, was "Itachi Uchiha" the strongest of the Uchiha clan and a ninja prodigy.

Usually, at least one of those four would be watching Naruto, however, all at once, a disturbance downtown had called all Active ANBU to earn their pay. Someone had managed to break into a high security prison and released several prisoners. None of them were villains but it took all ANBU had to catch them even with the assisting Jounin and Chunin. However, Yugoa had been near to Naruto's home when she caught one of the prisoners and saw that the door had been busted in. She couldn't see any trail to follow so hurried with her prisoner to Kakashi and explained what she had seen. The man had immediately summoned his Nin-dogs and had them go out and search for the boy or his trail.

However, hiding in the shadows was the man in armor, he watched how they sought out the boy but then felt a tremendous burst of power and left to find its source. He knew that power, it was the same power that he and his brother had, only it felt somewhat different... But he couldn't quite place why that was. "Question for another time..." He said to himself as he found the clearing and actually smirked, seeing that creature made of shadows and blood, that was rare even in his own family. His brother had made one of "Lightning and Shadows" when he was younger and also in mortal danger. He himself had made one of "Ice and Wind" when he was trapped in hell, but Shadows and Blood was rare even among Devils. However when a ring of fire suddenly appeared around him, Vergil's eyes widened in amazement as then he saw the two unconscious humans at his feet.

"I wouldn't hurt them too badly..." Vergil said and walked towards the creature as it turned to glare down at him angrily. "If you do, then the people in this village will chase you down forever..." Vergil said then was surrounded by a violet sphere, when the sphere disappeared the creature seemed to narrow it's eyes in intrigue. The creature that stood replacing the man had silver hair also, but it was in the shape of a samurai helmet, with four wings wrapped around its waist like coat tails, and black and blue skin with clawed hands and feet. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, glowing green eyes, a strange object on its left arm that housed his single edged sword while the other was still in hand.

**"And if you want, I can take you somewhere safe, where you won't ever have to worry about being hurt ever again..."** The man offered with his voice now sounding strange almost like the being that Naruto had met in that strange sewer, as he looked at the red eyed creature. It nodded and closed its eyes blood and shadows returning to the ground a small boy with blood red hair in the middle of it. Vergil was once more surrounded by a sphere of energy and reappeared from where the demon had been standing. "Then lets take you home then..." He whispered and picked the young boy up into his arms and smiled to the boy... "Grandson..." He said softly and turned vanishing into a blue flash Naruto still in his arms...

The ANBU would arrive later, only to find a massive amount of blood, a Chunin and a fellow ANBU on the ground. The two were taken into custody, and given to Anko and Ibiki to play with, a search for Naruto would be conducted, but no trace beyond the blood would ever be found. And when the search finally ended, the civilians of the city Celebrated the "Demons" death with a parade. Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage would not join in on their celebration, he stayed home, to mourn the loss of a good hearted boy to cruel fools... But... Naruto, wouldn't be gone forever...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Akumagakure no Sato...)

The Village Hidden By the Demons, as some called it. Was different than other Shinobi villages, while others were one single and very large city, Akumagakure was Five separate cities, which were spread out along the mountain range that surrounded it. One north, one east, one west, one south, and one central, Ironically, they decided to name them after each of those directions. North, East, West, South, and Central City, but each one was connected via a "Train Route". Unlike the other nations, which had allies nearby or vast resources to use, Akumagakure was isolated within a massive valley completely surrounded by mountains which were hell to climb.

The Cities of Akuma around Central are all medium sized with Central being the largest and where the Onikage stays. North is the more industrious of the countries and supplies various technologies to the others. South is basically the area that you have to go to in order to leave Akuma, East is known for being more of a "Farm Country" raising livestock and agricultural products, while West is basically a Civilian owned city while Ninja stay in Central. However, when the city was first formed they had trouble getting from one city to another, it was so bad that most would simply live in one city and only went to another if dire situations would arise. So, the village had to start developing more transportation technology than just Jutsu in order to survive, which they did with the help of the third "Onikage" Dante Sparda.

Dante and his wife Trish had assisted the village in getting on its feet after the massive in-surge of people from their sister city, Hebungakure. It was with his leadership that the village became more powerful, he changed the way Ninja would forever act in the Demon Village, No longer was a mission more important than a mans life. And with more Nin coming back alive, their years of experience were never lost, giving the next generation more suitable teachers than mere Chunin. However, the isolated region of Akumagakure was also home to a large amount of thieves and bandits, it was due to the fact that the "Trains" in Akumagakure were easy prey unless Ninja were on board.

The "Train" was also jointly developed by Dante, however he said that it was once developed long ago and didn't take credit for it. The scientists up in North however were the ones who developed a way to store chakra and use it for a power source in the train and other vehicles that were later to be developed. Cell phones were also developed due to a high demand for people to keep in touch among the cities populous.

As for school systems, Akumagakure was actually more ingenious than the other nations. While they had all there children go to a Ninja Academy or just stay at home, Akuma had only one Ninja academy and several "Civilian Schools" instead, so all of their children could get an education. The Ninja Academy resides within Central City, like most of the Ninja ware's do, and the other schools are scattered among the other cities. Another difference to the other nations of the world is that Akumagakure missions are done differently. D-class Missions go to Academy Students in this case, C-class going to Genin and Chunin, B-class being Chunin and Jounin, A-class going to Jounin and ANBU, and last is S-class which go to ANBU and Sannin. Another difference in Akuma is the Ranking that they use instead of the normal one. A Genin is called a Deuce, a Chunin is called a Demon, a Jounin is called a Fiend, an ANBU member is a Nero Angelo, a Sannin is an Arch-Fiend, and Kage would be called Devil.

The village uses those names instead of normal ranking on missions to confuse the other nations of the world who all use the same tittles. The village as such, is actually quite brilliant in design, seeing as the mountains form a natural protection around them the village has never been attacked, save by inside forces which are dealt with quickly. The village will receive missions from the outside nations on rare occasions, and they charge much less than other nations, only because they really can't barter with the outside nations.

Another note about the village is their "Nero-Angelo's" their own version of ANBU. These men were originally trained by Dante, and they trained their predecessors after he became Onikage. The groups main duty is the safety of the village first and foremost, as such a strict code was put up to insure no unscrupulous characters could make it in. The punishments for breaking the codes are harsh and severe in nature, frightening any who would dare attempt to break these vows. However, Death is never used, though some say it would be merciful in comparison to what they actually do to them. At the center of the Nero-Angelo Corps is their leader, an unnamed man who has run the group for over ten years today, Much longer than any ANBU member ever lasted.

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Vergil reappeared before the gates to Akumagakure and smirked. "I'm so glad I learned how to teleport rather than learning some useless skill like painting..." He said to himself and walked into the city only to shiver, he lived in "Central" the main military area of Akumagakure, however he himself lived in a large mansion near the north eastern edge of the city. It was the farthest place from his brother he could find... And it didn't hurt that he had no idea he was still alive and kicking... "He'd probably try and get me to live with him like when we were kids..." Vergil muttered while shaking his head and walked towards his home, Naruto still in his arms.

The Silver haired man felt a distinct sense of foreboding in the air however, and it was putting his mind out of ease... "Calm down Vergil, its nothing..." He scolded himself as he walked... "Although... Maybe she found me... And still wants my head for getting her pregnant..." Vergil said to himself and shivered as he thought of the blond woman whom he had Minato with many years ago... "Vergil... Stop thinking of how she will either kill you, maybe hug you, and focus on being alive long enough to protect your grandson..." Vergil said to himself, hell, he was afraid of angry woman, no devil wasn't as far as he knew, and when the woman could demolish a building with a single punch... Vergil cringed, imagining what that woman would do to him if she ever found out he took their grandson away from Konoha... "She might kiss me for it actually..." He murmured to himself as he walked and finally reached his home only to see a shocking sight.

Before his door were two boys, one unconscious, the other sweaty, dirty, and panting as he held the other boys arm over his shoulder. Both boys, looked like younger, yet still mirror versions of himself, only with their hair pointing down and wearing different clothes. "Uncle Vergil... They got... They got mom..." The only one awake between the two and Vergil quickly rushed and caught the two boys, placing Naruto and them down he closed his eyes, the foreboding even greater than before as he attempted to feel out his brothers Demonic power, only to stiffen... It was gone...

TBC...

--

The thing that Naruto Turned into is similar to the thing Dante turned into in the first DMC3 Manga, the difference being it doesn't glow like that one did. I'll be using some parts of the DMC manga in this fic and maybe even some of the books, if I ever get them, so this won't be limited to simply what happened in the games... And if anyone is wondering about Naruto's slitted eyes, they look like the ones that Dante and Vergil have in the DMC manga, at least I think they look like they have slitted eyes. Also, please read and review if you liked the beginning, or have some constructive criticism, either is fine!


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 1: Family...**_

"**To take power is not true strength, only hard work brings true strength..."**

**Lord Pain 26...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Akumagakure no Sato, Outside Central City, Vergil's mansion...)

Vergil Sparda was not in a good mood. The reason for this is because, not only has he recently found out his grandson is attacked by his own village, that his nephews have had to suffer threw watching as their own mother was killed by demons... _'My families cursed... Cursed to suffer... as all we care for is taken from us...'_ That was the only thought going threw Vergil's mind as he looked at little Virgil sitting down with a depressed look as Little Dante was out cold on his couch, Naruto in a bed upstairs. "What happened Virgil?" Vergil questioned and the young boy lowered his head.

"It was getting late, Dad was taking Dante around looking for some low level demons to kill... I was at home, studying as usual. Mom was downstairs, I think doing the dishes, when we started to hear the screams. Dante ran in and said he and dad were attacked, Mom told us to go hide, I grabbed Dante and dragged him out back. We waited in a crack in the next door wall when we started to hear more fighting, I was able to see a window, Dante was looking with me..." Virgil said softly and the older of the two Vergils put his hand on the boy's head.

"It's alright Virgil... You don't have to go on." Vergil said and the boy nodded slowly. The older warrior, however turned away and walked to an old window, looking out into the darkness of the night with a sad look briefly crossing his face. _'Virgil... You've done what I couldn't...'_ The warrior thought softly looking at the other silver haired boy from the corner of his eye. _'You've done something even Dante couldn't...'_ He thought and turned to look at both boys... _'You've managed to make sure Dante doesn't become what I was...'_ He thought and walked over to the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Virgil, I'm not going to lie to you, this won't get any easier... I should know..." Vergil said and his nephew closed his eyes.

"Uncle... How... How did you handle it?" He asks and Vergil sighs, and looks out his window.

"I didn't... I blocked it out..." He says softly and walks to the window, looking out to the city which is dark, almost like that night when he himself faced this same experience... "I went and fought the demons... And was dragged into hell with nothing but my mothers Amulet, and fathers sword... Yamato, to help me..." Vergil said softly and closed his eyes. "I lived in hell for years... My mind slowly withered in the demon world, all my sanity slipping away as I had to fight for my life... until finally I just snapped..." Vergil said his face shadowed as his eye's briefly started to glow with a dark red light. "I became a demon, I learned that their, if your weak you die, if your strong you rule... So I sought to become stronger, so I wouldn't ever die..." Vergil said and his nephew sighed.

"Thats why you went after Sparda's power?" The boy questioned and Vergil nodded his head before sighing.

"Enough sadness Virgil, this night needs no more tears. I have however some good news." Vergil said and Virgil gave a weak smile.

"I could use that..." He said softly and Vergil chuckled, then blinked and sniffed the air before looking to the doorway to see a mop of red hair trying to hide.

"Well... If your cousin would stop hiding we might be able to introduce you to him..." Vergil said with a smirk and Virgil blinked in surprise before quickly getting to his feet and following his uncle's line of sight. The younger Virgil walked stealthily towards the red hair and then with a smirk on his face quickly vanished into a flash of blue light making Vergil raise a brow. _'He can already teleport... Dante really screwed up when he ignored that boy's training in favor of his little clone...'_ The blue clad swordsman thought with a scowl on his face as the little Virgil then placed a hand on the red haired boys shoulder...

"Why are you hiding?" He asked and Naruto jumped up with a yelp Vergil still smirking as the boy started to breath heavily and glared at the boy, then looked back into the room, and finally back at the boy with a gaping jaw.

"How did you get behind me?" The boy questioned then a shadow came over both him and Virgil as the older of the boys in the room looked at the two impassively. "Uh... Hi..." Naruto said nervously and the older Vergil chuckled softly.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki..." He said and the red head gulped.

"Umm... Where am I?" He asked and Vergil knelled down.

"My home." He tells the boy and Naruto blinks.

"Um, then Why am I here?" He asks and Vergil chuckles to himself once more.

"Well, I'm couldn't let my grandson live on the streets or some god forsaken apartment... Now could I?" Vergil questions with a hint of playfulness in his tone and the red head gawks.

"W-what... Y-your my grandfather?!" He questions loudly and Vergil nods. "But... You... You look so YOUNG!" He exclaims and the little Virgil snickers to himself.

"Thats what I said when I first found out, but really he's actually around a thousand years old." Virgil said with a smirk to the gaping young man.

"WOW!! Old man Hokage must be like a million then!" The boy exclaims and Little Virgil starts laughing loudly while Vergil smirks at the two.

"Alright then Naruto, I'd like you to meet your cousin. Virgil, with an I, Sparda." Vergil said with a smirk, remembering a little girl who said something similar when he was a thousand years younger... Though wasn't named Vergil of course.

"Uhh... Wait... I HAVE FAMILY!" Naruto shouted happily and Hugged Virgil whose I started to twitch and he pushed him off.

"No hugging..." He said with a frown and then felt an arm over his shoulder and frowned.

"Ohhhh c'mon brow, you know you love getting hugs!" His brother says, apparently having FINALLY awoken...

"Shut up Dante..." Virgil said and pushed his twin to the side while Naruto looked at the two confused.

"Hey... Why do you two look the same... But have different voices?" He asked and the two blinked.

"We have different voices?" The two asked their uncle at the same time and Vergil chuckled.

"Yes, Dante your voice doesn't sound as... Royal... As Virgil's and mine, much like your father." Vergil said and Dante frowned.

"Whatever... And it's Dirge, not Dante... I'm not my dad ya' know..." The boy said with a pout and Naruto snickered.

"You two are funny." He said and then the three looked at a suddenly grinning Vergil... "Why do I have a bad feeling?" Naruto questioned and the twins paled.

"He has that insidious look in his eyes..." "Dirge" said while backing away from the older man.

"Uhh..." Virgil said then looked around before holding a hand to one ear and listening. "I think I hear the Evil Devil Squirrel calling... Yes... He needs me to go away from here and kill him now!" Virgil said his twin and Naruto both looking at him strangely as he then runs off and out the door. The other boys gawk at Virgils retreat for a few seconds before both groweled.

"HE DITCHED US!!!" They both shouted outraged as Vergil then grabbed them both.

"Then we have to catch him, I need to start training you and him Naruto, and Dirge and I need to finish his own..." With that Vergil ran after the young silver haired boy with a wide, evil grin on his face as he rushed after the boy. _'I haven't had this much fun since that time when me and Dante tied dads shoe lases together and stole his swords...'_ The demon knight thought to himself as he saw Vergil Naruto and Dirge both laughing as they jumped out and onto the boy Vergil chuckling. "Alright, fun times over." Vergil said suddenly serious and Dirge and Naruto both groaned. "Hey, I'm going to be training you all, so don't whine about it." He says to the two and Naruto pouts then blinks.

"Hey wait a minute..." He says and looks around the area and only just notices something about the area... "We're not in Konoha?" He asks looking around and Vergil smirks... He has his work cut out for him with these three...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Six years later...)

The Village of the Hidden Demon is a place where its people always come first. It is also a place that has some the best Ninja training in all of the Shinobi Nations. Thus the schools system they have has to be very different than what others normally have. Their school system starts out with basic skills in an "Elementary School", like the ancient schools did, then a "Middle School" for intermediate work, and "High School" for more advanced skills. However, this is for Civilians, The children who want to be Ninja all go to the "Ninja Academy" from age six to twelve.

The Academy teachers are all Ex-Shinobi of Akumagakure, they have been taken off of duty, either due to retirement, or the inability to continue on their work as a Shinobi due to some medical condition. However, the skill's they gained are considered invaluable, and the village is adamant in keeping these warriors around to pass on what knowledge they've accumulated to the next generation of Shinobi. This has led the village's Shinobi to prosper, even IF they rarely have missions outside of the village, an Akumagakure Nin NEVER fails, they have the skill and training for even C and B class missions right out of the Ninja Academy.

The Graduations exams are also slightly different than the exams of other villages. While Kiri, once had you kill your best friend, Konoha, tests you on the three basic Ninjutsu, Akumagakure Tests you on several levels all Shinobi Graduates SHOULD be tested on...

Stealth, Precision, Endurance, Intuition, Skill and Physical ability. These are what Oni-Nin must have in order to become a true Ninja within the Hidden Demon Village. As such the training is much harsher, the older Ex-Shinobi pushing each Generation harder than the last in order to increase the standards of the Academy every year, something that other villages have been lacking in recent years. They do not allow anyone under qualified to pass, they either get booted out of the Academy altogether if they have absolutely no Practical abilities for being a Nin (Hence no Fan Girls ever pass) or if they have some promise, they have to retake the entire course.

However, since its founding, the village has yet to have a Nin go rouge, not because there's no "Bad Seeds" in their Shinobi Ranks, but because they weed them out and deal with them swiftly. The rules of Akumagakure are not to be broken, by Shinobi or Civilian, if either were to try... They'd die...

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

The Shinobi Final exams were well past underway, the only one remaining was still having a fair bit of trouble, even with all his training. He dashed threw the shadows, silently, thanks to the chakra he used to cushion every step. He saw the shadows and saw figures in his mind, the figures laughed and taunted him with evil grins and demonic faces, he saw their faces and quickly threw four Kunai, etch hitting the mark on a bullseye set up on four trees. He sped past those two, and held the Single edged sword that was in his left hand, Gilver, carved into the bottom of the swords hilt.

The sword was more precious to him than anything else, it was a gift from his grandfather, and it was his duty to restore honor to it for what he had done with it. The boy had no problem with such a thing, blades were indeed much more fun to use than ANY other weapon he'd ever tried, well... Besides Gauntlets... With a smirk on his face the boy jumped over a narrow gorge effortlessly and while still in the air tossed four more Kunai and rolled landing in a crouch and dashing forwards once more.

He saw forms in the distance, shaped like men, but flashes of sharp blades where before him also and he smirked seeing as the scythes came down. He quickly unsheathed "Gilver" cutting the wielders of the scythes down with a single stroke, not looking back he kept moving sheathing the blade on the way. A chasm was up ahead, long and wide, it would be risky to jump, but he loved a challenge, and this was too much fun to pass up really. He grinned widely as he jumped to the pole beside of the hole and with a loud holler flung himself over to the next and then flung himself back to the ground and rolled to his feet quickly gunning off once more.

He saw something in the dark once more, only out of the corner of his eyes, it was chasing him and he grinned, eye's briefly flashing red in excitement. His grin widened as he saw a tree up ahead and ran up it, chakra added to his feet before jumping off and quickly unsheathing his sword to cut one down and ducking under a Kunai before Stabbing the other and rushing off, his sword sheathed once more as the two chain-links that were embedded in the pommel of the blade clattered as he ran. Even as he ran, even in the dark, his eyes were glowing with a low red light piercing the darkness. His shadow was no longer that of a man either, but that of a winged armored Knight it seemed, fitting into the shadows effortlessly and wielding a single edged sword.

The boy payed no attention to his transformed shadow however, as he then lunged into a spin, placing one hand on the ground and propelling himself upwards as a fireball hit the spot he had been previously. The boy landed on all fours, his sword still in hand and eyes still glowing with an ominous light. His piercing stare cut threw the darkness around him easily and he saw his assailants. Quickly unsheathing Gilver once more he moved, dicing and slicing sounds consumed the forest as these assailants were also felled, his sword sheathed with a snap. "Pathetic..." He mumbled and then sped off once more looking straight forward with determination clear in his eyes.

However, the boys eye's flashed for but a second, returning into the shadows as he gripped the handle of his Katana tightly. He looked around, eyes scanning the darkness around him, he could feel it, someone was nearby, and whoever it was, they weren't playing with him... He brandished his blade at his side, crouching and narrowing his eyes, grinding his sandals into the dirt for better traction when he hears the shunk of an unsheathed sword and moved quickly. Blades clashes, as brilliant flashes of light scattered throughout the trees, one tree was sliced, it slowly fell down, as though it was carved by the sharpest blade in existence. A rock nearby had a gash appear in it the size and width of a relatively thin blade.

The boy flipped back as his opponent slashed the area he had been. He landed in a crouch and glared forwards, easily seeing his opponent even in the dark of the night. It had been what was taught to him first, fighting in the dark when the real nightmares would come after him and those he cared for. He snarled as he crouched, Gilver's blade shining threw the darkness as he held it with both hands, the blade pointing over one shoulder, his opponent was holding his own much larger blade horizontally in front of his body. The two stood there, unmoving, looking at one another with a stony expression, not bothering to attempt to move...

"Alright, thats enough!" Came a shout and both boys blinked before looking over as a light came on. "Excellent work helping out with this Dirge. And thanks for the Kage Bunshin Shadow." Came a voice and the boy smirked to himself as a man in a typical Jounin outfit for an "Oni-Nin" walked out, one arm missing. "Perfect, top scores my boy, that wad beyond even MY expectations." The man said and the boy grinned widely, foxily if he was honest with himself.

"Hey, was there any doubt?" He asked with an arrogant tone, sheathing his sword behind his back and then holding at his side. The sword seemed to not have a guard however, and no wrappings around the handle, only the pommel was odd in that it had two chain links in it, with blue cloth tied twice around the handle, near the pommel.

"Yes, you were doubting yourself earlier today if thats what you mean..." Came a very smooth tone and the boy smirked looking behind the Jounin to the boy standing there. Naruto also saw two other people, one was a girl, the other the same person he had been fighting.

The boy who spoke had his arms crossed over his chest with black and blue wrist protectors adorning his wrists. On his torso was a black shirt with a mask around his neck a leather vest that seemed to have some armoring and shined a dark blue in the light above it. His pants were black with pockets on the sides, an Akumagakure issued Kunai pouch on his left thigh. His Sandals were black and blue, with Snow Shoe attachments to make them into steel toed boots, they covered his knees with slight armor plating and kept his pants tight on his legs from the knee's below. Around his waist, was black and blue armor that covered his hips and thighs, two short swords hanging at his sides with a long ornate Katana in one of his hands, a yellow ribbon flowing from its own hilt. The boys face was regal, with shaggy silver hair slicked backwards with some bangs hanging down in his regal face, cold blue eyes gazing at Naruto even with the amused smirk playing on his lips. Around his neck was his own Akumagakure head band, the horns it bared traveling the sides of his neck.

"Aww, c'mon Vir. He was just a little nervous ya' know!" Came a loud cry from the sword wielding maniac that Naruto was happy to call his cousen, yet Virgil had started to demand test's to prove that he was actually related to the silver haired "Moron" as Vir would constantly say.

This boy had the same regal face as Virgil, but had black bandages wrapped around his lower face and neck, his silver spiky hair was longer than Virgil's, and pulled into a low ponytail as it covered his left eye, a forehead protector in it's rightful spot. The boy wore a black leather swordsman's coat, the right arm covered in black bands which were attached to the coat via red strips of cloth. His chest was covered by a black version of the Akumagakure ANBU's armor, his hands bore red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of each hand, a pair of tight black gloves under those. His own black pants were slightly more baggy than what Virgil wore, with his Kunai Case on his right thigh and his black sandals covering them at the bottom while red bands covered them. On his back a large broadsword of intricate design was sheathed, two guns holstered beneath it.

The girl in the group was giggling into her hands as Dirge had then placed his arm around Virgil's shoulders and the other silver haired boy grabbed said arm and flung his brother into a tree. This resulted in swords being drawn and a brawl breaking out as the girl had to hold her stomach as she laughed loudly at the two bickering siblings as they beat the shit out of one another, Naruto laughing also. Virgil had this thing about hugs and friendly contact, he didn't hate it, he just wish that Dirge would leave HIM alone and go hug Naruto or someone who LIKED him... "You two are such babies, I bet you even still wet the bed!" The girl exclaimed loudly before falling back and trying valiantly to, but failing at holding in the loud laughter as she thought about the silver haired boy's.

The girl was cute in a way, though some said she was too pale to be healthy, with golden yellow eyes that shined brightly, and long glossy black hair with natural blue streaks that covered her right eye and was pulled into a low ponytail, though some fell down her cheeks and to her chest anyway, while her Hittai-ate was around its intended spot. Her lips were ebony colored and her ears pointed back slightly, giving her the look of some magical creature from old legends. She wore white ANBU type armor with gray patches here and there, more armor on her vital spots than others, with skintight black shorts, black fingerless gloves steel plates over the back, black bands around her biceps, and black sandals on her feet. Around her hips was black leather armor, it was attached to some cloth that was tied at the side into a sash, her forearms and shins covered by white and gray armor, while she had a Kunai Case on each thigh.

The two boy's were not amused by their Step Sister's words however, and both looked at one another and nodded curtly before getting up and stalking towards her. The girl ceased her laughter when she felt a cold feeling grip at her heart and looked up to see two, VERY pissed off looking Devil hunters... "Uhhh... No hard feelings?" She asked sheepishly and Dirge and Virgil both looked to one another then grabbed her by her armor.

"Whoa guys, don't hurt her! She's still a member of your team!" Naruto shouted and the two both glanced at their red headed cousin with annoyed expressions as he walked into the light. He like them, had changed over the years, and had become the "Peace Maker" when Shadow would raise the ire of his cousins upon herself. She COULD defend herself, and probably learn a lesson about not messing with Dirge and Vir, but he liked being the Knight in shining armor for her really.

The boys red hair looked like flames as the light hit them almost seeming to glow, it was slightly longer too and no longer stuck straight up, now falling to the sides but still in spikes. His skin was pale like his cousins, with his own piercing blue eyes also matching his cousins, the whisker like marks on his cheeks seemed more defined than when he was little, however, and the baby fat seemed to have melted away. His forehead was covered with black bandages, to keep the hair out of his eyes, with a long black coat with white trim and short sleeves adorning his torso, a leather band crossing over his chest with straps around his shoulders to hold the coat on tightly. He wore a black shirt beneath the coat with a pair of black pants with white stripes on the legs, his own black sandals covering them from the shin down with black bands over his shins to hold them on tightly. His hands were adorned by black fingerless gloves in the same design as those his grandfather wore in his youth.

"Your too nice to Shadow sometimes..." Virgil muttered releasing his hold on the girl and Dirge moaned, they never got to have any fun anymore. "So, instructor, does he pass?" Virgil questioned the nearly forgotten old Shinobi who chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck and nodded his head to the silver haired boy. "Good, we should go celebrate then. I believe Tifa might have a new shipment of Strawberry syrup and Ice cream at her shop..." Virgil said making Dirge grin widely.

"HELL YEAH! Strawberry Sundaes on me!" He shouted loudly running off back towards town and Virgil groaned while shaking his head and looking to the Jounin. The man chuckled softly and tossed a head band to Naruto and the boy replaced the black wrappings around his head for the item instead. Virgil them pulled his own on and then pulled it over his eyes and his face mask up to cover his face, he didn't want fan girls chasing him all the way to Tifa's shop... Again...

Virgil then looked to Naruto and both nodded before sprinting off after Dirge, Shadow yelling at the boy's in annoyance as they ran off and she gave chase. It had been by chance nearly six and a half years ago that Virgil had met "Tifa Lockheart" a little girl who was living with her father and running an old shack of a bar downtown in the southern part of Central city. He had been with his father at that time and the at the time, nine year old had been very curious about the city, it was only because he was bored of doing nothing while Dirge trained. So Dante had taken his son exploring the city, and the two had found the quaint little shack of a bar and Dante had fallen in love.

The two had found a place they both liked, Dante liked the little dive because it reminded him of a place called "Bobbies" from when he was a thousand years younger with all the Nin hanging around the place waiting for the next job and paycheck. Virgil, well he liked the company more than the nostalgia of the old fashioned bar. Especially the company of his close friend Tifa Lockheart, the daughter of the owner of the place. It would become tradition for Dante and Virgil to journey to the old dive at least once a week, just to unwind from the stresses of their day to day lives. Dante more than Virgil who just wanted to get away from Dirge and his big mouth for a change.

Virgil had nothing but happy memories surrounding the shop, but after his father's death, Virgil continued to visit the shop, even becoming more frequent, but now he always ordered an extra Strawberry Sundae and said it was for his dad... He would say that and then become very quiet as the only truly happy times he spent with his father had been when Virgil would laugh at the way Dante would look after finishing a Sundae, with red and white smeared over his mouth like some form of clown... And he too would be lost in the Nostalgia of the past while eating his own, not messy like his father, but enjoying the dish anyway...

Naruto had been introduced to Tifa and her father a few years after he came to Akumagakure, he also found a place to love in the old dive. Tifa's father was a cousin to the Ichiraku family in Konoha and could make Ramen just as well as old Teuchi, it made Naruto smile as he had something to remind him of the few precious people he had in Konoha, he wouldn't trade his family in Akuma for the world, but he still missed some of them. So whenever Virgil decided to make his rounds at Tifa's "Seventh Heaven" the red head would follow, although, since Tifa's dad died the place seemed a bit more somber than it had when he had known that old guy...

Just as they exited their musings however they reached Tifa's Seventh Heaven and Dirge tried to walk in. "Hold it..." Came the voice of Tifa herself as she put on hand on the silver haired Genin's or rather Deuce's Chest. "No weapons." She stated with a frown and Dirge groaned loudly. Tifa was probably one of the hottest girls in all of Central City, that much was said by Dirge at least and Virgil didn't see her as anything but a friend... Which was why several people called him dense and clueless...

She had long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, with some bangs framing the left side of her face, fair skin, and brown eye's that looked red in the light. She wore a white, low cut sleeveless shirt that left her belly exposed, with a tight black miniskirt with a gray belt and black suspenders, long black gloves with red fingerless armored gloves over them, with brown hiking boots. As could be expected, the outfit really garnered her a little too much attention, the only reason she actually wore it was to get SOMEONE'S attention though she wouldn't say who... CoughVirgilCough... Of course she didn't like the attention from other guy's and tended to beat the absolute SHIT out of the one's who decided to look with their hands... or eyes... While if Virgil was in the vicinity he'd chop them to ribbons, saying he wouldn't allow them to dishonor her in any way.

"Yeah yeah..." He muttered and handed her Rebellion before trying to get in only for Tifa to kick him out the door. Tifa, while not a ninja, did have a teacher, she became a normal girl, who just so happened to know how to kick your ass if you got too frisky with her... "What the fuck Tifa!" Dirge exclaimed and Tifa crossed her arms over her generous bust. Virgil only sighed in annoyance and removed his own Swords, handing them, and his Kunai Pouch to Tifa and walked in, Tifa smiled to her friend as he did so.

"Thats whats up. ALL of your weapons Dirge..." Tifa said and placed the weapons from Virgil into a space that was made just for his stuff. Their was also one for Naruto, Dirge, and Shadow also, and while Shadow's real name was Janet, she actually preferred being called Shadow. Before Dirge could comply however, Naruto handed her Gilver, his own Weapons pouch, and a metal glove he got for his birthday last year. Tifa sighed and placed those also into a space for Naruto's stuff. Virgil, and the others came so often that Tifa made those spaces just so they could get them when they wanted to leave instead of her hanging onto them herself.

"Oh, okay..." Dirge said and handed her his Kunai pouch, then tried to get in one more only Tifa grabbed one of his arms and held it against his back at an odd angle, then took Ebony and Ivory from him before throwing him inside.

"I swear Dirge, do we really have to go through this EVERY time you wanna get in?" The girl questioned with an annoyed tone and Dirge shrugged before flipping up and walking to the counter. Tifa then set her sights, on Shadow and frowned. "Alright, hand 'em over..." She stated and Shadow gave her her Kunai Pouches, but Tifa pushed her back out and cleared her throat. Shadow blinked then got down and pulled a pair of small knives from her Sandals and handed them to Tifa, but the girl pushed her back out again and glared at her with a frown. Shadow blinked again and chuckled nervously, pulling a trench knife from each of her shoulder padding and handing it to Tifa, once more the more busty girl pushed her out and Shadow reached behind herself into her armor and pulled out a hand scythe.

"Damn..." Naruto said and his two companions nodded their heads when Tifa pushed her out again and Shadow chuckled nervously, reaching around her waist and lifting the armor there and pulling out what looked like a whip. "Why does she have a whip?" Naruto asked and his cousins shuddered before glaring at him. "What?" He asked and they frowned.

"Don't give us those images... Our minds can't take it..." Virgil said Dirge nodding in agreement. Just when it seemed that Shadow might finally get in Tifa pushed her out once more and the girl looked ready to start swearing loudly as she pulled some Senbon needles from the bands on her arms and handed them to Tifa who pushed her out once more and she did curse loudly and reached into the front of her armor, making all the boy's blink and pulled out what looked like a compressed Fuuma Shuriken...

"How the hell can you walk with all that?!" Naruto demanded gaping and Shadow shrugged.

"It's good training..." She said and was stopped once more. "Dammit!" She exclaimed and then removed her Forearm guards and handed them to Tifa who smirked and took the vast amount of weaponry to her own spot and Shadow stalked inside to sit next to Naruto.

"Whats in those?" Naruto suddenly questioned and Shadow sighed.

"Blade's are hidden in them..." She muttered and Naruto blinked.

"Isn't it a bit paranoid to carry so many weapons?" Naruto questioned and Shadow rolled her eyes.

"You call it paranoia, I call it being prepared." She said angrily as Tifa stood before them.

"Alright, now that that ordeal has passed by, what can I get you guys?" Tifa asked with a smile and the boy's and girl before her relayed their order's to Tifa who walked off to get them. She soon came back with two strawberry Sundaes and sat them near Virgil, Dirge swiping the extra, pulling his bandages down, and starting to eat it, while she went to get Naruto and Shadow's Ramen before laying them out before the two who grinned and dug in. "Alright, I see you passed your exam huh Naruto?" Tifa said with a smirk and Naruto grinned.

"Yep!" He said simply and Shadow nodded her head.

"Then you and Shadow get those free... Dirge on the other hand has to pay double for eating Virgil's second order." Tifa said smiling then deadpanned at the other Sparda in the room who looked at her incredulously, while Virgil was silent and ate his sundae.

"What! But he never eats them!" Dirge exclaimed and Tifa laid his own Sundae before him and told him with a simple frown.

"It's the principle of the thing. Virgil ordered it, he can do what he wants with it." Dirge muttered something but was silent while Tifa gave a slightly worried look to her friend, his eyes seeming glazed over and distant, perhaps remembering the times when he and his dad came to the old dive all those years ago...

"Whatever..." Dirge finally said, and continued to eat his sundae, Virgil looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and sighed when he saw that Dirge looked like his dad used to when they'd come her for a Sundae. With white ice cream and red strawberry juice all over his mouth like some sort of clown. The silver haired boy then looked over to an old clock and sighed to himself once more.

"So Naruto, what team you going to be on?" Tifa asked the red head who looked thoughtful and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got me." He said and Virgil piped in his own two scents.

"Probably ours, Brother's being promoted so we need a new member..." Virgil said simply and Tifa blinked.

"I though you were going to be promoted too?" She questioned and Virgil sighed.

"Naruto nor Shadow are being promoted, what would be the point of my own promotion if I left them with some incompetent fool..." Virgil stated simply while looking at the empty bowl of his sundae and handing it to Tifa. "Thank you..." He said and left some money on the table before walking out of the building.

"Whats with him?" Shadow asked and both Naruto and Dirge exchanged knowing looks as their relative left Tifa's little dive and went into the night. He walked threw the city with his weapons returned and his feet lead him to the graveyard, or more importantly, to the empty graves of his mother and father, seeing as the bodies were never found...

"Six years..." He muttered and sat down. "Six years you've both been gone. I haven't changed much, not much at all..." Virgil said to himself as he looked at the graves. "Your not even buried, here, yet it helps me cope somehow..." Virgil said to himself before looking to the sky with sad blue eyes... "Did you have to go through this father... Living without them... Wishing you could have done something... But knowing it's impossible?" Virgil questioned and heard foot falls.

"Yes he did... And for a time now I have also..." Came his uncles regal tone and Virgil nodded silently. "I heard Naruto Passed his test, I'm surprised your not celebrating with him and the others..." Vergil stated sitting next to his "Clone" as several people thought of him.

"I'm never happy... Not on this day..." Vigil said simply and his uncle sighed.

"Living in the past will destroy you Virgil. Live for today, fight for tomorrow, and never look back on the past... Thats the best way to remember your father." Vergil said and the younger Sparda looked down.

"How do you know?" he asked softly and Vergil chuckled.

"Because, thats what your father did." He said simply and Virgil nodded his head before looking up to the sky with sad eyes.

"A storm approaches..." He said simply as it then started to rain, small drops hitting the silver haired young man till Vergil held his cape over him.

"Come, lets be with your friends tonight... Not the dead..." He said simply and Virgil nodded getting up once more and following his uncle. "After all, the dead cannot share in our joy, or our sorrow..." Vergil said sagely as they made their way back to Tifa's little dive... "And besides... I have a feeling that your adventures after today will need you to rest..." Vergil added and Virgil raised a brow to his uncle the older man simply smirked and they disappeared in a flash of light...

--

TBC...

--

Virgil is the younger one, Vergil is the older one, it makes it easier to tell who is who when their in the same place. Well thats the chapter, so tell me what you think! Also, I know Tifa being there is probably stretching the Crossover but I like her and she fits in the Naruto world better than some of the others... Might have more of the characters appear sooner or later, not sure... But Please read and review...


	3. Train Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 2: Train Troubles...**_

"**If I have to fight, I might as well fight to win..."**

**Lord Pain 26...**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Akumagakure Shinobi Kage Tower...)

Naruto sat with Virgil and Shadow as Dirge got their mission from the Onikage. The new "Nero-Angelo" was assigned to them in order to make sure that Naruto worked well with his cousin, and secret crush. Personally all of them thought it was silly to have a NA with them seeing as they had known each other as friends since before they were even Ninja.

"So, what do you think our first mission will be Vir?" Naruto asked his cousin and the silver haired nin sighed to himself.

"Probably Train Duty..." The older teen grumbled and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sure, he'd heard of "Train-Duty" from Shadow when she was having a bad day, also from Dirge, but he had never actually figured out why no one liked getting it.

Primarily, Train-Duty was classified as a D to C-class mission, this was due to the fact that all the team did was ride on a train and watch out for bandits of some sort. The only problem was that "Priority" Cargo was never on those trains and to guard Priority Cargo you'd have to be on an A-class mission at the least. Naruto heard that Dirge, Shadow, and Virgil had been on an A class once, but he didn't know if it was a Train-Duty mission or one of the normal A-class mission's seeing as the Intel was classified for some reason.

"Oh Naruto, I almost forgot, Uncle Vergil said to tell you he was going off on a mission." Virgil then said and Naruto blinked then sighed.

"Where's he going this time?" The red headed Sparda wondered and Virgil shrugged.

"All he said was that he was going to go find your grandmother... Oh, and he left you a gift for when you graduated from the academy..." Virgil said then reached into his Weapons pouch and pulled out an obsidian colored statue of some sort.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked and Virgil shrugged once more while giving it to Naruto.

"I really wouldn't know, Uncle Vergil said that it was something called a "Legion" other than that I think he mentioned it being a summon but that's all I know..." Virgil said and Naruto tilted his head looking at the supposed "Legion" in his hand and looked on the base of it only to raise a brow.

"Guilt the Sword..." He said aloud and looked to Virgil who shrugged once more then looked off into space with a bored expression on his visible face, that being his eyes. Naruto sighed and looked the old looking statue over, it was made of obsidian, only four inches tall, and barely an inch to two inches wide. It looked somewhat like a demon, with a thin arm raised a large broadsword in its hand, with spikes coming from the back of what looked like a head, its torso turning into a curved spike that attached to a thin cylindrical part that was surrounded by a ring, the ring was open near the back however so was incomplete.

"Your uncle is weird, why would he give you a silly looking Statue..." Shadow asked and grabbed the supposed "Legion" from Naruto and started to look it up and down, examining every detail meticulously. "It's made of some weird form of metal, although it looks like stone at first glance... It has more detail than a normal statue this size would and seems to almost be alive..." She said and Naruto rolled his eye's, taking the Legion Statue and placing it inside his coat.

"We'll figure out what it is later. Right now all I want is Dirge to come out with our mission assignment already..." Naruto grumbled still annoyed that they were stuck in the tower and Shadow shrugged her shoulders. But she then grinned widely when the door opened and Dirge came out with her father, the Yondaime Onikage, or Abel Negrado.

The Onikage was currently in black Kage robes with red Kanji for Demon Shadow on his back. His black hair was slicked back like Virgil's, with red streaks going through it, his pale face left visible with the blue stripes on the sides of his face, a Hittai-ate on over his forehead. "Alright kids, you can probably guess your getting Train-Duty..." Abel said and the three Deuce level nin in the room all groaned loudly. "Hey, I know it can be boring but it has to be done. Now then, the only one I can give you is the train heading for West City. Dirge will fill you all in about the mission once you board the train." Abel said and Naruto groaned, why the damn civilian sector?

"Father, as much as I like to agree with you on these matters, what is the purpose of sending us to guard a Civilian train? I don't believe that Bandits would attack them... Not with more important things like Supplies or technology coming from East or North city... Not to mention money and foreigners from South..." Virgil questioned and Abel let out a sigh and stretched his neck slightly.

"Yes true, but every train has to be protected or else the bandits will start attacking more often. There's no telling when a bandit may or may not show up so... Besides you guy's get payed to do it." Abel explained then said smirking to the three who shrugged and stood up. "Alright then, normally I'd go with you but I'm needed at a meeting in North City. So, Dirge will be in charge of this mission, considering he was able to make it to Nero-Angelo status I'd say he's qualified for the job." With that Abel pulled off his robes and left the kids to their own devices, a frown on his face as he pulled a black mask up over his lower face.

"Alright kids, lets get a move on." Dirge said and Virgil slapped the back of his head walking out of the room with his team mates snickering while Dirge growled. "Jeese! If this is how I'm going to be treated on a team, I'm going on solo missions after this!" Dirge called at the group and then ran after them muttering under his breath as he did...

--

(Train 19...)

'Come in Legion, this is Camior from the roof, report in, over.' Came Dirge's voice over the walkie talkie which was located in Naruto's ear.

"This is Legion, I'm fine in the back... But what the hell is up with this crate marked Shinra labs? It smells like there's a corpse in it... Over." Naruto asked looking at the red marked box he was sitting on then waving a hand in front of his face to wave the smell away.

'The is Shinobi from the front. Naruto, did you say Shinra Labs? Over.' Virgil said with a frown on his face from the front of the train with the conductors working to keep the train moving. Virgil was wearing a black and blue mask for this mission, the blue lines forming four slitted eyes and what would look like the shape of a mask for the lower face.

'This is Shadow from the passenger's section, bored out of my mind. Virgil does Shinra Lab's mean something to you? Over.' Came the dark haired girls reply from where she sat in the passenger's section of the train. It was mostly deserted as no one left Central for West city that often seeing as the Ninja clans were mostly centered in Central while the few Civilian born ninja had to get an apartment.

'Perhaps, but I need conformation. Does it say "S.H.I.N.R.A labs? Over.' Virgil asked while spelling out the name and Dirge groaned.

'Guy's lay off the crate, it's nothing you need to get worked up over. Lets just get this thing to West so the NA team can take it to North. Over.' Dirge told them with an annoyed tone but Naruto looked down at the crate and rolled his eye's.

"Hey Ver, your right, the name matches Shinra. Now care to enlighten us about what is up with them. Over." Naruto called out with a smirk and Virgil frowned from his place.

'Shinra Labs are the ones who made the trains and such that tie Central City to the four cities around it, they also came up with those Regen pills, and the Chakra converting energy towers... Personally I don't trust the organization as far as I can throw them... and they are in a pretty large building... Over.' Virgil replied to Naruto and Shadow who both blinked and Naruto frowned and slipped off the crate. He squatted down and then looked for some way of looking into the crate...

'Ver be quiet, and Naruto, if your trying to find a way to look in that box don't waist your time. And if your thinking about opening it you will be punished... Over.' Came Dirge's voice and Naruto growled and went back to sitting on the crate, his arms crossed over his chest. The train ride was pretty boring for Naruto, the only thing he could do was sit back and wonder about the smell coming from the damn crate when he slowly closed his eye's so he could visit his tenant...

--

Naruto had long since learned of Kyuubi's presence within him. It had been shortly after meeting his grandfather and cousins. He also learned that Kyuubi had helped Sparda to face against Mundus when he had attempted to take over the world. So soon after Naruto went to visit the fox with some meditation training they had at the academy. Meeting the fox had been... Interesting... To say the least...

At first the Fox had started threatening him but Naruto felt no real fear towards the great beast. He was related to Vergil Sparda, and was sure his grandfather wouldn't be afraid of the Fox in the slightest, so he would stand against him also. It was only then that the Fox seemed to notice the demonic power in the boy, that which didn't belong to it at least. Upon recognizing the power of the "Legendary Dark Knight" coming from the red head, the Fox actually grinned at him and told him he was surprised to see a "Hanyou" after so many years was actually his container. The demon then started muttering something but Naruto hadn't payed him any attention and would have left had the beast not called back to him.

The beast told him that while he disliked humans, Naruto was indeed partially demon so he could, STAND his presence. The great beast and Naruto weren't friends, not by a long shot, the demon being so much of a know it all didn't help Naruto like him any more. The process of getting to know the fox was time consuming and annoying to say the least. But eventually they both realized that, for the better part of eternity, they were gonna be stuck with one another. So they had made a decision, Kyuubi helps Naruto by giving him Demon Power and Chakra whenever he needed it while fighting Demons, and Naruto would change the scenery in his mind scape.

"Hey, You in here, Kyuubi!" Naruto called out and looked around with a small frown. Naruto had been told some stories about what the Demon World looked like. So he used those stories and some guess work to create a pretty good recreation, what he didn't get right Kyuubi helped him visualize. "I wonder if he's hanging around Great Grandpa's home..." Naruto mused to himself, thinking of the place where his grandfather had said Sparda had lived. Shrugging, Naruto walked along the marble pathway's of the world he had created and even when the edge stopped, slabs of floating marble came to make a pathway at his feet.

From what the stories from Vergil and the rest of his family said, the sky of the Demon world was bright white, with a hole in it that had a massive eye that would stare at you as you moved while pulsing. Floating about in this world was fragments of buildings that Naruto had seen throughout Akumagakure, with giant statues of angels standing around some places. Naruto smirked, he had gone into much more detail thanks to Kyuubi's help and added some of the more minor details. The door at the back of the foot that this path led to was one of those minor details, the mirror that led to what Naruto liked to think of as the "Stair-World" was sitting right in front of the foot.

"Man, maybe I shouldn't have made this place so damn big..." Naruto mused to himself as he reached the mirror and jumped inside of it with a bored look on his face. He came out in a world made of stairs that twisted into impossible angles, some going sideways, upside down and even more outrageous directions. Naruto sighed and walked to the mirror that led to the "Graveyard of The Fallen" as Kyuubi once called it. Naruto jumped into this Mirror and landed into a Chess board like area and blinked before frowning. "Forgot about this place... Last time me and Kyuubi used it was when I was bored during class..." Naruto mused to himself remembering when he and Kyuubi played as pieces in a giant chess game for the hell of it.

Naruto then looked around and saw the next mirror, then ran and jumped into it, appearing in a place with blood and broken statues of angels covering the ground. Some signs and archway's of stone laying around the area and a dark evil looking sky which was making Naruto sigh in annoyance. He turned around and then jumped into the mirror their, appearing in a room that had mirrors surrounding him and he saw that Kyuubi HAD been this way as the Samsara was already in place. "Well that makes things easier for me." Naruto said to himself and jumped into the mirror once more and appeared in a place similar to the first area, only with purple flesh like muscles covering the last building.

"What are you doing I wonder Kyuubi..." Naruto wondered to himself as the marble paths formed before him and he walked inside of the door there. The area beyond it being mostly a large void with a pit in the center, blue water it seemed flowing into it. Naruto sighed and then jumped up and down into the pit in the middle and closed his eye's and he fell into a new area, the "Home of Sparda" as he liked to think of it as it was the most beautiful spot in this strange world.

This place was a large archway, with water falling down into the area and making a water fall at one end. The sky was a dark blue, with that same eye looking down at him, dark spires in the distance could be seen, ancient symbols lined the only wall in the place while a few of the aged marble pillars had fallen down, Naruto liked this place as it was now somewhat more comfortable than the rest of his mind, while he had done it to make it harder to find his memories from outside sources, like the Uchiha clan. It was still a bit of a pain for him to get to this spot where his demonic half was still bound to the wall, and still somehow enshrouded by shadows.

"Hello Legion." Naruto said to his Demon self which remained Silent and Naruto huffed wondering why the being was still silent as the grave.

**"Kit, he hasn't spoken a word since he first woke up I don't think he's gonna talk to you just because you say hello..."** Came the voice of Kyuubi as he jumped from his perch above Naruto and looked at the boy with his slanted red eyes with thin slits for pupils. Kyuubi was red furred, with black fur around his eyes that curved into his long ears, sharp fangs and claws, its front paws seeming to resemble hands with claws, nine long fox tails, a black collar with the Kanji for seal on it, and was about the size of a full grown wolf.

"Hey Kyuu. What ya been up to around here anyway?" Naruto questioned looking around the area with a raised brow and Kyuubi stretched then yawned.

**"Fighting the imaginary demons in your head... Its the only thing I CAN do thats even remotely destructive around here... I forgot how utterly boring the Demon World actually is..."** Kyuubi replied with a bored tone and Naruto rolled his eyes. **"So why are you here?"** Kyuubi then asked and Naruto visualized the "Legion" statue in his hand and held it towards Kyuubi.

"Have any idea what this is?" He asked and Kyuubi looked over the statue somewhat like Shadow, his tail's flowing slightly as he then frowned to himself.

**"Its a statue that summons the "Guilt Legion" several lesser demons that obey the one who holds this Statue... Haven't seen it in so long I had thought it might have been broken or something..."** Kyuubi said then mused to himself and Naruto frowned and made the statue disappear.

"Okay, then how do I use it?" He asked and Kyuubi frowned in thought.

**"Youki should work, It works on every other Demonic relic I've ever seen, why not that... Of course when a Human uses it it requires souls... Demon Souls ironically... So you should be good with all the red Demon Souls you've collected."** Kyuubi said then walked over to a fallen pillar and laid down, his head on his paws as Naruto smirked.

"Your getting Lazy Kyuubi." Naruto said and the fox glared at him angrily.

**"Be thankful I'm inside you. It grants you my souls weapon form and it's Devil Trigger automatically... And if I wasn't here to heal you before your powers woke up you'd have died while in that retched Konoha city..."** Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't needed a Devil Trigger yet, but when I do I'll be sure to thank you." Naruto said as Kyuubi grumbled to him and closed his eye's, falling asleep. Naruto shook his head and then walked over to the ledge of this area and jumped down into the chasm in order to wake up...

--

(Back on the Train...)

Naruto opened his eye's only to yelp as he was knocked to the floor. "What the hell just happened?" He wondered then picked up his Radio. "Hey, this is Legion calling Camior, what the hell just hit us?" Naruto asked and then heard his cousin swearing loudly for a few minutes.

'Shit, Legion where the hell have you been! Some damn bandits are attacking us here, I'm trying to take down the one's trying to get in with Ebony and Ivory...' Dirge paused and Naruto heard several shots from the boy's gun and the sounds of screams. 'Yeah! Take that you ugly bastards! Uh anyways, like I was saying, Shinobi's had a few come at him from the side's, Shadow's probably surrounded by now, and we think that a few are heading your way!' Dirge explained and then Naruto heard someone at the door and frowned, unsheathing Gilver and standing up just as the door opened. The red head smirked seeing the group of thugs who had daggers, swords, clubs, and other weapons but they weren't as well trained as a Ninja...

"Alright Shit heads... Show me what ya' got..." Naruto said flipping his sword in hand and lunging forward with a roar, kicking one of the men in the face and sending the rest sprawling back into the previous car. Naruto then spun on his heel and quickly brought his sword down on another of the thugs, slashing his neck. He shivered as he killed the man but put it to the back of his mind as he then ducked under a swipe from a bandit with claws. Naruto raised Gilver up and slashed the man's face, the other Bandits, bravado was obviously failing as he saw a few jumping off the train as Shadow and Virgil were rushing towards him, the sound of gunfire still coming from above signifying that Dirge was still dealing with the ones trying to get on from whatever mode of transit they were using.

Virgil vanished and reappeared behind Naruto slashing the man next to Naruto as Shadow spun, flinging her Kunai into one's back and pulling him to her as she grabbed his head with her legs then twisted her body, snapping the mans neck with a sickening crunch. "Hey Naru-kun, you notice these guys are really lame or is it just me?" Shadow asked seeing as there was only three men left and they all fell to their knee's and gave up on the spot.

"Thats no fun..." Muttered Virgil with a frown on under his mask as he sheathed Luce and Umbra into their spots at his side's. Shadow pouted also then used some ninja wire to tie up the remaining bandits who all sighed to themselves.

"To think we trusted those freaks..." One muttered and the Genin Team all blinked.

"Trusted who?" Naruto asked as an explosion from the roof knocked the train cars they were in off the tracks and rolling over to the side. "What the hell was that?" Naruto demanded and Virgil grunted sitting up and looking around, unsheathing Luce and Umbra once more and looking around with a frown under his black mask.

"Looks like our bandit friends here were nothing but a little distraction for the real boarding party..." Virgil muttered then noticed that one of the "Bandits" had a Hittai-Ate partly hidden under one of his sleeves and tied around his arm. "A nin... But from where..." Virgil growled and picked the "Bandit" up and glared at the boy threw his mask. "Who the hell are you?" He growled and the young man gulped slightly.

The young man looked no older than Virgil himself and had shaggy black hair, with his right eye blue his left eye red, his skin was pale and a scar was over his right eye. He was wearing a black choker collar, black elbow pads with gray pads on them, a gray short sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves that had metal plates at the back. A pair of Shinobi pants with a black band around his left thigh and a pair of black combat boots with black metal shin guards with cuts in them. On his upper torso was a black leather harness with a pair of silver Tompha on his back.

"W-will..." The boy stuttered then lowered his eye's his hair shadowing them and a cruel smirk slowly twisting his lip's. "And your all going to die here..." He said darkly as the roof was blown apart and the Genin were scattered as "Will" fell to the ground and onto his ass with a grunt. "What took you all so long." The boy asked as several dark figures came from the shadow's and helped him up before ripping the Ninja wire from his wrists and arms. "Much better." The young man said and then flipped back away from Gilver as Naruto attempted to catch him off guard. "Ah, so your not dead, Good, it wouldn't be any fun if you were that easy to kill." Will said and then cracked his knuckles. "Take them." He said darkly and the figures vanished before reappearing around the three.

"You should just give up now children..." Came one of the beings voices and Naruto growled.

"Who you calling a Kid!" He shouted swinging Gilver but the being was gone making Naruto's eye's widen in shock. Just then a fist connected with his face sending the young nin into the side of the train car making him grunt in pain as he pushed himself up and look at the figure angrily. _'So fast! How can anyone be fast enough that my eye's can't follow him?!'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he tried to look at the features of these people, only they seemed transparent and blurry, save the smirking Will.

"Who the hell are you... And what the hell are you after?" Virgil demanded angrily of the teen who smirked at the silver haired young nin.

"Simple really. We were hired to do a job. And will do that job. Your friend up above is a good shot so when we saw him taking out the bandits we knew we'd have to take more drastic measures... Though is seems that Alicia went a little overboard when she knocked the train of the tracks..." Will stated then muttered while stretched his neck, the muscles loosening in his neck with an audible pop. "But just imagine our surprise finding the "Sons of Sparda" or rather, his grandsons, were guarding our target..." Will said with a smirk making Naruto and Virgil widen their eyes. Virgil then gritted his teeth and crouched with Luce and Umbra backwards in his hands.

"So your common Ninja doing a job, then whose employing you?" Virgil questioned and Will pulled his Tompha from his back and held them in hand while motioning with his head to the blurry figures which moved passed Naruto and Shadow quickly. The two turned to stop them only for two of the figures to block their path and stop shimmering at long last.

The one in front of Naruto was a girl, with short dark pink hair and bandages covering her right eye and most of her face and forehead, leaving only the left blood colored eye and lower face visible, with long black gloves over her arms with a manacle on her left wrist, with wrappings around her waist, a blue gi top with the ends making a short skirt and a pair of goggles around her neck. Skin tight black pants with wrappings on her left thigh with a Kunai case, and black tabi socks and blue zoori type sandals with metal shin guards. She had in hand a strange looking Axe that was blue steel with a normal blade and black handle.

The one before Shadow was a young man who had long blond hair with a Tattoo on his face that was the number 02, with chocolate colored eye's and tan skin. He had wrappings around his arms and stomach leaving his chest bare, black steel plates on the backs of his red gloves that were fingerless and had manacles around each wrist. A pair of black Shinobi pants with a Kunai case on his right thigh, with black combat boots and four spears on his back.

"Sorry kids, but if we told you who we worked for, we'd have to be serious about killing you... And its no fun killing someone as interesting as the Sons of Sparda." Will said with a shrug and placed one of his Tompha on his shoulders with a smirk gracing his lips. "Kali, Taro, take care of those two for me while I deal with sword boy here..." Will said to the two with him and "Kali" grinned widely before nodding her head. Will then flipped backwards into the final car they had knocked off the train Virgil following so they'd have more room.

"Alright! Sounds like a Plan to me!" The girl exclaimed and spun her Ax in the air before slamming the thing towards Naruto and the young nin rolled out of the way. Kali's ax hit the ground and created a massive crater in the ground from her strength. Naruto then swung Gilver at the woman who leaned her head back and he cut the bandages from her face...

"Hey Taro-kun... You were right, I don't need those." Kali said revealing that under the bandages was a fully functioning eye. Taro shook his head and Naruto raised a brow while looking at the woman with a slightly worried look.

"Uh... You do know your crazy... Right?" Naruto asked the girl who blinked and looked at him with a pout on her face.

"My psychiatrist's all say that as well, but whats the big deal about being sane anyway, I mean really what do I care? It's not like sanity does much for me..." She questioned to herself then said seeming to space out for a bit and Naruto lunged at her. The girl grinned as he did and leaned back then kicked Naruto in the side of the head and into the side of the train. "Oh so you wanna play! Alright then bring it!" The woman exclaimed loudly as she started to swing her Ax at Naruto the boy flipping and dodging the wild womans attacks. The boy Taro sighed, pulled two of his spears off his back and spun them before swinging them at Shadow who flipped backwards.

"How do you stand her?" Shadow asked and Taro looked at a laughing insanely Kali as she continued to swing her Ax at Naruto who continued to dodge the insane pink haired freak. He then jumped over a swing and Kali's Ax was suddenly embedded into the side of the train and seemingly stuck as she attempted to pull it out with a look of frustration on her face. Taro, Naruto, and Shadow all sweat dropped at the womans antics.

"Honestly, I don't stand her, I just work with her..." The boy said and then spun his spears and attached the ends of his current two spears with the two on his back and swung them at Shadow who flipped backwards then reached into her Vest and pulled out her hand Scythe.

"Well, I can't imagine why you'd WANT to work with her..." Shadow said to him and Taro nodded his head and then flipped swinging his Spears at the girl who blocked one with her Hand-Scythe then flung a Kunai at the boy with her free hand. Taro knocked the Kunai away with his other spear then kicked the linked spear and sent it at Shadow who ducked and rolled out of the way as he then landed and swung the Spears at her once more.

Will and Virgil meanwhile stared one another off and Virgil couldn't help feel like he knew this kid from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. "Your really up-tight, you know that right?" Will asked with both Tompha over his shoulder's and a smirk on his lips.

"This coming from someone who works with a Pink haired mad-woman isn't saying much..." Virgil countered with a frown as he crouched looking at the other teen and Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Point taken." He said then crouched also and lunged at Virgil spinning his Tompha as Virgil blocked the attack and attempted to counter him. Will smirked and flipped the Tompha in his hands knocking Virgil's blades down then slammed the Tompha into the side's of his head. Virgil stumbled back from the attack his head throbbing and Will winced. "Ow, now thats gotta hurt something fierce... Need an aspirin?" Will said then questioned with a grin and Virgil growled angrily and lunged at the boy swinging his swords quickly and felt his eye's widen as the boy somehow managed to match his speed, which in and of itself was a feat.

Virgil narrowed his eye's on the boy then crouched and spun into a sweeping kick, but Will jumped over it. Virgil then smirked as he swung his Wakizashi at the boy but he moved his Tompha to block then kicked Virgil in the face and landed in a crouch, still smirking. "Your quite the nuisance..." Virgil stated as he glared at Will through his mask heatedly, the other teen only smirked wider and made a motion for the other teen to come at him.

--

(With Dirge...)

The Silver haired NA was groaning as he sat up and looked at the Train that was now on its side and grimaced. "At least it was only the last two cars..." He muttered to himself and stood up to see someone sitting on the Train cars and looking down at him, a large object hanging across her lower back. "So, who started this Party exactly, babe?" Dirge asked and holstered Ebony and Ivory, then took hold of Rebellion and pointed the blade at the woman who was still silent before dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. It was only now that Dirge got a decent look at the girl and his eye's widened and he fought back his normal perverted thoughts.

She was of average height, fair skin and forest green eyes a mole below her left eye, but had long dark green nearly black hair that was long with a strand on the left side closed by a gold clip. She wore a black leather top that had lace embroidered into it with the back left open and a high collar and left her midriff bare while also exposing a good deal of cleavage. Black leather sleeves on her arms with lace on her hands like glove as small clasp holding the sleeves on tightly. She wore a black leather belt in a y shape over a mini skirt with longer skirt coming down that only covered the back and sides of her legs leaving the front open. A pair of lace stockings with black leather high heeled boots with a massive silver weapon of some sort in one hand...

"Oh shit... Damn babe you going to war?" Dirge asked looking at the woman who frowned slightly as he was concentrating on anything but her face with his eyes. She then lifted her weapon up and Dirge blinked as she then pulled the trigger and the boy yelped while dodging a hail of gunfire from her weapon which was spitting out bullets like a machine gun. The woman then ceased when he ducked behind a rock and then used an unknown power and lifted the rock up... "Wow... Babe you really know some nice tricks..." Dirge said then rolled out of the way as the rock fell back to the ground and the girl flipped her gun changing it into a new weapon.

It was now bigger and bulkier and Dirge stopped to openly gawk at the weapon for a few seconds before cursing loudly when it started to pour out bullets that were plowing threw rocks like they were tissue and Dirge ducked behind a large rock and sat down before looking at Rebellion and sheathing it on his back. He then took out Ebony and Ivory and turned around to see the girl change her weapon once more, making it look sleeker than the forms before. Dirge barely had time to blink as the woman shot the weapon and he had to duck back behind the rock as Shotgun fire nearly took his head off. Dirge then lunged out from behind the rock and rained a hail of his own gun fire down on the woman knocking her to the ground.

Dirge kept Ebony and Ivory trained on the woman only to gawk as she slowly but surely got back to her feet, the few bullets that hadn't passed through her body being forced out by what seemed like magic... "My god... I think I'm in love..." Dirge said with a goofy grin and the woman rolled her eye's and ran toward him before hitting him with her large silver weapon. Dirge grunted as he was pushed back then holstered his guns and brought out Rebellion swinging the blade down at the girl which she caught with her strange silver weapon. "Man, babe... Your one tough bitch..." Dirge said with a matter of factly tone and the woman frowned then kicked him in the stomach, changed her weapon back to its first form and rained a hail of bullets into the young Sparda.

The woman then turned only to grunt in pain as the backs of her legs was slashed from behind and she turned to see Dirge getting up in the same fashion she herself had. The woman looked at him with a funny expression then got up herself and they both stared one another down... "Got a name, babe?" Dirge asked and the woman tilted her head to one side

"Alicia... You?" She asked and Dirge grinned.

"Dirge Sparda babe... Now then..." Dirge said while then flipping Rebellion and crouching down slowly. "Show me what you got..." With that Alicia and Dirge both lunged at one another swinging their weapons at one another...

--

(Back inside...)

The two remaining Nin who had passed the ninja were now in the cargo room and looked around before finding the Crate marked Shinra Labs. The first one nodded and began drawing seals onto the crate quickly then the second one began to form hand seals quickly, soon the first finished and backed away as the second one also finished and the crate vanished into thin air. The two looked to one another and nodded lifting a device to their ear the other one spoke. "Mission, Accomplished..." With that he lowered the device and the two nin vanished into thin air...

--

(With Naruto...)

Kali was crazy, thats all Naruto needed to know about this girl, that she was crazy, and freakishly strong. So when she stopped when she was about to cut Naruto's head in two was beyond him. "Hey, Taro-kun, looks like the twins finished..." Came her voice her face in a pout and Taro stopped his own assault. Will smirked and then lunged towards Virgil and flipped over him their eye's locking for a moment as Will landed behind Virgil then flipped till he was under the hole that had been made in the side of the train, which was now the roof.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you kids, hope to see you again in the future for a rematch that isn't interrupted, sons of Sparda..." With that Will, Kali, and Taro all vanished shimmering out of existence like the others of this strange group...

"Anyone mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked and Dirge dropped in at last looking beyond Pissed Off.

"A planed surgical strike thats what... And the hottest, toughest, down right bad ass girl I've ever met just vanished before I could even find out where she lives..." Dirge growled then said in a pitiful tone his cousin, brother, and sister looking at him with a sweat drop as he walked over to Naruto and helped his cousin up. "Is anyone hurt?" Dirge asked and Virgil sighed to himself.

"Nothing more than my pride..." The silver haired boy muttered then looked around. "Lets find out what their target was..." Virgil stated and the other's agreed, then looked at the bandits that the strange nin left behind and Dirge looked at Shadow.

"You handle them... I've gotta make sure of what those freaks target was..." Dirge stated and Shadow grinned saying something about displaced aggression and cracked her knuckled menacingly. "C'mon." Dirge said to his brother and cousin as they entered the other car and looked around, instantly Naruto noticed that the "Shinra" crate was gone.

"They took the Shinra crate..." Naruto said and Dirge groaned.

"I was afraid of that..." He moaned out and Virgil looked around and sighed.

"Fathers going to kill us for this..." He said and Dirge looked at him with an annoyed frown.

"You... I'm the Nero-Angelo around here... You'll get fined, me I get the hell chewed out of my ass and whats worse it will also come from my commander... And this was my first damn mission no less!" He exclaimed and started banging his head on the nearest crate while Naruto looked around and then had a thought.

"Wait a minute... How did they know about that crate being on this train... And why did whoever sent it put it on a civilian train?" Naruto questioned and Virgil placed a hand on his chin.

"Clearly Naruto, there's more to this than meets the eye... Dirge, we'd best figure out the best way home and take those bandits with us for interrogation... I'm sure Vulcan will have fun with them..." Virgil said and Dirge stopped banging his head and nodded it then walked back out into the civilian car. Before Naruto could also go Virgil grabbed him by the arm and held him back. "Naruto... That Will character I got a decent look at his Hittai-ate..." He stated and Naruto looked at his cousin with a raised brow... "It belonged to Konohagakure..." He said and Naruto's eye's widened...

--

Will and the rest of his team appeared in a dark room, the "Twins" sitting on a crate and then jumping into the shadow's as their employer walked towards them. "So did you..." The man began but stopped and grinned seeing the crate. "I hope it wasn't much trouble..." The man said and Will placed his Tompha on his back and then leaned back slightly.

"A little. You didn't mention a team would be there old man. It's not good business to withhold useful Information like that." Will said and the man cleared his throat and looked to the side.

"I had no idea they would be their. We had hoped that by shipping it with a civilian train that you wouldn't encounter any nin at all... Now we have to worry about them catching on to us or just getting snoopy..." The man muttered and Will chuckled then took the Konoha Hittai-ate from his arm and held it in the light with a smirk.

"Not likely old man. I wore this just in case there were nin there, so it would through 'em off our trail. There's gonna be a bit of strain between Konoha and Akuma now but it's not like we care..." The teen said and Kali started nodding her head with an insane grin as Will dropped the Hittai-ate to the ground and stepped on it.

"It's more fun for us during wartime after all!" She exclaimed happily and Will slapped his face.

"Kali... When we get home... Take your damn medicine..." Will grumbled and Kali stuck her tongue out at him. Alicia slapped the back of Kali's head making the girl start shouting at her and Taro started muttered about not getting her started this early while the twins remained silent though looked amused. The group were brought back to their employer's presence when he cleared his throat and Will sighed leaning back once more.

"Now then, the fee you wanted..." The man said and tossed a briefcase to the group. "With a little extra for all your troubles." He added and Kali grinned and hugged the briefcase, chanting money several times quickly in a sing-song manner.

"Nice, been a pleasure doing business with you... But could you answer one thing for me?" Will said then questioned as the man nodded while two men walked over to the crate that the group had stolen and started to carry it away. "Why would you have us steal, your own crate?" Will questioned while scratching his head and the Shinra President smirked.

"Simple really. I can't allow anyone to learn whats inside of it... And I heard rumors that the infamous "Knight of Hell" could do any job no matter how tought." The man said with a smirk and the six warriors all shrugged then walked off towards the door, Kali still chanting silly things about money as they did and the Shinra President turned and walked into his company with a smirk on his face...

Bounty hunters were all so easy to manipulate...

--

TBC...

--

Sorry for the wait, hope you like the chapter... If you can't figure it out, Alicia is from Bullet Witch, she seems like the type to be in a DMC world... Besides... She seems like Dirge's type... As for the other "Hell Knights" they were put in because I needed a group for later. See how they know of the "Sons of Sparda" later as they will return... Eventually... Maybe a lot later, maybe soon... Only the fates can tell!


	4. Legionnaire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 3: Legionnaire...**_

"**We are Legion, for we are Many..."**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

(Akumagakure, Onikage Tower...)

Naruto's team all stood in front of the Onikage with Dirge beside them mumbling about hot ass bitches being worse than an army of demons. Naruto was in between Shadow and Virgil, Virgil having his arms crossed with a silent frown on his face and Shadow looking like she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. "Alright... What happened?" The Onikage questioned, his fingers laced together as he looked at them and Virgil was the first to speak.

"We were attacked by a group of ninja, which I believe to either be from Konoha or in some way affiliated with them. The leader of the group had a hidden Konohagakure Hittai-ate around his left arm. The group consisted of six member's, each had an ability to vanish from the visible spectrum although the leader didn't use this ability I believe he had it also. The group attacked in order to gain access to a crate that was on board the train at the time, it was Shinra Cargo..." The boy explained and the Onikage pinched the bridge of his nose while Shadow looked at her feet.

"Dad... Er, Onikage-Sama... Are we in trouble?" She asked and the Onikage gave her a soft smile.

"No, no... You all did your best given the situation, you made sure no civilian casualties were sustained, although the train cars that were detached do have to be repaired it's nothing we can't afford. Shinra however, was in the wrong by not telling us of this cargo of theirs, and at the moment a few of the Counsel are trying to intimidate the Shinra group into telling us what they felt they had to put on a civilian train as we speak." He said then frowned to himself. "As for the ability you mentioned Virgil... Exactly what did it look like when you couldn't see them..." He questioned and Virgil took a thoughtful expression as he tried to put it into words...

"They were... Almost like Shadows... Existing in the visible spectrum... But blurred... And when they moved it was almost like looking at something with an after image, not stable, completely as they moved faster than light itself when they used the ability... And then when they stopped using the ability it was almost like the shadows pulled off of them and they no longer blurred." Virgil said with a frown and the Onikage took a thoughtful look.

"It's called the Shadow Cloak, it's an ability my clan learns when they reach master level, however... Not many can use it otherwise..." He said and Shadow gawked.

"You mean they were from our clan!" She demanded and the Onikage shook his head.

"What about the leader, if the others weren't, although unlikely it is possible that he might have been from our clan. What did he look like exactly, I might know of him if he was banished from the clan." He asked and Virgil frowned.

"He was about my height if not taller with black hair, one blue one red eye with a scar over the blue eye, pale skin, and used a pair of tompha... Also, he said his name was "Will." Virgil said and the Onikage frowned.

"Hmmm Although similar to us, he's definitely not from our clan... Those eye's are from an old order of priests indignant to Konoha and Fire country however... But they were supposed to have vanished centuries ago." The man said and Virgil narrowed his eye's.

"Then he is from Konoha... What are they up too..." Virgil wondered to himself with a frown and the Onikage sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know what their up too... however... I believe that you should all head to their Chunin Exams, it's in a months time which could allow us some in tell on their forces. We haven't been in contact with them for a good deal of time after all... Also, Vergil sent me a request to have your team head to "Nami no Kuni"." The Onikage said and Naruto blinked.

"What... Grandpa Vergil wants us? What for?" The boy questioned and the Onikage chuckled to himself softly.

"Simply put Naruto, he wants you to assist him with freeing Nami no Kuni from the business man Gato." The Onikage said and Naruto gawked.

"Wait, Gato, as in Gato Shipping? The Richest man in the world?" Naruto questioned and the Onikage nodded his head. "What the hell is going on down their?" He questioned and the Onikage frowned.

"We're not entirely sure, but according to Vergil's report it seems that not only has Gato taken over the country, but he's making sure he's feared by killing all who appose him, he has hired bandits, mercenaries, and Missing Nin to insure that no one apposes him, also it seems he's been attempting to keep them from making a bridge to the mainland so the village could prosper..." Abel told them and Naruto frowned.

"So when do we leave?" He asked and the Onikage looked to Dirge.

"Dirge, I'm afraid, won't be going anywhere as of yet, he has to remain here and begin his training for the Nero-Angelo core." The man said and then stroked his chin silently. "Also, it could be a while before the techs in South City get the Gate ready to send you all to Wave..." The Onikage began and Naruto raised a hand. "Yes Naruto?" The man questioned of the younger red head.

"Whats "The Gate"?" He questioned and The Onikage chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot you've never been through the Gate before..." He said mostly to himself as he looked at the boy. "The Gate is a combination of Seals, Chakra Manipulation, and the newest available Technology. It was developed as a means for our Shinobi to get in and out of other countries quickly, but is also viable for full scale invasions on our own part." Abel said then leaned back. "The Gate works, by having over a dozen seals on it, and is like a much larger version of the Yondaime Hokage's "Hiraishin no Jutsu" as it can transport a person almost instantaneously to another area. However, this device needs an enormous amount of chakra to be used, and as such, it's lucky that you and Virgil have such large Chakra Stores. If you didn't it would take nearly a month to store the power needed in the energy grid." The Onikage finished and Naruto and Virgil nodded to the man. "Also, Virgil sent a note about that Legion thing of yours. He says you need to look up a "Dark Legionnaire" in a book called the "Forbidden Apocrypha of Yzarc"." The Onikage informed and then smirked. "You will all be contacted when the Gate is ready, so until then. Dismissed." And with that the four gave a quick salute and left the Onikage to his work.

"So it's in that stupid Apocrypha thing..." Naruto said as they left the Onikage office and walked down a stairway.

"What do you mean "Stupid Apocrypha Thing"?" Shadow questioned with air quotes and Naruto crossed his arms.

"I mean, that thing is where Grandpa gave me my lessons in Kenjutsu from. He said he uses the Dark Slayer Style like V here. But he wants me to use the "Chaos Knight" Style. Apparently it had a few varying tricks that his Dark Slayer or Dirge's Trickster style's didn't, which he believed would be more useful to me... Not sure why he thought that though..." Naruto stated and Virgil shrugged.

"Think of it this way. He wanted you to move forward under your own power. Not copy his or my strengths. He wants you to become known for your own skill, your own sword, your own power..." Virgil said sagely and Shadow snickered.

"Niisan is being silly and thinking too much again, huh Naru-chan?" She asked and grinned seeing as Naruto looked at her angrily for calling him "Naru-Chan... "Oh c'mon you two, don't be such stick's in the mud. Lets go find that book so Naru-chan can use that Legion thing, and we can go see Vergil!" The girl exclaimed walking off while Naruto and Virgil both grumbled about her being annoying with Nicknames...

--

(Vergils Castle...)

The home of his Grandfather, and by proxy, Naruto himself, laid just north of the main village, passed the ruins of a long since forgotten city, which lay beyond an ancient forest FILLED with demons and other such creatures. In his youth, Naruto had never truly appreciated the true ancient beauty of his Grandfathers home. It was "Just a Castle" to him at first, something that was expected to be massive and made for multiple people to live in, nothing out of the ordinary for someone of the lineage that Vergil was constantly reminding him, he was of. However, as he got older he could actually appreciate it, it being the only "Western" style castle to have survived Two Hundred years of war and death while the people of the world around it would slowly fade, then be reborn.

The castle was large, being at least fifteen stories tall with over a hundred rooms, if not more, and was of an ancient lost western design, being made of some unknown mineral, possibly something from the Demon World as it was too sturdy to be something of lesser stones of this world to have survived as long as it had. Ancient blood still covered many of the wall's within the castle, more on the outside, the numerous towers covering the castle all around, ancient paths linking between them with massive spikes covering these paths, the walls had symbols etched into them, ancient and forgotten glyphs that only those from the past would be able to identify. Archways and columns lining the sides of the castle, like the spikes and towers, completely covering the building, with a single, MASSIVE tower jutting up from the very center of the castle and high into the skies above.

The ancient walls surrounding the castle were partly destroyed by time and war, wars that had ended long ago however. The walls also seeming to hold in ancient demons, ones loyal to Sparda no less, whom still protected it from intruders. A garden was outside the castle with stone steps and paths leading to the Castle's entrance way. Naruto and Vergil both having tended to the plants daily, for Naruto it was his hobby to care for plants, for Vergil, it was a way to relax and spend time with his grandson outside of training. Vergil had once said that this castle was built by Sparda's followers for him when he once ruled over humanity and protected them. For some reason, Naruto didn't disbelieve his grandfather. He had also said that it was his mother, Eva, who had planted this garden long ago, before his family moved at least...

The inside of the Castle was something to behold as it still held an ancient beauty, though the modern conveniences had been added also, like electricity, mostly for comfort. The floors were mostly made of fine marble and looked reflective, some rooms having hardwood floors and others even having rug's. One room in particular, was massive in size, with a rounded look, stained glass windows all around the length of the room, large columns between many of them with two stone bridges between a circular alter and a strange almost statue like object which had a door on either side of it. The library of this room, was the largest in the known world, having well over five hundred thousand books alone shelves lining every wall with more in the center, stairs leading up onto high floors where even more books resided, some dating farther back to before the Shinobi world began.

When he was little, Naruto often got lost , seeing as the place was so large he literally needed a map just to find everything, making him believe the place was far too big. Virgil and Dirge thought the same thing, and made copies of the red heads map so they wouldn't get lost either when they visited their uncle or cousin. Shadow had only visited three times before, each time she only entered into the study, the library, or Naruto room in order to visit said boy while Vergil and her father would discus the village with one another. Currently, the three were in the library, Naruto looking around for the ancient, supposedly Forbidden Apocrypha of Yzarc, the same Tolm he had learned his Kenjutsu style from all those long years ago.

"Well, anyone found it?" Naruto questioned as he closed a put yet another book back to it's place and Virgil hmmed, saying no in his own way as he placed a red book back also, his Hittai-ate around his neck leaving his eye's unhidden. Shadow was looking for what Naruto had described to them earlier, that being an old dirty brown book with belts holding it closed and an odd looking symbol on the front and sides.

"I've seen over a dozen old brown-ish red books but none of them have any weird symbol on the front or sides..." Shadow grumbled while Virgil and Naruto sighed.

"We've been looking through the shelves Naruto, but perhaps Uncle placed it somewhere else, perhaps even in a case or in his study." Virgil offered and Naruto shook his head no.

"Grandpa doesn't like keeping that book in his study cause he has so many guests meet him there... He has it in hear because of the seals that keep people out..." Naruto stated and Shadow grumbled to herself about hating the seals. "Hey, it's not the seals fault you tried to get in before I or grandpa knew you." Naruto stated with a shrug and smirk making Shadow grumble once more and walked around.

Virgil rolled his eye's and walked towards the cases where Vergil kept all of his more precious and rare books. Unfortunately, the Apocrypha wasn't there either. "Uncle sure does like to hide things..." Virgil muttered and Naruto snapped his fingers as a look of realization came to his face.

"Duh, where else would he hide it!" Naruto exclaimed then placed a finger on a row of books before stopping at a black bound book and pulling it, a mechanical sound coming from it as then another shelf of books slid out of the way to show a room filled with what looked like weapons, most of which having been salvaged from the "Devil May Cry" shop after Vergil had found it wrecked.

"What do you know..." Shadow said and then grinned. "What other little secret passages are in this place..." She wondered aloud and Naruto raised a brow, making Virgil smirk.

"She's wondering if the mirrors in the bath rooms have are one sided." He said simply still smirking and Naruto blushed and looked at her strangely.

"Why the hell would you wanna know?" He questioned and Shadow gave him a cheeky look.

"No reason. But what's with all those weapons?" She said then asked to change the subject and Naruto went for it, not liking the topic much.

"Their Devil Arms Grandpa has been storing for years... And that damn book..." Naruto said, then mumbled seeing the old leather book on a stand. Virgil himself walked into the room and placed a hand on the hilt of "Alastor" one of his Father's old sword, but didn't grasp it.

"My father once used this sword..." He mumbled softly then looked to "Agni and Rudra" two more swords used by his father, then "Cerberus", "Ifrit", "Nevan" and all the other Devil Arms that had been collected by his family over the years now resting in a single room.

**"Who is it that comes before us?"** Came a voice and Shadow looked around confused while Naruto groaned, Virgil just smirked while he turned to look at "Agni and Rudra, the Green ones eye's glowing and looking at the boy while the red one looked to only be only just waking up. The blades were serrated, with glowing orbs in them coming to life, now guard on the hilt with a golden piece at each end that held a small head in place that had glowing eye's and a mouth, one blade was red and orange, the other green and blue.

**"Brother... Why must you yell... I was dreaming about our adventures with Master Dante..."** Agni grumbled softly and Rudra blinked then looked apologetically to his Brother.

**"I am sorry Brother, but it appears that we once more have guests within our abode."** The green sword said and Shadow gawked at the blades with Naruto snickering at her look and Virgil shaking his head.

**"Really, Guests! It has been so long I had feared that Master Vergil had forgotten about us!"** Agni exclaimed making Naruto snort and mutter about him locking them up because they were too damn annoying.

**"I know Brother, it has been far too long. Boy, Tell me who you are, you bear a resemblance to Master Vergil, but your soul and stance shows you to be a much different man."** The "More Intelligent" of the two blades questioned then observed of Virgil who chuckled softly.

"I am Virgil, with an I, son of Dante." He stated and Rudra chuckled lightly.

**"Brother, he is Master Dante's son!"** Rudra proclaimed to Agni who seemed to smile.

**"I know Brother, it's amazing, the likeness with Master Vergil is astounding! Tell us boy, where IS Master Dante?"** Agni questioned and Virgil's eye's softened while looking at the two swords.

"He was taken by demons... A long time ago..." Virgil said and the two swords then looked to one another and nodded.

**"We are sorry. We have never lost our father nor our mother, though we have not seen them for over a thousand years..."** Rudra said and Agni nodded it's hilt like head in agreement.

"Er, right, we just came to get that book you guys." Naruto suddenly said and the two swords seemed to blink.

**"Brother, isn't that little Naruto?"** Agni questioned and Rudra hmmed to himself.

**"Why yes, I do believe it is Brother."** He said and Naruto slapped his face, quickly walked into the room, grabbed the book and pulled Virgil out the door while the two swords started to talk about how big he was now. Once out of the room Naruto walked over to a table, placed the book down and pulled a chair up so he could read Shadow sitting nearby with Virgil.

"So whats the story with the talking swords?" She questioned and Virgil chuckled.

"Their actually Devil Arms. The souls of certain demons can be used to create weapons, though I don't exactly know what the requirements for this is, it has been years since any demon became a Devil Arm after all." Virgil explained while Naruto looked through the Table of Contents within the book and stopped at "Chaos Legion" which he quickly turned too and raised a brow.

"Tis the darkest glyph thou barest, it sacrifice stray souls to summon unearthly force. Unearthly force shall obey and serve thee, tis named 'Chaos Legion'..." Naruto read and then looked to Virgil who shrugged not knowing what it spoke of, though he believed that the 'Chaos Legion' might be the Guilt thing he got from his uncle Vergil.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow then asked and both boy's chuckled to themselves lightly.

"It's the beginning part of the chapter over 'Chaos Legion' thats all I know..." Naruto told the girl then frowned.

"So what the hell is a 'Chaos Legion'?" she questioned and Naruto picked up the book and read on with a soft frown on his face.

"It's a monster, one that obeys a 'Knight of the Dark Glyphs, whom bears the darkest glyph in order to summon the beings known only as chaos Legion'. They were apparently very few of them in ancient times, only one in any given age, though usually it was a title passed from father to son..." Naruto said and Shadow made an O with her mouth, though still didn't fully get it.

"Basically, its a person who uses the lost souls whom still wonder this world in order to command a monster to do his or her bidding..." Virgil summed up and Shadow's face should realization and Naruto shivered in distaste.

"Not really our style, using souls at least... Maybe Demon Souls but this seems like it's for human souls from the way your talking..." Naruto said and Virgil crossed his arms and looked at the book with a frown.

"Perhaps... But I would say that a Demons soul would be far more affective with them, although the Demons would never be reborn, it just means less for us to actually hunt..." Virgil said and Naruto still frowned then reached into his weapons pouch and pulled the statue out and place it near the book.

"I get that V, what I want to know is how I USE this damn thing..." Naruto grumbled and Vergil nodded his head.

"Let me see it, I'm more versed in Spells and Rituals, than Dirge or yourself after all..." Virgil said and Naruto rolled his eye's then pushed the book over to Virgil who picked it up and started to read it to himself.

"Niisan is weird when he starts this kind of stuff. Whenever he starts something he always has to finish it... You notice that?" Shadow said mostly to herself then asked Naruto who nodded his own head in agreement. "So... What you wanna do?" She asked and Naruto shrugged but Virgil cleared his throat.

"It seems that we have to go to the Alter Room. Only there will we be able to grant you the Darkest Glyph of the 'Knight of the Dark Glyphs'..." Virgil said while grabbing the Legion statue and the Apocrypha, Naruto and Shadow sighing before following him, leaving the door to the room containing the Devil Arms wide open.

**"Brother, it seems that our guests have left us..."** Agni said and Rudra nodded his hilt.

**"Indeed, Brother..."** Rudra said then saw something move. **"Who is there? Show yourself coward!"** Rudra quickly asked then stated with Agni looking around with his brother only for everything to go dark within the room...

--

(Alter Room...)

"I still can't get over how big this room is..." Shadow said looking over the massive room. It being mostly the central part of the castle, with a circular pillar in the middle to stand on the walls around them cylindrical in shape, with stained glass windows all the way down till it reached the bottom of the castle, only three doorways leading to the chamber. A large Statue across from where Naruto, Virgil and Shadow stood, the floor beneath them was smooth and polished to look almost like a mirror, ancient symbols covering the ground.

"Yeah, it's a nice room..." Naruto said looking over the multiple stained glass windows as they cascaded many different colors of light over them. "But why do we have to be in here to give me the Darkest Glyph?" Naruto questioned and Virgil placed the Apocrypha directly at the center of the room and then placed the Guilt Legion over it, the Legion seeming to come to life, floating over the book. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Naruto questioned as Virgil stood back.

"It's not for me to tell. Shed your blood into the same Glyph on the book around the Legion... I'll do the rest..." Virgil said and then looked to Shadow. "Get out of the way... This will get messy..." The boy said and Shadow raised a brow then walked over and sat in front of the oddly shaped statue to one side of the room, as Virgil then looked at his hand and cut it at the same time Naruto did. As Naruto made the glyph on the cover of the Apocrypha, Virgil was making a circle around the floor, when both finished Virgil backed away, standing on the opposite bridge across from Shadow.

"Well what now?" Naruto questioned the wound on his hand now healing while Virgil let out a breath and placed Yamato on the ground, then knelled down in front of the circular pillar of the room.

"From the pits of the Netherworld, and the towers of the Celestial Plane... Let this warrior become one who shall barest thy Darkest Glyph, and be hated by spirits for using them as his power... Let his might reign over the Chaos Legion and have them all at last AWAKE!" Virgil exclaimed as the Guilt Legion started to glow and then the blood around Naruto did also, the Glyph he had made starting to do so also and then all three made a pillar of energy which stopped at the top of the room.

Naruto looked around as the power subsided, however blue energy now surrounded him and the Legion was hovering in the air, the Apocrypha now covered by a transparent shell of some form. "So, someone wants to use it... The dark power of the Chaos Legion..." Came a voice as someone walked from the shadows and Naruto blinked rapidly.

This person had blood colored hair like he did, the same azure blue eye's, and fair skin, only no whisker marks and his hair was in a slightly different style, though it was the same length as Naruto's own. He wore a long tattered white coat with a black glyph on his back and black fur around his neck, a skin-tight black shirt that barely did anything to conceal him as it showed ever muscle he had, a glyph on each of his shoulders with a red gauntlet on his left arm, with a small red glove on his right arm, bandages wrapped around his forearm with a metal band around his bicep, black leather pants with a black leather belt that had a silver buckle, several brown leather belts wrapped around each of his thighs, and a pair of black boots, with a strange silver single edged sword in one hand of a design he had never seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned, gripping Gilver's sheath tightly as he did and the man placed his sword over his shoulders, eye's closed with a silent calm over his face.

"Sieg Warheit, a Knight of the Dark Glyphs..." He said simply and Naruto backed up slightly. "And, for you to be able to wield the power of the Legion, you must first defeat a true wielder of their true power..." Sieg said then gripped the hilt of his blade tightly as Naruto quickly unsheathed Gilver and tossed it's sheath to the side. Sieg didn't seem to be in any hurry however and even looked around silently, his blue eye's scanning the castle like they hadn't in many, many years. "This place... It brings back so many memories..."

"Are you just gonna stare, or are we gonna actually fight?" Naruto questioned of the man who smirked slightly to himself, then removed the sword from his shoulders and held it at his side while Naruto crouched getting ready to attack.

"Why..." Sieg suddenly questioned and caught Naruto off guard. "Why do you wish to wield the Legion..." He questioned making Naruto raise a brow.

"Do I even need a reason?" Naruto questioned and Sieg looked over towards the Statue was sitting in front of with his eye's becoming slightly pained.

"If you wish to live... You'll need a real reason to gain power..." With that Sieg crouched and ran forward swinging his sword and Naruto jumped over him, landing behind him and swinging Gilver at Sieg from behind. The Dark Knight moved like lightning however and Naruto's eye's widened feeling himself being cut by the man who looked at him from the side with a deadpan stare, while Naruto's own eye's widened in shock. _'He's FAST!'_ Naruto thought to himself, though he was glad he could follow the movements it would still be hell to dodge the man.

Sieg then flipped backwards and brought his sword down in an arc, Naruto rolling out of the way as Sieg's sword hit the ground with a soft clang, Naruto then quickly rushed towards Sieg, swinging his own blade as it sang through the air, Sieg swinging his own as they came together with a metallic clang. "What the hell are you?" Naruto questioned then his eye's widened as Sieg's blade was surrounded by what looked like blue fire.

"I'm... Me..." Sieg said knocking Naruto back and took a firm grasp of his swords hilt. Sieg then ran towards Naruto who flipped back to his feet and swung his sword at the other red haired man, Sieg ducking and moving to slash the boy but Naruto flipped over him and swung his sword backwards, Sieg rolling forward to avoid the blade then to his feet as he then quickly jumped backwards and then used something suspiciously like Dirge's "Air Hyke" to land behind Naruto and swing his sword at him. Only instead of a platform appearing beneath him, two crimson rings surrounded the mans upper torso looking like magic.

Naruto didn't bother to wonder about that as he blocked the swing with his own blade before pushing Sieg back and then kicking him in the chin knocking him back and off balance as then Naruto ran forward swinging his blade quickly and cutting a deep wound in Sieg's side. Naruto turned only to see the wound heal making Naruto's eye's widen in astonishment. "Quite amazing isn't it... The power of the Darkest Glyph... It even allows something as lowly as a human to due battle with a demon..." Sieg said softly then turned his head to Naruto and ran forward and knocked the boy back with his shoulder, Sieg, then flipped into the air and brought his sword, straight down, the flame around the blade turning red, just as Naruto rolled out of the way as he pieced the ground with his blade.

"I think it's time I stopped the warm up..." Sieg said softly and Naruto actually paled slightly. Sieg then punched with his fist, red lightning crackling from it to grab Naruto, then the red haired boy was pulled towards Sieg by the lightning. The man then jumping and used his double jump to kick Naruto back to the ground while he landed safely on his feet. Sieg then held his sword in his hand as Naruto got back to his feet and ran towards the man, only for the Dark Knight to suddenly spin burning Naruto and sending the boy sailing back. "Like I said before, if you have no reason to gain power... You won't survive..." Sieg suddenly said and Naruto grunted, gritting his teeth as he got back to his own two feet and glaring at the man who was so seriously out classing him.

_**'Heh, you know... I could give you a hand...'**_ Kyuubi said in Naruto's head and the boy growled lightly. _'No way Fox, I can handle this on my own.'_ Naruto stated firmly and Kyuubi scoffed. _**'Yes you've been doing a MARVELOUS job handling this thus far... I could have sworn I had to heal your ass several times already... While you've barely landed a single hit on this guy... Must be my imagination... Huh...'**_ Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto's eye twitched. _'Shut up Fuzz-butt, I can fight on my own, I don't need your power to fight...'_ Naruto growled to the fox who seemed thoughtful, he didn't want to die, and he owed Sparda quite a lot in the past... _**'How about I just unlock one of your Slayer powers...'**_ The Fox questioned and Naruto drew a blank. _**'Ugh... Like Virgil's summoned Swords, or Dirges Lightning Bullets. A special power that only you can use... Dimwit...'**_ The Fox grumbled and Naruto looked at Sieg and sighed. _'Fine, but make it quick.'_ He said and the fox chuckled to itself with glee.

Naruto was then surrounded by red energy and Sieg let out a sigh... _'Looks like he's letting something within him help him... That won't...'_ However Siegs thoughts stopped as Naruto crouched and the red haired man felt a new power making him hold up his sword in a protective manner. Just then black almost fire like clouds appeared around Naruto's body before turning into a violet aura and revealing the boy crouching the aura forming into what looked like four wings, a pair of horns, and spikes from his knee's, looking almost like a demon as the boy's right hand altered slowly changing into a new shape also.

His fingers grew into sharp claws, the skin turning black as midnight, a violet colored gem glowing on the back of his fist as a silver bracelet covered his wrist then it extended up the side of his forearm ending at his elbow, a barb growing from his elbow while the skin of his forearm changed becoming thick like leather and turning pitch black. The red heads hair then turned the same shade of silver as Virgil or Dirge's own, his eye's glowing a bright blood red... _'Dammit this hurts...'_ Naruto thought while he crouched cradling his demonic arm while the Kyuubi chuckled darkly in his mind. _**'Kit, this is nothing, your Demonic Power, Like Virgil and Dirge's, takes a bit of time to form, and while you use it your going to have heightened senses. Also, that Aura around your body is something that protects you from attacks, I added to it however, giving you the ability to fire it towards enemies and grab them with it like he did with that red shit. When you don't use it for a while your arm will return to normal and the pain will slowly begin to fade as you use it.'**_ Kyuubi explained while Naruto looked at his arm then gripped Gilver's hilt tightly.

"Alright blood head... Now it's on..." Naruto said then ran towards Sieg, swinging his sword at the man who blocked but was pushed back by the force of Naruto's swing.

"Thats new... Similar to something Seraphim made back when he and Sparda fought each other actually..." Sieg said confusing Naruto and allowing the Dark Knight to Flip up, kicking the boy in the chin and knocking him back. "You really need to learn how to stay focused in battle..." Sieg said and Naruto frowned.

"Would you please just shut up already..." Naruto growled and then tossed Gilver into his left hand and fired a Violet hand from his right arm. The hand of the limb grasped around Sieg and Naruto pulled the man straight towards him then slashed Sieg, knocking him skidding away. Sieg placed his hands onto the ground and then flipped himself back to his feet, landing in a crouch while holding his sword. Naruto then clenched his fist crouched and raced towards Sieg, the red haired man looked at his left hand, then at Naruto and let out a sigh.

"Looks like I'm forced to use him one last time..." He said then concentrated his power into his left arm and slammed it into the ground. Naruto skidded to a halt seeing the mix of lightning and dust, and then felt himself grow paler than what was natural, like all the heat near him had been sucked away into a deep dark pit. Then he heard a low guttural moan come from the dust and a pair of glowing white eye's that was blown away by a pair of large white wings. Beyond the wings was a body that was covered in mostly blue skin, orange flames covering below the shins, white stripes on his thighs with his chest white also with a couple holes in it, a flap like tail flowing from his lower back with white fingers and a blue and white almost helmet like shape to it's head, it's wings were of an odd design, being completely stiff it seemed yet retaining the ability to move at the same time, it's shoulders and biceps were dark gray and bulky, and it had no visible mouth...

"What the fuck is that..." Naruto questioned then blinked as the creature vanished into nothing and he was hit by what felt like the equivalence of a freight train slamming into him from the side, then below, the side again and finally from an angle from above sending him flying.

"Allow me to introduce you to my partner... Thanatos, The Ultimate Legion who reigns over all others..." Sieg said as Thanatos let out a loud long moan and Naruto's eye's widened.

"Oh SHIT!" He shouted then ducked out of the way as the beast tried to ram into him yet again. _'Just what I need, a huge fucking monster that does more damage than any two humans ever could...'_ Naruto grumbled to himself while trying to avoid the monster attempting to pummel him into submission. _'Okay, think Naruto, he said if I don't have a reason for the power I won't survive, and even with this Devil Arm I'm not doing so hot, so it can't hurt to find a fucking reason to have power!'_ Naruto thought to himself while trying to come up with a reason to claim the legions power, Sieg walking calmly and slowly around the circular pillar as the boy faced off against the Ultimate Legion, the gauntlet on his left arm, covered by black and red flames.

_'Alright, I don't want Vengeance for anything, that just leads to more death and more misery, I don't want power to destroy, my family are all about protecting really... But I don't have anything to protect... I mean sure I have Grandpa but he can take care of himself better than I could help him, and my cousins are both just as, if not stronger than me... But... Shadow... She and Tifa aren't as powerful as we are, they have such limited, short lives...'_ Naruto thought and then used his "Devil Arm" to stop Thanatos assault, gritting his teeth as he held the massive creature back with sheer force of will... And he suddenly began to think of what little he could remember of Konoha, how he felt scared and alone, wishing someone would help him...

_'Sparda... You saw the lives of mankind and felt pity for their short lives, you fought because you knew it was wrong to cut such short lives even shorter... You used your power to defend humanity while other's used it to destroy them... You saved them from your own kind because of they deserved to live, like how Grandpa saved me from Konoha's abuse... That is why I'll fight, to protect mankind like you did before me... I'll use the power of the Legions to destroy anyone who tries to cut their lives even shorter!'_ Naruto thought gritting his teeth and rolling out of Thanatos way while Sieg smirked slightly, realizing almost exactly what was going through the boys mind at this very moment...

"My reason to use this power... It's so that all humanity can live on, so I can protect their lives, so they need not die senselessly at the hands of demons... That will be my reason to use the power of the Legions!" Naruto proclaimed and Sieg looked him in the face and with a wave of his hand, recalled Thanatos to himself the beast vanishing in a flash of flames.

"Very well... That reason alone, is better than many I have heard... So bare this Glyph and protect those who cannot... From the dark forces which lurk in the shadows..." Sieg said and black lightning arched from his fingers and literally burned two glyphs onto Naruto's shoulders and then his left forearm. The boy arched his back then fell forward as the lightning arched across his body before dissipating, making Gilver's Blade start glowing like blue fire and red and black flames cover his right forearm. The Guilt Crest then slowly floated down from it's place and then seemed to vanished before six man like creatures stood around Naruto.

They had white spikes jutting from the backs of their heads, with black face plates over their eye's, a mask of some kind over their mouths with black leather pants that ended with orange flames beneath their knee's, blue armor on their right shoulders and arms, a single gray shoulder plate on their left arm with dark gray skin and a black glove that had silver armor on the forearm, a black chest plate that had a large white glyph on their backs and a brown strap over the front from their pants to their shoulder guard on the left, and finally, each of them carried a large double edged sword that looked vaguely like a rapier only thicker, made for cutting and slicing as well as piercing.

"Now rise, Naruto Sparda, The Knight of the Dark Glyphs." Sieg said as he faded then vanished completely with a smile as he uttered his final words so softly only he could actually hear him... "Live on... My descendant..." And with that Sieg vanished into the darkness, leaving only a brief glimpse of light in his wake while Shadow and Virgil both ran over to Naruto only for the "Guilt" legion's to block their paths, by locking their blades together.

"Seems their very protective of their master..." Virgil said and Shadow nodded, Naruto then pushed himself to his feet, the knowledge within the Guilt Legion spreading to his mind, showing him more of the "Chaos Knight" style that Virgil had tried teaching him. As that happened his "Devil Arm" returned to normal, his hair doing so also, his eye's returning to their azure blue. Naruto then waved his left hand quickly and the Legion's all vanished into a ball of flame which flew into Naruto's arm. The boy the waved for a bit before both Virgil and Shadow quickly grabbed one of his arms his sword falling to the ground with a soft clang.

"He's out like a light... What do we do with him Niisan?" The girl questioned of Virgil who looked at the boy with a slight frown.

"I'll take him to his room, you find his swords sheath, it won't due to leave it in here..." Virgil stated then looked down... "Also, grab that damn book, I've got some reading to do before we leave..." Virgil stated and Shadow nodded, grabbing the book then Naruto's sheath and then finally Gilver, which she then sheathed. Shadow then went after Virgil as he walked out of the Alter room, leaving the door open once more as a dark figure walked within the room...

"So then, this is where Azrail was seal over three thousand years ago..." Came the voice as Will walked from the shadows, Force Edge, The Beowulf Gauntlets and Grieves set, and Cerberus Nunchoku with him. "Tch, not much to look at is it..." Will said mostly to himself as the other Hell Knights came from the shadows, also having some of the other Devil Arms with them. "Shabti, catch!" Will suddenly said tossing Cerberus into the air and a hand rose up and caught it. The "Twins" had Nevan and Alastor, Taro had the Ifrit Gauntlets and Agni and Rudra. Alicia was the only one without a new weapon preferring her magic and Gun-rod to anything else within the old armory. Kali seemed to have found an old long black sword with a curvy yellow mark at the hilt... Though it didn't seem to be a Devil Arm of any kind...

"Jeeze, this was WAY two easy, don't they know how to close a damn door?" Kali grumbled and the other Hell Knights shrugged.

"Even if they don't it just make's things easier for us. I'm actually more surprised they left Force Edge out in the open like that... Bad sport if you ask me..." Will said while shaking his head and Taro nodded his own in agreement.

"They took the book..." One of the Twins said softly sounding shy, being the boy. He looked to be about Ten years old, with long blue hair and sea foam colored eyes. His skin was pale and if you touched it you'd think of sandpaper, he wore a blue kimono with white Hakama a red sash around his waist, black wrappings from his knees down into his old black sandals, black wrappings also over his hands with what looked like a simple ribbon wrapped around one arm. Alastor on his back, hanging silently.

"Oh hell! Like I care if the fucker's got the damn book! Let the book burn in the fiery pits for all I care! Fuck!" The girl exclaimed loudly, being the second twin. She had light blue hair with silver eye's, her hair was short and spiky unlike her somewhat feminine brother, with smooth pale skin and a strong tone to her body. She wore a skin tight black Leotard under a ripped up white Kimono, with a short white skirt around her waist, knee high armored white boots, with black fingerless gloves and a pair of silver bracelets on each arm, on her forehead rested a pair of goggles with a strangely shaped bow on her back, Nevan with it.

"Be silent both of you. I had no interest in the book... I wanted to see how well that red head could fight..." Will suddenly stated and the group were silenced, Shabti walking next to their leader.

Shabti was of average height and build, with pale skin, dark red near black spiky hair in a similar style to Virgil. However, on him, this was where any human qualities ended, having three eye's that were red with a black sclera the two normal eye's have blue scar like marks over them, pointed ears and fangs, clawed hands with two large wings that looked like a cross between a bats and a birds. Two horns pointed up from his brow, being the same shade as his skin, with another two coming from the sides of his head where dark gray and curved under his ears to point forward. He wore no shirt, shoes or gloves, but had black shoulder armor with two leather bands over his chest into an X shape, black leather bracer's covering his forearms, a black choker collar, black skin tight pants, with gray waist armor like Virgil's that had a white sash wrapped around it that draped down his sides, and a pair of black almost sandal shaped coverings on his shins and the tops of his feet, a band stretching under the arch of his foot.

"What did you find out about the boy?" Shabti questioned with his three eye's looking to their leader who chuckled and looked to his right arm, watching as it changed into one similar to Naruto's own Devil Arm, even while Beowulf was still attached to his arm. Only it was mostly white with a red jewel at the back of his black clawed hand, white rings around each knuckle of his hand. Will's hair also turned silver, making him the spitting image of a certain red clothed devil hunter as his eye's glowed with an ominous red light...

"That he is... Interesting... He could prove to be a worther adversary..." Will said then smirked darkly and turned to his team. "Let us go, Temen-ni-gru awaits..." Will stated simply, while reaching back to place his Devil arm on Force Edge for but a second before closing his eye's... "The Sins of the fathers... Shall be atoned..." He whispered darkly while he and his group vanished into th shadows...

--

TBC...

--

Hope you liked it, if you didn't, I hold nothing against you at all... I will try and get the next chapter up, also, how'd I do with Agni and Rudra, I think they were annoying Naruto, but Virgil seems to be immune... Then again... With Dirge as a brother... Thats got to give him some high tolerance for annoying people...


	5. Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 4: Wave...**_

"**Into the fray once more, my friends..."**

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

-----------------------------------------------N---------------------------------------------

_(Dream Sequence...)_

_'Where am I?'__ Naruto questioned to himself as his azure eye's opened. He found himself in a large library, torches upon the wall told him he wasn't in Akumagakure, the books were also dustier and scrolls were also lined in shelfs, a ladder like stairway was to one side, a large Doorway behind the boy. To one side stood a massive statue of what looked like an angel, upon the roof were what looked like ancient bones however, hidden by the shadows..._

_ Naruto then saw a young man, maybe teen, with some form of weapons on his back reach out and take a book from the shelves, his face hidden within the shadows of the room as another person walked into the room, a woman at his side with a large book in her arms. "It seems that you haven't been able to locate the book you seek..." The person who wore a cloak said nonchalantly and the teen slowly looked over towards the other man. "Allow me to help you. There are many ancient texts here. Some are... Forbidden. Those volumes are kept FAR from public view." The man said and the teen with the book abruptly closed the book he had pulled out._

_ "You seek information on the demon warrior Sparda. Have you read the texts recording the ancient Legends?" The cloaked man questioned, the woman looking almost like she was in a trance of some sort, eye's glazed over slightly. "Upon awakening to Virtue, Sparda turned upon his own brethren, and confronted the lord of the demons, who ruled over all of The Dark Powers. In his rage, Sparda tore him ASUNDER." The man said sounding as if he was remembering something amazing and Naruto made out that he was somewhat marveled by this story... Not possessed in any way just enjoying the tale, that was all... "Fearing his awesome power, He sealed away not only the Demons, but his own sword and powers. A beautiful legend... Is it not?" The cloaked figure asked the teen who was still silent, his cold eye's looking threw the bangs of his shaggy hair._

_ "This lone Demon gave up his powers to live as a man... And then settled down with a woman. And so the Last Demon died as a MAN." The cloaked figure said darkly while the teen remained silent, slowly putting his book away, seeming uninterested in it now. "The Evil was vanquished. The Covenant was consecrated in a human woman. Evil became Good, and the Darkness was sealed away forever. Simply beautiful..." The cloaked man said and the teen across from him looked to the floor slightly. "Sparda's legend knows no equal... Wouldn't you say?" The figure questioned only for the teen to turn and glare at him from behind his bangs._

_ "Nice story, not to sure I like how it ends though... Also, thats NOT the book I'm looking for... So do yourself a favor and save your breath..." The Teen said darkly turning to show he wore a simple black jacket over a white shirt of some kind._

_ "Really now... Then what tale DO you seek?" The cloaked figure questioned of the teen who frowned slightly. The woman then began to move slowly towards the teen, holding a book out towards him. "Perhaps this tale then... The tale of Dante, one of the two sons of Sparda... How he fought and defeated all in his path, even his own brother... And then locked the Demon World away once more, sealing away his own power in order to do so and then vanishing from history soon after..." The man questioned and in the blink of the eye, the woman now lay in pieces on the ground, her eye's popping out of her head, and tongue lolling out._

_ "Two strikes... One more... And you won't have a head attached to your shoulders..." The teen said sheathing a pair of blades onto his back as the cloaked figure barely turned to the body beneath him and let out a hearty laugh._

_ "Oh my apologies... I do tend to ramble on don't I. However, I have a proposition for you my young friend... Or rather... My OLD friend... We both know your not young in any sense or way after all..." The cloaked man said and the teen frowned slightly. "I offer you a chance to make him pay... To finally have revenge for the Sins of the Fathers..." The cloaked man said and Naruto felt himself being pulled backwards into the darkness..._

_ Naruto blinked his eye's open and looked around, he was in what looked like some form of ancient temple, columns of marble lined around him with a familiar river flowing under his feet. "This is... Sparda's home..." Naruto said softly looking around then saw a flash as two figures clashed, each wielding a sword in hand, the first figure wielding a Katana like sword, with it's wings folded down like the legs of a coat, the second one, wielding a broadsword and looking strangely familiar to the boy._

_ The two seemed to dance around one another, swords arching threw the air and singing threw the air as they slashed at one another. The two warriors seemed not of even the demon world however, as they fought with honor, no foul play was used as the katana wielding Demon flipped over his enemy slashing at his arm. The Other ducked and then rolled forward and then ran along a column, flipping over his enemy as he brought his sword down. The Katana wielding warrior blocked then pushed the Other back as Naruto saw them suddenly disappear, moving at speeds only Demons could reach unaided and even his eye's could not follow them._

_ Naruto then felt a pull as the two suddenly reappeared swords coming together in sparks as Naruto saw a pair of thin glowing Violet Eye's, and three thin glowing blood red eye's glaring at one another. The two demons then pushed one another back and Naruto saw the one with three eye's looked like Sparda himself! Only he was wielding Force Edge, much like what happened during a Devil Trigger with the weapon, his opponent was unknown however, yet Naruto almost thought he knew him somehow..._

_**"Hm hm hm hm hm... They are really quite amazing aren't they..."**__ Came a demonic voice and Naruto looked around only to see the two figures, frozen in time it seemed... __**"They fight as though they are possessed... As if they derive some form of twisted pleasure from battle..."**__ The voice came again and Naruto turned only to find himself in what looked like the Konohagakure, standing atop the Hokage monument. __**"Though the same blood flows threw their veins, they would battle each other as fiercely as arch enemies..."**__ The voice comes once more and Naruto sees himself, standing on top of the Hokage tower, looking towards a shadowed figure who holds Force Edge in hand. __**"But in the end... Only one of them would survive..."**__ The voice concludes as he sees himself and the other warrior rush towards one another with their blade's, now fighting against one another fiercely._

_ Naruto stood looking at himself and the other and he's eye's truly widened as he realized the words of the voice... __'There's another with Sparda's blood? Or... Will Virgil or Dirge turn on us?'__ Naruto questioned still watching the fight between himself and the unknown warrior, as he watched he couldn't help but see his grandfather Vergil, and his Uncle Dante in the place of the two below, and though the Fighting styles might have been different, the circumstances between each of them and their battle was more or less the same, family fighting family..._

_(End Dream Sequence...)_

Naruto shot up, a cold sweat on his brow as he looked to his side to see Shadow. "What happened?" The boy questioned lifting up his right hand to hold his head only to yelp seeing as his right arm was still a Devil Arm. "WHAT THE HELL!!" He shouted and heard Kyuubi laugh in the back of his mind. _'KYUUBI!!'_ He shouted at the fox which continued to snicker.

_**'Yeeesss...'**_ The ancient demon questioned while looked at his arm with gritted teeth. _'I thought you said that my arm would change back to normal you fucking prick!'_ The boy exclaimed angrily and Kyuubi laughed once more. _**'Come on now Kit, I'm a FOX we love jokes, and this is just priceless, your Devil Power is called the "Devil Bringer" it's really quite an amazing power all things considered. While I'm not completely sure of it's abilities, I do know that it can grab enemies from a distance. Quite a useful little tool really.'**_ Kyuubi explained and Naruto felt his eye twitch in annoyance. _'I remember that... Jisan said that some guy named Nero had a "Devil Bringer"... YOU MEAN I HAVE THE SAME THING AS HIM!?'_ Naruto demanded of the Fox who chuckled once more.

_**'More or less, your's looks and acts a bit differently than Nero's, your's can also use that aura of yours to defend, which is probably the only difference between them really... Hopefully we won't ever have to find out... Oh, and your little Vixen seems to have taken a liking to it no less...'**_ The Kyuubi said in a humorous tone confusing the boy until he looked to see Shadow was holding his Devil Arm and looking over it with an interested look in her eye's.

"This thing feels so much like leather... But it's kinda scaly at the same time... Oh, is this metal..." She wondered fingering his arm, feeling the bone like spine shaped growth on the back of his forearm, the folded plates of flesh along his under arm, and then fingering the silver band around his wrist then folded at the side and curved up to just under his elbow where she poked the small barb growing there. "I wonder if this jewel can come out..." She muttered to herself and looked at the violet jewel in his right hand with a look he would say belonged on a thief.

"Uh... Shadow... Why are you rubbing all over my arm?" The red haired boy asked the dark haired ninja who grinned at him cheekily.

"Why, you complaining?" She questioned and he pulled his arm out of her grasp making her pout cutely. "Damn... I was just playing..." She said and Naruto looked at her with a frown while looking over his Devil arm.

"How the hell am I gonna be able to go out in public with this..." He muttered to himself and Shadow shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it looks cool." Shadow said with a smile and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"You think anything that can cause destruction and chaos is cool..." He countered with a smirk and Shadow began to whistle to herself innocently.

"No I don't..." She said sweetly and Naruto smirked.

"So what happened to me anyways?" Naruto questioned of the girl and Shadow let out a sigh.

"You fainted after you beat that weird red haired guy. Virgil went to get mine and his supplies ready for our trip... Are you okay?" Shadow asked him, suddenly worriedly and Naruto smiled to her kindly, though wondered if Shadow was always this silly.

"I'm fine... I'll figure out some way of hiding this thing before we have to leave..." He said then thought back to his 'Dream'... _'Or was it more... Was that a vision of things to come...'_ The boy wondered and then saw Shadow get up and walk towards the door.

"You should start getting ready then Naruto, you've been out for nearly two days so the Gate might be up soon." Shadow said off handedly with a smirk then ran out laughing as Naruto gawked then growled loudly, jumped off the bed and quickly started looking for anything he'd need or want to take with him on the trip to Wave Country...

Virgil was walking down the street, Yamato in one hand, his black and blue full face "Nero-Angelo" mask covering his face, a bag with his gear over one shoulder, and another bag in his other hand with Shadow's. He walked into the Study of Vergil's castle and saw Shadow sitting down in an old chair while humming to herself so he tossed her, her own bag making her grunt then glare at him with an annoyed look. "So is he awake?" Vergil questioned while referring to Naruto and Shadow nodded her head still glaring at him. "Good, it's best we not tell him, OR Uncle Vergil about the Devil Arms being stolen... I don't want to die young..." Virgil said then muttered and Shadow nodded her head vigorously, shivering at the very thought of what Vergil would do to them for losing the Devil Arms... Family or not... it wouldn't be pretty...

"Then what do we tell him when we get back? He's gonna notice their gone..." Shadow grumbled and Virgil frowned in thought.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Until then don't let either of them catch on..." Virgil said softly and Shadow nodded with a sigh. Naruto soon came barreling down the stairs, panting as he entered the room and Virgil sighed seeing his arm. "Let me wrap that in bandages... Can't have you freaking out half of Wave Country after all..." Virgil said then muttered and Naruto rolled his eye's. Virgil then reached into his bag and got out said bandages then walked over too his cousin and wrapped up the now disfigured arm with the bandages, concealing all but the little barb at his elbow from view. "It will have to do, the Gate opens in about three hours, so we'll have to move quickly as is to get there in time..." Virgil then said and Shadow groaned.

"I hate taking the train to South City... it's just soooo damn boring..." She groaned while Virgil and Naruto both slapped their faces.

"Why can't she ever be serious?" Naruto questioned and Virgil grunted.

"She can... When someones dieing..." The Demon said annoyedly and Shadow stuck her tongue out at the two. "Hold that in your mouth, or else birds will eat it..." Virgil grumbled while walking out of the study, Naruto following with Shadow jumping up and running after her step-brother and his cousin. The three walked in relative peace, Naruto constantly scratching his arm and Virgil telling him to stop picking at it making Shadow start laughing. "Oh Naruto, before I forget here's some Ramen for the trip I got from Tifa..." Virgil suddenly said pulling a thermos from his bag and Naruto grinned and quickly grabbed the thermos while grinning widely then frowning when he arm started to itch once more... _'Kyuubi, my arm is itching...'_ Naruto grumbled in his head while walking to the train station and Kyuubi sighed.

_**'Thats just it trying to tell you something Demonics nearby... it's been doing that for a while and nothings attacked so Virgil must be interfering with it or something...'**_ The Demon Fox said with a yawn then started to snore lightly leaving Naruto to walk with the annoying itch. Once the group reached the train station they told the ticket counter they were on business for the Onikage, presented him the official papers, and were on their way. The trip to South City was actually very dull, much to Shadow's annoyance, honestly, Naruto didn't mind as he just ate his Ramen and Virgil just looked out over the country. Shadow just liked to have something to do however, so she was a bit harder to occupy. Her time The two boy's looked out the windows to see the tree's and other such things while Shadow began lightly tossing a Kunai Knife up and down, catching it as they went to try and stave off boredom, when that didn't work, she began to carve symbols into an old Dull Kunai before getting out her sharpening kit.

That managed to keep her occupied the hour it took for them to reach South City, she had only just finished sharpening that one Kunai when they arrived and she had to rush to put everything back into her pack while Naruto and Virgil could only sigh in annoyance. Eventually the group FINALLY made it to the gate, the structure was basically just a large gate, with several seals on the ground with computers to the side, a dew men working on it. "So is it ready to go?" Virgil questioned and the men nodded to the young demon.

"Just stand on one of the Seals and we'll begin." One of the men told the three Genin and they did as told, though Naruto was a bit nervous, having never used the Gate before... "Alright, no one move a muscle..." The man said and then started to move levers and push some buttons, a bright light coming over the group as they finished. "Now all you have to do is push Chakra into the seal below you and we'll begin the transfer..." The man said and the three did as told, Naruto and the other's then felt a pull, and suddenly it seemed like all light was gone and Naruto saw flashes of light and color before his eye's...

(Nami no Kuni...)

Naruto shivered as he, Virgil, and Shadow all landed, Shadow was the only other one to shiver as Virgil looked forward and Nodded to his Uncle. "So what is the situation?" Virgil questioned and Vergil let out a breath.

"I did a light check of Gato's base, as far as I can tell he has about one hundred bandits and an annoyingly small supply of actual battle ready Shinobi. The only threat I saw was a Missing Nin by the name of Zabuza Momochi, maybe the person with him, the two Chunin known as the "Demon Brothers" have both left to stop someone named Tazuna from reaching Nami no Kuni..." Vergil explained and Naruto blinked.

"So... Basically you could kill them all in one night..." He stated and Vergil smirked.

"Yes... But you three need more combat experience." Vergil stated and then looked at his Grandson's arm. "What happened?" He questioned and Naruto sighed.

"Kyuubi woke up by Devil Power, it's called "Devil Bringer" apparently the old Fox thought it would be funny if I couldn't walk around town like a normal person..." Naruto grumbled and Vergil rolled his eye's.

"Never stopped me and I'm wearing Demon armor..." The older halfbreed said and Naruto rolled his eye's, Virgil then interrupted by clearing his throat and both looked to him.

"As informative as this has been Uncle, I believe we have more pressing matters to attend... Especially seeing as you placed the seal for us to land on in the middle of the forest..." Virgil grumbled and the older man frowned.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have everyone see you all appear out of nowhere." He stated then turned, only to stop and narrow his eye's. "It appears that we are in luck." Vergil said and the three Genin walked over to him.

"How so?" Naruto questioned and Vergil pointed towards an oncoming group.

"Those nin are protecting Tazuna... Unfortunately... Their from Konoha..." Vergil said angrily, he STILL didn't like Konoha, they mistreated his Grandson's like crap, and if that wasn't bad enough, that practically spat on his son's dieing wish...

"Uncle, put away your anger, we can deal with them at another time, for now our goals are one and the same..." Virgil said sagely then pulled his two team member's down, he and his uncle both ducking as a Sword went spinning passed where their heads had been...

"Well well, what do we have here, a team of Konoha brats and another team of brats with a strange man in armor..." Said a gravely voice as Naruto and the rest of his group looked up to see Zabuza Momochi the "Demon" of the Bloody Mist. He was a tall man, and muscular, with a black leather strap around his upper body in a Y shape, striped pants, cow skin arm and leg warmer's, black Shinobi sandals, bandage's around his lower face, his Hittai-ate tilted to the side slightly and black spiky hair.

Vergil frowned when he heard the man call his Nephew and Grandson brats, he didn't think much of Shadow but he knew she was not a brat at least... A little strange but not a brat. "So your the supposed Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza Momochi eh..." The armored warrior said darkly as he walked from behind the tree's, Naruto, Virgil, and Shadow following him.

"Supposed? Thats a first..." Zabuza muttered hearing Vergil then looking at the man strangely, finding that his face looked familiar for some reason. "And just who might you be then..." Zabuza questioned while the Konoha nin looked at Naruto's team warily while the red haired boy looked at the group. First, was a boy with black eye's, pale skin, spiky black "Duck Ass" shaped hair with a Konoha Hittai-ate around his forehead, a dark blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back, white shorts with a Kunai case on his right thigh, with white and blue wrist warmers, white and blue leg warmers, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals.

Next was a girl with bubble-gum Pink hair fair skin and green eye's, she had a slightly pronounced forehead however, and absolutely no chest. She was wearing her own Hittai-ate around her head, holding her hair back with a red short sleeved dress that had white trim and Circles on the shoulders, back, and near the bottom front of the dress, two slits on her legs showed her tight black shorts with a Kunai case on her right thigh, a pair of blue Shinobi sandals to finish the look.

Then was another boy, this one was odd, having squinted eye's, with a Konoha Hittai-ate around his forehead, short black hair and deathly pale skin. He wore a black zip-up shirt that stopped to show his midriff, a short black jacket above it with holsters to hold what at first glance looked like a sword on his back, a strange back-pack that had numerous scrolls in it, a pair of black gloves that left some of his fingers bare for gripping, black Shinobi pants with a Kunai case strapped to his right thigh, and black Shinobi sandals.

Finally was the sensei of the group, he had gravity defying silver hair, with a Konoha Hittai-ate covering his left eye, his right eye being dark gray, a black mask covered the rest of his face, he wore typically standard Jounin Gear, nothing out of the ordinary, with a typical, Vest, shirt, pants, Kunai Case, and Sandals all in place with only his steel plated gloves being out of the ordinary. From what Naruto could see of them... They were simply pathetic...

"Grandpa... Is that Sharingan Kakashi over there?" Naruto questioned and Vergil rolled his eye's and took a quick glance at the single eyed Jounin then smirked to himself.

"I believe it is... And I take it you want to know if you should help me or let me have my fun... Right Legion?" Vergil questioned while using Naruto's code name and Naruto nodded then stiffened and looked to the side.

"Uh, it looks like some Devils may have noticed our entrance Grandpa... Mind if we go handle them while you take on Zabuza?" Naruto questioned and Vergil smirked, reaching to the side as his massive blade appeared shocking some and confusing Zabuza as he had never seen a sword made like Vergils. "Now go have some fun while I take out this low class scum..." Vergil stated and his team nodded then leaped to the side and ran to a clearing just in time as the sound of breaking glass assaulted their ear's and several creatures came from the air.

What now stood before them looked like it may have at one time been human, but now the skin, muscles, and hair were all gone from it's skull leaving only the bone, with now had long fangs and strange carvings in it. The eye sockets were filled with a ruby in one eye, a diamond in the place of the other, their jaws opened to show that it was bitting down on a circular stone of some sort that also had odd carving's in it. The hands of this thing had nine inch long claws seemingly made out of bone with carvings also cut into them, it's only skin was all blue with odd black tattoo's covering it's form. It wore an old tattered gray cloth over it's body that acted as a hood and cloak and barely concealed it's form, covering only the bare minimum. And last, in place of feet the claw's on it's feet seemed to have been fused into one another to form knives with another knife protruding from the back of their heels.

"Hell Dancers?" Naruto questioned and Virgil blinked in surprise seeing the five creatures bending and arching in an almost dance like motion.

"I'm just as surprised as you are... I thought these were only indigenous to the Western Territories..." Virgil said and Shadow raised a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned then ducked as one of them tried to stab her with it's foot.

"Talk later, fight now. Legion, look after Shadow, where Hell Dancer's are, there's usually someone there to summon them. Aim for the disk to get rid of them quickly and watch out for a Hell Raiser, they like to pop up when these devils come out..." Virgil ordered quickly then placed Yamato at his waist and rushed forward passed the Demons as he then jumped into the tree's and leaving Naruto and Shadow with the Hell Dancer's which then lunged at the two.

Naruto rolled to the side as Shadow then flipped over a dancer and got her trench knives out and slashed the disk in one of the Hell Dancer's mouths, however as it was crumbling it started to glow green and then the disk reformed itself as another Demon rose out of the shadows. It was strange looking if nothing else, it's body was concealed in a black cloak with silver embroidery. But what could be seen was what made it seem odd, it's head was a skull, only with a pair of emerald's in the sockets, elongated fangs rather than teeth, it had multiple carvings into its skull which were all glowing with an ominous green energy, and a third eye socket on its head with a red gemstone in it. It's lower body was mostly concealed save it's arm's and leg's, which appeared to be made of bone and colored dark gray, with more glowing carvings threw them, in fact it looked like one big skeleton that was floating off the ground to stand at about eight feet tall, making the creature itself a good seven feet tall. Behind it was an odd circular stone gate, that hovered with it as it had it's arms crossed.

"Naruto... Is that a Hell Raiser thing?" Shadow asked and Naruto groaned, then grabbed Shadow from behind and ducked under a couple of the Hell Dancer's and then unsheathed Gilver and rushing towards the Hell Raiser.

"Keep those Dancer's busy while I deal with this thing!" He exclaimed and Shadow nodded then ducked as a Hell Dancer tried to slash her from the side then grunted as one clipped her shoulder. Naruto meanwhile ran towards the Hell Raiser, only for it to spin around and drop a couple more Hell Dancer's out of the gate on it's back, making the boy curse to himself as he ducked then sliced upward, cutting a Hell Dancer as the Hell-Raiser then started to glow green and fired a beam of energy at the Hell Dancer, healing it instantly.

"Naruto growled angrily and then felt his Devil Arm pulse, the Violet power that surrounded him before, did so once more as Naruto fired it at the Hell Raiser, and pulled back, bringing the demon straight to him as he then sliced upwards, cutting it in half. Naruto then leaned back, his hair turning silver as his eye's start glowing a bloody crimson. Naruto spins Gilver in his hands and cuts the nearest Hell Dancer's disk in half then leans back as the next one spins and he flips, kicking it off course before then landing and rushing forward cutting the disk for this one also.

"Uh, Naruto, could use some help here!" Shadow called out as the now four Hell Dancer's were slicing and slashing together. Naruto growled and sent out his aura, grabbing the closest Demon towards him as he ran then cut the Demons disk, destroying it as it turned to sand like all the others. Naruto then ran towards Shadow, jumping up and kicking one Demon in the head knocking it back as he cut the disk for another one and Shadow kicked the last one in the mouth, shattering it's disk and leaving only one remaining Hell Dancer.

"Do you want him or should I go?" Naruto asked Shadow who smirked.

"Ladies first." She stated and Naruto scoffed.

"Your a lady?" he questioned and Shadow glared at him before then flipping forward and kicking the Hell Dancer's skull upward, shattering the Disk in it's mouth as it fell to the ground quickly becoming Sand.

"Ha." Shadow said and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Not bad... But your still no lady." He stated and Shadow walked over and punched him in the shoulder, making the halfbreed laugh slightly, then both sighed as red gates started appearing around them. From out of which appeared several creatures with gray skin that had a large spike jutting from their front and back, with almost skull like faces that had rubies for eye's, purple cloaks was wrapped around their bodies with large black and Silver scythes in hand. "Hell Prides..." Naruto gripped as he gripped Gilver then stretched his neck loosening the muscles and Shadow put her Trench Knives back in her shoulder armor, and then pulled her Hand scythe out of her armor. "Your just always prepared aren't you Shadow..." Naruto quipped dryly and Shadow shrugged.

"It's a gift." She said smirking as she and Naruto then ran at the Hell Prides slashing away.

(With Vergil(Naruto's Grandpa)...)

"So, are you all going to just stare at me or are we going to fight?" Vergil questioned looking from Zabuza to Kakashi.

"Um... Whose Side are you on exactly?" Kakashi questioned and Vergil smirked.

"My own..." He stated then frowned looking up at the supposed Demon of the Bloody Mist. "But for now we have a common enemy in the man named Gato, whom this fellow works for if I'm not mistaken. So I would suggest that we work together to defeat him..." Vergil stated and Kakashi blinked.

"And how do I know you won't get in the way?" He questioned and Vergil snarled, eye's glowing bright red as he turned to look at him.

**"Trust me on this, Sharingan Kakashi... It would not be wise of you to insult my power..."** Vergil said demoniacally making Zabuza laugh loudly.

"So we got Sharingan Kakashi and some no name who looks familiar, this ought a be fun." Zabuza said and Vergil smirked.

"Oh I never told you my name... How rude... It's Vergil Sparda, or, The Azure Fiend of Akumagakure..." Vergil stated with a smirk on his face as Kakashi paled under his mask... _'Shit... I insulted one of the three strongest men in the world... Shit shit and double shit...'_ Kakashi thought while Zabuza seemed confused.

"Sorry, your not in the bingo book. But you must be strong to be able to make Sharingan Kakashi sweat." Zabuza said then vanished with his sword, only to reappear on top of a nearby lake. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"** The man called out and Vergil frowned, closed his eye's and listened intently, feeling the vibrations with his feet on the ground even threw his armor and smelling everything around him... _'Gotcha...'_ Virgil thought while vanishing and reappearing behind Tazuna, his sword blocking Zabuza's from cutting the old man in half as he appeared out of the mist, now looking at Vergil with wide eye's.

"Summoned Swords..." Vergil muttered softly as glowing blue blades appeared above Zabuza then rained down impaling him only to reveal watter. "Hmmm... A Mizu-Bunshin..." Vergil said thoughtfully then looked to his side to see Kakashi staring at him with wide eye's, his Sharingan left uncovered, as Zabuza then appeared behind him and swung down. Kakashi seemed to be cut in half but it two was a Mizu-Bunshin as the real Kakashi then appeared with a Kunai to the mans throat. "So thats where he went..." Vergil muttered as he looked towards the lake. "You children stay put and watch the old drunk... I have something to take care of..." Vergil said coldly and vanished from his spot as Kakashi was attacked by another Mizu-Bunshin and sent spiraling into the lake.

As soon as Zabuza was about to use the "Water Prison Jutsu" on Kakashi, Vergil appeared as slashed at him, the large nin leaning back and flipping away as he did, while Kakashi got up. Vergil then chuckled lightly to himself and charger forward thrusting his sword at Zabuza, the man rolled to the side then swung his Zanbato at the Halfbreed, only for him to vanish and then reappear behind him, swinging his sword down as Zabuza rolled to the side. _'What is this guy? For every move I make it's like he's ready to counter maneuver me!?'_ Zabuza growled in his mind as then Vergil smirked once more and pointed his blade upwards, two rings of glowing Summoned swords surrounding his body as he then fired them off towards Zabuza who cursed and started to flip and weave around them when he saw Kakashi preparing to use a Jutsu.

**"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Kakashi exclaimed and blew a Fireball towards Zabuza who quickly made his own hand seals then exclaimed.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!!"** With that a dragon made from water shot towards the fireball cooling it down. Vergil then reappeared before Zabuza and quickly unsheathed his sword slashing the large nin along his chest. Zabuza grunted then bashed Vergil with his large sword, sending the silver haired man flying as he then quickly began forming more hand seals. Kakashi followed Zabuza and even began to use his Sharingan to freak the large nin out. Vergil then flipped up and groaned as Kakashi finished the Jutsu... _'Great... I'm going to get wet...'_ The Dark warrior grumbled as Kakashi then exclaimed loudly.

**"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** With that Vergil removed the chakra from his feet as the entire area was consumed by a massive amount of water, swirling the group around until finally ending with Zabuza against a tree, Kakashi in a tree glaring down at him.

"W-what is this... Can you see the future?" Zabuza questioned and Kakashi smirked, when Vergil came out of the water and frowned at the Jounin.

"Yes... I see... Your death..." Kakashi said and several Senbon needles came from the tree's and hit Zabuza in the neck forming a collar like shape. Everyone quickly looked over to a tree to see a person in a white Hunter-nin mask and Vergil frowned.

"He, he... You were right..." The nin chuckled softly...

(With Virgil(Teenage OC)...)

Virgil ran across the tree's and finally found where the leader of the Hell Dancer's was. Virgil stopped to drop his back pack to the ground and then glared at the being creating the Demons currently attacking his cousin and sister. He was a strange looking, demon however and yet power oozed off his form in waves.

He looked to stand at an impressive six foot five, with a red helmet on his head that had two horns pointing backwards, a pair of red pads on his cheeks, a dark gray mask that had blue lines running down it's face like tears and a little silver stud at his chin like a goatee, his eye's were glowing threw the mask however, and looked a menacing crimson in color. On his back was numerous black thorns that were curving over his shoulders, a black chest plate over his body that had a red demonic skull emblazoned on the front, dark gray shoulder guards curving down to cover his biceps, a pair of black bracer's on his forearms with a silver skull on the back of each, with black hands that had red clawed fingers, red wings wrapped around its waist that looked like the tails of a long coat. Over his front like a loin cloth was a pair of long tendrils which wrapped together, his legs were black with red lines of thicker skin, his knee's were covered by skulls, while his shins calves and ankles were covered by red armor like skin with black feet that had three clawed toes coming off them...

The being was sitting down, it's legs crossed as though he was waiting for someone as Virgil dropped to the ground. The being looked to him for a second then let out a hearty laugh as then the shadows wrapped around his left arm and a new object appeared at his shoulder. It was skull shaped with blood red eye's, three red circles on it's brow with what looked like fangs for teeth, two long curved arms coming from the sides with three taloned fingers on its "Hands", a sword then appeared in the beings hand, it was thin and long looking like it could be folded down into itself with a curved spike at the end of the hilt, a rose on the mouth of his mask, and black flames flowing off the back of the skull like object.

"So then, just who might you be?" Virgil questioned and looked to Yamato with pleading eye's. _'Please lend me your strength this time Yamato... Lend me your power...'_ He thought to the blade, it had become somewhat of a habit, the sword was partially alive after all, so it was just him feeling the need to acknowledge the blades own heart... It had never disappointed him thus far as Virgil quickly unsheathed then shining blade of Yamato and the being before him let another hearty laugh.

The two then quickly lunged at one another, Virgil slashing with Yamato as the other demon slashed with it's own blade. The two stopped their own swings then pushed one another back and Virgil frowned. The demon then clapped his hands, and suddenly two energy swords appeared before the demon and then exploded forward knocking Virgil back as the demon rushed forwards slashing with his blade several times, three energy blades appearing as he finished. The swords then bolted forwards and pierced into Virgil for a second for exploding and knocking the boy back as the demon ran forwards towards him once more. Virgil grunted and blocked the sword of the demon only for the two arms off of the skull on his shoulder to reach forwards and then throw him to the side.

"I hat that thing..." Virgil muttered to himself then formed his own summoned swords around his body and fired them at the demon who then vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared above Virgil swinging down his sword at the young silver haired nin. Virgil quickly rolled under the black and red demon as it cut a tree in half. Virgil then spun and slashed the Demon's Chest Plate, then quickly teleported and reappeared above the demon slashing twice, but the red Demon flipped backwards and landed on a tree branch, laughing at the boy once more.

The two then ran at one another, Virgil quickly moving forward and slashing everything in his path, knocking the demon off balance before he then quickly held his blade and used a "Slash Dimension" and cut the demon's chest plate, cracking it as the demon fell to the ground and Virgil flipped over him. The Demon then got up with a roar and lunged at Virgil swinging it's blade at him and cutting him and the top of his vest. The crimson creature then lifted Virgil up and slammed him up against a tree, only the beast looked in shock as Virgil's golden amulet fell out of his torn vest.

Virgil quickly used the distraction to kick the red demon then slash it in the face, cracking it's mask and helmet as it fell backwards. Virgil panted as then the skull shaped object then vanished from the demon, the sword appearing in Virgil's left hand as the skull like object attached to his own arm and he looked down on the red demon which looked at him strangely... **"Vergil..."** It said in a deep demonic tone before vanishing into the shadows.

"Did... He know me?" Virgil questioned while looking at the spot the demon had been in then looking as the device on his arm shifted and placed itself on his back, the rose now on it's mouth as the sword folded down and shaped itself into three little spikes which appeared at the side of it's skull while the arms folded inward also the three talons pointing upward. "What the hell is this thing?" Virgil questioned then looked at his Vest and let out a sigh. "I'm going to need to find a tailor..." He grumbled then vanished in a flash of light.

"So... He managed to face off against Nero-Diavolo..." Came a voice as a figure stood up in a tree, and then turned as Will walked out of the shadows.

"I told you having him fight Virgil was a mistake, he can't hut him, he's..." Before Will could finish the cloaked figure held up a hand and chuckled lightly.

"I never expected him to defeat Nero, in fact I was merely testing the boy... With Lucifer in his grasp he may even pose an actual threat... Assuming that he can use it of course..." The cloaked figure said with a chuckle and Will scoffed.

"Just make sure that Naruto Kid gets Gilgamesh... and we'll have no problems... Scion of Mundus..." The boy said darkly then vanished into the shadows... Leaving the cloaked figure alone as Nero-Diavolo appeared behind him.

"Soon, the real battle will begin..." The cloaked figure said to himself then turned to Nero. "Get Gilgamesh ready, I want you to face the red haired child with it, then you will face Vergil with your own blade..." He stated and the demon nodded it's head to him before both vanished into the darkness...

TBC...


	6. Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 5: Power...**_

"**So many demons, so little time..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Authors Note: Due to the multiple complaints about it being confusing differentiating the Two Vergil's, Ve and Vi, I've decided that Vergil(Naruto's Grandpa) Will be called Nelo from now on. Virgil will remain the same, the older one IS in the old Nelo-Angelo armor, Nelo-Angelo is also gonna be his code name while he's in Konoha, and this is why I've decided on calling him this...)

--

(??)

Will walked from the shadow's, his face set into a frown as he walked passed Shabti, the larger warrior halting and then looking at Will as he walked down a hall within their home and turned at a corner. The boy's face set into a frown his eye's closed in thought. "Hey Shabti, whats with Kain?" Came Kali's voice and Shabti glared at the girl.

"Kali, you know he hates being called that..." The other Hell Knight stated with a frown and Kali shrugged.

"I don't see why, it is his true name after all." She said and Shabti's frown deepened as he then looked to the side and to a window.

"Because, there are many horrible memories tied to that name for him... Inferno has to work them out on his own." Shabti explained and Kali scoffed.

"I still don't know why he's called "Inferno-Angelo" it seems a little to close to "Nero-Angelo" after all." She said and Shabti nodded his head.

"Agreed, however, Inferno has his own reasons for whatever he does." Shabti told Kali, and the girl huffed and then flipped to sit on a window sill, pouting for some reason.

"Why does he keep so many secrets from us? Aren't we his allies in his cause? He was the one who created the Hell Knights after all..." She asked angrily then said with a frown, her eye's glowing with pink energy as Shabti chuckled to himself.

"Indeed... If not for him, none of us would work together..." Shabti said then looked to the sky beyond the window's. "But, now that we do work together, we will fulfill our destiny... And fight with the Sons of Sparda. The First Hell Knight... And prove our strength at long last" Shabti said and Kali shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, I just want to destroy some more things!" The girl said happily and Shabti shook his head, exasperation clear on his face. Meanwhile, Will or as he was known to his "Friends", Inferno, was walking into a large cicular room, he pushed open the doors and entered into an aging library books of all kinds all around him. He walked into the library and looked to a book, sitting upon a stand in the middle of the room, with blood splattered on its cover in the shape of a 10.

"Hello, how are you..." He said jokingly to the book with a smirk as he picked it up then opened it and smirked seeing the legend of Sparda. "How much did they get wrong when they wrote this, I can't help but wonder... How much is fact, and how much is fiction..." Inferno wondered to himself as he then frowned. "What do you want, Nero? Scion?" He then questioned, not looking away from the book, as Nero-Diavolo appeared behind him, the Scion of Mundus next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to watch those children..." The Scion questioned looking at the aging leather bound book as Inferno closed it and then chuckled to himself.

"Just brushing up on my history... Don't wanna repeat it after all." He told the cloaked figure who frowned beneath his hood.

"History won't repeat itself, not so long as you and your Hell Knights protect the Tower... And you do as I tell you..." The Scion told him and Inferno grinned to himself.

"You sure? Also, how have you gained Mindus' powers..." Inferno questioned and then turned, walking around Nero and The Scion, eyes half closed as he looked at them with a smirk on his lips. "I could swear Mundus had no kin... Well... Besides his only daughter... What was her name again? Trish of something?" Inferno said then questioned with a smirk and Nero quickly reached to the side and swung, now holding a sword pointed at the boy as The Scion stiffened.

"Nero... Put the sword away..." He said looking to the black and red clad demon which tossed it's sword into the air, the blade vanishing into a flash of black light.

"Keep your guard dog on a leash Scion or I'll personally put him down..." Inferno said with a half grin as he looked at a growling Nero-Diavolo. "Now, can you tell me how you've got Mundus powers, or maybe... Where Trish is?" The boy questioned and Mundus Scion waved a hand flinging a bolt of demonic energy at Inferno, the Hell Knight then raised his left arm and it changed into a demons arm, as he did a shield of green energy formed in front of him, the shield being made of hexagon shapes as it stopped the bolt, blocking the attack as the boy's eye's started to glow bright red.

"That is none of your concern, boy... As I have said before, all you and your little Hell Knights have to do is protect Temun-Ni-Gru... Nothing more... Nothing less..." The Scion said then walked off vanishing into nothing with Nero-Diavolo beside him.

"None of my concern? Tch, right, I'm supposed to put my friends lives in danger for you, I'm supposed to let my most trusted soldiers fight for you, when you won't even tell me what the hell is going on..." Inferno grumbled to himself then closed his eye's and held his chin, taking a thoughtful expression while his left arm returned to normal. "However, I do need to make those kids pay... The sins of the fathers can never be forgiven... yeah... The Scion can have Mundus Power, just as long as Dante and Vergil's children are mine... They will be the ones to pay the price..." The boy said then placed the blood stained book down on it's stand and turned to leave. "A storm approaches..." He stated darkly as he walked out of the room...

--

(Wave Country...)

Naruto's Guilt Legions slashed a Hell-Dancer as it came out of the forest, the numerous slashes and stabs reducing the Demon to sand as Naruto and Shadow were both taking a breather. "These guy's don't stop do they?" Naruto wondered aloud and Shadow shrugged while trying to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you summon the Legion at the beginning?" She questioned with a small frown on her face making Naruto shrug his shoulders.

"Didn't really think about it at the time..." He said while scratching his cheek with his Devil Arm looking more than a little embaresed.

"At least we don't have a Lesser-Devil Class Demon to deal with... Their the worst..." Shadow then grunted and Naruto nodded his head placing his hands on his knee's and trying to steady his own breathing, the Guilt Legion surrounding him and Shadow in a protective stance. "These guy's are useful huh..." Shadow said while looking at the black and blue colored spirits and Naruto nodded.

"They also don't use that many Demon Souls, sure it's hell getting them to full power but it's worth it..." Naruto said and Shadow shrugged, then cracked her neck and let out a sigh.

"Much better... I've been stiff ever since I woke up..." She grunted then flipped to her feet while Naruto chuckled and waved a hand, the Guilt Legion vanishing in a flash of red flames as he did. "So you think Virgil found the Demon who was sending these things towards us?" Shadow asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders then smirked as Virgil jumped towards them.

"Ask him yourself..." Naruto stated then raised a brow seeing the metal skull shaped object Virgil had with him. "Okay... What's that?" Naruto questioned and Virgil grunted slightly.

"It's a Devil Arm, if I'm not mistaken this one is called "Lucifer"..." Virgil said and Naruto and Shadow both blinked in surprise... Then backed away from the object. "Whats with you two?" Virgil questioned and they looked to one another then him.

"You do know who Lucifer is... Right?" Shadow questioned and Virgil rolled his eye's behind his mask.

"Yes, the true Lord of Hell... Sorta..." Virgil said then added getting confused looks from his two teammates, making the young Devil sigh in annoyance. "Lucifer isn't the Lord of Hell, at least... not anymore, he was sealed into the Ninth Level of Hell where he can never escape, Mundus only took over seeing as Lucifer couldn't get his hands on him... I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer would have agreed with Sparda's decision..." Virgil explained and both his teammates made an O with their mouthes before looking to one another.

"And you know this how?" Naruto questioned and Virgil groaned softly.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter is that you defeated the Hell Dancers. Now we need to report back to Uncle about what we saw, somethings not right around here..." Virgil said with a frown on under his mask and both Naruto and Shadow shrugged.

"Oh wait!" Shadow suddenly said and then reached into her vest and pulled out a mirror.

"Uh... How much shit do you carry in there..." Naruto then questioned of the dark haired girl who grinned at him cheekily.

"None of your business pervert..." Naruto blinked at the reply then frowned towards her when he got her meaning. "Oh calm down, I was only playing." Shadow then said waving at him then looked at the mirror and placing her right index finger on the side of her face and moving it down. As she did a black stripe appeared on her face and Naruto blinked in surprise. Shadow made a similar mark on the other cheek then closed her eye's and moved her ring finger over them, making what looked like blue eyeshadow appear over them and as they opened the color was now red instead of bright gold, she then ran her middle finger over her lips and they turned a blackish red.

Shadow grinned at the look before replacing her mirror in her vest and reaching up to her pointed ears and rubbing the points, the point seeming to melt as they became normal ears, she then looked at her nails and closed her hands into fist's, before then opening them to show her nails were now black like her lips, she then reached down to the scar on her right leg and rubbed it, the scar fading as her skin darkened, becoming a more common pale color than what it had been, after that she then reached for a kunai and cut her hair, leaving it at her shoulder blades...

"What did she do that for?" Naruto questioned of Virgil who chuckled lightly.

"She changes her coloration in every village, often she'll change other features, being the daughter of the Onikage means his enemies are after her. She uses her ability so, no matter what, they'll never know what she truly looks like, like a single shadow blending into numerous shadows..." Virgil said and Naruto nodded his head slowly, a truly amazed look on his face.

"Is that why her code name is "Shadow"?" The red head asked and Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, it's a useful ability, but it also wreaks havoc on her metabolism." Virgil said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hows that?" He asked his cousin but Shadow answered for him.

"Because, my body uses the things I eat as a base and transfer what my body needs to change to the specific area. However, changing how I originally look is somewhat... Annoying... I don't have the mass to do anything beyond making my ear's shorter or getting rid of my fangs. Usually I don't, but as you both know, those features are rather... Unique..." Shadow explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, getting that basically, she couldn't change too much...

"Yes, you should have seen her the one time she managed to grow horns... She was throwing up for a week afterwards, apparently pulling them back in made her sick..." Virgil said and Naruto snickered, making Shadow frown, crossing her arms and glaring at both boys.

"Har har... Alright you boy's have had your fun, c'mon, we gotta go see Mr. Nelo-Angelo, about these demons." Shadow then stated and both Naruto and Virgil nodded to her. The three then all jumped off into the direction Vergil would hopefully still be at...

--

Nelo was annoyed, VERY annoyed. From what he could tell that "Hunter Nin" was truthfully an agent of Zabuza's, and just when he was going to attack the annoyance he or... Was it a she? He couldn't tell thanks to that damn soft voice... Although the body was a little thin for a boy... Especially a Hunter Nin...

"So, what happened to him?" Nelo then asked while lazily pointing to Kakashi who was laying out on the ground, seemingly unable to move a single muscle. The Genin all shrugged and Vergil let out an annoyed grunt before standing as his grandson's team all appeared.

"Uncle, their was a squad of Hell-Dancers and a Single Hell-Raiser nearby, all were being controlled by a Red Demon wearing a face mask and black armor." Virgil said to his uncle and the older Demon Slayer frowned to himself... "Also, he... He said, Vergil, before he vanished... How did he know my name?" Virgil questioned and the older of the two's frown deepened...

"We'll worry about that later, for now we all need to get this Jounin somewhere he can rest. Shinobi you take care of that. Legion, when we reach Tazuna's village you and your Sword Legion look around for enemies, then make traps. Shadow, I want you to set up camp when we get to Tazuna's, the Konoha team can stay with him, Oninin don't accept charity, we can survive on our own so we will. Alright, you all understand?" Nelo explained and all three of his genin nodded once. "Then move out." Nelo ordered as Virgil walked over and picked up Kakashi, surprising the Konoha nin and Tazuna with his strength.

"Nelo-Angelo sir?" Shadow then questioned and Vergil looked to her with a raised brow. "What do we do about the Genin, they might not be able to keep up with us if we move at full speed, and the old man IS the only one who knows this terrain besides you." She explained and the older warrior frowned to himself.

"Agreed, Old man... Er, Tazuna right?" Vergil started then questioned and Tazuna nodded his head to the armored man slowly. "You will be up front with me as we head to your home, You genin will stay with Shadow and Legion, they will keep you safe encase we are attacked again." Nelo stated and Sasuke frowned, he didn't like being called weak, and although indirect, this "Nelo-Angelo" guy had done just that...

"Right then. You heard the boss, move out!" Naruto said to the three Konoha nin with a smirk, somehow having got behind them and surprising them greatly. "Alright, move it, chop chop!" Naruto said and began pushing the Konoha genin with a grin on his face as he did. The three genin moved, mostly to make the red head stop pushing them, and the group walked through the forest of Wave Country. The group soon reached Tazuna's home, Virgil dropping Kakashi to the ground and then walking out of the house to see Shadow was setting up camp by using Shadow clones to collect wood and start a fire.

"When did you learn that technique? It looks useful..." Virgil questioned then said and Shadow stopped what she was doing, only to grin at him.

"It's a Jutsu my family made dummy, I learned it last year!" She said and Virgil frowned then walked over to a spot, got out a scroll, unsealed his sleeping bag, and then placed his sleeping bag down on the ground and laid down, taking Luce and Umbra and placing them beside his mat, Yamato and Lucifer with them.

"You know, you don't need a tent... The stars are quite lovely at night..." Virgil then said and Shadow started to shiver violently, making Virgil smirk... Although... He wondered why a girl who could take down most Chunin and some Lower Demons was absolutely terrified of Bugs...

"Bleh, you can sleep outside if you want, I'd rather not have bugs crawling all over me..." Shadow said then shivered in disgust as her clone's finished the camp fire then got to work on her tent while she was sorting out her supplies.

"Where's Nelo?" Virgil then questioned and Shadow let out a sigh.

"He went into town, he needs to make an assessment of the situation or something..." She told her adopted brother and the boy shrugged to her indifferently.

"Then where is Legion?" Virgil then questioned and Shadow took a thoughtful expression.

"He went out into the forest, he wanted to check for Demons or something, also wanted to set traps... He really likes to set traps..." Shadow explained then said with a shake of her head, while also wondering what manor of death trap the boy would set up for anyone to set off.

"Too each there own Shadow. Legion needs a hobby, and Traps are the closest thing he's got." Virgil said and Shadow nodded her head slowly then looked at Virgil with a frown. "What?" The Silver haired nin questioned of the girl who crossed her arms.

"When are you taking that mask off?" She asked and the boy made a soft grunting sound.

"When Fan girls like the Pink haired Banshee in there don't exist anymore..." Came Virgil's reply and Shadow shook her head then took a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, Maybe I should have a talk with her... I might be able to convince her not to be a fan girl, at least if she's going to continue to be a Kunoichi." Shadow offered and Virgil snorted.

"Good luck with that... I don't really care either way..." Virgil add and Shadow huffed.

"Why are you always so damn negative?!" She demanded and Virgil turned his head to her.

"You try being positive when your parents were kidnapped by demons..." He said simply then yawned and closed his eye's to go to sleep, leaving Shadow to glare at him...

--

(Forests of Wave Country...)

Naruto dropped down from a tree and looked around with a slight frown. The area was not like the rest of the forest, in fact, he could now tell that he had walked far too far into the forest. He'd think up some explanation for this later, now however he could feel the presence of a powerful Demon. The terrain was odd, having the aging ruins of what was once a city before him, vines growing all over the aging stones. Naruto walked forward and then smirked as a red gate sealed any way out of the current area and heard Kyuubi groan.

_**"Why did Sparda have to cast this damn spell... I mean sure it keep's demons out of city's and forces them out when a strong warrior is nearby... But it keeps you in until all the Demons are dead..."**_ Kyuubi grumbled to himself and Naruto shrugged his shoulder's while a dozen Hell-Dancer's appeared out of the air as it broke. "This looks like it's gonna be one hell of a party!" Naruto then exclaimed and unsheathed Gilver running forward and cutting one of the Hell dancer's in half, taking the disk out with it. Naruto then flipped back as another Hell-Dancer came at him with it's annoying Spin Attack. The boy then reached down and withdrew some of his Kunai and flung them all out nailing three of the Hell-Dancer's disk's and taking them out.

Naruto then flipped back and up onto a pillar, looking down at the remaining Demons as he placed his sword along his shoulders and smirked. "Now, lets really get things started!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt his Devil arm pulse under the bandages. The red haired boy then quickly reached to the bindings and pulled them off, the arm changing slightly as the jewel at the back of his hand began to glow, the flaps of armored flesh on his under arm opened and started to glow violet like the jewel, and the claws on it sharpened.

Naruto landed on the ground and smirked to himself, looking around at the Demons around him as one lunged at him. Naruto lifted his Demonic Arm and grabbed the Hell-Dancer, then slammed it into the ground and quickly jumped into the air, lifting the demon he tossed it up then slashed it with Gilver, cutting the plate in it's mouth as both he and it fell. Naruto then flipped over another Hell-Dancer as it tried the Spin attack once more, only for the boy to cut it's head in half from behind. Naruto then rolled away from another Hell-Dancer and threw his sword into the air, catching it by it's chain he spun it all around his body destroying three of the Hell-Dancers as he then grabbed it's hilt and stuck it into the ground.

Naruto then jumped over another Hell-Dancer and landed on one's back, knocking it to the ground as he then kicked the ground, sending the demon shooting forward like he was a skateboard. Naruto then grabbed Gilver and began to skewer the Hell-Dancer's he passed stabbing Gilver through all their plates as he then kicked off the last Hell-Dancer and threw Gilver into it's head, stabbing through the plate as he then landed beside it...

"Too easy." Naruto said, picking up Gilver and removing it from the Demons head. "Now lets go see about your leader, eh boys." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked passed a now falling red demon gate. The red haired boy walked into another area filled with ruins, only he saw something glowing at the bottom of one. "Hmph... What to do, what to do..." Naruto wondered while Sheathing Gilver and looking down into the hole. "To jump, or not to jump... That is the question..." Naruto said to himself jokingly, Kyuubi groaning in the back of his head. "Hey, lets see you come up with something better fur-butt." Naruto challenged and heard Kyuubi grumble about annoying Half-Demon Gaki's always joking around. "Aw, your no fun anymore, I'll just jump." Naruto said and then made good on his promise as he then flipped into the pit and fell several feet only to land on both feet with an almost cat like grace.

The boy the looked around, and confirmed that he was in a deep, dark pit, the only light coming from what looked like a Demon Relic. "Cool." Naruto said walking over to the relic, it was a blue orb with a white glow within it, being held in what looked like someones Lowed Face and jaw bones... "Hm... I wonder if this is Kakashi's?" He questioned with a chuckle then picked up the object, only for it to turn into a white light and spread into his Demon Arm, which heated up for a second. "Whoa... Evils Legacy..." Naruto said to himself and felt new knowledge within his mind. "Now... How do I get out of here?" Naruto questioned while looking up...

"Can't do it that way, Devil Boy..." Came a voice from behind the red head which made the young nin blink in surprise then turn only to back off. Behind him was a VERY pale person, with purple lips, one red eye one blue eye with black sclera, long red nails, and a long beak like nose. He wore a black and purple outfit, with purple fringe at his shoulders, feathers at his wrists, and waist, purple on his feet and shins, with a strange hat with two "Tails" one being red the other blue on the opposite sides as his eye's, with gold skulls at the ends. In one hand he held a white scepter, which had gold on both ends, the top having his head made of gold, with a blue jewel in the but of the scepter...

"Who the hell are you..." Naruto questioned and the "Man" grinned, showing smoker yellow teeth as he did. The freak then did an overly grand bow, annoying Naruto as the boy held Gilver's sheath a little tightly

"I am, Jester... And I know a few things about this Place... Kid..." "Jester" as he seemed to be called said then looked around and tapped on the wall with his scepter. "You see, this place is very sturdy, you won't be able to cut your way out, you can't CLIMB your way out... It will do you know good, NO GOOD!" Jester explained then exclaimed loudly to the boy only for Naruto to point a Kunai at the mans large nose.

"Get to the point... Before I pierce that big nose..." Naruto said with a twitching brow and the pale man gulped.

"That could be a problem..." He said then backed off and grinned at Naruto once more.

"Alright, but I have to ask..." Jester said and Naruto raised a brow as Jester bowed once more. "May have this Dance, Milady." With that Naruto snarled and tried to grab Jester with his arm only the man jumped up and land sideway's on the way, Naruto then started to glow with a violet aura, his eye's glowing red, his normal hand growing claws as fangs grew in his mouth, the sclera turning black, his hair turned white, and his whisker marks deepened. Naruto then tossed his arm upward and a violet aura in the shape of his arm shot up after Jester but the demon jumped out of the way at the last second. The Aura grasped onto some form of floating object however, and propelled Naruto straight up and out of the hole where he landed on his ass with a grunt.

"Bingo! Now that is the Something you needed, better remember that, Kid. Write it down on your Hand, if you don't trust your head!" Jester said appearing on a large pillar and placing his scepter on his hand then his head as he talked to the young half-demon. Naruto only snarled and sent his Devil-Bringer, towards the Demon only for him too vanish, his mocking laughter filling the air.

"Hmph, thanks... You still piss me off though..." Naruto said to himself with a frown as he clenched his Devil arm and walked off, hair and body still in it's "Transitional Devil-Trigger" form, as Virgil once called it. Basically it was a form that a Half-Devil like Naruto would take when their Devil Trigger was waking up. However, waking the Devil within was hard to do, the Half-Devil had to either be in mortal danger, or be stabbed by a demon sword or other such Demonic Weapon. And if they didn't achieve their Devil-Trigger they would simply revert back to normal and have to wait for the next time. The form was unavailable after the Devil-Trigger was gained however, so only Virgil and he could actually still use it... Although, supposedly you could train with it and use it as a halfway transformation at all times... He'd have to look into it later...

"Great, My Devil-Trigger's activating..." Naruto mumbled to himself as veins of black traveled over his skin. "Like I didn't have enough problems as is..." Naruto mumbled to himself and walked into the forest with a frown on his face. He walked passed a large arch of bushes, then entered what looked like an aging town, the old buildings having been decimated, vines covering what was left of them. "I wonder... How long has it been since anyone has come this deep into the forest..." The half demon wondered to himself then stopped to look up and smiled to himself, the tree's were all in bloom around him, Sakura petals falling down as the boy closed his eyes...

"You know... Demons ruin everything..." Naruto said while kicking a Demon that was beside him then raising a brow when he saw it. It was an orb like object, with metal teeth attached to a golden orb, the orb having a single white jewel in the middle which was glowing brightly, around this was nothing but blue flames which made it almost ghost like in appearance... _**"Hell-Spirits... I haven't seen one of those since Dante and I fought off Mundus Armies together..."**_ Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eye's. _'I'd just LOVE to hear about the good ol' days fox, however I'd rather you just tell me what the fuck these things are and how to kill them...'_ Naruto grumbled and the fox growled.

_**"Fine Gaki, their Hell-Spirits, a Lesser known Hell Demon. However, they are barely a Low-Class Demon in comparison to the others, born of wondering souls that make their way to Hell they seek only to destroy all life and happiness. They can pass through solid matter and gather up latent kinetic energy to fire a beam of energy. They can obviously fly as you can see and have a tendency to be more Annoying than anything else. The only way to kill them is to use something besides swords, Swords don't hurt them, Guns work... Anything else... Brute force seemed to work pretty well... Though... Devil Arms can't affect them, don't know why, they just don't..."**_ Kyuubi explained thoughtfully and Naruto looked to his Devil-Bringer. _'Will my Devil arm work?'_ The young half demon questioned and Kyuubi hmmmed in thought. _**"More than Likely, That Nero Kid used it against them when he came to help us out in the final battle... He said he'd got rid of them with it so knock yourself out."**_ Kyuubi mused and Naruto grinned then gawked as about fifteen of the "Hell-Spirits" appeared around him.

"Hmph... To think these were the best this demon could send at me..." Naruto said while shaking his head and clenching his Devil arms fist. Naruto then used a "Buster" attack and grabbed the nearest Hell-Spirit, lunging into the air he then slammed the Demon into the ground, then lifted it up and spun it around, knocking it into several of the other Hell-Spirit's before then throwing it into a single Hell-Spirit, shattering all but one of them. "Tch, what kind of low class freaks are..." Before Naruto could complain about it, the Demons all started to glow then rebuilt themselves, making Naruto's eye's widen in shock. "What the fuck..." He said in shock as the Hell-Spirits all began to glow and started to fire beams of Kinetic energy at the Half demon. The boy's coat then seemed to come to life, opening into a pair of black demon wings and lifting him from the ground as the energy left a large crater in their wake.

_'Kyuubi, what the hell is going on here?! I thought you said these were WEAK!?'_ Naruto demanded looking at the Hell-Spirits as the began to spin around one another. _**"Hm, this is strange, it's almost like someone put up a requirement charm..."**_ Kyuubi said in Naruto's head as the boy grabbed another of the Hell-Spirits and slammed it into the ground, around into some of the others and then into one of the final ones, only for them to reform once more. _'What the Hell is a requirement Charm?!'_ Naruto demanded ducking as another Hell-Spirit came at him with a charge, spiraling with energy swirling over it.

_**"Quite Simply, A requirement Charm is something of a nuisance, it basically locks Hell-Gates in place until a certain measure is achieved... I think you need to destroy all these Hell-Spirits at once if you want to move on, Kit..."**_ Kyuubi explained then suggested and Naruto chuckled to himself lightly. "Of course..." Naruto muttered to himself, then looked around, he then noticed that one of the Hell-Spirits seemed farther away that the other's and smirked. _'So your the little ass hole thats been keeping me here...'_ Naruto thought then sent his Devil-Bringer at it, the power of the arm grabbing the demon and reeling it in as Naruto then used a Buster Attack on it. Once more he slammed it into then ground then spun it around at all of the Hell-Spirits then aimed at the farthest one and tossed the Demon into it's brother, shattering all of them at once.

"Tch, some requirement, If I had a Holy-Water container with me I could a gotten rid of them instantly..." Naruto grumbled and he heard a grunt from Kyuubi which he figured was an agreement from the ancient beast. Just as the Half demon was about to leave the area however, a Blue orb with what looked like a face with it's mouth wide open appeared before him. "Well what do ya know, this I can use." Naruto said and picked the orb up. _**"You know Kit, those things work on Humans also to increase their life."**_ Kyuubi suddenly said and peaked Naruto's interest. _'How exactly do you know that?'_ The Half-breed questioned and heard Kyuubi chuckle slightly to itself. _**"If my memory serves, then I found out when Your grandfather used one on his Mate. He not only extended her life but gave her extended youth. Said something about not wanting her to die like his mother..."**_ Kyuubi explained and Naruto smirked.

"Good ol, Ojiisan, making sure that his family isn't destroyed one member at a time." Naruto said to himself then stowed the Blue Orb in his pouch. "I'll use that when I need it."Naruto said remembering that they also revived a Demons Vitality when they ate them. So the young half breed walked on, looking back at his tattered coats new "Wings" with a slight frown. "I wonder when this transformation will end..." He muttered to himself as he passed through another Hell Barrier and nearly groaned seeing a dozen or more Hell-Dancers... "You gotta be shitting me..." He said and hung his head, the boy then glared at the Demons as they ran towards him, lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. "Come Out." He said as his Sword Legions appeared and attacked the Hell Dancers...

--

(Back at Tazuna's...)

Shadow had long finished setting up camp, Nelo was still off somewhere, and Virgil was sleeping, so the girl had decided to call her father. Akuma was probably one of the only Villages that had phones, let alone Cell's, for this Shadow was thankful as it made reporting in to her father all the easier. "Yeah... No dad, Nelo fought with Zabuza... Yeah... He also thinks that he'll be back on his feet in a week or so..." Shadow explained to her dad then sighed as he began asking more questions. "Shinobi's asleep, Legion went off Demon Hunting and Trap Setting, and Nelo's on recon... Oh yeah, and a Konoha Genin team is here... no, none of them are from the group that attacked that train dad... One is an Emo-Uchiha, another is a Pink haired Fan-girl, and the last one... I think he might be from that ROOT group you warned us about... Why... he's acting like he's happy or whatever, but his face and body say differently... Yeah... Alright... Okay dad, I won't let myself be caught alone with him..." Shadow said then let out a groan.

"Dad stop trying to baby me. I can take care of myself, I've been hunting demons since I was ten for Kami's sake!" The girl exclaimed to her father then gawked at what he said. "Whats that supposed to mean! What do you mean, 'At least the Demons don't try to ask me out?!' What kind of stupid lame ass... Never mind... I'll be careful... Yes I know... Love you too..." And with that Shadow closed her Cell and placed it somewhere into her armor before falling back and letting out a low groan. "When did he decide it was time to go all overprotective on me..." She wondered then looked up to see a smirking Nelo looking down at her.

"Father troubles... I know that story..." He said and then sat down next to her.

"Yeah right, I thought your dad died when you were like four or something." Shadow said and Nelo rolled his eye's, he swore, if he was still like he had been when he was younger, he would have cut her tongue out by now... Oh well...

"No actually, he was still alive for the first Five years of my life. All I really remember about him was that he was somewhat cold to both myself and Dante, almost like he didn't care about us, however this wasn't the truth, he was just afraid of becoming attached and thus gaining a weakness... He died one year before we were attacked by demons however... so it wouldn't have mattered in the end." Nelo explained and Shadow winced slightly.

"Wasn't it hard to lose your father?" She asked and a slight pained expression came to Nelo's features.

"It was for Dante, he was always so Emotional back then... I was like our father, Cold and Calculating I saw that it was simply our father's time. But... When our mother died... That was a different story all together..." Nelo said simply and Shadow nodded her head slightly then frowned.

"Nelo... How did you come back after Dante destroyed you on Mallet Island? I heard you were completely destroyed." She asked and Nelo shook for a single second then looked up to the sky and let out a soft sigh.

"That... Is a personal mater, Shadow..." He said and the girl pouted then looked off into the forest. "Legion's still out there huh?" The man questioned and Shadow nodded her head silently.

"I'm starting to get worried. Legion shouldn't be taking this long to set traps..." She said and Nelo smirked to himself as he sensed several demons and a steadily growing power...

"I wouldn't worry too much dear, he can handle himself... He is a decedent of Sparda after all." Nelo said sounding somewhat pompous as he then stood up. "Call me when he returns, meanwhile I need to have a talk with Mr. Tazuna..." Nelo ordered and Shadow nodded her head slowly as the armored man walked off towards Tazuna's home...

--

TBC...

--

Hope you like this chapter, got the idea for the "Transitional Devil-Trigger" from the DMC manga. In the second volume Dante turns into something like what Naruto did. How did I do on Jester? I think I captured his essence, that being he's an annoying ass, pretty well. New demon revealed, literally the "Hell-Spirit" wasn't in Naruto Ultimate, so it's new to the brand! More will appear as I go on, and I've expanded on my character Will or Inferno just a little bit... Next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it! Ja ne!


	7. NeroDiavolo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 6: Black-Devil (Nero-Diavolo)...**_

"**You cannot escape the Darkness once you fall..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Wave Country Forest...)

Naruto groaned slightly as the last of the Hell-Dancer's died, however a Hell Gate then erected itself in front of the exit's and made Naruto slap his face. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He wondered aloud and heard Kyuubi say something about him being born. "Shut Fuzz-ass... I've got no patients for you..." The boy grumbled while looking around and then raising a brow when he heard a familiar voice from the tree's.

"Thanks for destroying those Demons for me, Devil Boy! And welcome to HELL!" The voice of the clown exclaimed and Naruto frowned while looking around and an object fell to the ground in front of him. "Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it! After all we're buddies, aren't we?!" The insane Clown called out and Naruto started to growl angrily. _'I've never actually wanted to skewer someone before... But for this Demon... I might just make an _exception...' Naruto thought with gritted teeth but walked over to the object and raised a brow slightly. It was a gun, with a crimson blade attached to the front and red armor covering the rest of it like a shell, only the black handle was visible besides some of the barrel, though blue glowing lines were seemingly etched into the black parts of the gun, and on the top Naruto noticed it had a plate to move for some reason.

"A gun..." Naruto said mostly to himself the kicked the weapon and grasped it's handle, and gave it an appreciative look as it almost felt like it was made for him, his fingers all seeming to be comfortable holding the weapon. _**"Unholy Shit! Thats Insurrection!"**_ Kyuubi suddenly exclaimed and caught Naruto by surprise. _'You've seen this thing before?'_ The boy questioned and heard Kyuubi start laughing. _**"YES! That is Sparda's oldest Gun, he used it before he claimed the Sword Sparda and started using Virgil's Luce and Umbra swords. It has two functions, the part on the top can be moved forward or backward depending on which setting you want. Forward it becomes a high accuracy single shot weapon with explosive power. Back makes it into a rapid fire weapon with less attack but better to keep up with a fast Demon. It forms bullets of pure Demon magic by using the Demon Power within the body, allowing unlimited firing! And, Add onto that, it also has a special Charge Feature like a Gun-Slinger Style weapon, only you don't need that style to use it!"**_ The fox explained and the boy then smirked and looked up into the tree's.

"Well isn't that special, to be honest, I was expecting something a little better than this." He said then blinked when he heard moaning sound as several Hell-Dancer's lunged out of the forest. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" The boy exclaimed placing the red gun in his coat and grasping Gilver's handle as he raced forwards and cut one of them in half. _**"Kit, do not say such slander! That weapon is probably one of the most powerful guns you will ever have in your damn little hands!"**_ Kyuubi exclaimed sounding insulted and Naruto rolled his eye's. _'I know that, I'm just kinda bored and want to kill some more demons...'_ Naruto admitted and heard Kyuubi start complaining about ungrateful brats who didn't know how lucky they were.

Naruto ignored the old fox and then cut a Hell-Dancer in half before then jumping up and spinning down with his sword, landing on top of another Hell-Dancer which was destroyed, Naruto then reached into his coat and pulled out "Insurrection" and then fired off several of the High powered Bullets, the bullets left the barrel and slammed into the Demons knocking back with their power making Naruto look at the gun with wide eyes... _'Hell... Okay, the fox was right... it's a nice gun...'_ The boy thought to himself and then stowed it in his coat as he then saw a circle on the ground that had a pillar of light flowing off of it. _**"Hmm, A Demon-Portal... Haven't seen one of those since... Well... Last one I saw was only a picture, their not really used that often. Seeing as they only make a battlefield outside of time and space, basically, you could be in one for hours, and not even notice as mere minutes could pass out here."**_ Kyuubi explained and Naruto groaned.

"What fucking moronic Dip-shit of a demon came up with that?!" The Half-breed demanded and heard Kyuubi chuckle lightly. _**"Remember Jester?"**_ He asked and Naruto nodded, how the hell was he supposed to forget that jack ass. _**"He made the first... Two Thousand years ago... Although... That Jester was actually a Human named, Arkham... So either Arkham's inner Demon managed to resurface or... Or your just unlucky to meet the Wannabe Clown Himself."**_ Kyuubi said and Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "So... Then Jester's doing this... Right?" He asked and Kyuubi gave him a noise to the affirmative... "HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!" Naruto then exclaimed jumping into the Demon-Portal head first...

--

(\/)

Naruto looked around as he landed and had to raise a brow, hell... He raised it all the way into his hair... Which was a feat in itself seeing as his head band kept his hair pretty high on his forehead. The area was a circular pillar, at the center of the pillar was a large red painted face with several rows of different almost floral patterns around it, their were multiple columns around the pillar also, each having a pair of green torches with a single black rectangle in the middle, beyond the columns however was what looked like inky darkness and strange white objects that looked almost like heads.

"Welcome to Hell!" Came a voice as Naruto looked around and saw Jester come out of the ground through a glowing pink seal of some form and then give a rather grand bow. The mad-Demon then gave a loud laugh and Naruto gritted his teeth, rushing towards the grinning demon with his sword only for him to dodge out of the way. Naruto slashed at him more and felt his eye twitch as the demon continued to dodge, almost like magic although soon he vanished completely and appeared a distance away from Naruto, fanning himself with his scepter.

Naruto then used his Coats "Wings" and propelled himself at the Demon and slashed at Jester only for his eye's to widen to unbelievable lengths as all that happened was that the Confetti started to fly out of the still grinning Jester. Naruto then raised Gilver into another slash only for the same effect to occur, making a Wide eyed Naruto snarl and swing down on Jester, still only Confetti came from the mad clown Wannabe. The Demon then grinned wider as he then clapped his hands and vanished, leaving only his after image in his wake. Naruto didn't seem to notice this for a second however and sliced through the after image then turned to look at the Grinning Jester with wide eyes. _'What the hell... Kyuubi... These abilities... What the hell...'_ Naruto managed, and amazingly Kyuubi was also stunned, hell who wouldn't be, Naruto was fighting a Demon he couldn't seem to injure... Kyuubi was pretty sure not many Demons would mess with something like that... Let alone a Half-Breed...

"Well Done, everyone!" Jester then exclaimed and clapped his hands, a field of energy surrounding his body as he did. "Well Done!" Jester finished as then several orbs of energy came from three Seals like the one he came out of and Naruto swore loudly and used both his enhanced reflexes and "Wings" in order to dodge the attack. "Jester's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the buuu-tt!" Jester then exclaimed while dancing around inside his little personal sphere of protection while Naruto dodged around the orbs till he saw one that was glowing green and grinned, that could help. The boy then quickly pulled a Kunai from his holster and tossed it at the green orb, nailing the sphere, as green energy formed in it's place then shot into Naruto healing any and all wounds he had sustained thus far as the boy grinned and lunged at Jester with renewed vigor.

"Welcome to Hell!!" Jester then exclaimed loudly before laughing like the insane wannabe clown he was. Naruto then took another swing at the demented clown, but the field kept any real damage from hitting him, and Naruto cursed as one of the still bouncing orbs hit him from the side, however at that moment the orbs all vanished and the field around Jester did the same. Seeing an opportunity Naruto spun his body around and flipped to his feet and lunged at the insane clown who vanished then reappeared and gave another bow to him. "My name, is Jester." He said as Naruto swung at him, getting more damn confetti and no blood or sand from the freaky Demon. Naruto raced towards the demon with a large snarl and swung his sword towards the Demon only for him to dodge, Naruto then flipped backwards and smirked, rather than waist his energy...

"Lets see you dance..." The boy said and took out Insurrection, sheathing Gilver as he set the gun to rapid fire and began to shoot at the loud mouth Demon. The Demon started to dance as the bullets were all aimed at his feet, although he amazingly managed to dodge he also soon vanished once more, leaving an After image as he then took another breather, Naruto lunging at him as he fanned himself once more. Naruto quickly unsheathed Gilver once more, and slashed upward, finding that although he technically couldn't win, this was fucking excellent training. The demon boy slashed several more times only for Jester to vanish in an after image once more.

"Bravo!" Jester called appearing at the side of the pillar and clapping his hands together. "Bravo!" He exclaimed once more as two of those same seals appeared behind him and the orbs from before started pouring out, bouncing along the ground towards the young half breed who smirked and ran towards Jester, rolling out of the way of one of the Orbs and taking a slice out of the mad clown. He did this a few more times and the clown vanished once more. "You can expect a spanking from Daddy Later!" Jester exclaimed and Naruto snarled at him. "Jester's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the Buu-tt!" The mad clown exclaimed and Naruto shivered.

"Dude, you are so not my father, he wasn't that ugly..." Naruto said then looked at his reflection in Gilver's blade. "Can't you tell from me." Naruto asked grinning at himself and heard Kyuubi groan to himself as then Jester vanished and reappeared at the edge of the pillar.

"Welcome to Hell!" He exclaimed while clapping his hands, a single seal appearing above him as he did. "AHHH HA HA HA HA HAAA!!" Jester then laughed out as a barrage of multiple dark orbs started filtering out of the seal and Naruto cursed loudly, dodging one only to be hit by another from behind it and knocked flat on his ass. The boy grunted then cursed and rolled out of the way, spun his body and flipped to his feet, all while dodging more of the dark orbs. The orbs soon stopped and Naruto ran to slash Jester only for him to vanish completely.

The Half-Demon boy looked around for the mad clown only to be knocked back as something came from out of the ground, revealing a bowing Jester on top of a strange ball that had his eye's and pale white on one side, fiery purple on the other side with a strange face on it. "Welcome to Hell!" Jester exclaimed as he stood up and the orb bounced up into the air and a way from Naruto. "Welcome Everyone!" Jester exclaimed as three seals glowing next to him as he clapped his hands together. "Welcome!" He then exclaimed, clapping once more as more orbs came, Naruto would have attacked, had he not openly gawked when what looked like a red bomb appeared in the Sphere's mouth...

"AWW SHIT!" Naruto then exclaimed and sheathed Gilver, running as the Sphere fired the bomb towards him, the boy running, placing Gilver into a strap within his coat made to carry the sword for him. The boy then got out his gun and set it back to high accuracy and firepower as he took aim and fired at Jester, all while dodging the damn Sphere's bombs, however he forgot about the magic sphere's of Jester's own which hit him knocking him on his back and making the young half-demon groan in pain. Naruto then quickly rolled out of the way as a bomb was heading for him. The boy then used his "Wings" and got himself back up, dodging the next bomb as the sphere then bounced to the side with Jester dancing on it. Naruto then started to fire Insurrection at the pale freaky demon, the demon dancing around the shots until he became tired and Naruto fired a charged shot, knocking Jester off the sphere, only for him to vanish before he hit the ground.

The sphere then grinned and started laughing making Naruto blink in surprise until it then exploded and sent Naruto flying back. Just at that moment, however, Jester reappeared on top of yet another sphere, grinning widely as was usual for him. "Bravo!" Jester exclaimed clapping his hands and Naruto while one of those damn seals appeared above both Jester and his new Sphere. "Bravo!" Jester finished, clapping his hands once more as the Sphere took a look of concentration and several Dark Orbs came shooting out at him. Naruto dodged the sphere's while expecting another bomb from the Sphere, only to be surprised when a glowing red hand came out of the ground and clenched on him, making the boy grit his teeth and feel like he was being crushed. The boy then rolled out of the way as another hand came at him, and had to jump over another Dark Orb while doing that.

Soon the orbs finished and Naruto was panting while looking at Jester with one eye glaring the other half closed. Jester then bounced with his sphere and Naruto quickly began firing round from Insurrection at the demon, knocking more damn confetti out of him as he winced and grunt in what almost sounded like mock pain. He soon vanished and his Sphere exploded, but Naruto was just glad he wasn't close enough for the explosion to get him. Jester then bounced back in and Naruto rolled out of the way as he landed on it with his sphere. "Well Done, Everyone!" He called out clapping his hands as two seals appeared above and beside of him and his sphere, the sphere grinning and laughing as strange barriers appeared around Naruto. "Well Done!" Jester finished clapping as Dark orbs started spilling out of his two new seals bouncing all over the place, even threw the barriers and leaving very little room for Naruto to maneuver as Jester began to laugh loudly.

Naruto clenched his face and then placed Insurrection back into his coat, grasped Gilver's handle and ran straight towards Jester with a roar. Slashing at the insane clown wannabe with all his might, hoping he could do some small amount of damage to the damn Sphere. Ironically, it seemed that he had found a safe zone as none of the Dark Orbs managed to get close enough to him to cause any Harm, allowing Naruto to continuously slash at Jester. Soon the fields and the Orbs ceased however and Jester bounced backwards, away from Naruto, and before the boy could even blink, the sphere began to grin the laugh loudly as it then started to spin. The Sphere, and Jester then went shooting towards Naruto, the Half-Demon cursing as he rolled out of the way and watched how Jester began to do this more, moving across the top of the pillar in all directions with amazing speed.

Soon this stopped and Jester needed another Breather, Naruto gritted his teeth and lunged at the Demon once more, swinging Gilver with wild abandon as he cut and slashed the orb until something really strange happened. "Oh I'm dieing..."Jester exclaimed as he then clasped his hands onto his chest before falling to his knees. The Sphere then exploded however and Jester landed right on his ass, shaking and making strange Noises. "Excuse me." He then said comically, before laughing wildly waving his scepter in the air, before turning around and slapping his ass at Naruto, and then vanishing into nothing, leaving a gawking Naruto in his wake...

"That... That... I'LL KILL HIM! JUST YOU WAIT JESTER I'M GONNA HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! YOU HEAR ME! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Naruto exclaimed into the air shaking a fist and then clenching it, only to blink as a new portal opened in the center of the pillar, several red orb fragments around it... "I'm still killing him later..." Naruto said with a frown as he gathered the red Demonic Orbs then jumped into the portal...

--

(Wave Country Forest...)

Naruto landed back in the forest and smirked as the Hell-Gates all went down and then sheathed Gilver and pulled out Insurrection. "You, I like." He said to the gun, spun it in hand and then grasped it, pointing it at a tree and firing, blowing a hole out of the tree and making the boy smirk. "Now lets go see why there's still more Demonic signatures..." Naruto said to himself and ran into the forest... Seeming to have forgotten that Jester could have kept him in his own private world for only he knew how long...

--

(Tazuna's Village...)

The village was mostly the same, the only difference being that Kakashi and his team were off training, Sai watching over Tazuna for them. However, for Nelo and the remaining member of Naruto's team... The past three days had been more than a little stressful, all because of one thing... Or rather... One person... "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!? THAT STUPID RED HAIRED JACK ASS HAS BEEN GONE THREE DAY'S, THREE DAY'S!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING, BUILDING A TEMPLE TO HONOR HIS TRAPS!?" Shadow demanded angrily while both Virgil and Nelo were starting to worry for the other boy... Mostly because if he didn't come back soon, Shadow was gonna kick both their asses and force them to go find his ass...

"Virgil, I want you to go out and find Naruto, before she decides to... And kill's him..." Nelo said and his nephew nodded his head, slowly grasping Yamato in hand, Lucifer on his back, Luce and Umbra sheathed at his side's as the boy then concentrated and vanished in a flash of blue light into the forest leaving Nelo with the seriously pissed off Shadow User... "Why do I suddenly wish I could fight Mundus again..." Nelo wondered as he saw Shadow turn to start ranting only to see Virgil was gone and Nelo grabbed his sword. "I hope I don't need to use this..." He said quietly to himself as Shadow cracked her knuckles, only for a Hell-Raiser to appear...

"THANK YOU, MISPLACED AGRESSION!" Shadow then shouted and lunged at the Hell-Raiser with a roar while Nelo looked at it as she unleashed an unholy ass whooping upon the poor defenseless demons...

"Naruto... I feel sorry for you when you get back... Though... I am glad it's not me..." Nelo said to himself as Shadow bent a Hell-Dancer in half... "She's actually very good..." He said then grimaced as she then twisted the Hell-Raiser into a pretzel around it's Gate... Literally... "Although... The Demons don't need that much torture... It isn't really their fault Naruto's not here..." Nelo mused aloud then shivered as she cracked her knuckles and lunged at the Demons with her Hands Scythes...

--

(Wave Country Forest...)

Virgil landed in the forest and then paled as he heard the sounds of Shadow tearing through what was either Demons, or some VERY unlucky perverts... Hopefully it was demons... The silver haired boy quickly shook his head and looked around, he was in a field of flowers, no sign of his AWOL cousin however. The boy then heard humming and saw a girl in a pink kimono with dark hair in a ponytail and a basket... He sniffed the air just to make sure it was a girl however. _'One good thing about being a True Devil... You can tell when someone's a girl or boy by smell...'_ Virgil thought to himself then walked towards the girl.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned and the girl blinked then looked at him strangely.

"I'm picking some herbs to help a friend." She said and Virgil looked at the plants... _'She's working with Zabuza... Obviously I should probably capture her... Nah, I won't have any fun later, if I do that...'_ The Devil thought to himself and then walked over to the girl.

"Then do you need any help milady?" He questioned and the girl looked like she was about to say something. "Also, don't say your a boy, my nose never lies..." Virgil said and the girl closed her half open mouth and blushed. "But, do you have a name?" He then asked and the girl smiled worriedly.

"Haku..." She said and Virgil nodded to himself.

"Any last name?" He asked and she shook her head. "Very well, I'm Shinobi, from Akumagakure." Virgil said and the girl raised a brow. "My village assign code names to their ninja to use outside of the village in order to protect their identities from our enemies." Virgil explained to the girl then walked over to the girl. "Need any help with those?" He asked and Haku blinked.

"If your offering..." She said and Virgil nodded once before walking over to some flower's and picking some of the same kind as Haku's. "Could you tell me why your out here sir?" The girl then asked and Virgil chuckled to himself.

"My cousin... He's AWOL at the moment... Probably found something to beat up..." Virgil said finishing gathering the herbs and handing them to Haku.

"Is your cousin really that destructive?" She questioned while taking the herbs making Virgil scoff and crossed his arms.

"Hardly, he just enjoys hunting Demons a bit too much, It's like a... Family thing..." Virgil told her and Haku blinked rapidly at the answer.

"Hunt... Demons?" She questioned and Virgil nodded his head.

"Yeah, the little buggers are everywhere, Hell, I've yet to find a village or town that didn't have at least a MINOR infection of Demons, usually it's only the batch that posses the dead, but sometimes we get Demons who have managed to come to earth with their bodies." Virgil said and Haku's eye's could clearly say she didn't believe him. "Humph, you don't believe me?" Virgil stated and Haku nodded her head.

"I've only heard of Nine Demons, and they happen to be the Bijuu..." She stated factly and Virgil chuckled to himself.

"Oh yes, them... Their strong but there are more than simply nine demons on earth, it's too big for that few to cntain and control the evil of the world..." Virgil told the girl who shrugged her shoulders, even if there were more demons, it didn't matter to her... "Also, how's that Zabuza guy doing?" Virgil then questioned and Haku's eye's widened.

"How..." She started and Virgil chuckled lightly.

"Those herbs are for treating injuries, from what Nelo told us I'd say that either you work for him, or for the village, and seeing as your so far from the village and unguarded I'd say you work for Zabuza." Virgil said and Haku reached into her basket only to stop as she found Yamato's blade at her throat... "Don't do that, if I was going to kill you, You wouldn't even know I attacked..." Virgil said then swung his sword up and sheathed it.

"Then... What will you do with me?" She asked a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Nothing, I have no quarrel with you... Or your master, we're only here to restore Wave Country to prosperity, it's only by chance your working for the man whose making it so horrible here..." Virgil said simply then looked around and let out a sigh. "You might want to leave..." He said and Haku raised a brow, till Virgil then slashed the air and a Hell-Dancer fell to the dirt becoming sand and surprising the girl to her feet... "Demons don't take prisoners..." The silver haired boy said as more Hell-Dancer's came out of the forest all moaning or groaning as they swung their arms at the two, only for Virgil to slice the disk's in their mouthes in half quickly...

"Still say you don't believe me about small Demons existing..." The silver haired boy quipped and Haku shook her head no. "Good... Then stay out of the way while I rip these little annoying demons apart." Virgil said then sheathed Yamato and held it at his side, the sheath then began to glow blue and Virgil sliced, a long wave of distorted space before him as he cut every Hell-Dancer before him into pieces...

"How did you..." Haku said gawking at the sheer damage done by only ONE of Virgil's attacks... She was afraid to know what he or his team could do if they used their entire arsenal...

"It's my special attack, I don't use it much because of the time it takes to use it... Although I guess it could be worse..." Virgil said then nodded to himself as he sheathed Yamato and then looked into the forest. "Take care Haku, and watch out, there might be more demons running around the forest..." Virgil said then jumped into the tree's and ran off to find Naruto...

--

(With Naruto...)

The boy had just finished the last of the demons he had been fighting, he let out a soft pant and then recalled his Legions. "What the hell... Why is their so many of these damn demons out here..." Naruto questioned with panting breaths then walked off and looked for the leader of the demons. "Hopefully, I won't have to deal with Jester again... I'm to tired to kill him..." Naruto grumbled to himself the saw a green orb and breathed a sigh of relief, he walked over to it and placed a single hand on it. Concentrating, the boy then pulled the Green Demonic Orb into him and felt his strength return. "Much better." The boy said while stretching his muscles out as he walked through and aging gate to find himself in what looked like an ancient arena of some kind...

"Hm, I wonder what kind of show their gonna put on for us..." Naruto asked no one then blinked as someone appeared from a bolt of lightning and then began to laugh haughtily. "Okay, not much on manners are you..." Naruto said mostly to himself as he looked at the red demon wearing black armor and a face mask... The demon then held out it's arms and suddenly a pair of gauntlets and grieves appeared on the demons arms and legs...

They were silver, with glowing spots that were changing from purple to pink to red , the gauntlets covered his hands with claw like plates over his fingers, on his back was a strange part of the weapon that when looked at correctly, almost resembled a skull with leaf shaped wings for ears, the grieves only covered the base of the shins and the back of the calves, were silver with the same glowing spots as the gauntlets and strange plate on his back, and they had round almost buzz saw shaped devices attached to the sides. Then seemingly out of no where a plate came out of nowhere to cover the mouth and lower face of the Demons mask it was the same color and pattern as the rest of the strange Devil Arm...

"Okay... Who the hell are you..." Naruto questioned only for the Demon to stretch it's neck to the sides and loud popping noises came from it. "Alright, seeing as you obviously don't wanna chat, how bout I just beat the shit out of you, and send ya hopping on back to the demon world." Naruto suggested and the Demon, Nero, laughed at him once more and then flipped into the air, before then driving a fist into the ground and shattered the old stone floor of the Colosseum like it was nothing... "Okay... Your strong... So what." Naruto said and unsheathed Gilver, leaving the sheath in his coat only to see the Demon staring at the weapon with strangely fixated eyes...

**"Gilver..."** He growled out and surprised Naruto as he seemed to know the weapon from somewhere. The demon then began to shake, then grasped it's head, pain shooting through it's form as lightning coated it. **"GILVER!!"** The demon roared loudly still grasping its head before shaking it and strange devices came from the top of each of his gauntlets and began to hum to life while the buzz saw wheels on his grieves spun around and sent him shooting straight at the devil boy. Naruto cursed and rolled out of the way as Nero's weapon rammed into a stone column behind Naruto, the boy looking at him with wide eye's as the eye's of his mask began to glow with a dark light. **"GILVER!!"** He shouted once more lunging at Naruto kicking towards the boy, the devices on his Gauntlets now gone, as was the face plate over his mask as he kicked at the boy angrily.

"What the hell's your deal?!" Naruto demanded swinging Gilver and knocking the demon off balance as he then grasped his head once more, howling in pain as red sparks arched along his body.

**"Grue... Princess... Old Lady..."** Came the demons deep growling tone as he started to move shakily towards Naruto with his eye's glowing a blinding red. The Demon then roared, lunging at Naruto and the boy used his Coats "Wings" to lift him off the ground as Nero punched the ground he had been standing on previously. Naruto then landed behind the Demonic warrior, only for him to start screaming and howling in pain, clutching his head once more. **"Gilver..."** He said once more falling to one knee as more lightning arched across his body. Naruto raised a brow at the demon until he received a quick elbow to his gut, sending him sprawling back with a grunt of pain.

"Whoa big guy, can't we talk this out like reasonable beings of intelligence?" Naruto asked as he got up and received a kick to the face as his answer. "I'll take that as a no..." Naruto said shaking his head and looking at the red and black Demon warily. Nero then lunged forward towards Naruto and threw several punches at the boy, only for him to roll to the side and lunge at him, slicing across the Demons chest plate and cutting it. Nero snarled and kicked Naruto sending him tumbling back. Before the boy could react, Nero then ran towards the boy, jumped into the air and brought his fist down into the boy's stomach, making a massive explosion of power as Naruto blocked with Gilver at the last possible second he could Nero seemed to look in surprise as the blade didn't bend or warp from the power of his attack, making Naruto smirk.

"Sorry pal... My sword is like your little gloves... Was forged from metal in the demon world! It won't bend threw brute force alone..." Naruto grunted out and then spun his body to kick Nero off of himself. "Now, how about we really get this party started..." Naruto said while holding his sword, eye's glowing crimson like Nero's as the armored demon roared and lunged at the boy with a kick. Naruto evaded by leaning back, then swung Gilver only for the Demon to block with it's left arm and throw a punch at Naruto with his right arm. Naruto grabbed the fist with his left arm then lifted his own foot and tried to kick Nero, only for the demon to flip away making Naruto stumble back off balance. Naruto righted himself however by swinging Gilver behind him and placing it's blade into the ground, allowing him the leverage he needed in order to get back on his feet correctly.

Naruto then smirked and his Devil-Arm began to glow as he tossed the power from it grabbing Nero and pulling him towards him. Naruto then lunged at Nero with his sword, only for Nero to knock the blade away and throw a punch at him. Naruto blocked the punch wit one of his own, then the two began to punch at one another, before kicking each other back away from the other. The two slid to a stop a way from one another as Nero sneered at the boy threw his mask and ran towards him quickly and the saw on his grieves began to spin. Naruto swore loudly as Nero came at him, then blocked the attack with Gilver as he was then sent sliding back from the demons multiple kicks.

"Okay... He's good..." Naruto said to himself then looked at his "Wings" with a small frown. "Lets see what I can do with these..." He said mostly to himself then flapped his Coats "Wings" and was quickly lifted off the ground and into the air. "Catch me if you can freak show!" Naruto then called out only for Nero to snarl and unfold his own large red and black wings from his waist to lift himself from the ground and shooting towards Naruto. The boy then used his own and lunged towards Nero, swinging Gilver and connecting, knocking each of them back away from one another. Naruto's feet landed on the side of a tree as Nero righted himself in midair then laughed at the boy haughtily.

"Okay freak, you want something to laugh at?!" Naruto demanded, gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles turned white. The boy then shot towards Nero like a bat out of hell, and swung Gilver at the demon wildly, Nero simply dodging by moving his body quickly. Naruto roared and swung his blade once more only for Nero to stop the blade by catching it between both his hands and laugh at the boy's attempt. Nero then let go of Gilver, leaving Naruto off balance as he then quickly flew behind the boy and kicked him to the ground.

**"Sword Master!"** Nero said to himself and glowed red for a second, then gently floated back to the ground as Naruto struggled to his feet only to glare at the armored fiend. Nero then reached one arm back, and Naruto saw a flash as then Nero lunged forward and gave a powerful Uppercut to Naruto, knocking him into the air, Nero then jumped into the air, bursts of power rolling off his body as he jumped then used an Air Hyke and was now above Naruto. The demon looked down as the boy looked up at him, then he brought his right arm down in a powerful chop that connected, knocking Gilver from the boys hand, and plowing Naruto into the ground below with a massive explosion.

Nero then flipped back and chuckled to himself lightly, his glowing red eye's glaring at the dust, till he saw Gilver land next to him, blade in the ground and Hilt pointing up. Nero reached and grasped the blade in his left hand tightening his grip on the handle as his eye's burned red, steam coming from them as he did. The demon was then shocked to hear breathing and an angry voice coming from the dust covered crater. "Give that back..." The voice said and Nero looked to see the dust was clearing, revealing Naruto was on one knee, looking at Nero with blood trailing down his face and into his left eye. "That doesn't belong to you..." Naruto said and used Gilver's sheath to stand, albeit shakily, then look at the demon with panting breaths.

Nero chuckled looking at the boy he crouched and lunged at the boy with Gilver slashing at him. Naruto barely had time to duck to the side when Nero then kicked Naruto, sending him sprawling back. The demon then swung Gilver a few times as Naruto struggled back to his feet only for the demon to throw the sword straight at him. Naruto's eye's widened as then Gilver embedded itself into his chest, Nero laughing at him as it did and yet he could hear something... A familiar voice... One he had only heard echo in his mind for years now...

_**'Power, Give me more POWER!!'**_ The voice of his Devil Trigger exclaimed into his mind and then the shadows swirled around him, to Nero looking as though a void had appeared around the boy. Naruto then gritted his teeth as a memory broke threw his mind, he remembered the attacks from people in Konoha, the life he had been living and then a scream as Shadow and he were attacked by demons... At this the boy opened his eye's, now both glowing a bright violet, he suddenly began chancing, his right arm remaining as demonic as before, while the shadows snaked up the rest of his arm, changing his clothes also.

Nero looked towards the sphere with an odd look, almost like he was reminiscing something or other as soon flames dances around the void which Naruto was inhabiting. Within said sphere of darkness, flesh became scaly, teeth grew, and hair changed becoming hard and tough. Then with a roar Naruto's power exploded outward, the Void around him expanding as the flames then shot in all directions, Gilver shooting out of his body to hover before the ever expanding orb until Naruto's Devil-Arm reached out of the void and grasped Gilvers handle, the void then began to shrink and Nero glared at the new form of the boy angrily.

Naruto now had black skin, with thin glowing violet eye's, his face was completely smooth, no visible nose or mouth, his silver hair was shaped strangely with two long parts coming from the back to curve forward in front of his face, another pair coming from his cheeks and ears pointing backwards a third spike from hi head pointing between these two. His scaly black arms had clawed fingers, with a violet gem in the back of each hand, a silver bracelet around each arm that curved back along the sides of his forearms with bone like growths growing under them, a small barb growing from each of his elbows, a difference between his arms however was the strange silver sheath growing from his left arm like his Grandpa Vergil's own Devil Trigger.

On his upper torso was what looked like part of his coat with white flaps on his chest, only now silver armor was growing from his neckline to behind his neck connecting together at there ends, a pair of silver pads over each of his shoulders with a smaller black pad coming down each arm from them, white bone like growths on his chest visible on his chest. Four wings were wrapped around his waist and were tipped with white looking like the tails of a coat, his legs started black, however they turned white at his thighs and had only a few lines of black flesh in between each of the thicker parts of flesh, at each knee was a silver armored plate with a spike pointing up, and two more pointing back, another pair of spikes were at the back of his calves and his feet were now replaced by hooves, like Sparda once had...

**"Power, giver me more POWER!"** Naruto said as he walked towards Nero then crouched with his sword and moved like a blur, slashing at Nero who barely blocked with his gauntlets as he was pushed back from Naruto. Nero didn't have a chance to move at that however as a violet aura surrounded Naruto and the crests which were branded on the boy's upper arms and left forearm all started to glow white on his ebony skin. Then his swords blade had blue flames crackle to life along it and Nero watch as then Naruto opened his wings and lifted himself into the air then brought his sword down on him in a split second.

**"You are not worthy to challenge me..."** Came Naruto's demonic voice, sounding like a combination of his own voice and a demonic hiss, as he then flipped out of the cloud of smoke left by his attack and glared at the dust. Naruto then grasped then handle of Gilver with both hands, his wings unfolded behind him. **"Now Die..."** He said as he lunged back into the dust, swinging Gilver's blade and cutting the dust itself, only for Nero to be seen above, bringing his fist's down. Naruto rolled out of the way however and then sliced into Nero quickly. The armored demon grunted in pain as it fell to one knee then snarled and flipped backwards, bringing it's leg down in an Ax-Kick, knocking Naruto's head into the ground.

However Naruto's now demonic reasoning worked wonder's once more as he spun, grabbing Nero's arm with his leg then pushed off the ground to throw the demon into the air. Naruto then landed on his feet and used his wings to propel himself into the air. Naruto then slashed Nero with Gilver and snapped his fingers in the air, the Sword Legions appearing almost like ghost's as they also slashed Nero, when the final Sword Legion slashed him Naruto spun Gilver in the air and slashed him, knocking him down to the ground. Naruto then landed as Nero hit the ground, the larger demon kicking up dust and dirt as Naruto then sheathed his sword in the same manor as Virgil would then stood up to look over his handiwork.

As he did this however a bright light shot out of the dust and attached to Naruto's arms and legs, forming into the same weapon that the demon had been using, the face mask and devices on the gauntlets also appearing, and a name echoed threw his mind. **"Gilgamesh..."** He said as the face plate retracted from his demonic face, as did the devices on the gauntlets. The silver haired demon then looked towards the dust cloud which had enclosed around Nero. The ebony skinned demon then shot into the dust and kicked Nero into the air, then kicked him again only with the saw spinning on his grieves, then punched him one, twice, thrice, then kicked him up back into the air and quickly Air Hyked up above the demon and brought one hand down in a chop at Nero, driving him into the ground. **"You lose..."** Naruto said as then he saw Nero slow get to his feet, his mask cracked, as was the rest of his armor, some of the spiky thorns on his back breaking and falling to the ground.

As that happened a piece of his mask broke off to reveal a glowing red eye with what looked like a red skin around it, the rest appearing a dark near black color, white markings over the mask and his skin, not seeming to be a part of his actual body. Naruto looked at the demon strangely as it then stood up and glared at Naruto, however he then saw some of the chest plate break away to reveal that it had a large yellow glowing mark on his chest. With his shoulder armor braking on the right side to reveal a red shoulder with a black spike growing from it.

**"Just who the hell are you?"** Naruto questioned as he stood up with Gilgamesh still on as Gilver appeared on his arm, through the Gauntlet as a plate slid down to allow them both to fit on his left arm. The black armored demon looked at Naruto and then grasped it's head in pain once more making the young half breed narrow his eye's.

**"Nero... Diavolo..."** The demon said then vanished, seemingly engulfed by black flames.

**"Black-Devil, huh..."** Naruto said to himself then started to sway. **"I... Must... Have... Used... The... Last... Of... My... Power... Beating... Him..."** Naruto said then fell to the ground and reverted back to his human form, Gilgamesh still on him and hiding his Devil-Arm from view... **"More... I... Need... More... Power..."** Naruto's demonic voice said as his glowing red eye's closed completely.

However, in the shadows, both Inferno and the Scion stood in a tree looking down on the young half breed. _'This won't end well...'_ Inferno thought to himself as he looked to see a glint in the Scions hood that could only be a grin. "So the boy's demonic half wants more Power..." The Scion mused and he chuckled to himself.

"It won't work, the demonic half can't control the human heart... Besides... It's Kyuubi's own Lust for power tainting his Demon half..." Inferno suddenly said and the Scion looked at him with a frown.

"Really now Inferno, I thought you wanted to make him pay or something?" The Scion questioned and Inferno smirked.

"No, I said the Sins of the Fathers moron... I want Vergil to suffer... By any means... However, I'm not so low as to make his grandson into a demon..." Inferno said then both his eye's began to glow. "I do have SOME honor after all..." He said crossing his arms then pulled a gun from his waist and pointed it beside him. "Come out clown..." He growled as Jester appeared with his seemingly eternal grin.

"Oh whats the mater Inferno, I thought you liked clowns... After all, we have so much in common!" The insane demon said only for Inferno's gun to be pointed at his head. "You aren't going to shoot me are you... I'd die if you did that..." Jester said and Inferno grinned at the idea of ending the stupid wannabe clowns life.

"Enough Inferno, leave Jester be and return to Temen-Ni-Gru..." The Scion said and Inferno frowned, however he returned the gun to his waist and then vanished into a flash of light while Jester grinned at the Scion. "So, is everything ready at Temen-Ni-Gru?" Scion then questioned and Jester laughed loudly.

"Why of course, you've released all but the final three seals, now all we need is too wait until the kids are strong enough to face the Hell Knights one on one..." Jester said and the Scion frowned.

"How long will that take Jester?" He questioned and Jester took a thoughtful look.

"I'd say... Three years... Then we can open Temen-Ni-Gru, and unleash all of Hell onto the Earth!" Jester exclaimed then began to laugh insanely, while the scion wondered why he even teamed up with the psycho clown... Oh right... He's done this shit before... "Of course, I'm glad I managed to convince those little fools at Shinra Inc. to do some Demon Research, that aught a keep the good ol' Devil Boy's busy for a while..." Jester mused to himself and the Scion nodded before then vanishing leaving Jester behind to do whatever the hell he did. "All according to plan..." Jester then whispered to himself as he vanished also, laughing insanely as he did...

--

TBC...

--

Next chapter, hope you liked it, some have probably figured out who Nero-Diavolo is, if not well... Don't feel bad... However, if any of you can't figure out the Gilver reference, it's from the First Devil May Cry novel. What... I've read both of those, the two Manga volumes, and played all four games... I'm using EVERY part of the series for this story, hopefully it's making it better... Anyways hope you liked Naruto's Devil-Trigger, took me a while to figure what to make it look like, in the end I used Nero-Angelo, Vergil's Devil-Trigger in DMC3, and Nero's Devil-Trigger in DMC4 as reference while adding a few features of my own to make his look different than other Devil-Triggers seen. Also, I had an Idea, not sure when I'll put up a preview for it, but it was to combine Naruto and Danny Phantom, where Naruto gets Danny's powers... What... I like Danny Phantom... Anyways, please read and review! Ja Ne!


	8. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 7: Battle...**_

"**Awaken the Devil from within..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Shinra-Inc Corporate Headquarters...)

"Let this meeting of the Shinra Incorporated, Board of directors hereby commence..." A rather fat balding man in a red suit with a mustache said as he looked around a large chamber, several men and a single woman sitting with him at a long table. "So, how goes the Research into the Bianco and Alto Angelo's?" Questioned the president of Shinra of his top Scientist, a man simply known as Hojo. The dark haired man in question merely chuckled lightly to himself at the question, pushing his wire rimmed glasses up his nose to make the glare hide his eye's.

"All goes as expected. Using the Blood of Sparda we acquired, I have been able to extrapolate an even more dangerous version of the Bianco(White) and Alto's(Treble) sir. Each one more destructive than the last and perfect for our future plans..." Hojo explained with a wicked grin and another person in the room grumbled. He wore a green suit with a black tie, was a rather fat man with black hair and a thick beard.

"What of our DEEPGROUND and SOLDIER projects Hojo? Have you used the Order of Swords Research Information, we got from that Inferno person, to any use on them?" The man, Heidegger questioned with a frown on his large face and Hojo chuckled to himself lightly.

"Of course I have Heidegger. I have integrated the... Ceremony that they used to become Devils on our own troops in the Tsviets. I have been readying it for our own use also, thus far it may be fatal to anyone who hasn't had extensive physical training... However if an old man in the Order could survive, with their limited resources, I'm sure I'll be able to do the same for all of us soon enough." Hojo said while a man in black frowned to himself. He had a black hair in a tight ponytail, with a small beard and mustache, his eye's were strong and showed that he knew what he was doing.

"You seem Tense, Reeve, beginning to become worried?" A woman in a low cut red dress, blond hair and a perfect figure asked the man with a mocking tone. Reeve frowned at the woman, Scarlet, he was pretty sure she screwed her way to the top... Otherwise he didn't want to know how a fool like her got such a high position in Shinra-Inc...

"I'm tense because we need to be more cautious. As you may have heard it seems that DEEPGROUND has become quite... Active... Recently. I'm afraid they seem to be coming out of our control... I believe Hojo should temporarily cease his research on the Order of the Swords research, and take a look at the DEEPGROUND soldiers before something happens..." Reeve said and a balding man in a tan suit started to bite one of his nails.

"We need to keep DEEPGROUND in our control. If we lose control of them now... Well... We don't want those fools in the Akumagakure Council finding out about our activities..." The man, Palmer, said as he started to look around with worried eye's and the President frowned to himself.

"Where's Rufus, he should be back from his vacation with the Turks soon, correct? I need him and Tseng to be the ones in charge of our security around here..." The president questioned then stated and Reeve pulled a small book out of his coat.

"Rufus is scheduled to meet back here in a week with the Turks, sir." Reeve told the man who nodded his head to himself then looked to Heidegger.

"I want you to meet my son at the nearest point. Make sure no harm befalls him or I will personally make sure you meet with an... Unpleasant end." The man said and Heidegger gulped as he nodded to the man jerkily and then the president looked to a still grinning Hojo. "And you, is... Project JENOVA, ready for deployment?" He questioned and Hojo's grin widened.

"Yes... He is... I have only just finished dismantling the Devil that was brought to me and integrating her into him..." Hojo said with a chuckle as his grin widened greatly.

"Then what of... Project CHAOS?" The president questioned and Hojo frowned slightly.

"Dr. Lucrecia Crescent would know more about THAT project, sir... It is under her control after all... Although personally, I believe she's becoming a little too attached to it." Hojo said casually, then with a deep frown as the Shinra president frowned to himself slightly. "However, if you wish I could always take over the experiment." Hojo then offered with a grin and the President frowned and shook his head no.

"That wont be necessary, Hojo. Concentrate on the, ANGELO, JENOVA, SOLDIER, and DEEPGROUND projects... But focus closely on DEEPGROUND and the Tsviets, we can't have them jeopardize all that we have worked for... Too much rides on them when we make our move..." The man stated and Hojo nodded his head with a small, almost imperceptible frown on his face. "Alright, if that is all, I would like to call this meeting to a close." The president said and the others nodded to him as they all got up and left the room to return to their normal duties...

--

(Tazuna's Home...)

Naruto was asleep, Tsunami had been watching over him as he slept silent and peaceful. He had been out for three day's now, Nelo said it was because he used his "Special Powers" too long and they drained him severely of power. Virgil had found him after all the demons seemed to start vanishing, so no one was looking into it much. Nelo said that Naruto should wake up soon, and that the only reason he had been out as long as he had was because his "Special Power" took more energy than normal Jutsu and as such weakened him severely.

"So is he really going to be okay?" Sakura asked and Shadow nodded her head, arms crossed with a frown on her face. The two were watching over the red head for Tsunami as she cleaned the rest of the house, Sai and Tazuna were out at the bridge today, and Sasuke and Kakashi were training. Virgil and Nelo came to check up on the boy every now and then but Shadow knew they weren't worried for him, Hell, Nelo was glad Naruto hadn't obtained his Devil-Trigger like he had for some strange reason...

"If he isn't, I'll go straight into hell and drag his sorry ass back..." She grumbled and Sakura looked at her funny. "What? I'm fucking serious!" Shadow questioned then stated and Sakura frowned.

"Your weird..." She told the girl and Shadow rolled her eye's.

"Listen Princess, not everyone wants to be a stuck up little fan girl like you... Besides that gets you killed when your a Kunoichi... Or worse..." Shadow said then mumbled and Sakura raised a brow to the girl. "C'mon, you mean you don't realize your a trained killer?" Shadow questioned incredulously and Sakura paled slightly.

"Well... I know... But I won't have to kill anyone, Sasuke-kun is here to protect me." The girl said and Shadow slapped her face with a groan.

"Oh boy..." She groaned out then grabbed Sakura's shoulders and yanked her out of the room, down the stairs and brought her outside with an annoyed look on her face which Virgil saw and made the boy groan.

"Pinkies going to learn a lesson about Shadow..." Virgil mumbled and the older of the two raised a brow, looking down at his nephew for an explanation. "Shadow hates girls, who think they need to be protected or want to be protected like some sort of princess..." Virgil stated and Nelo blinked then smirked.

"Personally, I don't care what she does, so long as it involves making that girl a little less loud and allot less obnoxious..." Nelo said and Virgil nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Shadow had dragged Sakura to a slightly more secluded area, since Sai was with Tazuna today, and supposedly they would all be going back tomorrow as the week would be over and thus, Zabuza should be back. However, Shadow didn't want Tsunami or Inari around just encase she started getting a little coarse with her language... Which she knew was probably unavoidable...

"Alright Princess, what the hell is up with this "Sasuke will Protect me" crap your spitting out?" Shadow questioned of the Pink haired girl with a frown.

"Well... Sasuke-kun will protect me, I'm his teammate so..." Sakura started then was hit on the head by Shadow. "Ow, that hurt!" The girl complained and Shadow rolled her eye's.

"So what. Now listen here Princess, the only way Emo-teme boy would protect you is if he were forced to by his damn sensei, and even then I think he'd only keep you alive because he was told too..." Shadow said and would have said more had not Sakura exploded.

"Don't talk bad about Sasuke-Kun! Your just Jealous!" She exclaimed and Shadow snorted.

"Sorry, not interested in Clan Heirs, too annoying, not to mention Emo-Teme has a stick so far up his ass that I wonder why I don't see it poking out of his head... Although... maybe thats why he has such spiky hair..." Shadow said then mused to herself and Sakura glared at her.

"Ha! Thats a lie, everyone knows that Sasuke-kun is the best their is! Your just jealous you can't be with him!" Sakura accused and Shadow snorted once more before smirking at the girl.

"Y-no, not in this or ANY lifetime, Princess. I'd rather have someone fun to be around, than someone with no personality that has good looks..." Shadow said while crossing her arms over her chest and Sakura frowned glaring at the other girl.

"Sasuke-kun does have a Personality!" She exclaimed and Shadow crossed her arms, looking at one of her hands fingers.

"Y-no. He has no such thing. He's a bastard Emo, who needs to have SOMEONE pull the stick from his ass, then someone needs to find the bug that crawled up it and died, then someone needs to grab his spiky ass hair and make him come out of the fucking closet about being Gay..." Shadow stated and Sakura gawked at the girl.

"How can you say such slanderous things about Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura demanded and the other girl smirked.

"One reason, If he has fan girls and hasn't dated at least one, then he has to be gay." She said and Sakura growled.

"Then what about your brother? I heard him complaining about Fan Girls!" Sakura exclaimed and Shadow frowned darkly.

"My brother happens to like a girl, he's just to down on himself to make a move, his dad died, he's known her since he was like four, and she is the hottest girl in all of our village... At least according to his journal she is... And personal opinion..." Shadow said then mused to herself while Sakura growled.

"Then how can you call Sasuke-kun such things! He's just shy not gay!" Sakura shouted at the girl and Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Y-no, and would you stop screaming before I decide you need your ass kicked. I don't know, nor do I care if your precious little Emo-teme is gay or not, I'm just speaking my mind on the matter... Also, YOU need to stop acting all high and mighty Princess, before I kick your ass from here to Konoha and back!" Shadow then stated with a frown which Sakura returned, only wasn't as affective as the older girls frown turned into a glare.

"You be quiet! Your just a... A... Your just a jealous bitch because Sasuke-Kun likes me not you!" The pink haired girl exclaimed and Shadow growled, her teeth gritted and her fists balled as she then roared at the pink haired girl.

"ALRIGHT PRINCESS! YOU WANNA THROW DOWN, THEN WE'LL THROW DOWN!" She exclaimed lunging at the younger girl as she started to attack her, Virgil and Nelo looking on with wide eye's as Sakura started shouting for Sasuke to save her.

"You know... She's in denial..." Virgil said and Nelo nodded his head. "Wanna go help her?" Virgil then asked and Nelo took a thoughtful look.

"Pinkie or Shadow?" The older man questioned and Virgil smirked.

"Shadow." He said and Nelo nodded his head, both getting up. "It won't do for her to tire herself, by beating the hell out of the obnoxious pink banshee." Virgil then added and Nelo chuckled to himself as they went to pull the two apart, mostly to conserve Shadow's strength... Otherwise... They'd just watch Pinkie's beating... Meanwhile, Naruto was inside his own head, having a rather interesting discussion with his tenant about why he felt different in his Devil-Trigger...

--

It was a couple day's later, Naruto had been having a rather interesting chat with Kyuubi about why his Devil Trigger was so power hungry. In the end the boy managed to force out an explanation from the fox... And it made him more than a little pissed at the ancient demon... Apparently when his Devil power was first brought forth, Kyuubi had sent a small amount of his own power into him. This had altered both Naruto himself, and his Devil Trigger, making each have some of Kyuubi's traits. Though Naruto's was only his Devil Arm it seemed, His Devil Trigger got the Kyuubi's personality combined with Nelo's...

Naruto had nearly castrated the fox for messing with him. But he had managed to cool off and the two had talked more about what might happen to the boy from now on. Besides finally having access to his Devil Trigger, Naruto also had access to some interesting skill's with Gilgamesh and Insurrection. Gilgamesh was basically a pair of Gauntlets and Grieves, like the "Beowulf" pair he had been trained with by Nelo. Insurrection was a little different. While it could switch between rapid fire or high powered single shots, it's charge only functioned in the single shot setting. While the boy was annoyed, he also understood that the weapon wasn't developed like Ebony and Ivory, it wasn't supposed to always have a charge shot.

Kyuubi and Naruto then trained with Naruto's devil trigger in the boy's mind, allowing his real body to rest while the boy attempted to gain control of the power hungry devil within him. It was harder than he thought, and he still couldn't quite control it. Kyuubi mentioned that Devil's were too strong willed to be completely controlled, and from the Stories Naruto heard about Nelo once being under Mundus control, he believed the old Fur-ball... Mostly...

Naruto yawned as he sat up, only to grasp his head in pain as he sat up. "My head..." He grumbled then looked to see that Gilgamesh was still on his arms, covering his deformed Devil-Arm. "Well thats good, at least no one saw my Devil-Bringer..." He said mostly to himself as he then got off the bed and picked up Gilver from beside his bed. "Wait... Why am I on a bed... Last thing I remember was fighting that red and black demon..." Naruto said to himself then shook it off and walked out of the room and heard the sounds of a struggle. "Great, I'm probably at Tazuna's, and it looks like I was out for awhile..." Naruto then said to himself and placed Gilver into his coat and cracked his knuckles.

The red head then silently walked down the stairs of the house to see Tsunami was threatening to bite her tongue off if two freaks with swords tried to kill her son Inari. _'Okay, now I'm pissed...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he then clinched his fist's and his eye's briefly glowed a deep red. The boy then silently looked around the room. Tsunami was being held by one of the thugs, a sword at her throat as her son Inari stood in front of the two men and herself. She was threatening to bight her tongue off and drown in her own blood if the two attacked her son, and the two seemed to be accepting this, if not grudgingly from the look on the Tattooed man's face.

The two started to leave and Naruto closed his eye's, Silently slipping Gilver from it's sheath as then Inari called out. "WAIT!" That was all the distraction Naruto needed as he moved like lightning, knocking the men's swords from their hand's and kicked both of the men in the side of the head, sending them flying in either direction. Naruto then quickly formed several hand seals and then finished by tossing a Kunai at each man, the Kunai hitting beside each one.

**"Secret Ninja Art: Demons Field!!"** Naruto stated as blue energy fields formed around the two men who pushed on the fields only for them to hold tightly. The two continued to struggle until a hand formed from the energy of each of the field and knocked both of them out Naruto let out a breath then looked to a shocked Tsunami as he sheathed Gilver. "Don't worry, those field's will last long enough, by the time they wear off my team and I will be back." Naruto said then ran out of the door and crouched down before sprinting off for the bridge.

The red haired boy soon arrived and saw that Sasuke was fighting someone in a field of Ice mirrors, Shadow had formed her "Anti-Form" which was lieing in wait on the ground in case someone got to close to Tazuna. The Pink haired Nuisance was standing next to Tazuna looking weak and helpless, Sai nearby, seemingly starring into space, making Naruto groan softly. Virgil, however, was currently nowhere to be seen, and last but certainly not least Nelo was fighting against Zabuza with Kakashi. _'I'll help Duck Ass...'_ Naruto thought then ran and felt his arms, he looked down to see them glowing and Naruto spun and punched one of the Ice Mirror's with Gilgamesh, shattering it as he slid inside of the field.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The Uchiha demanded of Naruto, panting as his red eye's glared at the red head... Wait... Red eyes?

"Must of unlocked his damn Kekkei-Genkai... Great..." Naruto mumbled to himself then looked around the mirror's, halting on the one Haku was within. "So then Missy, what a you say to just given up all peaceful like?" Naruto questioned and the girl hurled several Senbon needles at the boy. Naruto rolled to the side and let out a sigh of annoyance as he then scratched his face. "I'll take that as a no..." He said and the girl looked at the boy strangely through her mask, then at the weapons on his arms and legs... _'How did he destroy one of my mirror's? It should be impossible, no heat can melt them, yet his weapons ripped threw them as though they were glass... This could be problematic, I must end this fight quickly...'_ The girl thought to herself as she prepared to attack, Naruto seeing this frowned slightly and grasped Gilver's hilt tightly.

Meanwhile in the mist, Virgil walked silently down the bridge, he had felt the presences of numerous humans approaching on the water. The silver haired nin chuckled softly before he then sat down, legs crossed in a lotus position as he pulled a scroll from his waist and unsealed something from within it. It was a long leather coat, black as midnight save for the blue trim and interior, with thick patches of leather where his elbows would be, three thick leather straps over the cuffed sleeves, five blue leather straps at the back of the coat, a simple chain and long tassels from the front, a hood on the back, and silver armor on the shoulder area, held down by blue leather straps.

"This aughta be fun..." Virgil said softly as he then removed Lucifer, Luce, and Umbra from his person, pulled the coat on over his shoulders, placing Luce and Umbra into the five straps on the back of his coat and Lucifer on his left shoulder, before waiting. Yamato on his lap as he closed his eye's, his hands gripping the sheath and hilt of his sword tightly as he began to wait... Silent as the grave...

As Virgil was waiting however, Nelo and Kakashi were facing off against Zabuza, Nelo blocking the nin's sword while Kakashi attacked with Jutsu or whatever else he could think of. "This is beginning to bore me..." Nelo muttered to himself as he then side stepped a slash from Zabuza and rushed forward, swinging his own sword and knocking Zabuza back and off balance. The ex-Kiri nin was more than a little nervous, beyond the fact he was facing two nin he also had to deal with the teams of the two. _'And it doesn't look like I'll be at full strength if I fight those kid's, hell, at the moment I don't think I can beat these two!'_ Zabuza grumbled within his own mind as Nelo formed several Summoned Swords and launched them at him. The bandaged nin cursing as he lunged out of the way, only for Kakashi to form several Hand Seals.

**"Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"** Kakashi called out as his Nin-dogs appeared and rushed at Zabuza, grabbing him with their fangs, holding the large man down as both Kakashi and Nelo smirked.

"Now then Zabuza, we end this." Kakashi said to the man who snarled behind the bandages on his face angrily. Back with Haku and the two boy's, Naruto and Sasuke had mostly been dodging and blocking the girl's Senbon, well, Naruto had anyway. Sasuke seemed to remind the red head of a pin cushion, amusing the red haired boy greatly.

"You know, those are some nice moves. But this is really starting to become a drag." Naruto suddenly said as he pulled out Insurrection. "So let's REALLY get this party shaking!" Naruto exclaimed setting the gun to rapid fire as he took aim and shot at Haku's mirror, filling it with holes as the girl leaped to another mirror. Naruto simply followed the girl, holding down the trigger for the gun to shoot a constant stream of hell bullet's till the gun started to heat up and he gasped dropping it and blowing on his hand. "Shit thats hot!" He said loudly trying to cool off his hand as he walked over to one of the ice mirrors and used it as a makeshift ice pack.

Sasuke wasn't happy, during this fight he had thought he could take this girl. She was, well, she was fast but he was sure he was strong enough to defeat her quickly. That went to hell when she used the mirror trick and then those damn needles. But he still felt he could handle the situation, he'd tried to burn the mirror's down, which had resulted in his utter confusion when nothing happened. So, when this red haired nin from what he felt was a back watter village, came out of nowhere and shattered one of the mirrors, then used a strange weapon to litter the remaining mirrors with holes. Sasuke was simply put, PISSED. Haku herself was a little disturbed by the turn of events, she remembered Virgil saying his cousin was a demon hunter by profession, and she honestly believed him after seeing those demons a few days ago...

But the fact was she also say how strong Virgil was, and if his cousin was even remotely as powerful she might as well cut her own head off. The Uchiha boy had long since activated his Sharingan, but he was still only barely able to keep up with her movements. The red head however, seemed to be dodging and blocking like she was moving in slow motion. It was both frustrating and scary, scare tactics wouldn't work on someone who hunts demons on a daily basis, and rushing at him head first would get her killed. The only thing she could even think of doing was her final technique, and even then it could be fatal if done incorrectly...

_'I have to take that chance, the longer I remain in this battle, the more likely Zabuza-Sama will be overpowered by the two nin...'_ Haku thought and pulled four Senbon needles into her hands. "TIME TO END THIS!" She exclaimed, launching herself out of the mirror and towards the boy's, Sasuke preparing to attack when Haku, time seemed to slow for the boy's as she launched the Senbon's at Sasuke. It was a split second later that Naruto seemed to vanish and Sasuke's eye's widened as the boy appeared in front of him, Arm's in front of his neck, as the rest of his body was littered with senbon.

"W-what the..." Sasuke wondered wide eyed as Naruto grunted slightly, he had anticipated most of Haku's movements, blocked the pressure points on his neck quickly to avoid the senbon. And had even managed to hit her, but those damn needles had still hurt like a fucking bitch!

"Damn that hurt..." Naruto grunted out as he panted lightly and glared at the girl a few feet away from him, pulling herself into one of the mirrors as she used her chakra to repair them. "And to think, I thought she was moving fast before..." Naruto muttered to himself softly, the girl had been moving at such a speed that he was surprised for almost a whole second, it was only luck that he snapped out of it to stop the senbon heading towards Sasuke... _'Dumb, painful luck...'_ Naruto thougt to himself with a frown as Sasuke seemed confused.

"Why the hell did you have to get in the way?! I could have handled myself!! You should have just minded your own damn business, Dobe!!" He demanded then exclaimed loudly and Naruto grunted as he pulled a Senbon out of his left forearm.

"Oni-nin... We never allow our teammates or comrades to die... not even if we have to tare apart heaven and hell to save them..." Naruto said and widened his eye's as he felt something stir within, a massive headache forming as he did.

**Dum-dum**

Naruto shook slightly as his heartbeat sounded in his ears, a feeling of power washing over his body as he gritted his teeth. "Uchiha... Get out of the way... This is about to get messy..." Naruto grunted out and then stiffened once more.

**Dum-Dum**

Sasuke started to say something to the red head, but Naruto couldn't quite make it out, and as far as he knew it was probably something stupid or arrogant, and he really didn't need to listen to that right now... Naruto felt the familiar energy of his own Inner-Devil, it was angry, crying out in his mind for release... He was in danger, he was injured and though not severely, he had lost a good amount of blood because of those damn senbon... The Uchiha was annoying him with his voice, this girl was making it worse by merely starring at him as he eye's turned blood red... This devil was truly... Pissed!

**DUM-DUM**

"Shut up Uchiha..." The boy growled out as the sound formed in his ears and a familiar black sphere of energy surrounded the red head Sasuke shutting up quickly as it happened and looking in shocked awe at the sphere. Just then out of the sphere the many senbon Haku had launched into Naruto were expelled outward, flying out with great speed as Sasuke ducked down as they carved into the mirrors around them. Then ripples of empowered wind flew from the orb pushing back Sasuke and shaking the mirrors around the boy's.

The mist over the bridge was also being forced away, Shadow and the others feeling the push and standing their ground, the girl quickly returning to her body as she grinned into the wind. "I think that girl Pissed Naru-kun off pretty badly..." She called out over the wind's howl as it became more vicious, pushing all of them no matter how hard they attempted to stay down. Fire soon encircled the sphere also, raising the temperature several degrees as an enraged demonic voice filtered out of the abyss Naruto had been surrounded by a pair of glowing violet eye's opening within the void as several glowing symbols also appeared on it briefly.

**"I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"**

Meanwhile, Virgil blinked suddenly, then frowned as he felt Naruto lose control of his inner devil, but given how young he was and how new he was to it, that wasn't surprising. Virgil simply sighed, shaking his head then looked towards the fog covered end of the bridge and stood up before crouching and lunging into the mist. A simple, "You will die..." leaving his lips as his blade met the flesh and bone of a mortal, slicing through it cleanly before anyone would even know what happened...

Back with Naruto, the orb had now formed cracks along its surface, then slowly shattered sending excess pieces of the orb and balls of fire all over, all of the pieces fading into dust while the fire-balls hit and left dents in Haku's mirrors. However, the two others within the jutsu were more preoccupied looking at the figure before them, as now Naruto stood in front of Haku's mirror and Sasuke, as his Devil form, Legion. The silver haired Devil was quick, crouching for less than a second as he then launched himself forward, slamming one of his hands into the Mirror Haku was within, and then into the jaw of the girl, sending her flying across the bridge at great speed's, cracking her mask and leaving her to wonder if he broke her jaw with that punch.

The boy wasn't done with her however, as before she went too far, he sent his Devil Bringer out, grasping her and bringing her straight to his hand. The boy lifted her into the air then slammed her into the ground, before raising her up, spinning her around and tossing her passed a surprised pair of Kakashi and Nelo, Zabuza eye's bulging out as Haku was left sprawled out on the ground, her mask utterly shattered and the demon boy roaring loudly.

"Great, he's lost control of it..." Nelo said shaking his head as lightning arched over Naruto, the demon boy falling to the ground as he then glared at Haku as she tried to get up.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP HER!?" Zabuza demanded and Nelo rolled his eye's.

"She's not of my concern, and if you do feel concern for her, you shouldn't have brought her..." Nelo said simply as Kakashi looked towards the Demonified Naruto eyes wide in shocked awe.

The silver haired, black skinned devil then unfurled his four wings, flapping them lazily as he slowly unsheathed Gilver and then flew to the ground, only to pick up Insurrection with his left hand. The weapon vanished into the black skinned demons body as he then flew straight towards Haku, leaving a gaping Sasuke in his wake. The boy grasped the hilt of Gilver tightly with both hands, burning eye's locked onto Haku as he then reeled the blade back and over his right shoulder.

"Summoned Swords, Shield!" Came Virgil's voice as six Summoned Swords appeared, the hilts all pointing towards one another, and spiraling before Haku as Naruto brought his sword down only to bounce back. The Demon would have snarled if it could as it then began to mindlessly slash into the shield, causing it to fluctuate, but nothing more while both Haku and Zabuza let out a relieved breath.

"Great, he's a MINDLESS killing machine... Well... At least he has an excuse for it..." Nelo muttered to himself then admitted, remembering how he slaughtered thousands in his youth with no real excuse beyond gaining more power.

"Don't encourage it Uncle." Virgil said as he walked passed his uncle, Kakashi, and Zabuza, over towards the still thrashing demon as it attempted to kill Haku. "And as for you cousin, calm the fuck down." Virgil stated to the demon which quickly turned on him, sword poised for a strike. "Please..." Virgil muttered then snapped his finger's, several red Summoned Swords coming from Lucifer and appearing around Naruto. "Make another move towards me, OR her and I don't care WHO you are... I'll still blow you up..." Virgil said simply and Nelo rolled his eye's, ironically that was more like Dante then what he would have done...

The black and white Demon looked around itself, while semi-mindless it still had some base intellect, enough to know not to piss the silver haired devil off at least. The demon began to calm down, and as such, Naruto's mind retook control, making him quickly shake his head before grasping it. **"What the hell hit me...?"** The boy questioned, his voice was odd, sounding like a whispery metallic sounding version of his own voice, yet still demoniacally booming in their ears all the same.

"You lost control, your inner devil decided it would be fun to rip apart Haku there... Oh, and I already finished the mission..." Virgil stated simply, looking at his left han, before snapping his finger's, commanding to all his Summoned Swords to vanish as they did so. Everyone present, Demon or not, looked at the Silver haired boy who looked towards Nelo. "Uncle, get rid of this fog please..." He said Simply and the older Sparda frowned at his nephews bossy nature, it seemed like he had inherited some of his fathers worse traits. However, the older half breed did as asked and swung his sword, a massive gust of wind being expelled from it and blowing back the mist around them, surprising both Haku and Zabuza...

"Kami-sama!" Sakura exclaimed and covered her mouth in horror Sai rolling his eye's and wondering if his leader would allow him to kill the pink haired banshee... On the other side of the bridge, dozens of bodies lay in tatters, most looked like they had been killed before they even knew it, dieing without realizing your even dead, blood leaking out and covering the bridge... But Gato had the worse fate, his neck had merely been slitted, he was still alive, kneeling on the ground with his hands grasping his throat, but he was dieing slowly and painfully...

"Whoa, you do enough carnage for the rest of the year, Nii-san? Or are you gonna burn a village to the ground sometime soon?" Shadow asked her brother with a frown and annoyed glare, the silver haired nin smirking slightly behind his mask as he then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that does end our mission, and technically Zabuza's also... Unless he wants to die for no reason that is..." Nelo deadpanned and Zabuza shook his head slowly, only seeing a small bit of the carnage that Virgil had created. "Alright then. Legion, leave the girl alone, it seems that thanks to your cousin, we're ahead of schedule." Nelo said flipping his blade to carry it on his shoulders while Naruto nodded and another black sphere appeared around the boy, only to vanish as he returned to normal.

"Yeah, well, it WOULD end our mission... if we didn't have a Teensy-Tiny problem..." Naruto said as his Devil-Bringer began to itch like hell, and Nelo frowned slightly.

"You noticed them too..." He said then looked towards the "Corpses" and looked to Shadow and Virgil. "Get ready, we've got a group of Hell-Shadows coming..." He stated and Virgil frowned walked over to Nelo and standing beside him, Shadow and Naruto running over to the two and looking towards the bodies as black shadows came from the ground and slipped into the corpses. The sky grew dark as this happened, but it would only appear as such to the ninja, it wasn't the sky, it was the entire world around them, shadows ruling the land as some of the bodies began to twitch and groan...

**"VEEERRRGGGIIILLL!"** Came a demonic moan from the world around them making Nelo frown to himself.

"How many?" Shadow asked pulling her Hand-Scythe from within her armor then reaching into her gauntlets and pulling out a long chain with an extra sharp kunai on the end. She then attached the Chain to her hand scythe and Naruto smirked slightly.

**"VEEERRRGGGIIILLL!"**

"Too many... And you really are way too paranoid, Shadow. You must have enough weapons hidden on your person to take out a hundred of these things by yourself." He stated and she stuck her tongue out at him with a smile on her face.

"So says the boy who sleeps with his sword..." The girl said playfully and Naruto rolled his eye's then grasped Gilver's hilt as several of the bodies began to move, freaking all but the four from Akumagakure out as they slowly began to stand up.

**"VEEERRRGGGIIILLL!"**

"What the hell is this?" Sakura questioned as the bodies stood up entirely, eye's milky white with hands grown into inhuman talons, sharp teeth chattering within their mouths as they moved fluidly, almost like dancers and the Oninin frowned.

**"VEEERRRGGGIIILLL!"** The inhuman voice moaned out once more making Sakura shrink back behind Sai and Tazuna in fear. The young ANBU ROOT was too busy looking for the source of the darkness to care, this was no Jutsu, and it was definitely something to be wary of.

"This would be Hell-Shadows work. Easily controlled and summoned Demons from the Demon-World which have a nasty little habit of possessing recently deceased bodies..." Naruto said simply with Nelo nodding his head as he did. "However, I think we got one Normal Hell-Shadow in there..." The boy said then flipped back as a silver sickle came from the crowd and hit the ground where he had just been standing.

"Yep..." Shadow muttered as then a shadow literally slithered passed the corpses which now lumbered towards the nin with hungry eye's, droll and blood flailing from their mouths as they came. The single shadow however changed, becoming a creature bathed in shadow with only it's Silver Sickle visible in the darkness as well as skull like faces, it's body was invisible as it then rushed at Nelo swinging it's sickle towards the oldest warrior present. _'Something tells me these are courtesy of Mundus... They are practically screaming my name after all... And I did sort of fail to kill Dante for him... Oh well.'_ Nelo thought to himself as he blocked the Sickle of the creature then shoved it back, the creature turned on it's heel however and launched at the silver haired knight with it's Sickle once more.

"Legion, Shinobi, Shadow, deal with the Possessed humans while I handle this monstrosity, Kakashi, help them if you can get yourself under control, you two Zabuza. These creatures won't take prisoners, only feast on your remains." Nelo said and Kakashi nodded his head then formed several hand seals, then held his left wrist and ran towards the Possessed humans with a cry of "**RAIKIRI!**" as he did. Zabuza then found himself released from the jaws of the nin-dogs and quickly swung his own Zabatou at the demons behind him before flipping back as they came closer. Shadow smirked to herself as she jumped into the air and sun the chain attached to her scythe before flinging it into the array of Possessed humans, yanking one out which she cut the head from as she did, the whole thing becoming nothing but a dark fog as she did and sinking back into the ground without a trace.

Naruto and Virgil smirked to one another before crouching and rushing into the possessed humans, unsheathing their blades with a flash and slicing and dicing the numerous possessed humans. Virgil then used a "Judgment Cut" technique, blue slashes appearing all around them as he moved at beyond human speeds, slashing and slicing Demons into pieces quickly before landing on the ground, slowly sheathing Yamato with a clack as the demons burst into a spray of blood. "Show off!" Naruto shouted at his cousin while he cut the head from another possessed human. While his sword was forged in the demon world it wasn't like Yamato, Force Edge, or Rebellion, it had no special abilities and only cut enemies, however was sharper than any human forged weapon as he cut another possessed human in half then stabbed his sword into his head, the body forming into shadows and vanishing as he did.

--

(Vergil's Castle...)

A black tunnel appeared at the gate, the doors opened as then a figure in red and black walked out. Nero-Diavolo looked around the castle and found his eye's falling to the garden, his red eye's softening as he saw it and walked silently towards the flowers. He fell to his knee's and placed a hand delicately onto an old blue rose, a Demon-Rose... **"Mother..."** The demon let slip from his lips as he then looked around the castle, only to see a statue standing within the middle of the courtyard. It was tall with curved horns from the sides of it's head, robes over the rest of it's body and what looked like a crown of some sort, before it was a massive and familiar sword, it was Force Edge... **"Father?"** The demon questioned then grasped it's head with one hand, eye's widening as it did.

_A woman ran, her long blond hair cascading down her back, eye's shadowed as dark forms loomed behind her. A young silver haired boy was in front of her, eye's wide in start. "Run away, Dante...!" The woman cried out to him as the monsters behind her stalked towards her. The boy turned and started to run, hearing his mother's words even as his heartbeat pounded in his head. "You must never come out! No matter what, you must hide! Listen to me, Dante! Hide that name. Blind yourself to it and run away! No matter what!" The womans screams were all that was left as the silver haired boy ducked into an old crack eye's wide with his knee's pulled up to his chest._

_He saw a fall to the ground, blood flowing from her back and onto the floor, an arm exhumed itself from her, and flicked it's deadly claws, blood splattered all over the room. __**"She's dead."**__ A voice mumbled from the darkness filling the boy with fear. __**"Sparda's woman..."**__ The voice said darkly as the creature that had murdered the woman looked around with it's red slitted eye landing on the fearful child. __**"The human woman..."**__ The voice said as a fanged mouth opened and it's tongue lashed out to lick it's jaw of blood. __**"All of them..."**__ The voice finished and the demon looked at Dante one last time before turning around, walking away._

_**"Yes. We've killed them all."**__ It lied, though the other voice did not know as it walked back into the shadows, dragging another form with it in one hand as it left. The silver haired boy silently looked around, eye's wide with fear as he sought any of the monsters, he only saw the destroyed door of his mothers home, he walked forward with distant eye's looking into the darkness._

_"Mom... Vergil..." The boy said pitiably, eye's wide, with slim tears falling down his cheeks. He walked passed an old jukebox as he saw more blood, he then saw her, dead, blond hair stained with blood and pale skin littered with cuts like the one on her back. The boy fell to his knee's and clung to her, eye's misting as more tears threatened to fall. "Mommy. Mommy... Hey Mommy!" He whispered softly then pleaded as he shook her body, though she had already breathed her last breath. However, he didn't understand this... He was still only a child... Her still warm blood had pooled around them, the boy's shorts soaked in it, the boy became hysteric as he continued to shake his mothers corpse... "Mom!" Tears flowed down his cheeks but he shook his head, reaching up and brushing away the tears..._

_"Devils never cry... Dad never cried... Vergil never cried... I'll never cry..." He said as his silver hair shadowed his eye's, thin trails of tears still falling down his cheeks..._

Nero's eye's shot wide open as he roared and slammed his hands into the ground, leaving two crater's, the Devils-Rose left alone as it sat proudly, not a trace of harm on it... **"Mom... Eva..."** Nero said simply, his growl lessening to an echo like metallic tone. The demon's eyes then traveled up the castle, remembering the man who once lived here, long ago, he and his mom moved with Vergil, the man died of old age staying her, he was his father but he was cold, never warm to either him or Vergil... **"Sparda..."** He said then his eye's widened when he saw a woman with blond hair, and blue eye's, only it wasn't his mother, this woman dressed in black leather and was playing with two little boy's with silver hair...

**"TRISH!!"** The demon exclaimed then looked around before a black portal opened, he lunged into the portal, seeking out the person in that vision...

--

(Nami no Kuni...)

Sasuke rolled out of the way, it was difficult, the air was thick like water in this strange dark world, as one of the Possessed humans tried to take a bite out of him. He quickly formed several hand seals then spit out a ball of fire towards the creature incinerating it as he hit. The boy smirked to himself but was surprised when he heard something and turned to see Shadow's chain had caught a Possessed Human that had been lunging towards the boy, then pulled him away from Sasuke before cutting it's head off. _'She's not like the weaklings in Konoha, she's strong...'_ Sasuke thought to himself then smirked slightly. _'She's perfect to help rebuild my clan...'_ He thought then saw Naruto and Virgil both flip over a Possessed Human and frowned. He then looked to see Sakura hiding behind Tazuna as Sai created several ink creatures to destroy more of the Possessed Humans. _'She's nothing, weak and feeble...'_ He thought then stood up as then Naruto landed in the center of the bridge, Shadow behind him back to back.

"So, how many more are there left?" The red head asked and Shadow looked around then sighed slightly in annoyance.

"WAY too many..." She grumbled then looked down and raised a brow. "Naru-Kun, whats that?" She asked looking down and Naruto did also. Beneath them was a small obsidian statue, just like the Guilt Legions, only this one was shaped differently. It had what looked like a gold Cross, being held somewhat crooked by a stranger looking being, around the base of the statue was yet another band only this one was broken like the one on the Sword Crest. Naruto quickly kicked the Crest up and caught it, flipping away with Shadow as several more Possessed human tried to attack.

"Malice the Arrow..." He said and Shadow grinned.

"Go for it!" She said and Naruto nodded, the Glyphs on his shoulders glowing as blue fire encircled his swords blade, holding statue like the object tightly in his right hand he slammed it to the ground. The statue broke apart instantly, then reformed inside of him as a new Legion was unleashed before the two oOninin. These had no human features at all, not even eyes or mouths, save their arms which were two thin for normal, with fur around their necks and down their backs, a large gold almost gun like object with each, a large plate fell down from their bodies like a tail, armored bodies, with a curved part in front of that which glowed with fire covering it.

"Nice..." Naruto said nodding as he looked at the four "Arrow Legions" around him then smirked. "Destroy these things..." He said casually and the Legions shot to attention, taking aim and firing bolts of energy into the Possessed humans, ripping them apart as they fired at them. The Legions then moved away from Naruto and Shadow, standing in the middle of the Possessed Humans and firing in a circle, not missing a single Possessed human as they did. Soon the Possessed Humans were all gone, Nelo had slain the one True Hell-Shadow, and the other's were fine also, a few scratches here and their the only signs of injury as the Legion went back around Naruto, the boy then waving a hand to dismiss them. The world around them suddenly returned to normal, the light no longer dim and the air no longer thick...

"Impressive, I'm surprised a Legion would show up here..." Nelo said and Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's really convenient." The boy said and Nelo nodded his head.

"Shinobi, Legion, Shadow, our mission is now complete. You all have one of two choices, you can follow me as I go to Tea-Country to talk to Legion's Grandmother, or you can all decide to go with the Konoha nin back to Konoha..." Nelo said as he saw the villagers from Tazuna's village approaching towards the bridge. The team all huddled together, and it only took all of five seconds for them to nod and turn back to Nelo.

"We'll go with you." The said immediately and Nelo smirked.

"Good." He then turned to Zabuza and Haku with a slim frown. "Now for you too. I'd like to offer you the chance to join the ranks of TRUE Demon-Nin. However, should you join you must know we do NOT tolerate foul play. Any signs of treason WILL be dealt with..." Nelo said darkly and Zabuza frowned in thought as Haku stumbled over to him, holding her left arm and looking pained.

"I'll talk to Haku about it... We'll travel with you until I reach a decision..." Zabuza then stated and Nelo nodded his head.

"Good, we are returning to gather our belongings, meet us on the road out of the village in fifteen minutes..." Nelo said and Zabuza cursed, grabbed Haku and ran into the forest, yelling something about Nelo being too impatient.

"You know Grandpa, it will take more time than that to be ready..." Naruto piped up and Nelp shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but it is not an issue at the moment..." He said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, then looked to Virgil who nodded and placed his hand on Shadows. All four then vanished in a flash of light, leaving the gathered Konoha nin to explain what the hell had just happened...

--

TBC...

--

Sorry for the long wait but I FINALLY finished this chapter, hope you all liked it. Now then, Should Zabuza and Haku join up with Akumagakure? Not a vote but if someone thinks yes or no I'd like to hear why, might help influence my decision... Anyways I'm trying to keep my stories updated, however I've got like a thousand ideas in my head I'm also trying to make previews for... Hopefully I'll be able to get some of them done, maybe I'll just put up the first chapter of one, I don't know. Until I figure that out I'm going to be really slow with updates... Oh well, Ja Ne!


	9. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 8: Family Ties...**_

"**I make the Angel scream and the Devil Cry..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(??)

It was a large room, with a eerie blue glow all around them, a circular disk was in the center of the room with strange designs all around it which fed into what looked like a small pool of water, with rounded walls all around, ancient runes and symbols etched into them with the utmost care, while above numerous statues and jutting gargoyles made the roof. Added to one side of the room however was a massive machine, it was made of some strange black material, with clamps over a womans hands and feet, holding her down, the device was attached to the circular pool in the center of the room, and red energy was flowing into it from a tube and into the woman...

The woman had long blond hair which was a bit frazzled and hung in her face, her skin was deathly pale and she was moving sporadically, jerking as the energy flowed through her. She wore a black leather top with gray stitching and a lightning bolt shape cut into the front which left her shoulders and some of her back and stomach exposed, a black choker collar, a black wrist band on her right arm. A black leather band around her left forearm which covered some of her hand, tight black leather pants that also had gray stitching in it, with a thick black leather belt, and finally she wore black leather boots which ended just below her knee's.

"I always knew you were a sick twisted fuck, but this is low even for you... She's a mother for Christ's sake!" Inferno muttered then growled with a frown while watching as the blond woman would twitch and gasp as red lightning arched across her body. Her voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as Inferno turned his head in disgust, unable to watch anymore. He sat above her, having been looking down at The Scion of Mundus from atop the machine holding the woman. "At least I know what happened to her now..." He muttered quietly with a frown as the Scion of Mundus chuckled from his spot, absorbing the strange energy that was being filtered through the woman and into himself.

"Tch, what do you care Inferno, she's not YOUR mother after all..." The Scion said and Inferno's eye's narrowed on the demon, both eye's becoming a dark crimson as he did.

"I'm allot of things... I'm vile, cruel, and merciless... But this. THIS. Is just. Plain. SICK!" Inferno said through gritted teeth, his arms crossed as the Scion scoffed and chuckled darkly to himself. Inferno then looked at the Scion with a disgusted look as Trish grunted in pain as the cloaked villain forced more power through her. "STOP THAT YOU FUCKING MONSTER YOUR ACTUALLY HURTING HER!" Inferno finally yelled getting up and reaching for Force-Edge as the Scion laughed loudly at the young Devil.

"What does a Devil need a heart for, boy. I needed a way to obtain Mundus' power, unfortunately thanks to that fool Dante, the only objects with his power left are Nelo-Angelo's Sword, and Trish herself, whom was created by Mundus." The Scion said simply as Inferno clenched both hands, eye's still glowing a deep crimson. "Oh stop that. You wont lift a finger for her, your mother and her were friends, that is true enough... but that means nothing to a Devil... You ARE a devil... Right?" The Scion mocked and Inferno growled.

"Half..." He said through gritted teeth and the Scion seemed genuinely surprised for a few moments...

"Oh... Never mind then... Besides, she's not your mother, so leave me to my work." The Scion said only for Inferno to lunge at him, punching him square in the jaw and knocking his hood back.

"YEAH WELL SHE IS YOURS DAMMIT!" Inferno roared as the Scion stood, revealing a regal face with the same blue slitted eye's as Virgil or Naruto, only his right eye was a demonic yellow like Mundus once had... Also unlike them, the right side of his lower face was covered in what looked like red energy, small white spike growing from the covered side of his face like some form of beard, his right ear is long and pointed and thick black armor like covering is over the red energy on his face...

"Perhaps... But why should I care..." The Scion said while pulling his hood back up to shadow his face once more, leaving only his mouth and jaw visible. " I was destined for something FAR greater than being a mere son of Sparda after all... I am descended of the power of Mundus, and once I obtain his full power I will conquer Heaven, Earth, AND Hell!." The Scion said as Inferno pulled two guns from his lower back and aimed them at him. They looked like modified M1911 Pistols with an added grip for comfort and ejector slots on the outside so the bullets would spill out away from the one using them. On the sides of each gun was a flag like design, with the words, _'Luce and Umbra'_ printed in gold, the words _'By .45 Art Warks—For Sparda'_ were engraved below the bolder words... "So... Sparda's guns... Luce and Umbra... The weapons he abandoned his two swords for..." The Scion said as he saw the large black custom made handguns and Inferno smirked.

"Be glad your useful to me... Or else I'd kill you myself... Though... Truthfully I don't like working with _trash_ like you..." Inferno said darkly, eye's glowing angrily as the Scion frowned towards the older boy then glared at the young Devil from the confines of his hood.

"Spoken like a true son of Sparda... Eh big brother..." The Scion mocked as Inferno growled his shadow changing to that of a demon much like that of Sparda himself...

"Would you just shut the hell up, I'm no brother of yours!" Inferno screamed as he fired Luce and Umbra at the demon who flipped out of the way as the magically enhanced bullets passed by him and to the other end of the room. "Say one more word... Just one... And I'll kill you where you stand..." The devil said through gritted teeth and the Scion chuckled darkly to himself once more.

"So you wish to face one with the power of Mundus so soon? Seed of Sparda?" The Scion questions of Inferno with a smirk as the other Devil rolls his eye's.

"I couldn't give a damn about that whole family shit, I just don't like you... Thats all..." Inferno tells the other devil coolly before lunging forward with a round house kick. The Scion blocks the attack with his arms then flips back as Inferno then fires off a few rounds from Luce and Umbra, the insane Devil bats them away with one arm however and Inferno growls angrily. Inferno then lunges forwards once more with a roar, jumping into a flying Round-House kick and kicking the Scion into a wall. The Scion stumbles his was up and shakes his head as Inferno glares at him.

"Impressive, though with the many years you have under your belt I'm not so surprised by your strength Inferno... You unlike Dante, survived through Hell... Literally. While unlike Vergil, you didn't succumb to madness... Instead you formed alliances in Hell, and thus was born your "Hell Knights"..." The scion said with a smirk as Inferno growled angrily holstering Luce and Umbra as he lunged at the Scion, swinging Force Edge from his back as the cloaked Devil flipped and landed on a nearby pillar. "Not bad, not bad at all... Too bad your still not strong enough to beat one with the power of Mundus himself..." The Scion tells the young devil before vanishing and reappearing in front of Inferno, grasping him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Unknown to Inferno however, the Scion begins to siphon off a bit of his power...

Inferno grits his teeth as the Scion begins to crush his wind pipe, only Inferno quickly kicks the Scion in the side, loosening his grip and allowing Inferno to free himself. Inferno pants as he tries to regain his breath, the Hell-Knight then glares at the Scion angrily before lunging at the insane Demon and using a Stinger attack. The Scion rolled out of the way of his stinger however and then threw several beams of red energy like spears into Inferno from the side, making the Hell-Knight stumble back. Inferno then sheaths Force-Edge only to activate Beowulf and rush toward the Scion, punching him in the face before spinning and knocking him back with a right hook. The Scion skids along the ground for a few seconds before flipping back to his feet and forming blades of energy from his hands. "Alright... Now the gloves are coming off..." The Scion tells Inferno with a scowl on his face and Inferno smirks.

"Good, this little warm up was beginning to bore me..." He says and the Scion lunged forward, swinging his arms at Inferno who blocks with Beowulf then kicks him in the chest. Inferno then rushes towards the Scion, throwing his right arm at him which is blocked, Inferno quickly switched to a left hook however which was also blocked and Inferno was pushed back by the Scion. Inferno landed with a slight skid along the ground before rushing forward with a flying kick, nailing the Scion and sending him flying into a wall. In an instant Inferno was lifting the Scion off the ground and glaring at him angrily.

"Now then... I think you were saying something about the 'mighty power of Mundus'?" Inferno questioned smirking as the Scion scowled, the cloaked devil then moved his arms to push Inferno's to the sides. The Scion then quickly jumped up and landed a round house kick to Inferno's own chest, sending the devil rolling back. Inferno placed his hands on the ground behind him however, then flipped to his feet and quickly pulled out Luce and Umbra, aiming them directly at the Scion...

"It seems that we will have to postpone our battle, Inferno... It seems as though we have an uninvited guest... And he doesn't seem at all happy..." The Scion said and Inferno quickly stowed Luce and Umbra away before backing away into the shadows and the Scion smirked to himself as a black portal of demonic energies appeared. "So we begin at last..." The Scion said to himself as he turned back to Trish and pulled more power from her. _'Next time Inferno, I won't be so weak as to lose to you... or anyone else...'_ The Scion thought to himself angrily as his shadowed eye's began to glow bright red...

Nero-Diavolo then stalked out of a dark gate and into the home of Mundus' Scion, his mind near fully healed. He looked around then saw The Scion standing in front of Trish, her body being held by some form of strange device, a look of pain on her face as dark energy flowed threw her, then into the Scion. **"TRISH!"** Nero shouted then rushed towards the Scion who turned quickly and rolled out of the way as Nero summoned then slammed his blade into the ground.

This sword was strange, it had an obsidian 5 foot long blade, with the edge a deep red, it was single edged, and 8 inches wide, with a curved shape almost like a fang, the guard of the hilt was designed like a three eyed horned Demons Skull made of obsidian with one horn curved to go over the hand slightly to protect the fingers while the other was split curved both side of the skull like a normal guard for a sword, a single blue jewel rested within the third eye hole of the Skull while two red ones resided in the vacant sockets, the handle covered in red leather while it was long enough to allow someone to use the blade with two hands, and the pommel of the sword was a simple demonic skull...

"So you've regained some of your memories... And Absolution as well, I see... Truly a pity..." The Scion said as Nero roared and lunged at him, swinging his sword wildly while the Scion dodged his strikes lazily. "You were such a useful tool after all..." The Scion said with a dark chuckled and Nero swung his blade down at him only for Force Edge to block it, Inferno holding the blade with both hands, a smirk on his face.

"So then Shit head, can I fight with him NOW?" Inferno questioned as Nero and he tested one another's strength and the Scion contemplated it for a few moments.

"Very well, I suppose you have earned the right to end his life..." The Scion said as Inferno then pushed Nero back with Force edge, a grin on his face as the Demon then clenched it's fist's, blood dripping down from it's left arm as he let lose an angry roar and swung his blade, Inferno blocking with Force Edge, and skidding back from the force of the blow.

**"Stay... Stay out of my way! This... This doesn't involve you!"** Nero growled, desperately trying to hold onto the few memories still playing out in his head, the strongest thought in his head being to save Trish and destroy Mundus once and for all.

"Sorry old man, not my style... No matter how much I don't like the bastard there, he's useful to me..." Inferno said as he then swung Force Edge onto his shoulder's and Nero blinked, noticing the boy's bi-colored eyes for the first time as his own widened.

**"L-Lady?!"** He questioned backing away and Inferno chuckled darkly black energy surrounding his body as his eye's began to glow an ominous red.

"Ooh close, but no... I'm her, son..." He said darkly before he then crouched and lunged at Nero, swinging Force Edge at the demon who rolled out of the way. "You can call me INFERNO!!" Inferno roared as he slammed one of his fist's into the ground, Beowulf shattering the floor as Nero narrowly evaded the attack. Inferno then blocked as Nero swung his own sword at him, making the younger devil slide back. Inferno growled as Nero lunged at him with his strange blade, only for Inferno to pull the guns from his waist and begin firing at the demon who grunted and blocked using his sword.

Inferno used this minor distraction to his advantage and lunged forward, swinging Force Edge up, and knocking Nero stumbling back as he then jumped up and shot towards Nero with a kick and Beowulf's grieves. Nero rolled to the side as Inferno hit the ground then slammed his sword into the ground making it shake as Inferno fell to the ground with a grunt. Nero quickly raced towards the Devil and swung his sword down only for him to use Force Edge to block. Inferno then shoved Nero's blade back and flipped to his feet, then ran at Nero and swung Force Edge, cracking Nero's Chest plate even more than it had already been.

Nero growled in anger as he then raced towards Inferno and kicked him in the face sending him sprawling back. Nero didn't need a Devil-Arm to know how to brawl, that much he could remember at least. Nero slammed one of his fist's into the ground, causing it to shake as Inferno fell flat on his face. Nero used this moment and charged power into his sword before pulling it back and throwing it at Inferno who cursed and managed to dodge, only for several blades of Energy to fold out of the Sword. Inferno rolled to the side only to receive a cut on his left cheek as the blade hit the wall behind him, then became pure light before reappearing in Nero's outstretched hand. "I really hate that sword..." Inferno mumbled to himself as Nero swung Absolution in the air, and a blade of energy formed before spinning towards Inferno who held up his left arm and allowed it to change.

It was now black, with a red gem at the back of his wrist, two curved "Horns" coming from the jewel to curve up his arm slightly, thick white bone like mass on the back of his forearm, with thick demonic silver armor on his elbow with a spike curving back in place of his usual elbow-pad, like Naruto's Devil-Bringer the underside of Inferno's arm was plated with thick skin, the back of his fist also had this silver armor only it was not replacing any of his normal attire, around each of the boy's knuckles was a thick ring of silver armor, and his fingers had become deadly claws, which the boy could use to rip and rend anyone he wished. The slight transformation seemed only to convert his elbow and forearm however, as above the elbow it was all still his normal human body.

It didn't seem to matter to Nero, he didn't care what Inferno's arm looked like, however, it would matter in just a second. As then the jewel on the back of his wrist began to glow and the plates of thick flesh opened along his arm, sending Particles of Demonic energy out. As this happened a large shield appeared before Inferno, individual plates within the shield shaped like a honeycomb which Nero seemed to have forgotten as the spinning energy beam was shattered instantly by this shield. "Like it? I haven't really named it yet but I seem to like "Hell-Guard" as a title... Maybe something else but that will do for now..." Inferno said as he stood up, his arm ceasing it's glow and Nero growled.

**"Sword Master!"** The Crimson-Devil said mostly to himself then lifted Absolution over one shoulder. Nero then quickly lunged at Inferno his blade glowing crimson as he then slammed the blade into Force Edge. **"EXPLOSION!"** The Red-Devil called out as the blade of his sword seemed to explode outward, knocking Inferno back away from him. Inferno quickly flipped to his feet and dodged Nero's sword as he slashed at the younger Devil only for Inferno to kick him in the face.

"Alright old man, your really starting to piss me off!" Inferno shouted lunging at Nero and swinging Force-Edge as Nero swung Absolution, the blade's clanging together. The blades ground together, heat coming off of them from the strength behind each blades wielder, Nero glaring down at Inferno as the younger Devil snarled at the Crimson-Fiend. "Try this on for size... Air Raid!!" Inferno exclaimed tossing a glowing Force Edge at Nero who flipped out of the way.

**"GROUND BREAK!!"** Nero then exclaimed and slashed along the ground, sending a beam of energy tearing through the ground and towards the other devil. Inferno growled as he evaded the attack and caught Force-Edge on it's return trip. The young Devil spun the sword in his hands once before rushing towards Nero, swinging Force-Edge and gripping it tightly as Absolution and Nero were both being slowly pushed back by the young devils strength. However, Nero was older, so used the younger Devils own strength against him, ducking down her kicked out the Devils legs then quickly spun, kicking the Devil across the room and into a wall.

"Okay... NOW I'M PISSED!! QUICK SILVER!!" Inferno then shouted angrily while glowing bright white for a single second. "STAND STILL!" He exclaimed snapping his fingers and the entire world slowed down before his eye's. The young demon then charged power into Force-Edge, the blade of the sword glowing a mix between white and black as he did. The young Devil then threw another Air-Raid at the other demon with time slow, the blade connected just as time returned to normal sending Nero flying into a wall as Force-Edge returned to Inferno's hand.

Nero growled in rage as this happened, soon standing up and roaring in anger, changing styles once more. **"Trickster!"** Nero exclaimed then vanished in a red flash, soon appearing behind Inferno and kicking him into the air. Nero then vanished into another red flash and brought Absolution down onto the other devil, sending him shooting into the ground making a crater as the Scion watched the battle with a smirk on his lips. **"Sword Master! Absolute-Inferno!"** Nero then exclaimed jumping into the air and bringing Absolution down into the ground, making a ring of fire encircle both him and Inferno. Said demon slowly got to his feet and glared at Nero with his teeth gritted.

"Doppleganger!" The devil exclaimed being enveloped by the shadows for a second before then running towards Nero, thrusting his sword forward. Just before Inferno could skewer Nero, the boy split in half, one darker then the original, both standing at Nero's sides and pointing a sword at the crimson fiend. "Hey Nero, meet my best friend, his name is Shadow." Both of the Inferno's said at the same time as Nero looked between them warily. Before anything could be said by the crimson warrior Inferno launched himself forward, "Shadow" moving with him as they each swung their swords at him. Nero quickly rolled out of the way and swung Absolution at the two, fire from the circle around them shooting at the young Demon.

Inferno quickly jumped over and around the attack, his Shadow following every move he made before Inferno then switched his main weapon to Beowulf, landing and shooting forward, his shadow still using it's shadow Force-Edge. Inferno made to punch Nero but the crimson fiend dodged, only for the Shadow to stab him. Nero punched at the shadow, sending it skidding back and the apparition vanished before reappearing beside Inferno as he punched Nero in the chin. Nero blocked a swing from the Shadow after that, then caught one of Inferno's arms as he tried to get in a punch. The crimson demon then kicked the feet out from the two and then began spinning his body while still holding the two before tossing both away.

Inferno grunted as he hit a wall of fire, quickly rolling from it as his shadow vanished, Nero then chuckled and taunted the young devil with a c'mon gesture... Inferno roared, lunging at the other devil with Force-Edge, however it was apparent that this was a trap when Nero crossed his arms. **"Implosion..."** The demon said simply and the ring of fire around the two compacted on Inferno's position and sent the young devil flying out of the area, now minor burns covering him and ruining some of his clothes. **"Royal Guard**!" Nero then said as a strange light surrounded him and he popped his neck. Inferno frowned spitting up some blood which had pooled in his mouth while sheathing Force-Edge onto his back. He then reached into a pouch and tossed a scroll into the air before biting his right thumb. The Devil then grabbed the scroll and ran his finger along it's length allowing it to roll itself back up. With a plume of smoke a weapon appeared in the boys right hand, which he then placed along the length of his shoulders.

It was a dark-gray rocket launcher with a large bayonet attached to the front and a second handle pointing to the side, the name "Kalina-Ann" engraved at the normal handle, at the back several large packs of bombs resided. Inferno's eye's hardened as recognition gleamed in Nero's only visible eye. "Time to work... Kalina-Ann!" The youth exclaimed and fired the monster of a weapon at Nero the Demon quickly crossing his arms as a golden field appeared before him making Nero frown. "So you have a shield too... Killing you aught a be more fun then..." He said mostly to himself then closed his eye's. "Gunslinger!" Came Inferno's voice as the boy was covered in a blue light and Nero's eye widened as a smirk came to Inferno's face.

The red demon would have moved had not Inferno quickly fired Kalina-Ann, the knife coming from the front and embedding into him before pulling him to Inferno who then spun Kalina-Ann and knocked Nero to his back. Inferno smirked as he then flipped back and placed Kalina-Ann into the ground and unleashed several grenades near Nero. The red devil cursed as he flipped out of the way as the grenades went off. Inferno then aimed Kalina-Ann at the ceiling and fired, using the knife and rope system of the weapon he was lifted off the ground and landed on top of the machine Trish was in. Inferno then aimed Kalina-Ann at the Devil and fired another shot from the Bazooka like weapon straight at Nero who ducked out of the way.

Inferno smirked as he then removed a long band from Kalina-Ann then pulled the massive Bazooka over his shoulders allowing it to hang over his shoulders. The young Hell-Knight then quickly pulled out Luce and Umbra a smirk gracing his lips as he did so. Inferno then took aim at Nero who seemed annoyed as the boy fired off several charged rounds at the demon. The red fiend, growled as he spun Absolution, blocking the bullets before then noticing that Inferno had vanished, only to now have his 9mm guns pointed at the crimson fiends head. "Make a move, PLEASE just make a move..." Inferno said with an insidious look on his face as Nero's eye's narrowed on the boy as he then formed red hell-magic into his hand...

"WAIT!" Came a shout as Jester appeared out of the shadow's and looked to Inferno who frowned.

"Clown, BACK OFF!" He said kicking the purple clad demon to the ground only for him to flip back to his feet.

"No! Don't kill him, at least not yet... I have an idea!" Jester said to Inferno then exclaimed loudly as he turned to the Scion who raised a brow beneath his hood.

"What is it?" The Scion questioned and Jester grinned widely.

"Why simply let Inferno KILL Dante here, I have a much more interesting idea of how to kill him..." Jester said and Inferno frowned darkly, glaring at the clown angrily as he did.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" The Scion questioned and Jester snickered.

"Well... Seeing as Dante here has killed Vergil twice now, why not let him have a little payback? If ya' know what I mean!" Jester exclaimed before laughing insanely and the Scion nodded his head slowly to himself a smirk coming to his lips.

"Hmm... Perhaps... Yes, what a perfectly ironic and beautiful way of dealing with you... Dante..." The scion said as Nero, or rather Dante growled at the demon only to stiffen as a red blade of some form was now being pointed at Trish's throat by the demon and Inferno pulled his gun away, placing them back in the hidden holsters and walking off. However he stopped and turned, now seeing that red energy had been collecting in Dante's hand to fire at Inferno... _'If Jester hadn't come in... I would've lost more than the match... Dammit... Is this really the extent of my power?!'_ Inferno thought to himself angrily then turned to storm out of the room.

"OH YOO HOO!" Jester then exclaimed appearing in front of Inferno who frowned. "You have a part in this little caper also, Sonny-boy." The demon said and Inferno was about to shove Kalina-Ann up his ass and send him to the moon when the Scion spoke.

"Listen to him Inferno, this idea is truly... Amusing... Pitting the Son's of Sparda themselves against one another once more... I love it!" The scion said with a small chuckle and Inferno glared at the other demon angrily.

"You really are related to Mundus... There's no honor in doing this..." He growled out and the Scion smirked looking at the devil strangely.

"Thanks... As for honor, we don't need Honor hindering us... Now then, Dante... We need to have a little talk..." The Scion said first to Inferno then looked to Nero who looked to the floor in defeat. Inferno turned his back to both of them, walking into the depths of the Scion's base with a frown on his face, Jester following him and telling him about his own part in the plan... However, Inferno lowered his head slightly, allowing his hair to shadow his eye's as he clenched his fist's...

"Well... isn't this just a heart warming family reunion..." Inferno muttered to himself as he left only to look at his clothes and groan... "Now I need some new threads..." He grumbled to himself as he walked passed the threshold of the door...

--

(With Naruto and the others...)

It was three day's after the Bridge Battle in Nami no Kuni, Zabuza and Haku were still following Nelo's group as they left. Naruto said they were leaving Team-7 with the clean up, which was more or less true, they'd done their jobs anyway... The group had made it out of the Land of Waves and were heading towards Tea Country, supposedly that was the last place which Naruto's grandmother had been spotted. Nelo was keeping his eye's peeled for anymore enemies his sword somehow sticking to the armor on his side. Naruto was currently looking over his Legions and Devil Arms, Virgil was walking with his eye's closed, trying to master a technique which required him to be sightless. Shadow was flipping Kunai and catching them as she walked, a bored look on her face, and Zabuza and Haku were both just watching out for Hunter nin...

"So... uh... Who exactly is the kid's grandmother?" Zabuza asked finally breaking the silence and the armored warrior turned slightly to look at him.

"Why so interested?" Nelo questioned and Zabuza grunted.

"I'm not, but it would be helpful to know what she looks like if we're supposed to help you find her..." The large swordsman said and Nelo nodded his head slowly then took a thoughtful expression.

"Long blond hair, brownish gold eye's, and... Generous assets... To say the least... Personality wise... She's a gambler although always loses, a drunk when she loses which is all the time, a medic nin by calling if not one of the best... Also... She has a nasty habit of solving her problems with drinking or her fists... And considering she once put ME into the hospital thats saying something..." Nelo explained and Zabuza stopped in his tracks, the other's still moving till he ran in front of Nelo who raised a brow.

"Uh... Would she happen to have a nickname like... The "Legendary sucker?" Zabuza questioned and Nelo nodded his head making Zabuza pale then fainted with a thud making Nelo smirk. _'Seems like he either knows her, or... He's heard of her...'_ Nelo thought to himself while smirking slightly at the sight of the "Demon of the Hidden Mist" passed out on the ground...

"Z-Zabuza-Sama!" Haku exclaimed rushing to help her master then used some smelling salts to awaken him. Zabuza groaned as he got up, placing a hand on his head while Haku helped him up by placing one of his arms over her shoulders.

"Thanks Haku..." Zabuza muttered and Haku smiled brightly to the man while Nelo cleared his throat and Zabuza looked at him funny. "You had a kid with Tsunade of the Sannin?" The large man questioned of Nelo who nodded his head slowly with a small smirk on his face. "How the hell did you two meet?!" Zabuza then demanded with wide eye's and Nelo smirked to himself and chuckled. The group then started walking once more, while Nelo then decided to tell the story of him and Tsunade to pass the time along.

"Ironically, I was over at the Seventh Heaven bar, I saw this blond girl drunk out of her mind and crying about her little brother. What surprised me was that somehow I thought she seemed interesting, I don't know why I did, but I just had this compulsion to sit with her. So I did, I asked her why she was crying, and she starts telling me about how her little brother died, then how this guy, her former fiancée, Dan died. So she starts crying and I don't like women crying, reminds me of my mother when father died, and her being blond didn't help so I tried comforting her by talking with her..." Nelo explained and Virgil scoffed. "Got something to say Virgil?" Nelo questioned of his "Mini-Me" as some put it and the blue wearing devil hunter nodded his head.

"Yes actually, and no offense meant to you Uncle... But the day your comforting to anyone, and it actually works, is the day my father tries to murder mother..." The boy said and Nelo glared at him a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Jeez V, that was harsh..." Shadow said as Naruto bopped Virgil on the head and the older of the two young devils crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it's the truth..." Virgil muttered and Nelo actually chuckled.

"He's right actually, me and Tsunade ended up arguing... I explained that family was a hindrance, and that power was all that you needed. Or, in my exact words. "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself. So stop bawling and become stronger so you can protect those you care about." Nelo said and actually groaned while rubbing the side of his head with a grimace. "She punched me in the jaw and sent me flying through the wall that night. I ended up getting pissed, she was already pissed, and we started to fight one another. Her healing abilities were actually a match for my own, her strength was a match for my speed, and in the end we called it a draw... Even though I wasn't using my full strength..." Nelo explained then stated making Shadow snicker.

"Did too, Granddad told me you used your "Devil-Trigger" thing and ended up flattened anyway..." Shadow said and Nelo looked to the side with a slight frown and Naruto and Virgil both chuckled at his expense, Zabuza and Haku raising a brow.

"Anyways, after that I was determined to beat her, so I went to find her the next morning, hoping she was sober by some miracle and that she hadn't left for Konoha. I did find her however, her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru... So I went and challenged Tsunade, Orochimaru saw my sword and challenged me for it, saying he would claim my blade. So Tsunade maid me a bet, she bet if I could beat both Jiraiya AND Orochimaru she'd fight me. I accepted and took on the Pervert and Bastard... Although in retrospect I went a little overboard when I activated my Devil-Trigger first thing... I beat the shit out of Orochimaru first, literally crushing his face into the mud, then knocked the hell out of Jiraiya for standing in my way..." Nelo explained with a shrug as Zabuza gawked at the man.

"Grandpa, you realize Tsunade wasn't the strongest of the Sannin right?" Naruto questioned and Nelo cleared his throat.

"Actually... I think she is... Jiraiya's a stupid pervert who would lose to a pretty face, and Orochimaru... he's just plain creepy..." Nelo said then let out a breath. "Anyways, Tsunade lost the bet and accepted my challenge, only this time when we fought I focused on my speed, dodging her strength was simple enough... Once I finally saw the pattern of her attacks at least... And so it wasn't much of a surprise once I won, only thing was, I ended up destroying everything around us, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had the sense to stay out of the way however... Tsunade then goes on to say that Power can't protect anything when it's used selfishly or some such shit, I pointed out that she was the one who did the most damage and we started arguing again, Jiraiya said something about me and her acting like a married couple, she got mad, dragged me off, we ended up dating for a month or two... And things happened..." Nelo explained and Zabuza nodded his head slowly.

"Why hasn't anyone else heard about Tsunade having a kid?" Zabuza then questioned and Nelo smirked.

"Because, she had him in Akumagakure, then took him to Konoha and put him up for adoption. She decided she couldn't risk her enemies finding him, and I just wasn't parenting material, I'd probably be no batter at it than my father was... And he was cold to everyone... Well save mother... And back then I was no different, it was only after he died and I went to get Naruto that I started "Feeling" for anyone beyond myself..." Virgil said and Zabuza nodded his head slowly. "However, you've obviously heard of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, so you know of my son..." Nelo then stated and Zabuza gawked behind his bandages.

"Shit... Some genes he had..." The man said and Nelo chuckled to himself.

"Quite... And my grandson here has them too..." He agreed then added with a smirk before turning and stopping for a second. He sensed something, numerous D-class Demons, two B-Class demons, and a Single A-Class at the least... Oh... And a Low-S-Class Devil... "Hmm... We need to hurry... I sense something foul in the wind..." Nelo said and Zabuza leaned over to Naruto.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" The large swordsman questioned and Naruto chuckled.

"Honestly... I don't know half the time..." He said and the group could almost swear steam was coming off of Nelo as he stormed off in a hurry. "Think it was something I said?" Naruto questioned and Zabuza shrugged before then rushing after him, Haku on his tail and the three Oni-nin quickly followed the group...

--

(Tea Country, Random Town, Casino...)

Here sat a woman with with long blond hair pulled into two ponytails while the rest frames her face leaving the small purple diamond on her forehead visible, golden brown eye's, and a bust size that would have made any pervert drool. She wore a green coat over a gray sleeveless top that exposed allot of cleavage, though with her size it probably was often that she found shirts that fit, a blue sash was wrapped tightly around her waist, black pants covering up to mid shin with the same type of sandals as the first girl and red painted toes. She was playing a game of pachinko, even though she was on a losing streak. Another girl was beside her looking somewhat worried/annoyed, she was a brunette that had shoulder length hair, black eye's and fair skin, she wore a fishnet shirt under a black kimono, with a purple sash around her waist and a long black skirt down her shapely legs, a pair of heeled sandals that had straps around her ankles unlike normal Shinobi Zori. In her arms was a small pig with a red vest and jeweled necklace around it's neck.

"Lady Tsunade, perhaps now would be a good time to stop... Everyone else has already left..." Shizune offered and the older woman looked around to confirm the younger womans words then scoffed at the idea.

"I'm on a roll here Shizune, I'm not quiting now!" The woman said raising a fist into the air and making Shizune let out an exasperated sigh. Tsunade then put in another token and waited for a while, as she played something didn't feel right, this was confirmed when she suddenly won and tokens were shot out of the machine... "I won..." Tsunade said softly while Shizune gawked... "Something bads about to happen... Shizune, we're leaving NOW." Tsunade stated while Shizune looked like she wanted to cash in the tokens... "Fine, cash those in, THEN we can leave..." Tsunade allowed and Shizune got a basket for all the tokens, more than half of them probably having once belonged to Tsunade anyways...

"I'll be right back Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said walking to the front desk, Tonton the pig walking by her side, with the basket but Tsunade followed, the bad feeling getting stronger when she noticed no one else was around anymore... "Lady Tsunade... The teller is gone..." Shizune said and Tsunade frowned walking over to the desk to look with her assistant.

"Something REALLY bad is about to happen..." Tsunade said to herself then head bells and turned only to take a step back seeing the pale features of Jester as he sat grinning towards her.

"Oh you have absolutely NO idea just how bad this day really is!" He exclaimed before laughing loudly at the two. Shizune quickly dropped the chips in the basket and fired off several needles from a hidden device on her right forearm. The needles headed straight for Jester only for him to vanish in a shower of confetti. "Oh my... And to think I just wanted to help the blond slug mistress meet back up with her silver haired Devil-Lover..." Came Jester's voice from all around and Tsunade growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded and a laughing voice came from all around them, Shizune looking around even as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Don't try and fool me, I know you too well for that, I even know that Vergil gave you a couple Blue Demon Souls so you could live and stay young longer like him, Just as Sparda did for Eva before him... I guess it's true what they say though Tsunade, Like father like Son! You only wear that Genjutsu so no one will notice it! AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! But you can't fool meee!" Jester exclaimed, laughing insanely as Shizune looked to Tsunade for an explanation and the blond woman looked towards the ceiling and felt them widen seeing the Jester was now standing on the roof... The only problem was... She couldn't sense any chakra coming from him...

"Ah, Tsunade of the Sannin, Vergil's favorite little human girl... I'll say one thing about him now that I've seen you, he has excellent tastes..." Jester said with a grin before then vanishing in a flash of light and reappearing sitting on the desk making both Tsunade and Shizune flip away... Into the arms of Nero-Diavolo... "Excellent work Dante, caught them just like I wanted ya too!" Jester said then laughed loudly while Tsunade's eye's widened as she slowly turned to look at Dante, only to gasp in horror seeing the red and black devil holding her and a frightened Shizune.

"D-dante... Vergil's... Oh Kami... Whats happened to you!" Tsunade questioned and Jester laughed loudly making Tsunade glare at the clown. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" She demanded and Jester simply grinned before making an exaggerated yawn.

"Me... Nothing of course... I'm just a humble servant... Although I'm sure you've heard of me from, Vergil..." Jester said lightheartedly... "My name is Jester..." Jester said with a bow and then a laugh before he vanished, Tsunade, Shizune, and Nero all vanishing with him as he did...

--

(Outside of the Town...)

Nelo and the other's stopped in front of the town and Nelo frowned to himself while Haku and Zabuza gawked. The town now had dark clouds hanging around it, the buildings colors had all faded, most now seeming to have become pale gray, while all life was gone and only silence remained... "Seems like a major demon infestation..." Nelo said mostly to himself then felt Tsunade's Chakra signature within the town and growled, eye's glowing red for a split second as he gripped his swords handle... "And whats worse, is Tsunade is right in the middle of this shit..." Naruto growled hearing that, now fingering Gilver's handle with an angry scowl on his face. "Naruto, I want you and Virgil to split up, head for the two B-Class Demons in the east and west sides of town, Shadow, you Zabuza and Haku, take to the streets and deal with the minor and lesser Demons around the city, should you find any survivors protect them. I will handle the A-class and low S-Class that are with Tsunade at the moment." Nelo ordered and Naruto growled.

"What?! No way! I wanna help Grandma too!" Naruto exclaimed and Nelo glared at him.

"Naruto, this is no time for you to fly off the handle, we have four high level Demons in this town, threatening what little secrecy those of us with Demons blood still have. Should we NOT deal with all of the major threats we may have more trouble in the future if they should attack a populated area..." Nelo stated and Naruto frowned looking to the ground as Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Think of it this way. While we deal with the two B-Class, we ensure that this A or S-Class doesn't get any help..." Virgil said and Naruto nodded, conceding to Virgil and Nelo's point and looking apologetically to Nelo.

"Um, Grandpa... Sorry about that..." Naruto said and Nelo gave a half smile.

"It's no problem, I would have done the same if in your condition..." Nelo said and then looked to Shadow, Zabuza and Haku. "You three, while your on the streets, look for survivors, but remember that Devils can take the form of a human, Shadow, you remember how to tell a Devil from a Human in that case, correct?" Nelo questioned and Shadow nodded her head.

"Look to the Shadow, they can hide their form, but their shadow always shows what they truly are." She said and Zabuza looked to Naruto and Nelo's shadow, sighing in relief seeing both had normal shadows. Haku however, looked to Virgil's and her eye's widened seeing as it was different, having what looked like wings and sharp claws and armor, it's swords shadow being larger than Yamato and held in the same was as Nelo would his own sword...

"Right Shadow, now everyone be careful in there, we have no idea just how many demons are there, nor what type. Hopefully it will only be the Hell-Series Demons we've been encountering, if anything else comes, remember my stories and try and figure out what it is." Nelo said and his team all nodded. "Alright then, Zabuza, make sure you and Haku watch Shadow's back, should she die, your ass is MINE... Got it?" Nelo told the large man the questioned, eye's glowing red and Zabuza nodded his head hastily. "Good. Then move out!" Nelo then exclaimed as the Nin all jumped into the city and spread out. Nelo then looked towards the center of the city and frowned. "Stay safe Tsunade..." Nelo said mostly to himself as he ran into the city himself, his armor clanking and scraping like a crabs shell as he did...

--

TBC...

--


	10. Demon World

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 9: Demon World...**_

"_**Bless me with the, Leaf off of the tree, On it I see, The freedom reign**_**..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(??)

Inferno walked back into the room where Trish was hanging in the machine, still gasping and twitching in pain. The young man was actually, that, a young man... He was taller it seemed, now appearing seven to eighteen years old maybe even older, and small stress lines were under his eye's, the scar on his face was darker, in fact it looked black almost like a Tattoo, his dark-brown near-black hair was covering his eye's and fell down his neck like his father Dante's.

He had also acquired the new clothes he had needed thanks to his battle with Nero. He now wore a simple white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black leather jacket over that with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a hood falling down the back, the same choker collar around his neck, and a pair of blue Shinobi-Pants. A black belt around his waist with a silver buckle in the shape of a wolf's head which had holsters on the small of his back with a pair of pouches for grenades beside them. Over his chest was a y shaped black harness with a black-metal shoulder guard on his right side, Force-Edge sheathed into it on his back, with a pair of black elbow pads which had a steel plate on them for protection, the silvery black forms of Beowulf covered his arms and legs, leaving only the white bandages on his hands visible. On his right bicep was an odd silver device which had a golden clock on it, the bands around his arm designed to look like spinal collumns while the part holding the clock was designed like bony fingers.

As he walked into the room Inferno pulled the strap for Kalina-Ann up some as the weapon hung down his back, loosening it just enough so his shoulder wouldn't hurt from the weight that Kalina-Ann put on it. Inferno then walked over to Trish and frowned moving his left arm forward and touching an invisible barrier. "Hi Auntie... It's been awhile..." He said softly and then closed his eye's, remembering the last time he saw this woman...

--

(Flashback no Jutsu.)

_A Thirteen year old Inferno, back then Kain, stood next to his mother Lady, a woman with dark brown near black hair and bi-colored eye's like his own. She also had a small scar across the bridge of her nose and wore some rather revealing clothes. Over one shoulder was the strap for Kalina-Ann, his mother's oldest and favorite weapon. Inferno himself looked younger, but to other's he would look old for his age, being 5.1 feet tall at thirteen with a slim physique that would give people the idea he was at least fifteen if not sixteen. He wore basically a white shirt, old black jacket, blue jeans, black boots, black elbow pads, and white wrappings over his hands._

_"Hey, Lady long time no see..." Came a lazy voice as Inferno's "Uncle Dante" and "Aunt Trish" walked up to the two and the large silver haired man dressed in red with the stubble on his face grinned down at Inferno. "Hey kid, hows life treating ya?" Dante questioned and Inferno shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't complain really... "So what're we dealing with that you needed the great Dante's help with this time, Lady? Oh, and am I paid this time?" Dante then questioned of Lady who rolled her eye's behind her orange wraparound sunglasses._

_"I got a job about a massive infestation of Demons taking over a town and murdering numerous civilians. Usually I wouldn't worry about it. Me and Kain can deal with allot of them, but I've got a bad feeling about this and I thought..." Lady told the man, purposely leaving any payment out of the equation, while Dante nodded his head slowly with a smirk on his face._

_"And you need me to help you out... Yeah, I'll do it." Dante said with a smirk and Lady rolled her eye's. "Does the kid even have any weapons?" Dante then asked and Inferno shook his head no. "Lady... How exactly does he deal with Demons without a Weapon?" Dante then asked with a frown and Lady glanced at Inferno for a second before pointing to a pile of dead Hell-Prides..._

_"He usually takes their's and kills them with 'em..." She said off handedly and Inferno chuckled with a grin making Dante laugh._

_"Alright. Nice one Newbie, I'll be sure to look out for you in a couple years." Dante said and Inferno rolled his eye's. "Jeez, he's real quiet today, huh Lady?" Dante questioned and Lady nodded her head._

_"He takes after his father... He's only serious when he's not fighting or killing something..." She said simply with a shrug and Dante looked like he wanted to ask a question but shrugged it off and looked to Trish with a smirk._

_"Ready babe?" He asked with a grin and Trish smacked him lightly._

_"Do you have to ask?" She questioned, making Dante shrug before whistling and walking off into the city, lazily pulling Rebellion from his back and swinging it, killing a couple demons that lunged at him. Trish chuckled as Inferno then let out a sigh before then placing his hands into his pockets and walking off. "Kain." Trish then called and tossed a pair of guns which the boy caught then looked at her with a raised brow. "Make sure you stay safe. Dante may not show it. But he really doesn't want anything to happen to you... Oh and consider those Late birthday presents from me and Dante." She told the boy who nodded his head with a smile slowly then looked the modified M1911 pistols over, before then placing them in the pockets of his jacket and walking after his mother while Trish walked off to find Dante._

_"Mom?" Inferno questioned as he came up beside of the woman who smirked._

_"Yes, Kain?" She asked and Inferno looked towards where Dante had been._

_"Is Dante really as stupid as he looks?" Inferno questioned and Lady bit back a laugh as they walked into the city, towards where the infestation started as Lady lazily shot Demons with her guns. Turning them to sand easily while Kain simply watched encase she missed one and he'd have to move._

_"No Kain, he's actually much smarter than he looks..." Lady told the boy who considered this then smirked to himself._

_"That isn't saying much... Oh, and is Aunt Trish ever going to tell him about my father?" Inferno said then asked and Lady looked to the sky and let out a breath._

_"Probably not... I don't think Dante needs to know about that..." She said and Inferno shrugged, he then looked up and raised a brow at the demonic looking monastery..._

_"Mom... Demons are weird..." Inferno said and Lady smirked while nodding her head and walking into the building. Inferno soon followed after her and they found a darkened hall, Lady tensed, looking around like she noticed something was truly wrong, Inferno lazily looked around the room, however halted when he saw a strange tapestry and walked to it. On it was what looked like an Angel at first glance, however the angel was... Off... It's chest looked like it had been torn open and it had three eye's... Then Three strange red lights appeared and Inferno backed away slowly._

_"Kain! Run!" He heard his mom yell only for lightning to arch off of the three lights and into him... And the world went black..._

(Flashback no Jutsu. Kai!)

--

Inferno closed his eye's remembering his mother, uncle, and aunt... His lips curled just so slightly as he did so, that was the day it all changed for Inferno, the day he became Inferno no less... Inferno-Angelo, Hell's Angel... Inferno then looked at the barrier around Trish and formed his left arm into it's "Hell-Guard" form. The boy then rammed his hand threw the barrier, and into the restraints on Trish's arms. He was glad his arm could not only create, but dismantle barriers, it was a useful skill to have in Demon-World that was for sure. As Trish fell forward, Inferno caught her around the waist, then pulled her out of the machine and laid her on the ground.

"She's still in pain... Part of Mundus must still be inside her..." Inferno said to himself then plunged his Hell-Guard into the woman, however, instead of sinking into flesh it sank inwards seamlessly. Inferno then gritted his teeth as he felt a jolt of power hit his arm, the young devil closed his clawed hand over the offending object and ripped it out of Trish, then tossed it into the field he had pulled Trish out of. The object was a red orb, with evil looking skulls floating within it... "The Tainted-Soul..." Inferno mumbled then heard a light groan and saw Trish was now sleeping, no longer in pain.

Inferno smiled and picked up Trish, his older form easily doing this as he was the same height and build as Dante was at his age. "Dante... Protect the boys..." Came a mumble from Trish and Inferno looked to her and smirked.

"I always knew you'd be a great mom... Auntie..." Inferno said mostly to himself, sure that the woman couldn't hear him. Inferno then walked towards the exit, only to stop seeing the Scion before him. "Should a known you'd slither back..." Inferno growled, the Scion was silently however, staring intently at the sleeping Trish then walked passed Inferno.

"You've done exactly, as I planned Inferno. You've removed the Tainted Soul from her, it was the piece of Mundus she has carried within her for her entire life... She's free from Mundus now, and as such I have no further use for her... Dante is already as good as dead..." The Scion said flatly, tone even and without emotion.

"So all that, it was just so I'd rip out the Soul... Why not just ask me to do it? I wouldn't have said no..." Inferno questioned then stated and the Scion smirked.

"I needed to see how well I could manipulate someone... If I'm to be the new Emperor of Hell, I'll need that skill after all... Oh, and shouldn't you be heading out to help with Jester's plan?" The Scion replied then questioned as Inferno sneered and then turned around, walking to the exit then bursting into blue flames and leaving the Scion alone. The Scions smirk vanished as the Hell-Knight left, and the other boy then reached into his cloak and pulled out a necklace, he looked at the red gem before turning it around and staring at the engraving... Vergil and Dante...

"These foolish emotions... I have to get rid of them... They're beginning to affect my actions..." The Scion then said to himself and walked to the machine which now held the Tainted-Soul, he placed his hand on the field and began pulling more power than ever through it, smirking as he did. "Soon, soon I'll be ready..."

--

(Shadow's Team...)

Shadow and her own little group landed near an old casino and looked around. The area then began to shift and change, the sky darkening greatly, the walls of the buildings turning to stone rather than wood, and suddenly what looked like a castle appeared in the distance, Shadow frowned while Zabuza and Haku wondered what was going on. "I don't see anyone... Oh... and would you know what the hell is going on here?" Zabuza stated simply then questioned and Shadow frowned.

"You wouldn't, most demons like to hide in an alternate dimension then break through into ours to make a big entrance... As for whats going on, we have so MANY demons in this town their demonic power is pulling this town into the Demon World..." Shadow said with a frown while Zabuza and Haku's eye's widened. Then the three heard light moaning sounds as the air around them cracked and several Hell-Dancers appeared with the sound of breaking glass. "See what I mean by big entrances..." She then muttered and Haku nodded her head slowly, easily recognizing the Demons from when she was in the forest with Virgil.

"Okay, they like theatrics, so how do we kill 'em?" Zabuza muttered then questioned while Shadow got out her Hand-Scythe then unleashed the blade from her left gauntlet and smirked.

"Aim for that damn disk in their damn mouths and break it. They turn into powder when you do." She said and Zabuza groaned. "What?" Shadow asked as the dancers came close to them.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge from "Demons"..." He admitted and then numerous somethings shot out of the ground and Shadow groaned. They had glowing red slits for eye's, with horns growing from the sides of their heads to curve forward along their heads, and a muzzle look to their faces that even while closed barely hid their fanged teeth. They had large sword's black in color replacing their right hand which slightly resembled a Zanbatou in shape, with a red shield like growth attached to their left forearm which were shaped like the shield of the Frost-Type Demons. They had a red tattered cloak draped around their long neck's to dangle behind them, a pair of demonic skull's adorning their knee's each with only one horn, and their feet were large with three talons instead of toes. They also had a red and black chest plate, the red making designs like large eyes, with gold around their neck without covering the front of the throat, rounded black shoulder plate's that looked like skull's, and black leather band's around their waist and upper arms. A long ridged tail was hanging down it's back with a sharp blade ending at the tip of their tails. Lastly their left and only hand looked more like a giant three taloned claw than anything as the creatures all slightly slouched, their single hand dangling above the ground.

"Damn, Hell Blades, okay Zabuza these guy's are right up your alley, they like cutting things to pieces and are more dangerous to deal with than any of these Dancers. The only way I know how to kill them is to cut them into pieces, however their stupid but dangerous none the less so don't take them lightly." Shadow said and Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"HELL YEAH!" He exclaimed lunging towards the Hell-Blades and Shadow and Haku both sweat dropped.

"Er, right, lets you and me deal with the Hell-Dancers then..." Shadow offered and Haku nodded her head, producing several Senbon and throwing them at the Hell-Dancers, each hitting on of the plates in their mouths leaving Shadow gaping. "Damn your a good shot..." She said and Haku smiled before the two then rolled out of the way as a Hell-Blade landed where they had been. Zabuza was basically fighting the Hell-Blades one on one, taking them on with gusto and laughing loudly as he fought them... "He really likes fighting..." Shadow mumbled to herself though Haku heard her.

"Zabuza-Sama, rarely has a challenge, and rarer still is it a fight he can enjoy..." The other girl explained and Shadow shrugged.

"Whatever, lets just get rid of these demons, I don't want them attacking Niisan or Naru-Kun!" The dark haired girl exclaimed before lunging at the demons and slashing them with her Hand-Scythe and Wrist-Blades, Haku blinking as she then kicked a Hell-Blade in the face making it fall on it's ass...

"And I thought Zabuza-Sama was scary when he was enjoying himself..." She mumbled only to hear an "I heard that" from Shadow making the girl pale and rush into battle...

--

(Center of Town...)

"You know, this situation seems dangerously familiar..." Jester said as Nero tied Tsunade and Shizune to a large structure in the middle of the town. Both the girls were gagged and their hands were tied to their legs, preventing them from making seals but the blond out of the two was only glaring at Jester. "Though I don't think the woman was tied up, she did have to watch two people kill one another..." Jester grumbled then grinned widely. "Why, she even swore vengeance on one of them, it's really a good story about how badly she wanted to kill her father... Interested?" Jester said then questioned and Tsunade looked to Nero when he tapped on her shoulder and was glad her mouth was covered as he gagged because of the melodramatic shit he was spouting.

The devil then muttered to itself and Tsunade snickered behind the gag while Jester growled before calming down and looking up on top of the monolith which the two girls were tied too and grinned. Nero looked up next and Tsunade saw his eye widen, then he backed away from her and Shizune, and the blond saw a shadow, the shadow looked like a being with curved horns and wings...

"So then, are you just going to stand their, or are you going to retrieve the weapons?" Jester suddenly asked also looking up with a grin and Tsunade did also. She saw the shadowed figure had large curved horns, and massive wings, but it also had three slitted red eye's glowing in the darkness and she felt her own eye's widen. She remembered a picture in Nelo's home, it looked exactly like that, only the creature wasn't standing on a spire, but instead on top of a mighty tower, facing off against another of it's kind... _'Sparda...'_ She thought with wide eye's as the being then unfurled it's wings and then jumped off the spire, heading to the east sector of the city and leaving Tsunade and Shizune behind... And the two women noticed that the area around them was slowly changing, forming into something entirely different...

--

(Cathedral of Darkness)

Naruto walked into an old Church on the East side of Town and frowned. The insides of the building had been radically altered, some of the room seemed to be formed of half melted stone, the entire room was bathed in an eerie glow, two pulsing and curling columns were directly in front of him with two oddly designed columns behind them, the stained glass roof was broken inward revealing the sky above, on the other end of the building the stained glass, instead of depicting something holy, now depicted Mundus, the same thing was with the other windows, and last was Mundus seal, now emblazoned on the floor making Naruto sigh. "So... I guess this must be one of those old Church or Monastery things... Wonder what it's doing here?" The red head questioned with his hands on his sides, then saw something was sparkling on a pedestal under the large depiction of Mundus.

Naruto walked over to the pedestal and saw that several knives had been laid out on it. Naruto then blinked as a voice entered the back of his mind. **'Only that which cant cut, shall open the gates to victory...'** It said and Naruto looked towards the knives, then touched his finger to each, before then grabbing one that had an almost dull blade. The Knife then changed, the rust and wood from it's form all cracking and falling away, revealing a Golden dagger with a silver blade, grooves in the blade like that of a key with a simple phrase etched into the handle. "_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate..._" Naruto muttered then looked thoughtful... "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here?" He questioned then heard something and ducked out of the way as a fireball hit the pedestal from behind him.

**"Bah, another Small fry... I could have sworn I sensed a bigger one, or at LEAST I thought I sensed that fool Dante... What a disappointing catch..."** Came a strange demonic voice and Naruto turned, stowing the Dagger into his coat and saw what looked like a large over sized mutant Spider, with brown rocks for skin, lava visible between the cracks, a single large pincer like a scorpion, and multiple rounded blue eye's.

"Hmm... Phantom right? Dude, you have no right judging me, you've had your ass Kicked by the same damn guy almost half a dozen times by now..." Naruto questioned then stated with a slight annoyed look on his face, why the hell did he have to deal with the overgrown bug? The beast's eye's glowed an angry red at Naruto's words and the boy sweat dropped, this wouldn't end well...

**"You PUNY pathetic thing! You dare to insult me!? I'll step on you like an ant!"** Phantom exclaimed angrily and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"Really now? You step on ants? Hmm... ever accidentally stepped on a relative then? An uncle maybe?" Naruto questioned with a smirk and Phantom roared lunging at the red head. "Oh shit now he's pissed... GOOD!" Naruto exclaimed and ran towards Phantom as it fired a fire ball at him. He jumped over the ball of flames and flipped in the air, landing on the demons back. Phantom thrashed around, trying to get the red head off, then unfolded a scorpion like tail and slammed it down. Naruto laughed while flipping in the air as Phantom screamed in a mix of pain and outrage as his own tail slammed into his back.

**"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INSULT TO MY POWER!"** Phantom screamed angrily and rushed towards the red head, hiding his face and eye's behind his massive claws. Naruto was smirking, his head bobbing slightly while his right foot was tapping the ground to an unknown beat. Phantom screamed and jumped up, attempting to come down on the boy, only for him to roll out from under the large arachnid as it hit the ground. Naruto then got out Insurrection and set it too high powered single shots. Naruto then aimed at Phantoms head and fired, the beast shouting in pain as Naruto hit it, lava like blood sizzling on the floor. The beast then quickly turned and slammed one of it's Pincer like claws into Naruto, sending him flying back as Phantom then stuck his head into the ground. As soon as Naruto saw this, it made him think of that Ostrich thing he once read about when he was studying with his Grandpa.

"Hey, stop hiding big guy!" He exclaimed only for a pillar of lava to come up from bellow him and knock him back and onto his back with a grunt... "Ouch..." Naruto then muttered before shaking his head and flipping to his feet, then cursing and running as more pillars of flames came up beneath him only for him to get out of the way. Naruto then ducked behind a pillar and none too soon as then a ball of fire hit the pillar behind him making his eye's widen. Naruto then turned and fired Insurrection into Phantoms face, the arachnid shouting in pain and backing up slightly as he did. Naruto quickly used this and lunged forward, swinging Gilver from it's sheath and attacking Phantoms face.

Phantom roared and swung it's claws at the red haired Hunter, but Naruto jumped over them and onto the beasts back, hacking away at him from there. Phantom growled and unfurled his tail once more, swinging it at the boy only to shout out as his entire body seemed to turn black from Naruto's last hit. Naruto quickly used this opening and began to swing at the beast, then quickly jumped away as it's tail tried to grab him. Naruto then sheathed Gilver and flipped over a fire ball then felt Time Slow slightly as a voice came from the back of his mind.

_**"Hey, Brat. I've got an idea for you to finish this little bug off."**_ Kyuubi said as Naruto flipped out of the way of another Fireball. _'I'm listening.'_ Naruto replied and Kyuubi chuckled to itself. _**"Alright, first off I want you to focus some Demonic Power into your LEFT Arm, not the Devil Bringer, then throw it at Phantom."**_ Kyuubi ordered making Naruto blink but do as told, immediately a combination of red flames and black lightning covered his left forearm. Naruto then immediately flung the energy straight at Phantom, nailing the scorpion like creature. _**"Good... Now then, that was an energy which your Legions will lock onto. Anything coated with that they will attack with or without your order. Next your going to be using your Arrow Legion, wait for the bug to finish it's first Fireball attack, jump over that, then summon the Arrow's to fire at it, dis-summon them when he fires another fireball and continue that pattern until he turns black again."**_ The beast explained and Naruto wondered why he would help him while also dodging the flame geysers of Phantom.

_'Um, why the hell are you helping me?'_ The boy questioned and heard Kyuubi chuckle to himself. _**"I have an old score to settle with that over grown bug... Thats why..."**_ Kyuubi explained and Naruto frowned then cursed as Phantom jumped into the air, coming down near him however the red head managed to roll out of the way in time. Phantom then fired a fireball at Naruto and the boy flipped over it then summoned his Arrow Legions in mid air, the Legion quickly took aim and began firing round after round into Phantom whose mouth glowed as he fired another fireball. Naruto quickly dismissed the Legions, flipped back into the air then summoned them once more, the bug soon becoming black again and Kyuubi spoke once more.

_**"Ha! Excellent work. Now then, Dismiss the Arrow Legion then use your Devil Trigger and dodge his Flame geysers, you'll regain vitality and stamina this way, and finally, summon and have your Sword Legion go in full force, with you attacking also!"**_ Kyuubi ordered and Naruto did as told once more, dismissing the Arrow Legion then changing into his Devil trigger and dodging the Geysers, his normal heal factor being super accelerated as he does. Soon, Naruto comes out of his Devil-Trigger, quickly rolling out of the way as Phantom jumps into the air in an attempt to crush him. He then summons his Sword Legions and they immediately rushed towards Phantom, Naruto following with Gilver as all of them laid numerous hits on the scorpion like fiend. Soon Phantom screamed in pain backing away and Naruto dismissed his Legions.

Phantom then glared at Naruto angrily, before quickly burrowing underground and leaving the young red haired Devil-Hunter alone. At that moment, Gilver started to glow and pulse lightly and Kyuubi began to laugh loudly. _**"Ha ha ha! I knew it! Alright Kit, beating Phantom gave us enough power, and now Gilver has finally woke up, you'll be able to use it's full-power now!"**_ The Beast called out as Naruto grasped his head as a new Style entered his mind, the "Angelo" Style... _'Hey... Kyuubi, you ever heard of an "Angelo-Style"?'_ Naruto questioned and Kyuubi chuckled to itself. _**"Yes, it's the same Style your Grandfather uses when he wields his big sword. It's a style which focuses primarily on Speed and Defense, however it seems that Gilver carries the original version of the style, your grandfather uses a more generic version. You should get some pretty strange abilities considering it's called the "Angel-Style" and you yourself are half devil..."**_ Kyuubi explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly before smirking to himself.

_'Okay... Anything else?'_ The red head thought then questioned and Kyuubi hummed thoughtfully for a few seconds. _**"Ah, it seems that I'm able to check on the abilities of your Devil-Arms/Styles from in here, their located in the staircase room. You go through a stone that has several swords on it and it has a library with info on your styles... You should be able to enter it as well of course... Okay here we go... you've got the First form of it, so you've got access to "Force-Armor" which is simply energy armor that will increase your defense, but only lasts about five minutes. Next... we have the "Angel-Slash" its a powerful forward slash similar in execution to the "Stinger" Ability of Rebellion, only it's a slash and as you slash fire coats Gilver for a short time. And last is the "Angel-Flare" which is simply a charged ball of fire you throw at enemies... Also the style allows the user to walk threw reflective surfaces, and Teleport like Vergil, so it's nothing to laugh at..."**_ Kyuubi explained to Naruto who nodded his head slowly, remembering watching his grandfather use those moves...

"Cool, so now I can fight like grandpa..." He said to himself then watched as the church he had been standing in slowly dissolved away, a seal breaking on the wall and revealing he was now standing in what looked like a simple little courtyard. "Okay... The demons brought their own church... Thats new..." Naruto said to himself then shrugged and walked off. As he walked away from where he fought with Phantom something came from the side and kicked him with both feet. Naruto then felt something as he hit the ground and reached for Insurrection only to gasp when he found it was gone. The boy then looked around and saw the same winged, red eyed devil standing on a nearby roof, holding the gun in one hand and waving before then flying off towards the west side of the city...

"What the hell was that?" The red head questioned with a disbelieving look while the Kyuubi wondered also... He hadn't felt any Killing Intent from the figure... Who or what the hell was that?

--

(Valley of Sorrows...)

Virgil walked into a clearing and hummed in thought, around him was multiple buildings covered in green moss and vines, the ground was covered in average green grass, and several archways with blue flames leading to a single one. Virgil frowned slightly as he looked up, the dark clouds were concealing the sky completely, leaving only the cerulean flames to light the area... "Ten to one... Next thing I see is a B-class Demon thats uglier than Sin itself..." Virgil muttered to himself then walked threw the flaming archway and into a new area, which had several ladders, a statue depicting a large angel opposite him, over to each side was a second story walkway, with a floating platform floating above him...

"Alright, I need to get up there somehow..." Virgil said to himself then walked over to the Angel Statue, his father often told him to check everything for clues, even the most idiotic objects... Virgil looked around the statue, soon halting at an engraving near the bottom of the statue... "Look towards yourself, too see the true path..." He said and then frowned. "What the fuck does that mean..." He wondered then looked behind himself, he saw the door and another wall, making him frown. "Towards yourself..." He wondered then blinked, your feet were a part of yourself...

Virgil then looked down and smirked, below him was a black circle which seemed to be spinning. He remembered this device from the stories his father told him about Mallet Island... Virgil then crouched and jumped the device shooting him up and onto the platform above. Virgil smirked to himself then saw something was glowing on the platform and raised a brow.

It was a hand scythe that had a barbed wire chain with a spiked skull at the end, the blade was serrated and made of obsidian, the blade was 1-1/2 feet long and attached to the back of what looked like a silver bulls skull, the eye's replaced by rubies with spikes along the snout and head in a straight row, the handle of the weapon was made of red-wood covered in thick black leather... "What the hell is that?" Virgil questioned while looking at the weapon...

_**"I am Samael, Born of the Darkness..."**_ Came a voice from what seemed like nowhere and Virgil frowned, narrowing his eye's on the weapon. _**"All those who fail to control me... Shall be broken by the strength of my steel..."**_ Came the voice as then "Samael" floated off the Pedestal and began to glow black and red. Virgil moved to take hold of Luce and Umbra only for the barbed wire chain to wrap around his body, cutting into him as he grunted in pain, as soon as that happened Samael spun, soon lodging it's blade into his chest at the heart and making him fall backwards to the ground bellow.

Virgil laid there his eye's closed behind his mask, however, his heart beat at that moment and his eye's flew open, glowing a blinding red, the slits of his mask glowing also... The young Devils feet then placed themselves onto the ground, black and red energy flowing over him as he then twisted his body, the Barbed-Wire chain unraveling from his body and freeing his arms. Virgil then grasped the handle of the weapon and pulled the Serrated blade out of his chest, blood flowing down his chest as he then ripped it out completely...

Virgil panted as he then held Samael in his hand, before then clinching his fist on the handle, his eye's still glowing darkly behind his mask. Virgil then took hold of the Barbed-Wire, then began to spin the skull like mace at the end. He then tossed it into the air and pulled it down, slamming it into the ground before the spinning it around his body. He then tossed the Scythe forward, red and black energy trailing behind Samael as it embedded itself into a wall. Virgil then pulled himself to the wall, took hold of Sameal's handle and ripped it out of the wall, slamming the Mace end into the wall and shattering it...

Virgil then flipped back and began to spin the Mace like end in the air, slashing every now and then before landing on his feet and charging energy into the blade of Samael. He then slashed with Samael, a beam of red and black energy flowing off the blade and cutting the statue of an angel in half as he did. Virgil then jumped straight into the air and began to spin the Mace end of the weapon at his side before then allowing a few words to pass threw his throat. **"Weep. With. FEAR!"** He exclaimed while throwing the mace and the barbed wire chain down into the ground, both coming up, only with ten more of itself, creating what looked like a web or net, and then quickly pulling down like it would on a monster.

As he finished this last attack Virgil fell to the ground with a low grunt, his eye's ceased glowing, and Virgil fell down onto one knee, panting softly as he did. "I forgot how dangerous ancient Devil Arms were... Although, that was fun..." He muttered then admitted to himself as he then walked over towards the exit and smirked seeing the Angel statue fall apart... The young devil then frowned and looked at his chest, a hole now in his coat and armor... "Dammit... Now I need new clothes again..." He muttered to himself with an annoyed tone. Virgil then placed Samael at his side, the weapon somehow adhering to his body as he walked. However he stopped seeing something glowing on one of the two walkways and decided to make a detour, walking over to it and jumping up to the walkway he saw a blue orb and smirked. "Now this should come in handy later..." He said picking up the orb then jumping back down and running to the door.

Virgil walked back into the large expansive courtyard and sighed as the wind seemed to pick up... Above him a massive brown, black, and tan bird was coming down, only it's ribs were visible through it's feathers, two long "Tails" trailed behind it's normal feathered one, and it's head was made up of at least six or more heads... "Griffon..." Virgil muttered as the creature looked down at him, flapping it's wings in order to hover over the ground before landing on one of the buildings around him and glaring down at the boy. "I thought you were supposed to be dead..." Virgil questioned as he looked up at the massive winged demon.

**"My master, has given me new life, and more power. And I shall prove myself worthy of this by destroying you, seed of Sparda."** The winged demon exclaimed as Virgil frowned, the slits of his mask glowing as the boy places Yamato's sheath in his coat, a hidden part of the long coat holding it for the young Devil. Virgil then popped his neck before reaching up and removing his mask, eye's glowing bright red while his mask vanishes into a plume of blue fire, these flames soon turn green and travel the length of his right arm, blue ice slowly covering his left arm making Griffon's eye's widen. **"Wait... You... You can't be... Your no mere half breed... You... Your a TRUE Devil!"** Griffon exclaimed with what looked like shock and Virgil smirked, his eye's still glowing while his body was then surrounded by a flurry of flames and ice.

**"Yes. I am Virgil, Son of Dante and Trish, Grandson to Sparda... And Mundus..."** The young Devil said and saw Griffon take a slight step back in shock.

**"My master's bloodline flows within the veins of another traitor?!"** Griffon exclaimed angrily as Virgil then rolled his glowing red eye's, the sclera black as pitch, unlike Naruto's however this was merely a partial transformation, True Devils had an easier time doing this... **"I will not allow this! I will destroy you Traitor! I will bury you for allying with the Humans!!"** Griffon then exclaimed flapping it's massive wings and rising into the air as Virgil began to tap his right foot, while bobbing his head, remembering a song that his dad used to play on their juke-box...

**"Well then, Feather-Face... Lets really get this party Started!"** The devil then exclaimed loudly, with a grin as he inwardly chuckled at his own antics... Griffon seemed to be annoyed by this however, and lunged down towards Virgil, expelling multiple orbs of demonic power down to the ground near the Young Devil. Virgil smirked and flipped out of the way, then fired several Summon Swords towards the beast. Griffon dodged them however and then flapped it's wings, hovering in the air and spitting out red lightning towards the teen. Virgil smirked as he jumped up, and flipped, landing on a red energy field that had been behind him. **"Hey Feather-Face, you can't tell me this is the best you can do? I mean seriously, if it is, just say so, cause I know this one bird trainer and he might be able to whip you into shape..."** Griffon snarled at the Grinning-Devil's words and fired more of the energy beams at Virgil.

The younger Devil smirked as he flipped into the air and snapped his fingers, a ring of Summon Swords appearing around Griffons throat. The swords then sliced into the throat of the Devil, causing Griffon to cry out in pain the flap his wings and fly into the air. Virgil grinned to himself as he then formed a ring of Summon Swords around himself, the blades spinning around himself protectively while Griffon looked for an opening. Griffon soon found it and lunged at the Devil, landing and rushing towards him. Virgil then snapped his fingers as Griffon ran straight for him, the Swords now appearing behind him and shooting at the Devil quickly.

Griffon ignored the wounds, focusing his anger onto the one who wounded him. Virgil was hit by Griffon and sent sprawling back as the beast then tried to impale the boy with it's massive Beak. Virgil rolled out of the way however and ignored Griffon's angry roar as it then flapped it's wings once more. However, Virgil then took hold of Samael, the power of the weapon flowing through him as he then spun the mace like end and tossed it at Griffon, the Barbed-Wire chain extending to wrap around the birds neck. Griffon screeched loudly, outraged as Virgil climbed the wire and then onto the beasts head. Griffon began to fly around, Virgil hanging on to him for dear life. Soon the bird dropped back to the ground however and rushed towards a wall.

Just as he was about to ram Virgil into the wall however, the young Devil flipped off of the bird, pulling the Barbed-Wire back as Griffon rammed head first into the wall. Virgil then spun the mace like end of Samael at his side and jumped high into the air, using an Air-Hyke to achieve his desired height. **"Now then Devil of the Skies... WEEP. WITH. FEAR!!"** Virgil then exclaimed while tossing the Mace end of Samael into the ground, the weapons barbed wire chain coming out of the ground and covering Griffon like a net, then pulled him down into the ground, cutting into his body. Virgil smirked as he landed, still holding Griffon down, though barely. Virgil then charged some of his Hell-Magic into Samael's blade and slashed forward, beams of energy slicing threw Griffon as the beast roared out in pain.

**"Hmph... Your supposed to be one of Mundus' greatest warriors... How utterly pathetic to see how weak you truly are..."** Virgil then said while lightly pulling on the wire of Samael, the mace like end returning to the boy who then placed the weapon back at his left hip, while his silver hair hung down in his face like Dante's own would. Griffon panted as it's blood soaked body struggled to stand, the Demon then looked at Virgil and felt it's many eye's widen as it saw a silhouette of Sparda himself appear around the boy, like Dante before him, only more clearly in view, more close to Sparda's own power he guessed...

**"You are indeed of Sparda's bloodline... With power enough to defeat me... However... You would be no match for another Hell-Knight like yourself... I am Powerful, but I am no fool, my size is my one weakness, smaller demons are more effective in battle over me... Just as you have proven..."** Griffon told the boy, speaking as an older Demon and not an enemy. **"Mistake this not as an act of kindness, you may be a traitorous Dog, but you are still a young Devil... Perhaps in time you may even embrace the power of my master and cast aside you foolish loyalties to the humans..."** Griffon said then flapped his mighty wings and rose up into the air, before then vanishing into a sphere of light, Virgil still glaring at him as he vanished.

As that happened, the word shifted back to normal, the courtyard vanishing and being replaced by an abandoned part of the town they had started out in, the sky now slightly less dark, looking like it was about to rain. Virgil frowned to himself then released his hold on his own Devil power, the ice and fire over his arms vanishing as he did so, his eye's retuning to normal. Virgil then briefly rubbed his face before moving a hand back, slicking his hair back into it's normal spiky style. _'I really hope I don't have any more demons try and convince me to "Embrace the power of Mundus..." That just sounds creepy...'_ Virgil thought to himself then turned to go and help Nelo only for a fist to connect with his jaw and knock him back.

Virgil shook his head for a second then looked towards the one who did it, only to notice Yamato, Luce, and Umbra were in the other persons grasp. "RELEASE MY BLADES NOW DEVIL!" Virgil exclaimed angrily lunging towards the Demon only to skid to a halt when he saw it's face. "No... You... You can't be..." He said with wide eye's as a fanged mouth grinned, Luce and Umbra were then placed at the Demons sides, instantly vanishing, as insect-like wings opened and the demon flew off, leaving a shocked speechless Virgil as he did...

--

(Center of town...)

Nelo walked silently into the center of town and frowned, he recognized this place, the world had been changed here also... It was a large courtyard, with a fountain in the center, beyond the fountain was an archway that had half caved in, to his left was a wall with a walk way on the second floor, to his right was a building with three stories, the second floor had a room with a balcony, the third floor had two holes to drop down to the second floor, with a couple towers at the left side. As Nelo looked around, he turned his head back the way he came, only to frown seeing that a wall now blocked his path... "Humph... Now this seems familiar..." Nelo muttered then saw Tsunade and Shizune placed on top of one of the towers tied down. "Shit!" Nelo said and ran to jump up to the walkway, only to stop when he heard a clap of thunder, as a bolt of lightning hit behind him, rain soon coming down in small drops.

Nelo then felt a presence, a familiar one too, one he hadn't felt for many, many years... Nelo turned his head in time to see Nero-Diavolo, the red devil was standing on a platform adjacent to Tsunade, Absolution sheathed on his back as the demon looked down on him. "Humph... This seems... Even more familiar." Nelo said softly as then Nero jumped off the platform and too the ground, landing with a dull thud and glaring in Nelo's direction. "So, a man with guts... I can respect that..." Nelo said then placed his right hand on the hilt of his own sword and drawing it from his side. Nero then reached back and drew Absolution, holding it up he motioned with his head and Nelo moved his sword to where they were now touching.

Nero then nodded his head as did Nelo and the two flipped back and away from one another. The two then rushed forward with their blades clanging together and the rain picking up, Tsunade and Shizune we in a tower with a roof and were spared the downpours wrath. The two warriors bellow continued their battle, Nelo flipping over a slash from Nero and thrusting towards the red devil. Nero dodging then batting Nelo's blade upward, only for both blades to come down and lock together. The two gave one another a heated glare even as the storm got worse, lightning striking as thunder clapped, the two warriors were too focused to care. They then flipped back and away from one another, Nelo forming a ball of fire in one hand as Nero charged energy into Absolution.

The two released, Nelo releasing the ball of flames and Nero throwing Absolution, the energy blades forming from the sword. The attacks soared threw the air only to explode with one another, stopping before they could reach Nelo or Nero... The two stared at one another for a mere second before lunging forward, the two swung their blades and connected with their opponents own sword, never once hitting one another it seemed. Nelo rolled under a slash from Nero and smirked, chuckling lightly he stood up and turned towards the red demon. "Impressive, I never thought I'd meet a demon so skilled with a sword..." Nelo said over the roaring winds whipping about them. "However, I have someone I need to protect, so I cannot allow this fight to drag on for too long..." With that said blue flames and lightning encased Nelo and Nero quickly dropped into a crouch, only for his eye's to widen.

Nelo now stood to a towering eight feet tall, red energy flowing threw his armor, primarily the joints and torso as well as his sword, his armor also darkened from dark-gray, to near black, while his sword seemed to have become larger and thicker, with odd spikes on it at points with a serrated edge, then the armor on his shoulders knees elbows and waist all thickened, with spikes growing from his knees to curve slightly to the side. Nero frowned seeing the changed warrior as Nelo looked towards him, a helmet now covering his hair, face, and entire head from view. It was the same colors as his armor, with a black face mask over his own that had silver vines curving along it, and yellow eye coverings, two horns dangled down from the top of the helmet and were blue with red in color...

As Nero looked towards the warrior, he couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his throat, it looked like Nelo-Angelo had returned... Nelo then roared as he lunged forward slashing at Nero and sending him flying back with the force of his attack. Nero quickly shook his head and rolled to the side as Nelo then brought his Sword down. Suddenly a ring of Summon Swords appeared around Nero and the red-devil cursed and jumped over them as they stabbed inward. As soon as he landed Nelo threw a ball of blue flames at him, Nero's back hit the wall of the building around them and made him groan.

Nelo stalked towards the demon, armor clinking and scraping as he did so, soon raising his sword over his head only for Nero to vanish in a flash of red and slash Nelo along the gut. Nelo backed up, his armor having taken the brunt of the attack, though it didn't make him any less pissed off. Nelo glared at Nero, the eye's of his helmet burning a fiery red as he then lunged at Nero with a Stinger attack, the other demon jumping over the attack. Nelo then made a ring of Summoned Swords float around himself as a shield and ran towards Nero, swinging his blade the other demon rolled out of the way but was hit by the Summoned Swords around Nelo till they shattered.

Nero then growled and spun his blade, slamming it into the ground he created a ring of fire around himself and Nelo, the larger of the two looking around merely laughed at Nero's work. The two then lunged at one another, slashing with their swords and doing anything it would take to win. Nero jumped over a slash from Nelo and kicked out at the demon, Nelo grabbed the foot and tossed Nero away. Nero unfolded his wings and floated lazily in the air before snapping his fingers. The ring of fire around Nelo then came inwards and exploded, scorching the devils armor. Nelo then swung his sword, the wind from the swing putting the flames out around him and Nero landed back on the ground, glaring at the other Demon for a second before then bursting into a flash and reappearing on the walkway.

**"C'mon."** Nero taunted with a gesture and Nelo nodded, running over and then bursting into blue flames, appearing in front of the other Devil and giving a deep chuckle as he made a taunting gesture. However instead, Nero began to glow red, his armor and mask repairing themselves as the glow then started to alter the armor. Nero first unfolded his wings, allowing the massive bat like appendages to rest around his shoulders. The black tentacles around his waist which made a loincloth remained, but more appeared, now curling over his hips and forming armor their, the skulls on his knees grew horns, and black armor covered his calves and half his shins.

The two looked at one another for few seconds, each fiend glaring at the other heatedly, before they then backed up from one another. The two then shot forwards clashing swords, fighting one another more fiercely than they had any other. Their swords created sparks which fizzled in the rain, Nero jumped up, flipping over a slash from Nelo, then swung Absolution in midair at the other armored devil. Nelo blocked the attack, skidding back along the walk way before then rushing forward with a roar and batting Nero to the ground. Nero quickly flipped to his feet and rolled out of the way as Nelo used a four slash combo attack. Nero then reared Absolution back and tossed it at Nelo, nailing the other demon in the gut, and pushing him into a wall as the numerous energy blades of Absolution stabbed into him.

Nelo fell to his knee's as the sword returned to Nero's hand however, and his armor took the brunt of the attack, his heal factor taking care of the damage he had sustained however. Nelo quickly returned to his feet and ran towards the other devil swinging his sword they clashed once more. Blades singing as they fought one another, no restraint on what they would do, all they needed to know, was that they NEEDED TO WIN! As such, Nelo sent several Summoned Swords shooting towards Nero who spun Absolution in front of himself then ran towards Nelo and thrust forward, red energy surrounding him as he went shooting forward at sonic speeds. **"Sonic Thrust!"** The Devil exclaimed as he hit Nelo in the gut with his blade, then spun on his feet and grasped Absolution tightly.

Nelo was sent sprawling back, however he shook his head quickly then rolled out of the way as Nero then clenched his fists. **"Sword Master!"** He exclaimed quickly then reared Absolution back and drug it along the ground. **"Ground Break!"** He exclaimed as the attack went shooting towards Nelo who flipped to the side in a cartwheel. Nelo then looked towards Nero and formed a ring of Summoned Swords around him, the blades then shooting inwards and impaling the other devil. Nero grunted and fell to one knee from the pain, then glared at Nelo and quickly lunged at him.

**"Explosion!"** Nero called out as his blade made contact with Nelo's own, sending the armored devil flying back as his crimson opponent began to breath heavily. Nero then vanished in a flash of red light, reappearing on top of the final walkway, and making the same c'mon gesture he had before. Nelo growled softly then vanished and reappeared on top of the highest walkway, he briefly glanced in Tsunade's direction to make sure she was okay, then looked straight at Nero, who had his blade resting on his shoulders.

The two glared at one another once more, then lunged forward, roaring and slashing with their swords. The two somehow knocked one another's blade off course however, and locked them together. The two devils glared at one another heatedly seeing this and reached reared back a fist and launched it forward, each landing a hit on the other. The two hadn't aimed for much to the untrained eye, instead they hit one another's helmets, and both were sent reeling back as Nelo's helmet fell to the ground in pieces as the ran beat down onto him. One half of Nero's mask falling to the ground the Demon looked from the corner of his eye towards Nelo.

The two were breathing heavily now, Nelo's armor remained demonic but his body returned to it's normal size and shape, his voice returning to normal also. The only thing off was his burning red eye's and the black marks covering his face eerily. Nero and Nelo turned to one another, red eyes meeting red eyes as they stared at one another unblinkingly. Nero then laughed loudly and threw Absolution to the side, the sword embedding itself into a wall, as his arms began glowing with red power, which then spread along his entire form until he began to float off the ground and vanished with a bolt of lightning and a boom of thunder. Nelo then watched as Nero then reappeared and his eye's widened slightly before a smirk came to his lips. Nero's silver hair was matted down from the rain like Nelo's, his face the same as Nelo's also. However, Nero's face was nearly coated in black markings, leaving only strips of his flesh normal, and his eye's were glowing a deep demonic crimson.

They saw a mirror image, a familiar image no less, this scene seemed familiar to both... Two devils fighting in the rain, each for their own reasons... The two smirked towards one another, all else in their lives forgotten as they felt the adrenaline pump threw their veins. At this moment in time, Sparda resurrecting himself wouldn't stop the two, nothing mattered, nothing but this battle... Nero summoned Absolution back to his hand, and the two took a firmer hold of their blades as they then crouched slightly, eyes glowing evilly yet no malice appearing between the two. They moved, each lunging forward at blinding speed's, twisting and arching their blades, slashing and cutting.

The two battled, furiously, leaving no pause for rest or restraint. They fought as though possessed, yet neither was anymore, they fought now, at this moment for their own reasons. Their swords spun and arched in the air as they clashed blade for blade, never ceasing to attack as they knew their opponent wouldn't either. However, they no longer fought because of their individual goals... Not because of orders, or because it was necessary... They fought because they enjoyed it. The two devils then flipped backwards, away from one another as their eye's returned to the cold blue they had been at birth.

Soon the two were forced to jump back to the bottom courtyard as they ran out of room to truly do battle. Here the two gripped their swords tighter once more, and Nelo lunged forward, spinning his sword into Nero's. The crimson fiend grinned and blocked the attack, using his own blade as though it was a shield. Nelo used that time to form an orb of flames into his left hand and threw it at Nero as the warrior brought his sword down. Nero reeled back from the impact, however he then backed up slightly and used another "Sonic Thrust" Landing a crushing hit on Nelo that sent him sprawling back and shattered his armor completely. Nelo's armor then fell away, and the marks on his face vanished completely, leaving the true Nelo Angelo to stand before his brother.

He wore a pair of tan knee high boots with brown leather bands around them, a pair of simple blue pants, a dark-blue leather vest with a black scarf tucked into it, over his hands were covered by what looked like white wrappings while also covering the rest of his arms under his coat. Over all that he wore a purple coat with gold trim and edging, with a silver necklace on that had a golden bull like skull with a blue gem centered.

The two stared at one another, and in that single second, they weren't who they had become after two thousand years, even if their roles had changed... All they knew was that they were fighting again, they weren't over a thousand years old anymore. They weren't a legendary Demon-Hunter and Dark-Knight anymore. They weren't the servants to Mundus or the Scion anymore... no... They felt as though they were Eighteen again, they were on top of Temen-ni-Gru once more, the rain was pounding onto them, and they were simply the Sons of Sparda once more...

**"Vergil..."** The red clothed warrior said with a small smirk panting softly as he looked towards his brother.

"Dante..." Vergil said as he then tightened the grip he had on the handle of his blade and Dante did the same.

--

TBC...

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 123-666

Name: Hell-Blade

Type: Mid-class Demon

Threat: (Multiple: ) (With Hell-Raiser: )

Element: Steel

Synopsis: A step up from the "Blade" Demons, and yet another lesser known member of the "Hell" Series. The Hell Blade's are the soldiers in the "Hell" family and tend to be a much more significant threat than the other Hells. They were born from the souls of fallen soldiers whose greatest ambition was to become stronger than anyone else. As such this carried over into death and the Hell Blade's are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the Hell Dancers, whose main tactic seems to be annoying an enemy with their dancing then attacking, or the Hell-Raiser's, who all let their summons do their work. A Hell Blade takes things with a more... Hands on approach. Their most devastating tactic is using their "Shield Arm" to take the brunt of an attack then spinning to knock their opponent off balance and cleave them in half. Almost no one has ever survived an encounter with this attack, and those who do usually have a rather nasty injury to slow them down...

--


	11. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 10: Nightmare...**_

"_**We are falling, The light is calling, Tears inside me, Calm me down**_**..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Streets of Hell...)

"Shadow!" Naruto called out as he ran towards the girl then slashed a Hell-Dancer into pieces with Gilver. The rain had matted his hair down, making it stick down and look almost like what Dante's had when he was younger.

"Naru-kun! Where the hell have you been!?" The girl demanded as she rolled out of the way of a Hell-Blade's sword, Zabuza then cleaved the beast in half with his Zanbatou. Her, Haku and the large man were all drenched, soaking wet yet still fighting against the demons as Naruto came towards them. "I've been worried sick about you, ya jerk!" Shadow exclaimed and hit Naruto on the head before hugging him... _'I'll never understand this girl... Eh, she makes things interesting though...'_ He thought to himself with a look that said he was confused as Virgil, his mask back over his face, walked from another path and killed a Hell-Dancer with Samael's energy blade attack. Shadow released Naruto from her hug as the other boy cleared his throat, making the girl chuckle nervously.

"Now then, has anyone else seen a demon who bares a striking resemblance to Sparda around here?" Virgil then asked and everyone sans Naruto shook their head no. "Naruto?" Virgil then questioned and Naruto growled.

"He took my gun, Insurrection when I saw him..." The red head grumbled and Virgil's brow raised slightly before he took a thoughtful look.

"That was one of Sparda's weapons... Same with my Luce, Umbra, and Yamato at one time... What the hell does this fool think he's doing..." Virgil wondered to himself and then raised a fist backwards, punching a Hell-Blade behind him which then fell to the ground backwards. "Alright, lets deal with these demons first, then go and see if Uncle has found your grandmother Naruto..." Virgil stated and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, I've cut up like fifty of these damn Hell-Blades and they still keep coming!" An annoyed Zabuza growled and Naruto blinked then groaned.

"Hell-Raisers must be nearby then... V, I'll go looking for those, you guys stay and deal with these while I do that." Naruto said while looking to a darkened alley and Shadow frowned.

"Not without me dammit! Your not hogging all the fun this time." She said and Naruto blinked then let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine, but make sure you stay close to me Shadow, I don't want you getting hurt..." With that, he and Shadow both left the other three behind heading out to find the Hell-Raisers. Virgil sighed at that then turned and walked over to Zabuza and Haku.

"I don't know whether or not those two are insubordinate or just plan stupid... But they just went after a Hell-Gate, not a bunch of Hell-Raisers..." Virgil mumbled and Zabuza blinked.

"Whats a Hell-Gate? Some kind of demon that opens doors?" The large man questioned and Virgil frowned in his direction.

"No. It's a damn Door to hell! Where did you get a dumb ass idea that it was a monster?" Virgil stated then demanded with an annoyed tone and Zabuza grumbled to himself before answering.

"Well. Ya got "Hell-Dancers", "Hell-Raisers", and "Hell-Blades" and their all monsters. So I just figured a Hell-Gate was a monster too!" The large man exclaimed and Virgil mumbled about large oafs before then flinging Samael's mace at a Hell-Dancer and destroying it.

"Well it's not. Also you should move, we've got a Hell-Abyss about to land on us..." Virgil then said as he rolled out of the way as a massive demon landed, sending Haku and Zabuza flying off the ground and into a wall with grunts. "Told you." Virgil said with a playful tone and smirk as Zabuza glared at the boy with a twitching brow, before looking to the new creature.

This new demons had a skull like head which was pitch black, with two deep red jewels now resting in its skull and violet carvings throughout its skeletal body. It wore some kind of obsidian body armor that only covered its upper torso and had glowing violet carvings in it. The cloth it had been wearing before had now stretched the hood covering the back of the creatures skull and trailing down its arms and back. It had strip's of cloth wrapped around its forearms and shins, while its feet and hands were too long to be normal, with tight bands wrapped around them forming sharp blades out of its own bony limbs.

"That is seriously freaky... Then again so is everything else around here..." Zabuza said then muttered and Virgil chuckled at the mans words.

"All we have to do is destroy the chest plate it's wearing. Although stronger than a Hell-Dancer they aren't really much more dangerous if you know what your doing..." Virgil said then crouched with Samael in hand. "Zabuza, deal with the Hell-Blades, Haku, the Hell-Dancers... This one is all mine..." Virgil said even as the rain beat down on him. Virgil rolled out of the way as the Abyss lunged at him, swiping with it's blade's, Virgil then used his Summoned Sword, plunging them into the demon which backed away and ducked into the shadows on the ground, annoying Virgil as it was too dark to see where it would eventually come up.

Virgil quickly rolled to the side as he felt something move, the Abyss came up at that moment striking out with it's knife like hands. Virgil quickly ran at the Hell-Abyss, spinning the Mace end of Samael before throwing it at the demon, the spikes on it growing longer and turning red as he did. However the Abyss flipped over the attack and then sank back into the ground. Virgil dodged as it came out of the ground, it's bladed arms the only part however as it began to slash at the young devil from within the shadows. Virgil easily dodged the attacks, and soon enough the demon jumped out of the shadows and landed on all fours.

"Sorry, but I can't let this go on..." Virgil said then began to spin Samael's mace like end above himself as the demon backed up from him. Virgil frowned to himself and began to throw the mace however, he was halted in place. A strange feeling soon overtook his body as he looked at the demon, eyes wide and Samael still in hand. At that moment Virgil felt a pulse, it came from deep within his own body, from deep in his soul... The Hell-Abyss didn't halt however and lunged towards Virgil, spinning it's entire body like a hurricane it drilled into the young devils chest, sending him shooting into a nearby building.

Virgil kicked debris off his body as he pulled himself out of the rubble, panting slightly as the Abyss came near him, Virgil placed Samael back at his side and tossed a few of Lucifer's swords at the large creature allowing them to explode and send the Abyss reeling back. However as he looked at the Abyss his eye's changed, becoming a demonic green color, the young Devil then felt power and felt to his knees. "No... Not now..." Virgil muttered as green flames surrounded the boy in a ring, frost covering the building around him as the Abyss ran forward to attack.

Virgil lifted his head up and glared at the Abyss, the creature stopping momentarily seeing the boy's eye's. It was all the time Virgil Needed as he then launched himself forward, and punching the Abyss right in the face, sending the beast reeling back once more. However, Virgil then grasped it's cloak and pulled it back to him, grabbing it by the face he clenched, soon crushing the head of the Abyss. The head began to slowly reform but then Virgil quickly used Samael and sliced the demons chest armor in half, destroying it as it then slowly became sand. Virgil then began to pant falling back to his knees as he then let loose an unearthly roar as with an explosion of light and power his true form was revealed...

He was the same size, only with a black reptilian hide instead of skin, with cloven hooves in the place of feet, three glowing green slit like eyes, his teeth were now all vicious fangs, while no visible nose or ears were present on the devils face, however his silver hair seemed to have morphed into a spiky silver helmet of some sort, the black armor over his cheeks the only difference. On his lower legs were glowing green lines, a single sharp spike protruding from each calf and pointing outward, from his back were four mighty wings, all flowing down his body to look like the tails of a coat, a pair of horned silver skulls now adorned his knee's, each having three empty sockets, at his waist was a what looked like a silver belt, with a glowing green jewel for the buckle and armor flowing down the front of his body while his wings cover his hips and thighs. His hands now bore viciously sharp taloned fingers, with a bone like protrusion on the back of each forearm, half covered by the silver armor on his arms which started at his wrist then curved up to cover his elbow, a glowing green jewel centered in the back of each hand, silver bangles around his biceps, with black armor covering his shoulders which was held on by a thicker black armor near his neck. Lastly he had silver collar that lined his neck, a black chest plate which curved upward with two spikes curving off the sides to point backwards, his midriff left bare, and finally two thorns now grew over his shoulders and were only just visible...

Haku was the first to see this new form and she ceased all movement because of it, looking at the Devil as he examined his hands, then the rest of his body, looking over what he had hidden for so long... "Z-Zabuza-Sama..." Haku stuttered out and Zabuza looked at her with an annoyed frown, only to follow her gaze and gawk at the black skinned devil with wide eye's. The youthful Devil in questioned seemed ignorant of the stares he was getting, instead he unfurled his four massive wings and looked within them to see glowing blue flesh which had strange grooves within them. The devil payed them little mind till he flapped his wings and ice was expelled from them. Virgil payed more attention to the grooves now and flapped once more, Ice flying out and around them. Virgil then concentrated on flying and rather than having to flap, a blue jewel usually hidden by his wings started to glow and push him up into the air.

Virgil smirked slightly, crossing his arm's as he rose into the air, looking down on the demons he grinned, flapping his wings and freezing everything below him. Haku had only a second when she saw the ability of Virgil's wings, she had placed herself in front of the man and manipulated the demonic ice so it wouldn't freeze them, all else was now completely encased in the blue ice... Haku shivered at the power displayed by the devil, while not as flashy as Naruto's brute strength and enhanced speed, this Devil had a trick many wouldn't be able to deal with. As she was thinking that her ice barrier fell and she saw Virgil then point his hands at the demons around them. Then she saw him take an concentrated look before green flames flickered to life around his hands.

The young Devil then pulled his arms back, flames still dancing around his fingers, and fired those forward, burning the ice coated devils around her and Zabuza to ash. Haku's eye's widened as she saw that even threw all the ice which had encased them, they had been annihilated by the attack... The Devil then slowly floated back to the ground and looked around at his handy work lazily. "V-Virgil?" Haku questioned and the devil looked in her direction and nodded his head. "W-whats happened to you?" The girl questioned and Virgil looked into the sky, looking with his own real eye's for once in his life.

**"This... This is my true form Haku... For I was not born as a human..."** Virgil said, his voice was deeper than what Naruto's would become, though still had a metallic ring. **"When I was a child, I found out that I was gifted with Demonic Powers. TRUE demonic Powers... because I wasn't born a Half-Demon like my brother, my uncle, my cousin, or my father... I was a True Demon, like my mother and Grandfathers..."** Virgil said softly, looking to the sky a few more seconds before then looking to Haku as the girl took notice of the world around them and gasped in shock. The world did not return to normal around them, instead it slowly became more sinister, the ground now coated with what looked like blue and purple veins, the buildings twisting and distorting themselves as then the sky seemed to open, a massive yellow eye looking down on them from above...

**"It would seem that this city has been near completely pulled into the Demon World... That is why I am now in my True-Devil form, this place has given me a boost in power that destroyed my illusion of humanity..."** Virgil said thoughtfully then turned his back to them and walked off with a sigh. **"I'm going to go find something to kill... I need to release some tension... And figure out what all I can do in this form."** He muttered walking into the depths of the city, leaving Haku and Zabuza behind...

--

(Twisted Colosseum...)

A familiar Demon walked into what looked like a simple Colosseum, and smirked as then three glowing red spheres appeared in the air. Lightning sparking and arching across each. If anyone saw this they would wonder what the hell was wrong with their eye's. The Devil however knew, and a small smirk spread across his lips as then lightning struck the earth below and a figure now stood before him... The Scion of Mundus. "He he he... Finally, I have gathered a quarter of Mundus' power... Soon I will have enough to create decent warriors to replace Phantom and Griffon... I'll use Nightmare until his usefulness runs out..." The Scion said and then looked to the Devil and Laughed. "Father would be surprised. Your the spitting image of Sparda now..." He said and the Demon chuckled lightly then walked forward and the Scion glanced over the demon with a critical eye.

It was human sized, with a thick black reptilian hide instead of skin that had purple and red highlights, three glowing red eyes on it's head that had gold wrapping around the third eye and down his cheeks like a crown, cloven hooves replacing feet, with golden skulls over its knees that had horns with spike pointing backward, at his waist a single thorn grew over his left hip while his right hip was ridged slightly, armor was over his chest and curved upwards to a point, a golden collar lining the sides and back of his neck, with thick black armored plating on each of his shoulders, a strange red/black plate over his right shoulder and curving to his shoulder blade, two sweeping horns from his head that had red at the ends, four purple insect-like wings, with two large Bat Like wings behind the insect like wings, and sharp teeth and sharp clawed hands...

**"What do you think after looking upon Sparda's visage, Scion? I wonder, do you see your destruction at these hands? Like Mundus before you?"** The Demon questioned of the Scion who scoffed and turned his back to the Devil who chuckled before being enveloped by a violet Light. In the Demons place, Inferno now stood, his lips curled into a mocking smirk as the Scion gave him the Cold Shoulder. New to Inferno was Yamato strapped to his left side, Luce and Umbra(Swords) now sheathed on his thighs, and finally Insurrection was now holstered in his belt.

"Quite the collection Inferno..." The Scion said simply and Inferno chuckled.

"Yeah, those two weren't really expecting me... Though, the red head who has the same power as Sparda however... He is the one I will face..." Inferno said then added with a thoughtful look, grinning widely at the thoughts of facing someone with both the power and elements of Sparda...

"What did you do with, Trish?" The Scion suddenly questioned of the Hell-Knight, Inferno just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I placed her in a pocket Dimension until I can find a Suitable place to leave her. Can't have her getting killed by stray Demons after all." He told the other devil who nodded his head slowly. "Now then, I want to know what your going to do when Vergil kills Dear old Dante?" Inferno then questioned and the Scion chuckled lightly to himself.

"As a Son of Sparda, I am expected to protect, I am never given a choice, everything I've ever done has always been "For the Greater Good" in the eye's of the People... They don't see me, they see my father, and my grandfather... I want that to stop... As such when Dante is gone, no longer will I have to live in his accursed shadow..." The Scion said coldly, then reached into his cloak and threw Rebellion to Inferno's feet. "Take that, I have no use for my Father's sword, he will be dead soon enough... Besides, you seem to enjoy collecting Sparda's former weapons..." The Scion said and Inferno looked at Rebellion, then grabbed it and Sheathed it lazily onto his back.

"Your still a bastard..." Inferno then stated and the Scion laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am, but I am not the one who is destroying his family, merely to test the limits of his strength..." The Scion countered looking to Inferno with a smirk as the Dark Haired boy gave him a silent glare, then started to glow with a violet light before changing back to Sparda's form. "My youngest brother is near, I take it..." The Scion then stated, more than questioned and Inferno nodded his head with a frown before turning to the sky as Virgil dropped down, still in Full-Demon form. "I leave this to you my friend, have fun..." The Scion said as then the three glowing red lights reappeared in the sky, Virgil's eye's widening as he saw them, soon glaring as the Scion and the lights vanished with a strike of lightning.

Virgil then turned his glare to the disguised Inferno, the young Devil chuckling as he walked towards Virgil and jumped off the building he had been standing on to a large open expanse below. It was a circular expanse, with no trees anywhere, a large fountain sitting in the middle and buildings all around save for in two directions. Like everywhere else, the area had become demonic, blue and purple veins covering the ground, with the enormous eye still staring down at them. Now in the sky everything was pure white, only the eye changing it, with what looked like pieces of buildings flying around. As Inferno walked towards Virgil, he moved his Left arm, a Hell-Field appearing in front of both exits.

**"So your the Demon responsible for this shit happening..."** Virgil stated and Inferno chuckled once more and then reached to his back and seemingly pulled Force-Edge from nothing.

**"No actually it was actually a few Humans... We merely decided to liven things up for you all... With these small changes..."** Inferno told the young devil then paused before ending his statement. Virgil frowned to himself and held his arms at his sides, from the jewels at the backs of his hands blue blades of ice formed, only to then be surrounded by greed flames.

**"Your Changes suck, now return my swords before I rip you apart!"** Virgil threatened with a snarl and Inferno laughed lightly. He then reached to his side with his left hand, Yamato appearing, and tossed the sword to a surprised Virgil's feet.

**"I will return Yamato. I have no use for it, Luce and Umbra however, their strength I will need to focus my own..."** Inferno said and Virgil frowned, his ice blades shattering as he kicked up Yamato the sword Virgil took hold of it with his left hand. He then reached to the handle with his right hand, however at that moment the sword changed and made Inferno grin widely.

The sword was now several inches longer and wider almost like a Zanbatou, and the blade was in a crescent shape that curved along the entire length of the sword itself, handle and all, with an Ice-Blue jewel at the middle of the blade shining brightly, bones seeming to grow along the blunt side of the massive weapon, with what looked like red tissue in between that and the main part of the sword, the handle which at one time was that of any other Japanese sword was now morphed into a twisting bone like design, at the end a tendril had appeared and wrapped around the young Demons right arm till it reached his elbow...

**"Wha... What is this? Why has Yamato changed form?!"** Virgil then questioned and Inferno laughed loudly at the confused young Devil before becoming Serious.

**"Long ago, that sword was used by Sparda to seal the True-Gate to the Demon world. However, in his hands the sword would change into the image of his own blade Sparda, as you are a Pure Demon of his blood the same thing happens. Though it seems it is altered slightly in your hands. You know wield a sword with the abilities of Sparda, however, it lacks the raw power of THAT blade..."** Inferno said with a grin then held Force-Edge with both hands and got into a ready stance. Virgil looked at the transformed Yamato a short while longer before nodding to Inferno and flipping the Blade and laid it along his shoulders, one hand pointing towards Inferno.

**"Do you have a Name?"** Virgil suddenly questioned and Inferno chuckled bitterly.

**"Once, I did long ago... Now however that name can be only uttered by those who are long Dead. I have only a Title now... You may call me... Inferno-Angelo..."** Inferno said darkly then unfolded Sparda's wings as Virgil did the same with his own. **"THE ANGEL OF HELL!"** Inferno roared and lunged forward, slashing at Virgil with Force-Edge.

Virgil quickly used his own power and shot into the air, Inferno stopping and grinning as he shot up after him. Virgil dodged as Inferno attempted to slash him, rolling to the side in midair and then watching as Inferno flew up and then did a midair U-Turn now heading straight for the young Devil. Virgil growled in annoyance and placed both hands on the Blade of the transformed Yamato, then moved his stance slightly and hurled the sword at Inferno with a grunt. Inferno saw the blade and cursed, quickly bringing Force-Edge up to block the attack.

Inferno was sent spinning back, the Devil quickly used his wings in order to regain balance and cursed as several of Virgil's summoned swords impaled him. Inferno's eye's glowed brightly in rage as he then charged towards Virgil. The other young Devil brandishing his sword as he then swung the massive blade into Fore-Edge, the two clanging together as the two glared at one another heatedly. The two then pushed one another back and into a flip in the air. The two glared at one another heatedly, and lunged upwards into the sky above. Virgil fired several Summoned Swords at Inferno, the other Devil quickly used his Hell-Guard to block the attack.

Virgil then flew up and slashed at Inferno once more, only for the other Devil to vanish in a flash of blue flames and appear behind him. Inferno then grabbed Virgil and flew downward, the two hit the ground with a mighty crash, however at that moment, Inferno reappeared out of the smoke in a plume of flames, smirking to himself as he did. However then Virgil came out of the smoke with a roar, swinging his sword at Inferno and slicing along the Devils armor. Inferno hissed and flipped backwards, glancing at Virgil from a distance.

**"This is pointless... I do not wish to fight you..."** Inferno then said and flipped Force-Edge's blade before sheathing it on his back, the sword vanishing as he did so. **"You are a mere nuisance... I wish to fight the one who has the same power as Sparda, not you..." **Inferno said darkly, his eye's glowing a malevolent crimson as he did and Virgil quickly ran at him swinging his massive sword, only for Inferno to jump and land on the sword. Virgil looked at him wide eyed for a few moments before Inferno then placed a hand on the sword and kicked Virgil in the face sending him flying. **"Humph... Your strong, but like I said, I'm not interested in fighting you... I know the limit of my ability fighting you... I need to face someone who can truly bring out the fullest of my abilities..."** Inferno said then vanished in a plume of blue flames, Virgil then jumped out of the ruble and looked around, snarling in rage as no trace of Inferno was left.

**"Next time we meet Inferno... I will not allow you to escape me..."** He growled out then unfurled his wings and lunged into the sky above.

--

(Back with Nelo and Nero...)

Nelo or rather Vergil, and Nero truly Dante, stood before one another, Vergil smirking as he looked to Dante who was smirking also. "You look like shit..." Vergil said and Dante chuckled lightly.

**"You... You've been raiding... Dad's closet again..."** Dante said with a strained voice and Vergil grimaced.

"Brother, I only did that one damn time!" He exclaimed and Dante snickered.

**"You... Stole his... Hair-Gel..."** The Devil said and Vergils eye's twitched.

"Now thats a damn lie!" Vergil countered and Dante started to laugh loudly, Vergil soon smirking and chuckling lightly. "I've... Actually missed your buffoonery... I must be going insane..." Vergil said mostly to himself and Dante grinned once more.

**"Ver's... Going... Soft..."** Dante strained out once more and Vergil scoffed.

"Hardly, I suppose I simply miss beating you into the ground..." Vergil countered and Dante shrugged before taking a serious look and gripping Absolution tightly.

**"I... Can't... Lose..."** Dante strained out and Vergil closed his eye's, then looked at his brother coldly.

"Perhaps... But I neither can I, brother..." Vergil then lifted his own sword and looked to Dante with a frown on his face. "I finally have someone I need to protect..." He said and Dante blinked then nodded his head, his body then began to glow a deep crimson as Vergil did likewise, glowing with a demonic blue energy as he then ran forward with a roar, Dante rushing forward also. The two brought their blades together then pushed one another back, Vergil quickly formed several Summoned Swords and fired them at his brother. Dante rolled to the side evading the attack then forming red energy in his hand and flinging it at Vergil who rolled forward under the attack and swung his sword up, slicing into Dante's armor.

Dante stumbled back for a few seconds as Vergil ran at him with a roar, however the Crimson fiend opened his wings and flew into the air above. Vergil quickly slid to a halt seeing this and frowned slightly to himself. _'Why the hell didn't Mundus leave me with my wings... It would have been damn useful when I fought with Dante...?'_ He wondered to himself then cursed and ducked out of the way as Dante charged his Demonic Magic into Absolution and began to slice at Vergil the old-Swordsman rolling and ducking around the attacks. Vergil then narrowed his eye's at Dante and teleported into the air in front of him, bringing his sword down on his brother and sending him shooting into the ground below.

Dante stumbled out of the crater made from his fall then looked on as Vergil appeared back on the ground, looking at him stoically. "Brother... No matter what he's promised... You realize you won't get it..." Vergil said and Dante nodded his head. "Then why go along with it?" Vergil then questioned and Dante chuckled.

**"To ask you... To... Free me..."** He said and Vergil closed his eye's, lifting his large sword up he then opened his cold blue eyes and looked at his twin brother Dante without any emotion. **"Please... Brother... Free me... And save... Trish..."** Dante then said and a single line of tears fell down his cheek, Vergil then crouched.

"I will Dante, I'll free you from the Darkness that holds you... As you freed me... Just don't make it easy for me..." Vergil then said and Dante grinned widely and Nodded his head to his twin. The two then ran forward, slashing their swords at one another, then twirled around and caught one another's swords, before then rolling away from one another. The two eyed one another warily and Vergil quickly formed a ring of Swords around Dante. The silver haired warrior quickly jumped as the blades shot inward. However Vergil had planned for this and teleported, appearing before Dante and swinging his sword, Dante using his own blade as a shield. The slammed into the half collapsed archway.

The two then flipped out of the rubble and landed on a half of the Archway each, both glaring at the other. The two then teleported to the final archway, and Dante threw his sword to the side, then made a "C'mon" gesture with both hands and a chuckle. Vergil smirked to himself and threw his own sword to the side, cracking his knuckles and getting into a ready stance as he did. The two lunged at one another, quick as lightning, Vergil kicking out with his feet as Dante blocked with his arms then punched his brother in the jaw. Vergil flipped in mid air and landed in a low crouch before then spinning forward with a flame empowered kick that knocked Dante soaring back.

The Crimson Fiend, managed to flip however and kicked his feet off the side of the building, punching at Vergil who dodged it with lightning fast speed and brought his knee up into his brothers gut. He then spun on his heel and slammed the heel of his boot into Dante's face sending him back once more. _'He's still a brawler...'_ Vergil thought to himself as then Dante slowly picked himself up. Vergil didn't allow him the time however as he lunged at Dante with a roar and used a flying roundhouse kick to Dante's chest, knocking him into the wall bay his back. Vergil then spun on his heel and brought his leg down in an Ax-Kick but Dante rolled out of the way and took hold of Absolution before slashing upwards at Vergil.

The warrior rolled backwards, out of the way of the attack then rolled to the side as Dante threw the sword, piercing the ground he had been at. Vergil then grabbed his sword from in front of him and got back up to his feet, looking at Dante with a glare as he threw back his right arm and ran towards his brother. Dante did the same and they rushed towards one another threw the pouring rain, Vergil's large sword making sparks along the ground as he ran. The two had nearly reached one another when they quickly slashed at one another with a roar. Lightning struck and Thunder clapped through the air as Vergil stood behind Dante, both having slashed. Vergil fell to one knee as he dropped his sword, holding his side as blood leaked from his wound.

Dante stood up however, then turned his head so one glowing red eye could look at Vergil who turned his own head to look at Dante. The two simply stayed like that for a few moments, before Dante smiled to Vergil, red blood leaking from a massive gash on his torso which started at his right hip and went up to his left shoulder... **"Thank you... Big Brother..."** Dante said as he was enveloped in red energy, a strange darkness seeping from the energy and into the sky as then the red vanished completely and Vergil closed his eyes and sighed...

"Your welcome... Little Brother..." The Son of Sparda said softly as he then looked to Absolution and walked over to it. He picked up the sword and placed it on his back, releasing his hold on his own sword it vanished in a swirl of flames. Vergil then looked to Tsunade with tired eye's and jumped up to untie her and Shizune, then stopped seeing as the world around them began to change and become more sinister... "Someones opened the gate to hell... Again..." He muttered to himself then groaned annoyedly as Tsunade looked at him, which basically translated into untie me NOW. "Hold on already I'm going..." He mumbled and began to untie her and Shizune once more the pig looking at him strangely before oinking...

--

(Midnight Courtyard...)

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Shadow asked as she and Naruto ran down a long alleyway only to stop as the world began changing around them, becoming more sinister and evil... "Oh shit..." Shadow mumbled and Naruto groaned to himself.

"Great, some moron must have opened up Hell itself..." He grumbled to himself then looked around searching for the way too the Hell-Gate.

"Naru-kun, why in the Hell would someone want to actually open a Gate to Hell?" Shadow then questioned and Naruto chuckled bitterly to himself.

"Amazingly... Because humans are easily fooled... Humans normally fear Evil, however... some are seduced and eventually become Evil..." Naruto told the girl then looked around. "In this case I guess a Demon somehow got in contact with some moron, promised him power or something, and the idiot probably opened the gate and let Hell run lose on the City. We're just lucky the Gate is limited to this city and not the entire world." Naruto then added and Shadow nodded her head slowly, the two then walked down into a courtyard only to stop and look around.

The half-demon saw a doorway and walked over to it, however he then saw an old hand-held Shotgun hanging on the wall with "Take Me" written in what looked suspiciously like Blood above it with an arrow. Naruto rolled his eye's and took the Shotgun, then placing it in his coat to replace Insurrection for the Time being as he and Shadow walked into yet another transformed room...

Besides the normal changes to the land scape, it was a small open area, with an archway behind them, four "Rune-Clocks" on the walls, a large double door at the other end of the area with several pillars around them, while above the area the sky was still visible. However, in the center of the area a massive puddle of some kind of near black liquid was rippling slightly, and when it reflected the sky, it was no longer the Demon Worlds sky, but the Human worlds. Something wasn't right, Naruto's eye's narrowed as he sensed something, and it wasn't a normal demon...

"Great... We got a big one..." He muttered lowly to himself then looked to Shadow. "Shadow, head threw the door's, I'll handle this..." He said firmly and the girl growled.

"Now listen here Naru..." Before she could finish Naruto looked at her with a look that told her not to argue. "Just... Be careful..." She allowed then ran to the doors and out of the area as Naruto smirked.

"Aren't I always..." He whispered as then something came out of the ground and made Naruto's eye's widen in shock. "NO WAY!" The red head exclaimed as black ooze slithered from the ground, gurgling and swishing as it rose up with several what looked like skeletons around it. "Nightmare!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eye's as Hell's biological weapon then made a few strange noises as it then fired what looked like black slugs at him. Naruto dodged this, he didn't want to take any chances, especially seeing as he remembered a few of the details about Nightmare. One, it's ugly, Two, it's silent, Three, it can send you into a Nightmare world where it brings back an old foe, Four, Light turns it into it's solid form, and Five, unless it's in it's solid form you can't hurt the damn thing.

Naruto looked around and then focused his eye's on the Rune-Clocks, Naruto then activated his Angelo Style and unsheathed Gilver, only for the sword to change for some strange reason. It was subtle unlike Yamato was with Virgil, the blade of Gilver slid open, leaving the Edge separate from the Blunt end which turned pitch black, the Edge then separated from the tip of the sword, making three different separate pieces to the swords blade. In between these separations was now a strange glowing blue energy, the handle of the sword then opened also, allowing two sets of these lines to glow down it, while blue flames then appeared in the place of the missing Guard.

Naruto didn't pay attention to the changes in his sword and instead teleported to one of the clocks farthest from Nightmare and began to wail on it. He soon had the clock glowing and all the others around him came on also, bathing the area in light and forcing Nightmare to change as Lightning rained all over it's form. In place of the black ooze a form of strange pale armor plates rose from the ground, and soon formed into Nightmare's true solid form. Nightmare immediately began shooting a large spike at Naruto which hit him in the chest and knocked him back. The young Hunter stayed down to avoid the spike as it came out two more times then flipped to his feet and formed a suit of "Force-Armor" encase it used that again.

The armor was violet and translucent, appearing as energy with what looked like flames trailing behind his body instead of a cape. The armor looked thick, yet wasn't a hindrance to his movemnt, however it left his head and hands bare so it wouldn't stop any of Nightmare's attacks on his head, but would lessen the damage from his other attacks. As Naruto was doing that Nightmare formed several black orbs which began firing strange orbs of light at the young Hunter. Naruto focused on the Top of Nightmare's body however and saw a glowing blue orb. Naruto narrowed his eye's on the orb and then fired his Devil-Bringer at it, pulling him straight to the core which Naruto then began to slice into it. However a second later the creature stopped firing the balls of light and shot out what looked like a spinning boomerang. Naruto jumped over it the first time however was hit by it as it came spinning back, knocking him back to the ground below with a grunt of pain. Naruto then saw the lights go back off and groaned seeing Nightmare return to it's ooze like form.

_'It's been one of those days...'_ He thought to himself and gripped Gilver Tightly before lunging at another Rune-Clock and slashing into it once more. Naruto however wasn't able to turn the lights on however as he had to roll out of the way of one of Nightmares puddles before then lunging at another Rune-Clock and activating the lights, Nightmare making whirring and grinding noises as it changed. At that moment, Nightmare shot out it's large poker and nailed Naruto once more the red haired hunter groaning in pain as he was hit by the metallic instrument, his armor shattering as it hit him.

_'I hate that damn poker!'_ Naruto thought to himself angrily then rolled to the side and flipped to his feet. The creature then fired several slug like creatures at the red head while the orb appeared above it's body. Naruto flung his Devil-Bringer and pulled himself to the orb, grunting as the slugs began to explode as they hit him. Naruto reached the orb and then sliced threw it, ripping the sphere into pieces as his swords went threw it. Nightmare froze all movement for a few seconds before then ejecting that same spinning blade. Naruto cursed and jumped over the massive blade and saw the rune-clocks had nearly counted down. Cursing loudly her ran and quickly restarted the clocks. As he did so Nightmare fired a concentrated beam of Ice, an orb appeared behind it, Naruto rolled out of the way and ran trying to catch up to the orb. Once the beam ceased he managed to rush at it and after taking out his shotgun he placed the barrel right at it and fired, blowing the orb to pieces.

Naruto then quickly rolled to the side as the black orbs appeared once more and began firing those damn energy bolts at the hunter. Naruto then saw the next Orb had appeared on top of the creature and ran away from the energy shots while charging an Angel-Flare attack in his left hand. Soon Naruto skidded to a stop and tossed the ball of flames hitting the orb and watched as it burst into pieces. At that moment, Nightmare turned back to it's puddle form as the room became dark once more. Naruto's eye's twitched as then Nightmare fired multiple slugs at him once more.

Naruto rolled out of the way and then started to slash the damn rune-clock, eye still twitching as Nightmare reverted to it's solid form and the black orbs appeared around it shooting at him. Naruto dodged and then fired his Devil-Bringer, then used it to rip the orb away from Nightmare and slam it into the beast, shattering the last of it's four cores as the boy fell to the ground panting as Nightmare then began to Dissolve into nothing once more.

As it did something rose out of the ground and Naruto raised a brow and walked over to it. "Hatred the Power?" He questioned and smirked seeing that it was a new Legion. "Man, how many of these are there?" He wondered then blinked and cursed to himself. "Shadow!" Naruto then ran to the door Shadow had went threw and cursed seeing as it was locked. "Dammit..." He said to himself then ran to the other door and hoped that Shadow was going to be okay...

--

(Temple of the first Sin...)

Shadow had managed to find herself in an old building somehow. The dark haired girl walked down a dimly lit hallway with a frown on her face. There were no more demons anywhere she went, almost like Nightmare had devoured them. Though she had no idea of the demon that Naruto was facing she figured that if it was bigger than normal, it might have scared all the Lesser Demons away. Either way she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. However, as she walked down the alley, Shadow could almost swear she heard a woman singing...

_Bless me with the_

Leaf off of the tree

On it I see

The freedom reign

The voice actually became audible and Shadow found herself drawn to it, her eyes glassed over slightly as she walked down the old alley, she passed by numerous doors with glowing seals and runes. But she payed them no heed as she then came to a large door with glowing green runes while the door itself was made of black wood.

_We are falling_

The light is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me down

The voice sounded once more and Shadow reached out a hand and pushed the door inward and walked into an endless darkness all around. A blinding flash of light made Shadow cover her face with her arms. When the light died away, Shadow brought her arms down to find that the door was now gone, she inwardly shrugged figuring something like that would happen, the girl then halted as she heard the soft voice once more only it was clearer...

_Midnight calling_  
Shadow turned back around and examined the room itself now. It was large, with four torches lining the room, one on each side bathing the place in an eerie glow, the room was lined with marble pillars, with a polished silver floor, in the floor however numerous black runes and symbols were carved all leading to a central figure in the room, a statue of a woman...  
_  
Praise to my father_

Mist of resolving

Crown me, with the

Pure green leaf

Blessed by the water

Black night, dark sky

The devil's cry

Shadow walked forward into the room, looking around the almost chapel like design and halted on the statue in particular. It was of a beautiful woman with long hair falling down her back in light curls, her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to one side, her lips were curled into the softest sad smile Shadow had ever seen, wrapped around her was a sheet while her arms were bare, crossed over his chest into an X, with numerous chains spiraling around her body, holding four objects near the woman. Shadow walked towards the woman then saw the torches catch on black/green fire.

**"My name is Lilith..."** Came a voice from the statue as chains then wrapped around Shadow's arms and legs. They then pulled her limbs into four strange slots beside of the statue of the woman. **"No man may touch me, for my fire shall burn all those who seek to control my power..."** The voice said and Shadow screamed in pain as the slots heated up, flames dancing over her feet, hands and even her back as the chains all attached to one another at her back. **"Only comfort can put-out the flames of my fury, only then shall my heart start to heal..."** The voice came once more, as Shadow continued screaming, she then looked at the statue and moved her arms, the pain unimaginable as the flames began to rise up her arms and legs.

Shadow bit her lip and forced her arms inward, the strange slots moving also and wrapped her arms around the woman's form. At that moment, the pain ceased and green light changed from black/green to a pale light green. The light literally healed the burns on her arms and legs before the statue of the woman vanished and shadow fell to her knee's an panted heavily. She then looked to what was now covering her arms and blinked in surprise.

They were a pair of black gauntlets with a manacle around her wrists with chains wrapping up her arms leading to her back. From the manacle three blades traveled the length of her forearms, green plates on the backs of her hands with green steel claws, the rest of the gauntlets covered her forearms and had glowing green runes carved into them. Each of these gauntlets chains attached to a rounded metal piece at her back, from this piece two "Legs" came out and curved over her shoulders, two more curling around her ribs. From this piece on her back two more chain came down to wrap around her legs before attaching to a pair of black manacles over her ankles which were a part of a pair of grieves. The grieves had green armor plates on the top of each foot yet left her toes bare, with a blade running along the back of her calves on each grieve, the rest of them was black steel with glowing green etchings in them like the gauntlets.

"Lilith... A Devil-Arm..." Shadow said mostly to herself then flexed her fingers and green flames came to life over her hands, making her start to grin weirdly. "Princess, next time you fuck with me... I'm going to burn your ass!" Shadow said then jumped back to her feet a cruel smirk on her lips. "Pinkie... I'm gonna rip you apart in those Chunin Exams!" She then exclaimed and started to rub her hands together as she plotted Sakura's downfall in her mind. However before she could finish her evil plans the area around her all broke and several new Hell-Demons appeared making her eye twitch.

These were like the other's, skeletons, but these had armor on their shins and forearms, with black and gray clothes covering their torsos and heads from view, leaving only their violet eye's and some of their skulls visible to view. Like the Hell Dancer's their fingers were strapped together into knives, red markings were etched into their bone's and a metal plate was covering their foreheads with armor over their shoulders, a large gold disk located in their chest...

"Great, I just got some new Kick Ass boots I need to introduce you freaks too..." Shadow said with an evil grin as she clenched her fists then heard a whirring sound as the blades on her gauntlets all spun forward pointing forward. The flames on her hands then spread to the blades, making an almost needle like shape and Shadow blinked then looked at the Demons with a dark light in her eye's. "This is going to be fun..." She said then lunged forward, throwing her fist forward and ripping threw the first Hell-Nins body. Shadow then spun on her heel and a blade flipped on her grieves allowing her to slash a Hell nin with it. Shadow slashed a Hell-Nin and then jumped up and the blade flipped on her other grieve as she cut another Hell-Nin in half.

Shadow then stood and used them to slide forward as flames trailed behind her as she delivered flaming punches to the Hell-Nins. "C'mon guys, if you don't make this any fun I'll just kill you... Wait I'd do that anyways..." Shadow grumbled then admitted before flipping backwards as the blades on her Grieves sent a beam of wind it seemed which cut threw another Demon as she landed. She then punched another Hell-Nin, and destroyed him. Shadow started to pant as four more Hell-Nin's stood around her, before then spinning and sinking into the ground. Shadow cursed and rolled to the side as they jumped out, the girl brought both hands together and then fired a ball of green flames at the Hell-Nin's, incinerating them as she did.

The young Kunoichi let out a sigh as she finished then looked around and spotted a door behind where the Statue of Lilith had been. Looking around Shadow smiled slightly before stopping and looking at her reflection, then Lilith... "Why the hell not..." She muttered then closed her eye's and placed her hands over the lids, she removed her hands after that and opened a pair of emerald eye's before then moving her hands threw her hair to turn the blue streaks green and grinned slightly. "Heh, now that looks better." She said before then heading for the door and walking out and back into the Demon-World...

--

TBC...

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 121-666

Name: Hell Abyss

Type: Mid-Class Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Shadows

Synopsis: One more of the Lesser known "Hell" series of Demons. A Hell-Abyss is a step up from the usual Hell-Dancer. Capable of more coherent thought a Hell-Abyss is strengthened in the ability to use it's demonic Energy, taking away the weakness of the disk located in its mouth as it forms into a chest plate of some kind. The primary attack of a Hell-Abyss, is to appear and disappear through the shadows around them, then attack with the knife like blades their skeletal hands have formed into. While not as numerous as a Hell-Dancer, and less simple to control, a Hell-Abyss makes things easier for larger Demons by always challenging and thus weakening other Demons...

--

Bingo Book Record:

File Number: 113-666

Name: Hell-Nin

Type: Lesser Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Shadow / Chakra

Synopsis: Another of the Lesser known "Hell" Series, the Hell-Nin are born from killers who were too intent on serving their country. Many of these were once great warriors for an equally great nation who died while killing for their country. However, upon changing into a Hell-Nin they lose most of the power they once had and become something of a joke, many believe this is due to their boasting coming back to bite them in the butt. A Hell-Nin's only dangerous ability is the ability to sink into the ground then stab upwards from the ground bellow, however even this can be easily dodged...

--


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 11: Reunion...**_

"_**Midnight calling, Mist of resolving, Crown me, with the, Pure green leaf**_**..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Stone Quarry...)

The ancient warrior was in an old quarry near the south end of Town. The dark haired Hell-Knight walked in front of the Hell-Gate of this town and smirked. It was large, and shaped like a black rectangle with numerous gold demonic runes etched into it. However in the center a massive swirling vortex was spinning around, numerous demonic beings could be seen as a result. "Figures..." He muttered then looked around for a few moments. "Hm... This is the perfect place to leave her..." Inferno mused to himself as he then snapped his left hand, the Hell-Guard still present as Trish then appeared in a plume of flames. "Now so you'll be safe..." He muttered and formed numerous Hell-Barriers over and around the woman, then placed a simple Requirement-Charm so they wouldn't fall till the Hell-Gate was closed.

Inferno nodded his head to himself as he then placed his hands in his pockets and walked away whistling, before several Hell-Dancers appeared around him and he smirked. "Hmm... Now this looks like fun..." He mused to himself as he reached behind him and un-holstered Luce and Umbra. "C'mon..." He said to the Demon with a grin as they all lunged at him. Inferno spun to the side as they did so and caught one in the mouth with his gun. He quickly fired shattering the disk and turning the Demon to sand as he then ducked into a crouch when one jumped at him from behind. Inferno started to bob his head to an unknown beat, his foot tapping as he then lunged forward, punched one Hell-Dancer's disk before then kicking another in the jaw, shattering that one's disk also.

As soon as he finished the last Hell-Dancer, multiple Hell-Blades appeared around him, with grunts and growls, then the gargoyles sitting on the buildings all began to glow and change. They were now twice their normal size, with red energy forming into seals and symbols all over their forms in an intricate pattern, their wings were now larger and translucent at the membrane, steel blades curved from their forearms and pointed backwards, while their jaws snapped open to reveal a glowing throat which a beam of energy flew out of.

The "Hell-Goyles" quickly broke free of their pedestals and all began to fly into the air, while Inferno chuckled, holstering Luce and Umbra he reached back and unsheathed Force-Edge with a grin as both the Hell-Blades and Hell-Goyles lunged at him... "Now this... This looks like it's going to be one hell of a party!" He exclaimed rushing into the fray of Demons, swinging Force-Edge and forming his Hell-Guards energy into a simple shield over his left forearm. The two thousand year old son of Sparda grinned widely and roared loudly as he then shot forward in a stinger attack, knocking one of the Hell-Blades back and onto it's ass. He then quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of a Hell-Goyle. The half breed let out a loud laugh as he flew on the Hell-Goyle, then steered it in the direction of another and jumped off of it as they smashed into one another.

Inferno spun downward, soon landing on his feet as four Hell-Blades brought their sword down where he was. "Stand Still..." He whispered and vanished as the swords hit, the demons looked around stupidly until three of them were then carved into a bloody mess. The only remained Hell-Blade looked around with wide eye's only to be cut in half from behind as Inferno reappeared, smirking slightly he turned his sight to the only remaining Hell-Goyles and pulled out Kalina-Ann and fired. The recoil from the weapon slid him back as the Hell-Goyles both were destroyed. "What, no more?" Inferno then questioned looking around with a disappointed frown only to grin as numerous Hell-Blades, Hell-Raisers, and Hell-Goyles appeared out of the Hell-Gate. "Now thats what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed flipping Kalina-Ann back over his shoulder and bringing out Force-Edge once more.

Halfway to the demons an almost insane grin spread across Inferno's lips as he then reached back and unsheathed Rebellion also. The Hell-Knight's leader ran towards the Demons, swords grinding along the ground as he then swung Rebellion, cutting one of the Hell-Blades in half and blocking another's slash with his Hell-Guard. Inferno then jumped over another Hell-Blade as the one he dissected was healed by one of the Hell-Raisers. Inferno quickly ran to the Hell-Raisers and began slicing and dicing them all quickly, spinning, jumping, and rolling around the numerous attacks of the other Demons as he did so. However soon Inferno was surrounded by all of the Demons which lunged at the young Hell-Knight.

Inferno grinned to himself however, as he then began to shake, power literally rolling off him as he roared, the power exploding outward and ripping apart the demons around him as he used a Devil-Trigger-Flux to get rid of them all at once. Inferno then laughed as he released hold of his Devil-Trigger and shook his head slightly. "Two thousand years old, And I'm still kicking Demon Ass..." He said mostly to himself then saw three humans walk out of the shadows. "So their the ones who opened the gate..." He mumbled to himself then narrowed his eye's on the three.

The first one had spiky orange hair, with piercings all over his face and strange gray eye's with rings throughout them. He wore a ring on one hand and a black high collared cloak with red clouds all over it. His feet were covered by simple Ninja sandals, black shinobi pants with grey covering over his shins, with paint on his finger and toenails. Wearing the exact same outfit beside him was a woman with blue hair in a high spiky bun, and a paper flower laced into her hair, a small stud below her lower lip with cold green eye's. And last was a person with a black hooded cloak that was more of a cape and only had one red cloud on his chest, his face covered by an orange spiral mask, armor was over his legs and upper arms, while his hands were completely covered with black gloves, black coverings over his forearms, the only visible skin was that of his toes which were very pale. Around his waist was a thick band, with plates of armor falling down his legs, his armor being held together by orange bolts.

"The Akatsuki?" Inferno questioned to himself quietly while flipping his two swords along his shoulders, as the three then walked towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him. Then the one with the orange hair looked to the one with the orange mask who nodded to him.

"Are you one of the servants of Mundus?" The orange haired one questioned and Inferno's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm no servant to anyone... I'm Inferno-Angelo, the Angel of Hell..." Inferno said simply with a frown and the orange haired man smirked.

"Quite presumptuous aren't you..." He said and Inferno snarled swinging his blades at all threw only to feel a Kunai at his neck. "As I said, quite presumptuous..." The orange haired man said and Inferno smirked as then Force-Edge appeared at the surprised man's neck as well as the blue haired womans, the man in armor standing to the side with his arms crossed.

"No I'm not... Stand Still..." Inferno growled as his copy then vanished and he did entirely, now appearing behind the woman with both swords crossed at her neck like sizers. However at that moment, three familiar glowing red sparking spheres appeared in the air, the orange masked man looking up and backing up slightly as then with a bolt of lightning, the Scion of Mundus appeared making Inferno frown and sheath both Rebellion and Force-Edge onto his back.

"Who is it that seeks me..." The Devil questioned with a smirk, red energy flowing off his body, making Inferno's eye's widen as he passed him. _'Shit! He's stronger... ALLOT stronger... This could be bad...'_ The Hell-Knight thought to himself as the Scion then stopped in front of the masked man, still smirking and what could be seen of his lower face was almost completely transformed into that of Mundus' original form...

"The Akatsuki wish to ask for your aide... Lord Mundus..." The orange haired man said and the Scion frowned. At that moment the ground quaked as Phantom crawled out of the ground, Inferno's eye's widening as he backed away from the bug, then Griffon flew down from the skies, landing on a nearby building and glaring down at the three humans two of which looked around with shock and fear as then Nightmare bubbled up from the ground...

"Shit... Talk about oldies..." Inferno mumbled recognizing the demons from the stories his father and Trish told him of Mallet Island. The Scion then pointed a hand at the masked man and Inferno grimaced seeing as it had also changed like his face had. His hand was now made from red slime like energy, with black plates of skin to cover them and make clawed tips to each finger, each knuckle also covered by the black flesh, while most of his hands were also, leaving an opening at the palm of his hand. Carved into the black stone like skin was multiple runes and symbols, and finally around his wrist was a simple silver bangle which bore the same carvings.

"Do not have your little subordinate speak to me unless it is necessary..." The Scion said simply and the masked man nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sorry for Pein's actions... We had no idea that we would be standing before the prince of Darkness himself after all..." The masked man said quickly and the Scion looked at pain, his hood moving to show a single glowing yellow eye, the sclera having turned red as blood now. Pein, as he was called, twitched at masked mans words until then the Scion looked to Inferno.

"You've insulted my... Allie you know... I should kill you for that alone as he is far more useful to me than you three..." The Scion said and Inferno scoffed while the masked man stiffened once more. "However, Emotion such as anger or annoyance are trivial... they makes us weak..." The Scion said darkly and the man nodded his head slowly, what the hell had he gotten them into... "Why have you done this? Though it does amuse me it seems a tad bit odd for humans to unleash hell on earth..." The Scion said flatly as the masked man then looked to Pein for a few moments.

"We seek the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune... And I believe that even if its body was destroyed and it's vessel also, the King of Hell should know where it has gone too." The masked man said simply and the Scion laughed lightly.

"Do not insult me, Mortal. That is not why you have sought me out... Besides that I'm no fool, I would not give you that old fox even if you were useful too me... Which as I said before, your not..." The Scion said darkly making the masked man nod his head slowly as he backed up, he wasn't foolish enough to piss off the leader of Hell Itself without some major backup...

"Without the Kyuubi, our plans are ruined..." The man murmured to himself and the Scion chuckled lightly. "However, you lord Mundus, could grant us the power we seek... Could you not?" The man finished and the Scion seemed thoughtful, he walked over to Inferno and stood at his side, each looking behind the other.

"What do you think?" The Scion questioned and Inferno frowned.

"The soonest chance they get, they'll stab you in the back and use you as a sacrifice to that statue..." Inferno said quietly while Phantom, Griffon, and Nightmare all glared at the three humans... Well, Phantom and Griffon did, Nightmare just sorta sloshed around on the ground.

"Yes, as I thought also. However, they could proove useful as spies for the time being, and we can't have them find out about our cousin if they intend to resurrect the old Lord... That could more troublesome than it's worth..." The Scion added and Inferno frowned to himself but nodded his head.

"What do we know of the Old Lord?" He then questioned and the Scion's eye's darkened...

"Not enough unfortunately... Only that he made Mundus look like a mouse in comparison..." The Scion said darkly and Inferno grimaced shivering at the thought of HIM free... Kami help them.

"He'd be pissed that no Demon ever tried to free him from his prison then, huh..." Inferno said with a cringe as the Scion nodded his own head, even the power's of Mundus wouldn't save him from The Old Lord's wrath...

"It is customary I believe for us to know your names if we are to work together..." The Scion then said suddenly to the masked man as he turned back around and he nodded his head.

"I am Madara Uchiha, the orange haired man is Pein, and the woman is Konan, the three strongest of Akatsuki..." Madara said and the Scion nodded his head then had an idea, Mundus always had demons fight Sparda... Demons may have been easy to control, but powerful ones were rare and few inbetween... Why not have HUMANS do it this time, expendable assets and all... The Scion's lips curled into a frightening grin which was hidden as he lowered his head and chuckled.

"Very well then, I wish for all of Akatsuki to swear allegiance to me... Afterwards I will grant all of you new powers..." The Scion said and Pein and Konan walked over to Madara and whispered to one another quickly, making the Scion smirk to himself. This was too easy...

"We will need to speak with our associates, until then, Lord Mundus, could you perhaps return us to the mortal world? When we opened the gate we also didn't expect to be dragged into Hell itself... Though the work out has been nice..." Madara then questioned and the Scion nodded his head with a smirk as he then waved a hand and the three vanished in plumes of smoke.

**"Master. Are you really going to empower those worthless humans?"** Phantom suddenly questioned and the Scion smirked once more.

"hm hm hm hm hm... Come now Phantom. Those fools will make excellent foot soldiers. While they lack power they make up for it in experience. I'll grant them this power, however they will have to swear allegiance to me... As such I will have numerous expendable troops at my disposal..." The Scion said then chuckled darkly to himself.

"Figures you'd twist the deal... Their gonna get power alright..." Inferno mumbled to himself and the Scion nodded his head before walked away from Inferno. "Oh, and Scion, Watch out who you pick to be your Generals, not all demons are as stupid as that big bug or that bird..." Inferno stated with an off handed tone, making Phantom and Griffon bristle towards the young Devil who then looked towards the sky. "Also, get out of here, I want to fight that red haired kid on my own... I want to see if he truly does hold the Power of Sparda..." Inferno said and the Scion nodded before vanishing in a bolt of Lightning, Griffon, Phantom, and Nightmare making their own exits also...

Inferno then sealed Kalina-Ann into his own soul, he didn't want to go all out on the kid on the first go after all. Once the weapon was pulled into his own soul he sat down cross legged and began waiting for his opponent to arrive...

--

(Streets of Hell...)

It was quiet. And Vergil didn't like that, Tsunade was being silent, silent as the grave no less and that scared him more than any demon ever could... "Whats bugging you..?" Vergil questioned while still walking and Tsunade looked to the side.

"How could you just kill your brother and not react? Are you really that heartless, Vergil?" She asked him and Vergil looked to the sky with a blank look.

"I didn't kill him... I freed him from life as a slave... At least now he isn't being controlled and forced to hurt the ones he loved..." Vergil said tonelessly and Tsunade growled at the silver haired man, quickly rushing to his side to glare at him.

"What about his wife and kids Vergil?! He had family that loved him!" She exclaimed and Vergil frowned, the old devil then stopped and turned his head to glare at Tsunade.

"Several years ago, both Dante and Trish were captured by Demons. While obviously Dante was turned into a slave, what happened to Trish I don't know... His sons now live with our Village's Kage... Besides that I intend to save Trish, it was Dante's final wish after all..." Vergil told the woman who still frowned at him making Vergil let out a sigh. "Listen Tsunade... Sometimes... You can't save everyone... Some people don't want to be saved, others can't be... Dante was trapped by Mundus, no one ever survives being Corrupted by Mundus' power like that..." Vergil said while turning and Tsunade scoffed.

"You did." She said and Vergil stiffened then came to a halt. Vergil then turned to Tsunade with a frown his eye's darker than normal and any words died in her throat.

"That is true, however I assume you haven't forgotten HOW I came back have you?" Vergil stated then questioned and Tsunade winced before shaking her head no. "Good... Dante wouldn't go through with that Tsunade... He's noble like that..." Vergil said then looked at the sword which Dante had been wielding, the one he decided to bring with him... "And this, Absolution, is my brother's sword, one he forged from his own power..." Vergil said and Tsunade looked at the sword strangely. "I may be cold Tsunade, I may have once tried to kill my brother for power... But that was long ago... And I do feel emotion, and where once I deemed them weak, I now cherish them... They separate me from vile beings like Mundus..." Vergil then said and Tsunade looked to the sky and then sighed.

"Vergil, why were you even here anyways?" She asked suddenly to change the topic, Vergil allowed a small smile, he was grateful to her for that at least.

"I came looking for you actually... I've been raising our grandson for the past six, nearly seven years after all." Vergil said and Tsunade blinked then glared at the older warrior who smirked.

"I thought we agreed it was too dangerous for us to take care of kids..." She stated more than questioned and Vergil's eye's softened slightly.

"Your the one who said that Tsunade, I merely said I wasn't fit to raise a child." Vergil corrected and Tsunade gave him a look. "Listen. I lost a Son, without ever even knowing him... I wasn't going to lose a Grandson too..." Vergil said simply then turned to see Shadow walk out of an alley with Lilith on her arms and legs, making him raise a brow. "First human to have a Devil-Arm... Is also the first woman to have one... weird its her..." He muttered and Shadow walked over to them then raised a brow seeing Vergil's outfit. "I wore this under my armor..." He said simply and she shrugged. "Where's Naruto and the others?" Vergil then questioned just as Zabuza and Haku ran towards them.

"Naru-Kun made me run off when he sensed some big Demon or something... So I don't know where he went. I DO know I saw three weird glowing lights earlier, they were near where we came in from." Shadow then said and Zabuza and Haku nodded. Vergil's eye's widened slightly before hardening and becoming ice cold as he then looked at Shadow coldly.

"What did they look like... Exactly..." He demanded and Shadow shivered.

"Well... Red, kind of surrounded by flames... And sparking I guess... Oh, and they made a Triangle pattern almost like when I use the Sangan Eye or something." The girl said and Vergil muttered a curse then turned to Tsunade.

"Remember when I told you about Mundus' "All Seeing Eye"?" The hunter asked and Tsunade nodded her head then froze before paling severely...

"Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune questioned of her Sensei as Tonton looked on worriedly.

"You mean... You mean HE'S here?!" She asked and Vergil frowned.

"I don't know, I haven't sensed him and thats worrying me more than seeing his eye's. Mundus doesn't hide his power, unlike some other Demons he believes himself invincible." Vergil said with a frown and Shadow finally realized what he was talking about and paled also.

"Uhh... Would it be bad if I told you that Naruto was heading in that Direction... And that a Hell-Gate might be in Town?" Shadow questioned and Vergil's eyebrow twitched rapidly before he turned to Haku and Zabuza.

"Where's Virgil?" He asked quickly making Tsunade raise a brow.

"The brat turned into some black skinned thing then took off, said something about relieving some stress by killing things." Zabuza said and Vergil hummed to himself in thought.

"Alright, first we're heading towards the Hell-Gate, knowing Naruto and Virgil it's only a matter of time before they manage to reach it as well. Hopefully if Mundus' WAS here he's left... If not... Heaven help us all..." Vergil explained then muttered before taking off, Tsunade yelling at him as she ran to catch up and Shizune following. The three with them all sweat-dropped at the scene before following after the three strange nin.

--

(Chamber of Corruption...)

Meanwhile Virgil was walking into an old area, around him was what looked to be a demonic ball-room of some sort. The ground was polished Obsidian with strange glowing runes etched into it, the walls were made of a thick marble that had multiple banners of the differing Demonic tribes hanging, Multiple stained glass windows were all over the hall, bathing the massive chamber in an eerie glow. Around the Chamber numerous balconies and upper floors could be seen, ready for the Demons who obviously used this place at one time.

Then he saw it. At the end of the room was three strikingly familiar looking Statues. They looked like Nelo-Angelo, body and all, but beside him was Nero-Diavolo's own body, each wielding their own blades. And then beside of them was a third "Hell-Knight" this one was designed to look more like a Human and wielded to massive broadswords with a cape on his back which curved into what looked like a single wing. Virgil looked around with narrowed eye's as he then saw a bolt of lightning as a new figure appeared before him and made him raise a brow.

This one was no bigger than Virgil himself, with a thin frame, and had three eye's like him, only the middle eye was green, the right eye was blue, and the left eye was red. Over hr entire upper head beyond her eyes was an armored white helmet with two spikes curving from the sides to under the jaw, spiky white hair flowing out of the back of the helmet while gray metal plates covered her mouth and lower jaw. Her neck was black with glowing lines of energy passing over it, with a white chest plate with a spike pointing up at her collar-bone while another pointed down from the bottom of the chest-plate, a thick collar was around her neck, and two spikes on each side of her chest rising up from her back where thick plates covered her spine.

Over her shoulders were thick rounded guards with spikes rising from her shoulder blades and a tattered black cape falling down to her ankles. Her midriff and upper arms were bare obsidian-black skin with glowing lines over them into her armor, on her forearms were thick white armor with spikes coming from her elbows a glowing green jewel at her hands, her fingers were black also with more glowing lines over them, thorns growing out over her hips acted as a belt to hold her waist and thigh armor onto her slim frame, her thighs were covered by the same thick armor as was the rest of her legs, spikes protruding from the armor on her knees with another green jewel on the tops of her feet, glowing lines covering her own body like Nelo Angelo's own...

**"Now thats something you don't see everyday, a Babe truly dressed to kill."** Virgil said with a smirk as the Demoness then held her hands to her sides and twin blades of light filled them, Pure white feathers falling to the ground below as they did. **"Humph, Feathers... Another of the Angelo's I take it..."** The Devil said mostly to himself and the woman shrugged before looking to the side and nodding her head to a hanging mirror. She then ran to the area and jumped into a mirror, her form appearing on the other side and waving for Virgil to follow. **"Hmmm... Who am I to refuse a Babe?"** Virgil wondered to himself before smirking and running to the mirror, he then placed a hand on it and backed off as a red Hell-Field came up...

**"Shit..."** He mumbled then looked over the mirror and saw three strange slots near the bottom... **"Probably for a couple Orihalcon fragments..."** Virgil muttered to himself then turned around and saw the three statues of the "Dark Knights" all begin to glow. Virgil blinked then walked over to the statues and placed his hand on Nelo Angelo's sword...

Virgil now found himself in a strange graveyard like area, with fields of bones all around and twisted trees and fences all around him. Virgil rolled his eye's at this and walked over to one of the Tombstones and raised a brow. **"Test of wisdom... Trial of Sorrows..."** He said to himself and then saw an arrow under it point left to another tombstone. Then multiple tombstones rose out of the ground and showed numerous sparkling objects. _**'If this is a test of wisdom... Then I need to find the correct Orihalcon fragment...'**_ Virgil frowned slightly at the thought and walked to the tombstone the arrow pointed to, on it was an arrow that pointed down, so he followed that one, on this one was two arrows, one pointing left, the other pointing right, Virgil went right first and found one of the sparkling objects. He looked at it and raised a brow.

It was shaped like an Orihaclon fragment, only was blue with a white center. **"No..."** Virgil grumbled and went back to the last Tombstone and went left, he followed a few more arrows and found a red Orihaclon with a white center. **"Hmm... It's red... But not right..."** Virgil said to himself and looked for another arrow and followed it, soon coming to another Orihalcon which was yellow with an orange center. He shook his head and followed another trail of arrows and found a Red Orihalcon fragment with a darker red center... **"Ha! Jackpot!"** Virgil said to himself and picked up the Orihaclon, only to notice the name on the tombstone... Trish Sparda... **"Mom..."** Virgil said softly then looked to the ground finding himself enveloped in a bright light only to find himself in front of the statues once more the glow fading from Nelo as he reappeared.

However Nelo-Angelo then moved, he fell to his knee's, head bowed as if to honor Virgil, and his sword was pointing down, his hand still on the hilt while his other hand was on the ground. **"No need to bow..."** Virgil joked slightly and walked over to the next statue, the one of Nero-Diavolo. Virgil placed his hand on Nero's sword and once more found himself somewhere else. He was now standing in a new room. Over to one side numerous windows showed a lightning storm, with stairs leading to it. Over to the opposite side of the windows was a door, while he stood in the middle of the room which was made of a dark almost obsidian stone.

_**"Test of Skill... Trial of Betrayal..."**_ Came a voice in the back of Virgil's head and the boy saw a figure now standing in front of the windows. The figure then turned around and snapped it's fingers, torches of blue flames lighting around the room to show Nero-Diavolo himself was standing before Virgil, Helmet and all. **"So what am I supposed to do? Fight you or something?"** Virgil questioned and Nero nodded his head then took hold of his sword and made a "C'mon" gesture. **"Humph. A man with Guts and Honor... I can respect that."** Virgil said and Nero nodded his head slowly before red energy encircled his body as lightning arched over it, Nero soon plunged his sword into the ground and grasped his head in pain as he morphed into his full armored state (Like when he fought Virgil). The Demon then slowly turned around and let out a loud scream of pain as his helmet shattered to pieces.

**"Jeez, they don't make 'em like they used..."** Virgil started only to stair wide eyed as Nero revealed his face. **"D-dad?!"** Virgil questioned with wide eye's as Nero lunged forward with a roar. Virgil rolled to the side as Nero slashed the air, Nero then jumped up and slashed at Virgil, blades of crimson energy arching off the blade and towards Virgil. The young Devil rolled out of the way however and then growled to himself angrily. He started to shake then lunged at his father and slashed with his own blade, knocking Nero back.

The Crimson Devil shook it's head from the attack then lunged forward with a "Sonic-Thrust" nailing Virgil in the stomach and sending him flying back into a wall. Virgil grunted then flipped to his feet, dodging his father's next attack before then charging energy into his left hand. Virgil began to dodge as Nero came swinging his blade at him, as Nero finished his swinging, Virgil pushed his hand towards the devil and a wave of green flames hit him, knocking the Devil back. Virgil then lunged forward with a Stinger and pierced the Devils armor, Nero twitched a few moments before becoming a black mist as an object falling from where he once stood.

**"Father..."** The young Devil whispered then closed his eye's...

--

(Flashback no Jutsu...)

_"Um, Dad?" Came a young Virgil's voice as he walked into his father's room. The older silver haired warrior was looking at an old picture, Virgil had only seen the picture a hand full of times and it showed his father, mother, a woman with bi-colored eye's, and a young kid with dark hair like the woman. Dante turned his head to look at Virgil and smiled._

_"Whats up Ver?" He asked and Virgil looked to his feet._

_"Um, Dad... Would you... Er, could you tell me why Dante is trained and I'm not?" Virgil asked while looking to his feet._

_"Sure, it's because he's only Half-Demon, he needs more training because he's not as powerful as you. I want to make sure he'll be able to protect himself, I mean c'mon Ver, you learn things just by watching them. Dirge actually has to learn them... Why ask anyway?" Dante said with a smile then questioned and Virgil rubbed his arms while looking to the side._

_"Well... Some villagers were just saying that... No, it's nothing." Virgil started then stopped himself, backing away towards the door he found Dante was blocking the exit, arm's crossed._

_"Virgil. What exactly did the Villagers say?" The man questioned with a serious tone._

_"Well..." Virgil looked around then at his father and let out a sigh. "They said... They said that you trained Dante because I'm a True-Devil... That he'll be the successor to your work and that... That someday either you or he will have to destroy me..." Virgil said and Dante gawked._

_"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT SHIT?!" He demanded angrily and saw Virgil tense. "Alright... Sorry, but thats not True Virgil. I won't EVER hurt you intentionally... Your my son, I don't care if your a Devil or anything else... Besides..." Dante said as he crouched then wiped some water off of Virgils cheek which the boy hadn't even noticed... "Devils Never Cry..."_

(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)

--

**"An illusion... Or something else..."** He muttered then saw the next Orihalcon piece and picked it up. **"Two down..."** He said to himself as he found himself out in the statue area once more, now Nero's statue stopping it's own glow. He now saw Nero's statue change, the helmet shattered for one, showing Dante's face beneath as he then knelt down with his sword over his shoulder, head bowed. Virgil the looked to the final Statue and placed a hand on one of it's two broadswords...

Virgil now found himself on top of a tower, dark statues and spires all around him, the tower was circular and the moon was now out, it was full and loomed above him ominously. Virgil then heard another voice in his mind and frowned.

_**"Test of Strength... Trial of Denial..."**_ The voice said and Virgil then placed his sword on his back as he saw a figure walk towards him as it began to rain. The figure soon stopped in front of him and Virgil chuckled lightly to himself. Standing before him, dressed in his clothes only wearing all red, had his hair down like his fathers, a normal version of Yamato in his left hand, however his face and form all showed that this was his human self...

"Ready?" The other Virgil questioned with a smirk as the young Devil grinned to himself and nodded his head. They two each took a stance and Virgil grinned.

**"This aught to be a real challenge... Let's see if I can actually fight with myself..."** The young Devil said and his Other nodded his head with a smirk. They two then lunged forward, swinging they individual swords at one another they started their battle...

--

(Infernos Rest...)

Naruto walked into a strange building and frowned. The building was designed like an old fashioned temple and was made from pure marble, with glowing runes of violet energy all over the place, a statue in the center showed a familiar warrior.. It was of Sparda. Naruto whistled seeing the statue, as it was made from marble also, wielding the sword with his name as it was pointing towards the roof. Naruto whistled seeing the true work put into making the statue then walked over to it and saw they had all the details right and everything. "Nice. Someone really did their homework..." Naruto said to himself then looked behind himself to see a group of Hell-Nin all rushing towards him...

Naruto rolled his eye's and summoned his new Power Legion. There are five of them, each is large and very muscular large with a silver rounded head, the right shoulder was bigger and bulkier than the left, with a brown leather guard on the right forearm up to it's bicep, it's hand was black with blue fingers, it's left arm was mostly blue only with a black wrist band, it's abs were silver, and around it's waist was a silver belt, it's legs were black with a small tub of a spiky blue tail behind it and flames from the shins down as it had no feet.

Naruto smirked seeing his new summon then pointed to the Hell-Nin with a smirk. "Attack." He said simply and the five monstrous Legion all rushed into battle, tackling the Hell-Nin and slugging them with their massive arms. Naruto then unsheathed Gilver, blue flames dancing along the blade as he did and red/black flames covering his left forearm. Naruto then lunged forward, slamming his shoulder into one of the Hell-Nin's chest and incinerating both it and the disk. Naruto blinked for a second then grinned and ran at another Hell-Nin as the Legion all attacked on their own, slamming their fist's into the puny demons chest's and reducing them to sand.

Soon however the last Hell-Nin fell and Naruto frowned, calling his Legion back as the flames vanished from his sword and arm. "You know, it's too easy when I use the Legion..." He muttered to himself then looked around for the next door only to tilt his head seeing as the Statue of Sparda was gone and a red Hell-Field was over the spot he had been standing. Naruto blinked then rolled to the side just as a sword came down where he had been standing. "Figures... Looked to cool to be good..." He said to himself then saw that now on the Sparda Statues left arm was some form of gelatinous creature with an eye now on Sparda's chest and vines growing from the creature and into the statues right arm and both legs.

"A Hell-Infectant..." Naruto mumbled to himself with a frown as the statue then lunged at him, swinging it's sword. Naruto sidestepped the statue then pulled out his shotgun and shot at the Infectant, not the damn statue. The Statue stumbled back when Naruto hit it's eye and part of the statue fell off, the head. The statue moved towards Naruto once more, slowly swinging it's sword and the boy dodged, then lunged at it and sliced it with Gilver. The thing stumbled back once more as it's right arm fell off. The statue then ran at Naruto, and kicked out at him. The boy rolled to the side however and fired his shotgun at the Infectant's eye. The thing exploded and what was left of the statue grumbled to rubble as then the Hell-Field over what Naruto figured was an exit all shattered and the stand the statue had been on moved backwards to reveal a tunnel.

"Man, that was dull..." Naruto said to himself then placed Gilver back into it's sheath and the Shotgun into his coat. Naruto then walked over to the tunnel and climbed down into the darkness below. "This better lead somewhere that doesn't have a lame ass Demon waiting..." He muttered to himself as he then released the ladder and fell down into the tunnel below.

--

(Back with Virgil...)

The young Devil rolled out of the way of his Dopplegangers attack, the lightning fast attack cutting one of the spires around them in half. The area the two were fighting in was sliced and diced into pieces, both of the boy were dodging and blocking the other's attacks easily. Mostly because they knew exactly what the other was going to do next. "This is beginning to get monotonous..." The Other said and Virgil smirked.

**"Whats the matter? Getting Tired?"** Virgil mocked and the Other rolled his eye's.

"Your acting like our father..." The Other said flatly and Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

**"Dad was always pretty cool..."** He said and the Other frowned deeply.

"Fool... Your a Devil, your not supposed to care what's cool." The Other said simply and Virgil frowned at the Other darkly.

**"I don't care what Devil's are supposed to do..."** He said and ran at the Other who rolled to the side and swung at him. Virgil flipped back however, dodging the attack and glared at the Other who looked at him without any emotion on his face.

"You should care... You are a Devil yourself..." The Other said and Virgil growled.

**"So what? I should care why?"** Virgil demanded and the Other rolled his eye's, sheathing Yamato and holding at his side.

"You won't gain power if you let your emotions cloud your judgment and lead your actions... Besides, no matter what you do, or how hard you try, you'll never be anything other than a Devil at heart... and you know it." The Other said and Virgil roared lunging at the Other and swinging his sword, his Other however dodged and Virgil snarled. "Stop living a lie, you won't ever be human, your just a Devil, nothing more, nothing less..." The Other said and Virgil flipped back away from him, panting lightly he looked to his clawed hands... _'Devils Never Cry...'_ His fathers voice rang in his mind and Virgil smiled to himself remembering his words.

**"I'm no Devil... By blood maybe, but in spirit I'm just as human as my mother or my father!"** Virgil said and then ran at the Other who snarled and lunged forward also, the two then swung at one another, and the Other smirked, even as his blood fell to the roof.

"I guess... In the end... I'm not just a Devil... Right." He said softly as then Virgil found himself back in the statue room, the last Orihalcon falling to the floor in front of him as the final statue ceased glowing. The statue then moved, it knelt down and bowed it's head, its twin broadswords falling to it's side as then all three of the statues shattered and the field over the mirror shattered. Virgil then walked over to the mirror and placed the Orihalcon's into the necessary placed and the mirror shimmered for a few seconds. Virgil then backed up before then lunging into the mirror...

--

(Chamber of Corruption...(Mirror version))

As Virgil came out he appeared in what was essentially the same as before save that something sparkled where the three statues once stood. It was just sitting there a second only to be covered in Hell-Fields, making Virgil smirk slightly in his demonic form. Then he heard a feminine chuckle and looked up to see that the female Hell-Knight was now standing on one of the balconies, her arms crossed with her strange swords pointing downward. Virgil grinned and gripped his massive sword, flipping it up he laid it along his shoulders and raised one of his hands to make a "C'mon" gesture.

The female Hell-Knight nodded her head, uncrossing her arms before then jumping down from her perch, her right fist glowing with blue flames as she did. Virgil quickly rolled to the side as the womans fist hit the ground, shattering the ground and leaving a fist sized crater in her wake. Virgil chuckled and lunged at the girl with a stinger attack only for her to vanish in a plume of feathers. Then Virgil felt himself burned as a ball of flames hit him from the side. Virgil grunted in pain as he got himself back to his feet and looked at the woman as she walked towards him slowly, her armor grinding and scraping together.

Virgil chuckled seeing her stop placing a fist on one hip only to make her own, "C'mon" gesture and the young Devil roared, lunging at the Demoness and swinging his massive sword. The other Demon flipped over the attack effortlessly, landing behind Virgil she spun and kicked him in the back, sending the Demon straight into the Hell-Field which pushed him back. _**'I guess Griffon wasn't just blowing off steam... She's one tough, Bitch...'**_ Virgil then thought to himself and rolled to the side as the woman launched herself at him and slashed downwards. Virgil then quickly flipped to his feet and placed his large sword on his back, hoping it would change back to normal when they returned to the human world and pulled out Samael.

He briefly wished he still had Luce and Umbra but shook it off and ran at the Hell-Knight girl. He'd have to figure out her name later but seeing as she was all white and appeared to be an "Angelo" Bianco-Angelo(White Angel) would have to do. Virgil quickly lunged at Bianco, swinging Samael to block one of her Sword then used the Mace end to wrap it around her right arm. Virgil then heaved back with the mace, pulling Bianco off her feet as he then took hold of the chain and began to spin, before then throwing Bianco with the barbed wire into a nearby wall where she made impact with a mighty crash.

Bianco didn't even seem to feel it however as she then stood up, Virgil blinking in surprise for a few seconds as she then cracked her neck. The woman then crouched and ran forward at a startling speed, swinging her own swords at Virgil. The boy jumped up however and quickly put Samael back to it's hiding place. He then had Lucifer appear and pulled two Swords out of it quickly. Virgil then lunged at the woman and swung one arm at her, she blocked with one of her swords and swiped at him only for him to block. Virgil then sent a command to Lucifer and the weapons eye's began to glow crimson. Then several swords suddenly plunged themselves into Bianco, knocking her back as then Virgil flipped away from her and snapped his finger's, the two swords exploding. The blue rose in the boy's lips curved with the Devil's lips only for it to vanish as his eye's widened.

The Hell-Knight appeared from the smoke and soot unharmed, in fact only her armor seemed even the tiniest bit scuffed and that was only because of it being white. She then rolled her shoulders and crouched once more, lunging at the Devil she spun halfway too him, making her body into a mini-tornado and launching him back. Virgil managed to unfurl his wings and float however and grinned seeing as the Hell-Knight didn't do the same. Instead she looked around then ran along a wall before jumping and swinging her swords at Virgil who used the two swords from Lucifer to block then push her back and stay floating in the air for a second before then snapping both finger's, more of Lucifer's red Summoned Swords appearing around Bianco as she landed. Virgil then tossed his last two into her chest and threw the metal rose from his mouth and into one of the Swords.

The rose hit and all the swords exploded, Knocking Bianco back only for her to flip and land in a crouched position. Virgil frowned at this then stowed Lucifer away and took hold of Yamato in it's transformed state once more. He then sent numerous Summoned Swords straight at the girl. The Hell-Knight batted them away only for Virgil then flap his wings and freeze everything around them, the girl included as he then fell to the ice coated room and smirked. The girl then broke out of the ice and started to spin before then lunging at Virgil with a flying Kick.

The young Devil quickly rolled to the side as she came bolting downward, soon hitting the ground before then vanishing in a plume of feathers and light. She then reappeared on the next floor, now without her swords, making another "C'mon" gesture to Virgil who smirked. Virgil then ran up the stairs and ducked out of the way of one of her strange Downward punches as she tried that on him again then kicked him in the face from her spot. She then vanished and reappeared in front of him, soon standing to the side as he passed her only for her to grab his legs. She then began to spin Virgil like the young Devil had done to her, soon tossing him into a wall and chuckling to herself, one hand covering where her mouth should have been...

Virgil growled angrily and shot up, his eye's glowing fiercely as he then reared back his sword and lunged at the girl with a spinning slash, knocking her to the side. She somehow flipped to her feet into a crouch however and lunged at Virgil with a flying roundhouse kick. Virgil rolled out of the way quickly then swung his massive sword along the ground, creating sparks, before then slashing at her diagonally and knocking her onto her back. Bianco rolled to the side as then Virgil stabbed his sword into the ground and the girl quickly reformed her strange energy swords and lunged at the young Devil. Virgil blocked her attacks by placing his sword in front of himself like a shield and Bianco vanished once more before appearing on the highest floor.

Virgil growled at her and unfolded his wings, quickly flying up her charged some flame in his hand before tossing the wave of heat at the girl, she rolled out of the way however as the attack hit a rune-clock behind her and activated it. The Girl seemed to laugh then give a grand bow and vanish as the Hell-Fields over the glowing object below all shattered. **"She was... Toying with..."** Virgil snarled and then lunged down and grabbed the object from the floor. It was a simple coin shaped rock with a large slot in the middle and strange lettering on it which spelled, "_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate..._", which was Latin for "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here"... **"That is supposed to be written above the Gate to hell... This must be part of the Key to locking this Hell Gate..."** Virgil said to himself then ran off, growling at the room before running back out of the mirror then went to find the Hell-Gate.

--

(Passage of Darkness...)

Naruto was walking down a dark path, when finally he found something and raised a brow. In front of him was a painting of a strange smirking demon, before him was a man whose soul seemed to be flowing out of his body and into the hand of the Devil... However sticking out of the sides of the painting were two strange weapons that appeared to be wrist blades.

Their blades were approximately three feet long and curved slightly to taper to a point at the end, and were a pitch black color with a handle at the inside at the Two foot mark so a Person could hold onto them, the handle was black with a red grip, at the point where the wrist would be a pair of black manacles which looked long enough to cover both the wrists and half of the forearms, and had multiple red plates of some form on the sides, with four red spike pointing forward on the four diagonal sections of the manacles a skull where the back of the Forearms would be, more of the red plates along the blunt part of the blades making it look almost insect-like in design.

**"I am Mephistopheles..."** Came a deep menacing voice with a slight accent and Naruto looked around himself however didn't see anyone around him. **"Those who seek my power with ill intent, shall give their soul unto me..."** The voice came once more and the two wrist blades then seemed to spring to life and fly into Naruto's chest, piercing him as they did and making him scream in pain. **"However, those who can tame my might, shall gain the souls of their enemies through battle..."** The voice said as Naruto began panting and spat up blood, before then feeling a pulse as his eye's widened, now glowing red. Naruto felt the pulse once more and placed his feet firmly onto the ground before then lifting himself up. The boy pulled himself off of the strange wrist blades slowly, his blood pouring out of him and onto the floor as he did, and then finally stumble forward, panting as he did.

Naruto's arms then went to his sides, and Mephistopheles attached to Gilgamesh around the wrist's and sparked slightly, as Naruto then slashed with the wrist blades and finally slashed downward and encased the area around him in darkness. As this happened the painting of the demon and the man changed, now a door stood before Naruto who was looking at the blades strangely. _'Kyuubi, got any clue what these do?'_ Naruto asked the fox who resided within his body and heard Kyuubi mutter something before humming in thought.

_**"Yes actually. Those are a Combination Devil-Arm, capable of being used with another Devil-Arm to increase their power. However, it can also be used separate from other Devil-Arms, though isn't as powerful."**_ Kyuubi told the boy and Naruto frowned to himself. _'Then what will they do? I mean, Gilgamesh is already pretty powerful after all...'_ Naruto questioned then said and heard Kyuubi mutter about ungrateful brats. _**"Ugh. Gilgamesh is Slow however. These will increase their speed. Also, normally Gilgamesh is a Devil-Arm with a "Steel or Metal" elemental Alignment, like Lucifer, however with Mephistopheles here it gains the Darkness element. However they also take away the ability to use your fist's, meaning if you use those with Gilgamesh then you have to learn to fight with the blades replacing punches while kicking is normal... Now leave me alone and let me sleep dammit... "**_ Kyuubi explained then let out a yawn before falling back into a deep slumber.

_'Lazy Fox...'_ Naruto thought to himself then groaned as several Hell-Spirits appeared out of nowhere, buzzing around and making the boy's eye twitch. "Alright, I was already angry as Hell because of Nightmare, you assholes have just signed a death sentence!" Naruto shouted then lunged at the Demons, slashing with "Mephistopheles" before then jumping into a Round house kick knocking one Hell-Spirit into another one. Naruto then spun his body on one foot, and sliced all the Hell-Spirits around him in the narrow alley as he could. It left only four. Naruto was more or less threw playing as he then slashed both blades towards the ground and lifted up. A cloud of darkness flowed with the blades before wrapping around the Hell-Spirits and crushing them...

The boy panted as the last of the Hell-Spirits died and he then looked at his new wrist blades and sighed as they then flipped backwards along his arms, the handle pointing outward. _'I really need to learn how you seal Devil-Arms into my soul... Their starting to get heavy, dammit...'_ He thought to himself with a glum look before then walking to the new door and pushing it open.

--

TBC...

--

--

Bingo Book Records:

File Number: 115-666

Name: Hell-Goyle

Type: Lesser-Demon

Threat: (Multiple: )

Element: Stone

Synopsis: Yet another of the lesser "Hell" Series. A Hell-Goyle is simply a possessed Gargoyle Statue. Capable of flight, a Hell-Goyle is able to evade most assaults from Firearms, only swords or similar weapons are truly effective against them, though if a Firearm is strong enough it can break them. A tactic employed by many however is to ride on one of these demons then have them slam into one another in mid air. The only tactics this Demon uses is to swoop down and dive bomb an enemy, pick them up and bite them, or to use a Kamikaze explosive attack. Each is easily dodged so few worry about the Demons.


	13. Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Chaos Legion, or any of the other Shows, Games, or Manga that may have an Appearance in this fic. If I did I wouldn't even be writing fics!

**Naruto Ultimate:**

**Naruto Of the Demon Village...**

_**Chapter 12: Inferno...**_

"**Praise to my father, Blessed by the water, Black night, dark skies, The Devils Cry..."**

--N--

Talking "Yo"

_Thinking 'Stupid Fox'_

**Demon Talking "Grrr..."**

_**Demon Thinking 'Stupid Kit...'**_

_**Inner Self Talking "CHAA!!"**_

**Jutsu "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

_Guardians of Pain "Now you will come with us Child..."_

--N--

(Stone Quarry...)

Naruto found himself walking down a path in this altered city when he came to something that made him raise a brow. It was a walkway like the one in the Demon World he made for Kyuubi in his mind scape. Building pieces floating around in the sky around him... "Okay... Thats weird..." Naruto said to himself then walked down the path and smirked as the pieces of floating buildings then lined up before him to make a path for him. _'I wonder if the whole Demon World has places like this?'_ Naruto wondered to himself thoughtfully before then reaching an old rock quarry and saw what looked like a battlefield as several demons bodies were still on the ground. _'Whoa... Someone really tore up these Hell-Blades...'_ The red-head thought to himself then saw a figure sitting down in the center of the quarry and jumped down, then saw the Hell-Gate behind the person.

"It's about time you got here... I was beginning to get tired of waiting..." Came the voice and Naruto blinked seeing a familiar looking boy, though he was older than the kid they met on the train... _'Wait... he was the one I saw in my vision... the one talking to the guy in the cloak...'_ Naruto then realized and frowned towards the person.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned and the Devil rose to his feet and looked at Naruto with his Bi-colored eye's.

"Inferno-Angelo, Hell's Angel of Death..." Inferno said with a grand and obviously mocking bow towards the boy. "And you are Naruto Sparda, Great Grandson to the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, grandson to Vergil Sparda, and Nephew to Dante Sparda..." Inferno then said and Naruto pulled Gilver from it's sheath quickly. "Hold it!" Inferno then said firmly and Naruto raised a brow. "I want to fight you while you use this as your weapon..." Inferno said and tossed Force-Edge to the boy, the blade Piercing the ground before a surprised Naruto. Inferno then reached back and pulled Rebellion from his back with a smirk.

"Why let me use it?" Naruto wondered and heard Inferno chuckle to himself.

"Because, you were born with the same power as Sparda himself, it's only fitting that you use his most famous weapon also..." Inferno said simply though was grinning as Naruto sheathed Gilver at his side, then looked from Force-Edge to Inferno. The young Half-Devil didn't trust the older boy, in fact, he wasn't sure it was the real Force-Edge, however he saw a demonic power around the sword, one that only appeared around an unsealed Force-Edge... Naruto carefully reached out for the blade, and then took hold of it...

As Naruto did he started to jerk and his other hand shot to the handle and gripped it also, then his eye's became sleepy looking, then just became dark as Inferno frowned slightly. "No big explosion or nothing..." He mumbled then cursed as Naruto's body moved, slashing Force-Edge at him, the pure force shot from it came at Inferno like a wave of energy. Inferno quickly rolled to the side then flipped over another of the waves as Naruto slashed at him once more. "Whoa... Never seen it do that before." Inferno said to himself then grinned widely. "Heh! At least I know he can fight!" He exclaimed running at the red head and swinging Rebellion at the young hunter. The red heads eye's darted to him and he quickly blocked with Force-Edge, a blank look in his eye's and Inferno realized the Sword was using him, not the other way around.

Inferno then flipped backwards and examine Naruto. The boy's eye's were still blank and he was moving jerkily as his arms fell to his sides. Inferno watched the boy a few more moments before he then ran forward, swinging Rebellion once more, only for Naruto to guard with Force-Edge, then swing upwards, knocking Rebellion back and then slashing at Inferno along the stomach. Inferno backed away with a grunt then saw Naruto flip Force-Edge in his hand before sheathing it on his back and then pulling Gilver, Sheath and all, into his left hand before then taking a stance. _'Hm, thats the stance that Dante used to say Vergil uses when he wields a Broadsword and Yamato... This will make things a bit more interesting...'_ The young Devil thought with a smirk as Naruto then crouched before lunging forward quickly and swung Force-Edge once, twice, then moving Gilver in it's sheath to smack Inferno once, twice, quickly unsheathed Gilver to slash Inferno knocking him back.

The red head then quickly sheathed Gilver just as quickly as he then pulled Force-Edge from his back and slashed downward with the broadsword. Inferno staggered back, panting but grinning also, he looked at the boy then cracked his knuckles. The younger boy then seemed to vanish and Inferno had to quickly roll as Naruto came from a flash in the air, bringing down Force-Edge in an attack that would have cleaved anyone in half. Naruto then vanished once more and Inferno cursed as he then began running as Naruto started to vanish and reappear coming down wherever he happened to be at the time. Naruto then appeared and lunged forward in a Stinger attack which Inferno blocked with his Hell-Guard, however was still knocked back by the attack and flipped onto his feet. However he then looked down to see that Luce and Umbra(Swords) were gone and looked up to see that Naruto had them!

"Shadow Swords..." Naruto mumbled out in a drone as a ring of glowing violet blades formed around him, shaped like curved two pointed Shuriken which then launched themselves at Inferno. The young Hell-Knight cursed loudly as the blade headed for him, he then swiped at the swords with Rebellion, sure they would shatter like the ones the Vergils used. However instead they evaded his blade and cut his arms up, making the Night grit his teeth in pain. _'Damn... He's using Luce and Umbra to form a new version of the Summoned Swords, only these... They don't shatter dammit! If this goes on for much longer, this damn kid's gonna rip me apart!'_ Inferno thought to himself then narrowed his eye's, becoming a tad bit more serious as he then ran towards Naruto and swung Rebellion.

However the young hunter vanished at that moment and reappeared on a hill with his eye's still vacant and dark, he formed more of the "Shadow Swords" and then pointed his Devil-Bringer arm towards Inferno lazily as the glowing "Shuriken" all flew towards the Hell-Knight. Inferno cursed and ran, the blades hitting the wall beside and below him as he ran along the wall's to evade the damn blades like they held a plague. He had intended to use the swords, but it looked like Naruto was better at using Devil-Arms than him OR Virgil... _'It's because of his damn Blood Element, it lets him use the skill's of the original owners of the Devil-Arms... Shit this won't end well...'_ He thought to himself as the blades soon ceased, he then looked to see Naruto's eye's start to become clearer as he got used to the power.

Naruto quickly vanished and reappeared at the Hell-Gate making Inferno smirk. _'Good, no more of that shit, next time we can really have some fun though... If I know anything he's probably going to train those new Shadow Swords so he won't need Luce and Umbra to use them... That could be problematic... oh Hell I'll love it any damn way!'_ Inferno thought to himself as he watched the young hunter. Naruto quickly reached into his coat and plunged the Knife he had found into the slot on the small console only to blink as nothing happened, it wouldn't even TURN!

"What... Wait? Why didn't the key work?" Naruto then wondered while looking at the console and Inferno vanished then appeared in front of Naruto, quickly taking Force-Edge from him and placing Insurrection into the boy's coat, before then kicking him back first into the Hell-Gate.

"Nice try kid, and kudos on getting Luce and Umbra from me, give those back to Virgil when you see him. Looks like you got more out 'a them than I did... Oh well, I got a decent work out, but now we need to really get serious..." Inferno then said and placed both Rebellion and Force-Edge onto his back before reaching up and with a sweeping motion spiked his hair back like Nelo's. "Now then... the REAL fight can begin..." Inferno then said as he then pulled both Rebellion and Force-Edge from his back and held one in each arm, Rebellion in his right, Force-Edge in his left as his Hell-Guard appeared and made a yellow shield shaped energy appear around that forearm.

"I could really use a Shield for this..." Naruto then mumbled as he placed Luce and Umbra onto his legs, the swords magically adhering to his thighs as he did. However, just as he wished for a shield his arms moved to form an X over his chest, Gilgamesh appearing over his limbs. Then Mephistopheles flew from his wrists and combined on his left forearm, the blades making an S shape over his arm... "Okay... I'm really starting to like Combination-Devil-Arms..." Naruto said to himself as then Darkness formed over Mephistopheles, looking like the cloaks a "Mephisto" Demon used.

Naruto then looked to Inferno to see he was looking at him with cold eye's and Naruto wondered if the guy was schizophrenic or something... However Inferno then crouched and lunged at Naruto swinging his left arm at him with Force-Edge and Naruto flipped back, unsheathing Gilver as it then changed into it's Angelo state and the boy found Inferno rushing at him with both blades pointing forward. "Dual-Stinger!" He called out and Naruto narrowly blocked as the attack sent him skidding back. Naruto then used the teleportation element of his Angelo Style to appear above Inferno and brought Gilver down on him. Inferno quickly raised his shield arm to bock and then pushed Naruto back, the young Hunter flipped in the air however and landed in a crouch. Inferno then crouched and launched himself forward, swinging Rebellion and Force-Edge wildly and Naruto only just managed to block the attacks from the Hell-Knight.

However Inferno then made an X with both blades and struck Naruto sending him flying back as Inferno then stood up and looked at Naruto coldly. He then closed his eye's and quickly opened the now red orbs, as his hair turned silver, his body literally covered by strange black energy as his face was then covered in green markings like a Corrupted Vergil... **"Now lets really have some fun..."** Inferno said darkly as his voice changed, it sounded raspy, with that metallic tint to it which Naruto's voice had in a Devil state. Naruto looked at this and felt his eye's widen only slightly before then hardening. _'A corrupted Devil Trigger? That only happens when the mind is altered by outside forces...'_ Naruto thought to himself only for Inferno to then rush towards him and slash with Rebellion, changing into a True Devil Trigger as he did but it passed away when Naruto blocked the slash.

Inferno then flipped Force-Edge in his hand and knocked the pommel into Naruto's stomach, pushing Naruto back into a wall as he then plunged Rebellion forward. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way, as Inferno turned his glowing crimson eye's towards him and cracked his neck. Naruto frowned and put Gilver back into it's sheath, then placed the sheath at his side. He then quickly changed to his Chaos Knight Style and focused on Mephistopheles and Gilgamesh, the Wrist-Blades appeared just as the Gauntlets and Grieves did upon his arms and legs. Naruto then shifted the blades into an attack ready position as Inferno crouched, each of his broadswords pointing to the sides before both of them lunged forward at the one another.

Naruto blocked Force-Edge and then swiped at Inferno with Mephistopheles, the Hell-Knight backed his head up avoiding the attack then spun around Naruto and plunged his sword towards the nin. Naruto flipped up and over Inferno and brought both of his blades down on him, Inferno rolling to the side then reared back both swords before lunging at Naruto with another Dual-Stinger. Naruto rolled to the side and swiped at Inferno once more, the Devil however vanished and reappeared a few feet away. Naruto then smirked as the Hell-Knight Narrowed his eye's.

_'Dammit... I'm getting sick of this guy...'_ Naruto thought then activated his Devil Trigger, only for it to change as Mephistopheles began glowing. Instead of his normal Devil-Trigger, which resembled some of his Grandfathers own forms over the years, now looked new.

It had black cloven hooves like before, but his legs were red now, with thick spikes growing from the sides of his calves, a pair of small silver Gothic skulls were on his knees with small barb like horns growing from their brows, thick red skin on his thighs like before, only it curved into spikes at his sides with glowing violet lines now between it. The boy's stomach and waist was black with multiple glowing violet lines over it, silver almost rib shaped growths over his chest, a pair of red spikes growing from his shoulders to point backward, six more spikes growing down his back three on each side. His arms were black, with a red spike growing from his elbows while Mephistopheles covered his forearms, his hand were black with clawed fingers and a simple red gem in the back of each hand. The boy still had no nose nor mouth while the skin was black, his thin violet eyes were the same, but now his silver hair was longer, pointing back in thick quill like spikes.

_**'Whoa... What the hell happened to my Devil-Trigger?!'**_ Naruto wondered with wide eye's as he looked over his new form. _**"Er... Kit, like Dante your form will change when you use a weapon of a certain element... Gilver and Gilgamesh were both Steel type Weapons so it didn't change when you used either of them. Mephistopheles, on the other hand, is a Darkness type Weapon..."**_ Kyuubi explained before yawning and going back to sleep while Naruto chuckled then looked towards Inferno, both boys eye's glowing darkly.

**"C'mon..."** Inferno said and Naruto nodded and rushed forward, swinging Mephistopheles as a blade of Darkness flew from the sword at Inferno. Inferno rolled to the side and lunged at Naruto, swinging Force-Edge and rebellion at the other boy, however Naruto blocked with Mephistopheles and then kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Inferno steadied himself however and then ran at Naruto only to crouch low and spin with both his swords pointing outward, making a small twister. Naruto blocked the attack but stumbled back as Inferno then kicked himself off the ground and into a forward spin. Naruto sidestepped than and formed a pit of Darkness under Inferno, which the Hell-Knight fell into.

Naruto smirked only to flip back as Inferno came out of the pit swinging both his blades at the Hunter. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and Inferno seemed to simply glare at him, like he was unable to move his face at all. Inferno then placed Force-Edge and Rebellion on his back silently, before then bringing out Beowulf and taking a stance. Inferno then lunged forward quickly punching Naruto in the face and sending the young Devil back. However Inferno grabbed him by the foot and threw him into the air. Inferno then jumped up and spun at Naruto before ending with an Ax-Kick which sent Naruto flying into the ground with a mighty crash.

Naruto grunted in pain as he then flipped to his feet and looked at Inferno only to curse and jump out of the way as a beam of light headed for the spot he had been at previously. Then Inferno appeared in a flash of blue-ish flames and kicked Naruto up into the air then used another kick which lifted him off the ground and finally shot forward and kicked Naruto into a nearby wall. The young Hunter groaned then rolled onto his back before then jumping back to his feet and lunging forward at Inferno, swinging Mephistopheles wildly at the Hell-Knight who blocked with Beowulf. However, Naruto then sliced upward, knocking one of the warriors gauntlets up and he quickly sprang forward slashing at that side, then up, and finally spun his entire body with the blades, sending Inferno flying back. However the Hell-Knight managed to right himself in the air and land on the ground skidding.

**"Humph... Not bad..."** Naruto said while nodding his head only to stumble as his Devil-Trigger ended. "Oh shit this isn't good." Naruto said as then Inferno seemed to smirk as he then quickly pulled Rebellion and Force-Edge back out and vanished, soon reappearing in front of Naruto he used a quick Dual-Stinger on the boy then ran towards him and crouched spinning into a mini-tornado and slicing into Naruto multiple times before ending by raising Rebellion then slamming it down as he raised Force-Edge. Naruto gritted his teeth and rolled away from Inferno as his wounds healed themselves, Kyuubi helping and muttering about him being too damn reckless. Naruto then stumbled to his feet, letting out panting breathes, as he glared at Inferno and the Hell-Knight glared back at him.

"You know... This is really is fun... But I'm getting tired of you always dodging or cutting me... So I think I'll use a new trick..." Naruto said then made a T with his hands. "Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu!" He exclaimed and with numerous plumes of smoke ten Kage-Bunshin appeared around him. "Nice huh, Shadow taught me this while we were on the road..." Naruto said with a smirk and the Corrupted Inferno rolled his eye's and smirked.

**"Doppleganger."** He said then snapped his fingers, his shadow coming out of the ground and forming into a single copy of himself.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked with a smirk and chuckle as Inferno simply stared at him passively. "Whatever, alright then boy's. ATTACK!" Naruto exclaimed as the Clones all lunged at Inferno with varying war-cries only for the two Inferno's to nod at the same time and begin to tare threw the ten clones easily with their blades. While a now shocked Naruto watched in shock as the Doppleganger took numerous hits without even gaining a scratch on it... "Aw shit... Thats a useful ability..." Naruto said mostly to himself then saw that his clones were gone and he had two of Inferno to deal with now... "Well, so is this!" Naruto exclaimed as he plunged his hand down, summoning the "Sword" Legion and then charged a "Lock-On" bolt into his left hand and threw it at Inferno, nailing him and making him stumble back for a second as red lightning arched over his body.

The six Legion then rushed at Inferno the Corrupted warrior simply crouching and lunging at the Legion as his shadow did also. Naruto then concentrated and formed several Shadow Swords and fired them at Inferno to help his Legion. Inferno frowned and ran as the blades headed straight for him. The Corrupted Hell-Knight ducked and dodged the swords while his Doppleganger merely followed him. _'Alright, that Shadow thing can't do anything on it's own... Thats helpful to me at least...'_ Naruto thought to himself as his Legion chased after Inferno. The Hell-Knight stopped however as Virgil then dropped from the sky, and then in through the door to the quarry Nelo, Tsunade, Haku, Zabuza, and Shadow all ran in. Inferno looked around, possibly weighing his options, before staring at Naruto and smirked at the red head slightly.

**"Next time... You won't get away..."** He said to Naruto as he then jumped spinning into the air and vanished as a bolt of Lightning came down on him...

"What the fuck just happened?!" Zabuza demanded summing up the thoughts of everyone else.

"Uh, I think we're going to be seeing allot of Inferno from now on... Thats what..." Naruto said simply as he then dismissed his Sword Legion and Nelo was quiet before looking to his "Mini-Me".

"You look an awful lot like Father in your devil state..." He said simply with an appreciative glance at the boy, and the young Devil shrugged his shoulders.

**"Yeah whatever, so what now?"** Virgil said then questioned and Naruto looked to Tsunade.

"Is that my Grandma, Grandpa?" He asked his grandfather who smirked as Tsunade's eye twitched. Even though she really was, she didn't like being thought of as old, truth be told neither did Vergil, he may be 2000+ years old but that didn't mean he liked it or anything... It was also why he gave Tsunade those Blue Orbs, so she could stay young longer if she wanted...

"Yes..." He said simply and Naruto lunged at the woman with a massive glomp, knocking her to the ground and making Nelo smirk. He then noticed Naruto's new Devil-Arms and rolled his eye's. "Naruto, give Virgil Luce and Umbra back..." He then said and Naruto stopped crushing Tsunade with a hug and nodded running over to Virgil as then Tsunade sat up and looked to Nelo with a frown. Naruto then handed his cousin the two swords then felt something in his coat and pulled out Insurrection. "Oh, a new gun too... I'll find you a holster for that when we get to Konoha... I'm sure Abel will have one... If not I'll find one..." Nelo then said sounding slightly surprised at seeing the weapon before then saying something under his breath.

"Naru-Kun! Look, I got an actual Devil-Arm!" Shadow said suddenly showing her own new weapon to the boy who grinned and showed her Mephistopheles.

"Me too... Oh... And why did you change your hair and eye color to green?" He said and Shadow blushed slightly.

"To match my new Devil-Arm... Did you get a new one Niisan?" Shadow said then questioned and Virgil rolled his eye's but pulled out Samael.

**"Yes... But if you don't mind I'd rather get back to the human world... Then we'll talk about Shadow being silly and changing her colors for stupid reasons..."** Virgil said then walked over to the console of the Hell-Gate. He looked at the knife Naruto had used and pulled it out, then put the coin he found into the slot and THEN placed the Knife in and turned it. The Hell-Gate rumbled for a few moments before then sealing shut as the portal in it vanished... **"Finally..."** Virgil then muttered as the world around them returned to the normal human world and Nelo looked as his Mini-Me returned to his human shape.

At that exact moment several Hell-Fields all began shattering, drawing the attention of the group and Virgil's eye's widened when he finally saw a woman on the ground... "Mother..." He said softly then ran over to her and lifted her head up and checked for a pulse. "She's alive!" He said happily and Nelo looked to Tsunade who nodded and ran over to the woman with Shizune in toe, to help her as best she could.

--

(??)

Inferno reappeared in the library from before and fell to his knee's, holding his body he fell to his sides shaking. "Inferno!" Came a shout as Kali picked Inferno up. "Shabti, the infection's spreading again!" She shouted as the red haired warrior came in and grumbled something under his breath before pulling a crystal out of a hidden pocket. Shabti then placed the object onto Inferno and the Hell-Knight's leader soon returned to his normal shape then slumped, eye's closed and breathing softly.

"He'll be fine now. Taro, take him somewhere to rest." Shabti said then ordered as the blond haired Hell-Knight appeared in a burst of fire before picking up the boy and vanishing. "Order a meeting Kali, I need to have a talk with the other Hell-Knights, Inferno's infection only spreads when he uses allot of his power..." The red head said darkly and Kali nodded her head before then sinking into the ground itself like she was apart of it. "Alicia, how long have you been there?" Shabti then questioned as the woman in black walked out from behind a bookcase.

"Long enough..." She said simply then walked to the center of the room and sat down. Then in a burst of flames, Taro reappeared and sat in the center of the room also, arms crossed over his chest. Then, in a burst of water and lightning, the Twins or Gemini and Virgo appeared and sat next to Taro, Kali then came back and sat next to Alicia as then Shabti walked over and sat in the only remaining space. The six hell-Knights looked to one another warily before all turned to Shabti, the red haired warriors eye's closed silently.

"Listen up. It appears that these new Son's of Sparda are stronger than anticipated. Inferno's Infection began to spread again. I want each and everyone here to keep an eye on him. We can't have him dieing or reverting to his old self again before Mundus is destroyed." The Hell-Knight said and those assembled nodded. "Once the Scion finishes absorbing Mundus' stray power, Inferno's Infection should dissipate entirely. Once that happens, we can take out the Scion, with him out of the way, we can rule over Hell and get it back under control... Agreed?" Shabti questioned and the Knights all nodded their heads.

"Hey, how can we talk about this in the open?" Kali then asked and her brother sighed in annoyance before explaining to the girl.

"Sister, be calm. The Scion must continue to play out his part as a ninja before he reveals himself. And Jester has gone to keep a watch on the Akatsuki... We are safe, for now..." Shabti said then looked to Gemini, the Lightning Twin. "What news do you have on those Devil-Arms found?" He questioned and Gemini rolled her eye's.

"Me and my bro here found out their names. Mephistopheles, Samael, and Lilith. Three of the Demon-Lords Mundus defeated when he took control of Hell. Ironic that they'd come back to haunt him, ne?" Gemini said the questioned with a smirk and Shabti frowned slightly.

"What news of the Demonic activity in Konoha?" He questioned and Taro let out a breath.

"It's some more new Devil-Arms starting to wake up, not to mention that the Forest of Death around there is like a breeding ground for low level Demons. Mostly Arachne, Kyklops, Blades, Assaults, and other Beast type Demons..." Taro told the Icy Hell-Knight who nodded his head slowly. "Anything else then Shabti?" Taro then questioned and Shabti nodded his head.

"Hey, whats the situation with Inferno? I mean, will he be able to fight for awhile or what?" Gemini then questioned and Shabti frowned slightly.

"We're not sure. The Infection has been stopped for now... However I would advise against allowing Inferno to leave, to go fight the Son's of Sparda for at least a week, if not more. Until then, I'll have Kali watch over him." Shabti said and Kali nodded her head to her brother, uncharacteristically serious. "Now then, Virgo, what do you have on Nero-Diavolo's soul?" Shabti then questioned and the water element twin looked up then let out a tired sigh.

"It's still hovering around Absolution... He's not dead yet... He's body was destroyed... but his spirit still remains..." Virgo explained and Shabti took a thoughtful expression, placing a hand to his chin and closing all three of his eye's.

"Hmmm... Okay then. If your able I want you to take hold of the soul. If you can, try and place as much of his original Demonic power within the soul as you can. We might get a reaction like what we did with Nelo-Angelo's soul and that kid Nero... Although, hopefully this body doesn't have a separate personality already..." Shabti ordered of Virgo who nodded his head as Shabti then looked to Alicia. "Have you readied a spell encase we need to create a new body for his soul?" He questioned and Alicia frowned slightly.

"Healing the wounded and resurrecting the dead are two entirely different magics... I need a few more years to finish it... And a few more sacrifices, the souls of those bandits aren't going to be enough to revive someone as powerful as Dante... And even then it would take enormous power to use the spell... Which I don't have..." Alicia said and Shabti frowned to himself, his wings twitching slightly.

"Alright, if thats out we'll have to go with the first plan after all..." Shabti said then looked towards Virgo who nodded his head with a sad look on his face. "Now then. Each of you know what area to guard right?" Shabti then questioned and each of the Hell-Knights nodded their heads to him. "Good. Then move out. Soon the Son's of Sparda will arrive and the true battle can finally begin..."

--

(Back in town...)

"So how is my mother doing, Tsunade-Sama?" Virgil asked as he looked down on his mother while Shizune and Tsunade both worked to help her. The group had moved into the city, and had... Borrowed the the hospital so they could monitor her progress. Tsunade and Virgil were the only two in the room at the moment, Trish was fine mostly, though physically she was healthier than a normal human, she seemed a little weak for a Devil.

"Yes she'll be fine Virgil. She just needs some sleep I'd say." Tsunade told the boy who nodded his head slowly. "Go talk with that idiot Vergil. He's got something to tell you I'd say. I'll call you all back here when she wakes up." Tsunade then said and Virgil nodded his head slowly before walking out of the hospital room, leaving one fleeting glance at his mother before shutting the door behind him. "I swear, at a passing glance he'd be a dead ringer for my Vergil... Get to know him and you see he's allot more gentle however..." Tsunade said to herself as she watched over Trish and then saw the woman holding something. She reached out and took whatever it was and found a picture.

In it was what looked like a ruined city of some kind. Trish herself, with Dante, the man having one arm over her shoulders and a childish grin on his face. Beside them was a woman with dark-brown near-black hair with orange glasses, a huge weapon over one shoulder, and she couldn't tell if they were too tight or just too small for her clothing. Beside the woman was a boy with the same hair color as the dark haired woman, Bi-colored eye's, and had his arms crossed. He looked to be ten or twelve in the picture and seemed annoyed being in it anyways. However, Tsunade narrowed her eye's and then brought the picture closer, in the background. Her eye's widened when she saw what looked like someone with silver hair and a long blue coat making her jaw drop...

"Vergil?"

--

(With Naruto...)

The group of Ninja were outside of the hospital, and all of them were looking for survivors around the city. Naruto and Shadow were in the east, Nelo was in the north with Shizune, Haku and Zabuza went to the West, and now, Virgil was heading south on his own. The groups would meet back together one they had taken a look around to ensure no more Demons had arrived, and thus far, none of them had found any. Nor any survivors however, as it seemed only blood and some gore remained in the Demons wake. "I don't like this..." Nelo said as he and Shizune walked in front of the hospital, Zabuza, and Haku soon following.

"Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. No one's left in town." Zabuza said and Haku nodded her head with a frightened look on her face.

"Nelo-San, what do you think happened to them?" Haku questioned and Nelp took a thoughtful expression.

"I'd say they were all sacrificed in order to open that Hell-Gate... A cities worth of people... Yeah, thats the same amount I used when I opened the gate as, Gilver..." He said to mostly to himself while Haku paled and backed away from Nelo. "Now then, I was wondering if you two have decided whether or not to join Akumagakure?" Nelo questioned and Zabuza looked thoughtful...

"Can I kill more demons?" He asked sounding hopeful and making Nelo smirk.

"Sure. Any we find are fair game." He said and Zabuza chuckled happily making Haku look at him as though he had finally lost what little sanity he had left.

"Grandpa! Everyones gone!" Naruto then called out as he and Shadow jumped down from a roof and Virgil appeared out of nowhere... "Dammit V, don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed as Virgil smirked beneath his mask.

"Sorry, but no. I enjoy keeping you all on your toes." Virgil said to Naruto, the red head glaring at his cousin for a few seconds before then looking to Nelo.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Grandpa, during my fight with Inferno I made something similar to your summoned swords when I had hold of Luce and Umbra." Naruto then said and Nelo raised a brow then looked to Virgil who rolled his eye's and gave the swords to Naruto. The red head then focused on the weapons and a ring of his "Shadow Swords" appeared around him. "See." Naruto said and Nelo looked the energy blades over before nodding his head.

"Alright. Virgil, you and I will be helping Naruto master this without using your Luce and Umbra. Anything else Naruto?" Nelo said then questioned and Naruto grinned before vanishing in a plume of smoke and appearing up on a nearby building making Virgil frown.

"Show off..." He said and Nelo smirked before looking to his grandson. The boy then unsheathed Gilver and it changed into it's "Angelo-Form" and jumped up, then brought his sword down in a Helm-Breaker attack, flames trailing behind it as it hit. Naruto then held one hand up, concentrated his Demonic-Magic and formed a suit of "Force-Armor" over his body. The red head then launched himself forward to slice into a wall, carving a long gash into the wall. Naruto then formed an Angel-Flare in his left hand and threw it at the same wall with a smirk on his face as it left a scorch. Naruto then dispelled his force armor and slashed upwards before slashing down in a helm breaker once more and sheathing Gilver at his side.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Naruto asked while turning to look at Nelo, the older hunter chuckled lightly before shaking his head slightly.

"He's right... You are a showoff..." He said and Naruto's eye twitched. "As for your new Style. It's the same as mine. I'll help you learn the more advanced forms of the attacks." Nelo said and then looked over at shadow. "Now then, anything else happen to you while you were away from Naruto?" Nelo questioned and the girl shook her head no. Shizune was simply gawking and making Naruto snicker to himself.

"Whats the matter? You act like you've never seen a Devil-Hunter at work before?" Naruto questioned with a smirk and Shizune shook her head no with wide eye's directed at the boy.

"Naruto... Don't harass her..." Nelo said flatly then heard a crash as something jumped out a window. They all looked up to see Trish then land in front of them and look around... "Okay... I didn't see that coming..." He said flatly as Tsunade ran out of the building and glared at the woman.

"She's up..." She said with one eye twitching and Virgil and Trish looked at one another...

"Mom..." He said and removed his mask.

"Virgil? Or... Is it Dante?" She asked, hell, it had been years if it was either one... She wouldn't be able to tell them apart from their father at this point...

"It's Virgil, Mom..." The boy said flatlt with a smirk and was quickly hugged by his mother.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed ad Virgil smiled as he slowly reached his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Me too..." He said softly and Naruto cleared his throat.

"As touching as this family reunion is. I wonder if Trish here knows who it was holding her hostage. And if not that, does she know why she was here?" Naruto questioned and Nelo nodded his head. The blond woman let out a breath and released Virgil from her hold, the boy then placed his mask on and turned to look off in another direction.

"What little I know is that some Demons grabbed us. I don't know how, but Mundus body was completely devastated last time he and Dante fought. As far as I know, only his power remains, maybe some memory. So it wasn't him if thats what your thinking. My best guess would be either he had a successor or some of his flunkies were looking for some payback." Trish said making Nelo frown.

"Hmm... Somethings not adding up here..." He said to himself then saw Naruto take a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe it was Inferno... He's been corrupted by Mundus if those marks on his face were anything to go by..." Naruto said, making Trish stiffen before turning to face him.

"D-did you say Inferno?" She asked and Naruto nodded his head. "That bastard Demon is still alive?!" She demanded angrily and Everyone looked at her strangely. "He murdered my friend Lady and her son Kain." She said angrily and Virgil narrowed his eye's.

"Really now... Your sure of this?" Nelo questioned making Trish glare at him only to gawk.

"Vergil!?" She demanded and the man smirked.

"Nice seeing you again too..." He said coolly and Trish shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm too old for this shit..." The woman muttered and Tsunade looked at her strangely. "I'm two-thousand plus years old..." She told the other blond who blinked then let out a breath while Zabuza looked her over.

"You definitely age well..." He said and suddenly found Yamato at his throat...

"Look at my mother like that again and you won't be a man much longer..." Virgil threatened with a dark tone and Zabuza nodded his head shakily, the boy then spun and sheathed his sword.

"Virgil, I can take care of myself." Trish then said to Virgil who crossed his arms with a grunt. "Oh hell... He's taken after you." Trish said to Nelo who looked at Virgil then shrugged his shoulders.

"Technically, no. He takes after my father..." Nelo corrected and Trish rolled her eye's.

"Whatever. Now then as for Inferno yes I know him. It was about the time when Mundus was coming back into power. Me and Dante got a call from my best friend Lady. It was about a massive Demon Infestation which had wiped out a whole town's worth of Demons..."

--

(Flashback no Jutsu...)

_Dante and Trish were running threw a city, Dante was cutting threw demons with Rebellion while Trish used Sparda to annihilate the Demons. "You know, these guys are really weak nowadays huh?" Dante said with a smirk and Trish rolled her eye's at his antics._

_"I'd say it's about average..." She said with a smirk and Dante chuckled. The two then felt something, a familiar presence and halted as the Demons all slowly lumbered towards them. "You feel that too?" Trish questioned and the silver haired Devil-Hunter nodded his head slowly._

_"Yeah. Mundus..." Dante said darkly then looked at the incoming Demons. "No time to play with these guys." Dante said and launched himself forward, slicing threw demons left and right. "You think Kain and Lady are okay?" Dante questioned and Trish frowned, tossing Sparda she fired bolts of lightning from her hands at the demons down the road with Dante._

_"I gave Kain Luce and Umbra just encase things got bad... Hopefully he'll be fine." Trish said and Dante nodded his head, rearing Rebellion back before launching a beam of red energy along the ground and taring threw numerous demons as Sparda returned to Trish's outstretched hands. "Lets hurry up here just to make sure..." Trish offered and Dante nodded his own head. The two quickly ran threw the demons. Soon the two came to a large monastery and both glanced at one another worriedly when they felt something dark within the building._

_The two rushed inside only to see a gruesome sight. A knight in light black and silver battle armor, with what looked like a tattered white Cape curving upwards to form a wing was standing over a Dead Lady. In his hands were two blood stained broadswords. One was black with a serrated edge and a red jewel at the hilt with a red eye that had a black slit in it. The other was pure white with a long blade, a blue jewel at its hilt with a white slit. Each swords hilt was made to look like the guard was made of two outstretched angel wings with the handle curving into a single skull shape. Threw his body and swords numerous lines of glowing green energy traveled, the only ones on his head however were in the shape of tears._

_The warrior heard Trish gasp and turned his head to look at the two. His eye's were a burning crimson as they glared at the two heatedly. "Get the fuck away from her you bastard!!" Dante exclaimed angrily charging towards the demon, and the Knight chuckled darkly before raising it's black sword and swinging it down towards Dante. The old warrior quickly rolled to the side and launched himself straight towards the Hell-knight. However it jumped into the air and spread the cape like wing, a second wing then rose from it's side, covered in black armored feathers. The demon hovered in the air for a second before folding it's real wing and dropping down on Dante, bringing both blades down in a helm-breaker._

_Dante dodged however and Trish threw Sparda at the demon, knocking Sparda into his chest and knocking him back and away from the Bloody Lady. Trish went to her friend while Dante caught Sparda, eye's glowing a demonic red as he lunged at the Knight, Rebellion sheathed on his back he took a firm hold of Sparda's hilt and swung the sword at the Knight. He blocked however, using both his broadswords he pushed Dante back only for Dante to then duck and kick his feet out from under him. Then quickly swing his sword down. The Knight rolled out of the way however and then reared back both of it's swords before sliding forward into a Dual-Stinger attack._

_Dante flipped over the attack and brought Sparda down on the Knight in his own Helm-Breaker. The Demon wasn't destroyed or even damaged however as he slowly stumbled back to his feet and glared towards the red clad Devil-Hunter. Both then lunged forward, the Knight dragging his swords along the ground and making sparks as Dante swung Sparda at the Knight. The Knight flipped over the attack and landed behind Dante, then quickly spun and slashed Dante's back with his White sword. Dante then rolled forward before the Knight could strike once more, then flipped to his feet and turned to face the Devil, eye's angry as they glowed a deep crimson._

_"Where's Kain!?" Dante suddenly demanded and the Knight tilted it's head to one side, as if it was confused. "The kid you bastard! Where is he?!" Dante demanded and the Knight let out a dark chuckle before launching himself forward, he then quickly crouched low and spun with his two blades. Dante cursed and flipped back away from the Devil, before then launching forward with a stinger, Sparda extending and piercing the Devil. It stumbled back, placing a hand on it's armored chest plate and breathing heavily before rushing towards Dante once more, bringing it's sword over it's chest in an X it swung both at Dante. But the Devil-Hunter blocked then slashed the two swords that the Devil was wielding, shattering both and knocking the Knight back as his sword cut the Knight's right eye._

_Dante then stalked over to the Demon and stepped on it's back, pinning it to the ground he got out Ebony and Ivory. "Now tell me... Where is Kain?" Dante questioned in a deadly tone and the Demon Chuckled once more, then the chuckle started to grow louder, soon it turned too full blown laughter. Dante then reached down, removed his foot from the Knights back and lifted him up by his collar. "What the fuck is so funny?!" He demanded with a snarl, pointing Ebony straight into the Knights face. Just before Dante was about to blast the Knights face off, a white armored foot connected with his jaw and sent him spiraling back._

_"Dante!" Trish yelled and then looked up to see a female knight in white armor with a black cape and two glowing swords on her thighs, over her own body numerous green lines of glowing energy flowed. The white knight then picked the black knight up and three familiar red lights appeared in the air, and Trish began to pale seeing them while Dante glared._

_**"Hello again, Son of Sparda..."**__ Came a deep voice as it then let out a demonic chuckle. Dante snarled hearing the voice and Trish began to shiver as the three large lights looked down on the two devil hunters. __**"I see you and that traitor have met Inferno and Bianco-Angel... Hell's Angel of Death and the White Angel of Destruction... Soon, my armies will be complete for my return to power... soon Son of Sparda, I will have my revenge for my humiliation!"**__ The voice chuckled then roared towards the Silver haired hunter as Bianco-Angelo then jumped up with Inferno and landed bellow the lights of Mundus' eye's._

_"What have you done with Kain Mundus?!" Dante demanded and the disembodied voice laughed darkly._

_**"Can't you tell? Son of Sparda..."**__ The voice questioned darkly and Dante snarled bringing back Sparda he was about to throw the weapon when Mundus spoke once more. __**"Hm hm hm hm hm... Go ahead, Even if you destroy those two, you'll never find the boy. I'll leave his broken mother for you to tend to..."**__ The voice said then laughed loudly as the two Angelo's vanished, soon followed by Mundus also._

_"MUNDUS!" Dante exclaimed loudly and tossed Sparda at the eye's, missing as the vanished, leaving only his mocking laughter behind. Dante then fell to his knee's and began to shake with rage. "Damn him... This was between us... She wasn't supposed to be apart of this... My family, not hers..." Dante said quietly then rammed his fist into the ground breaking it as Sparda landed beside him. "Not again... Not like mom... What good is my fathers power... If I can't even protect those who are close to me..." Dante questioned softly then looked to Lady, and noticed Kalina-Ann was missing..._

_"Dante... We'll find Kain... I'm sure of it... Even if he's dead... We'll get him back." Trish said and Dante nodded his head slowly. "C'mon, lets give her a proper Burial at least..." Trish then said and Dante clenched his fist._

_"I swear... I'll make Mundus pay for this... I won't leave even one shred of his body left next time! I'll destroy him! I'll rip him apart and scatter his pieces to the wind!" Dante exclaimed angrily as his eye's glowed a dark crimson. "And I promise, from now on. I won't ever lose someone I love to him ever again!"_

(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)

--

When Trish finished Naruto simply gawked and Nelo was shaking with rage. "So... Inferno killed this Lady person?" Naruto questioned and Trish nodded her head with her arms crossed. "But it sounds like Mundus simply forced Inferno too... Right?" Naruto then questioned and Trish scoffed.

"Mundus is dead, and Inferno is still on the prowl isn't he..." She said angrily and Virgil growled.

"So is Bianco-Angelo. I fought with her, if Two-Thousand years have powered Up Inferno... They must have done the same for her. She was toying with me the entire Time I fought her." Virgil then said and Trish's eye started to twitch.

"Virgil, hand over your amulet, when we get back home, I'll need Dirge's as well as Force-Edge. Sparda is going to show that Devil not to mess with my family..." She said angrily and Naruto paled before chuckling nervously.

"Actually... Inferno had Force-Edge... And Rebellion..." Naruto said and saw Trish's eye's start glowing blood red before she tensed and walked over to a building, the group then watched as the woman reared back a lightning coated fist and rammed it into a building, shattering the entire thing...

"Not bad..." Tsunade said and clapped her hands making Nelo roll his eye's.

"Hey, what about that Nero-Diavolo thing? What happened to him?" Naruto then asked and Nelo flinched, the old Warrior then looked to Virgil and then to Trish and let out a sigh.

"Virgil, Trish, come here a second..." The older Hunter then called out and the young Devil nodded, hastily getting up and running over to his uncle. Trish took a few deep breaths before walking over to Nelo and looking at him with her arms crossed. "I... I have some bad news..." Nelo said and the two Devils raised a brow beneath each. "That red and black Devil you told me about, Virgil... I had to fight him... This was his weapon..." Nelo told the boy then placed Absolution into the ground before him, the Hilt of the blade pointing up. Trish's eye's widened as she recognized the weapon.

"Absolution..." She muttered then closed her eye's. "Dante..." She whispered as Nelo looked to Virgil with a sad frown on his face.

"He was... your father..." Nelo told the boy who twitched slightly then looked to the ground.

"I know... Mundus got him too in the end... I bet he's laughing from whatever pit in Hell he's rotting from..." He mumbled clenching both fists in rage and Vergil looked over to Naruto and Shadow and motioned them over. The two walked over and stood next to their teammate, Naruto placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder and the older boy nodded to his younger cousin once, then looked to his adopted sister who gave him a smile.

"Naruto. I'm going to be honest with you. This is bad. This one Hell-Gate may have given us more cause for alarm than any other. Due only to the fact that Mundus might be around once more. Also, given that Inferno murdered a highly trained Devil-Hunter, AND her son. I'd say he'll be more than a match for you at the moment." Nelo explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Shadow... I'm going to be blunt. Compared to these guy's, anyone you've fought or killed is Dust in the wind. You'd be murdered on the spot if you faced off against Bianco or Inferno. I'd suggest you leave them to Naruto and Virgil. However, your still a Devil Hunter, and a damn good one for a Human." Nelo said and Shadow nodded her head with a faint smile.

"Virgil, I know it's hard. Losing a father... Truth be told... I barely knew mine. However, remember that you have Naruto, myself, your mother, Shadow and Abel all here to help you. Don't follow my path of self-destruction." Nelo said and Virgil looked at him a few moments before nodding his head to the older warrior. "Good... Now then. To each of you. Though Abel is your Team Leader, I'm going to be training you into the Dirt. While we're walking to Konoha, I want you Virgil to train with Naruto to perfect your Summoned Sword techniques. Shadow, I want you to practice with those Gauntlets and Grieves... They seem similar to Beowulf so I may even show you a few tricks." Nelo said to the group who all nodded, Nelo then looked down at Absolution, then to Trish and let out a sigh.

"Now then. We'll be heading for Konoha soon. And judging from the report Naruto gave me, Inferno wants that. He was the one that attacked you on the train a few months ago. No doubt playing with you all so you'd think he was an average nin. So whatever he's up too, it's in Konoha." Nelo said and then took a deep breath. "Alright then, now that thats out of the way. I want you three to decide this before we leave tomorrow, who among you will get to wield Dante's sword, Absolution..." Nelo then said and the three looked at one another and then to the sword of the Legendary Devil-Hunter Dante, or in Virgil's case... his fathers sword...

--

TBC...

--

DONE AT LAST! This is the fifth and final chapter I'll be uploading today! Damn did this take me awhile... Sorry for the wait I've been working... I'm usually too tired to wright... Oh well I wanted to make up for the lateness with a few extra new chapters. Hope you like the three new Devil-Arms the kids got, also, as a question who thinks which of the team should get Absolution? And if someone has a name for a Demon I can use as a Devil arm, feel free to leave it. As a few notes, Virgil's Devil-Form is permanent, because he's full Demon. Also it looks different than the one in "Naruto Ultimate" because I designed it based primarily on the fact he's a devil, not a Half-Demon, thus he has a more demonic appearance. Next, Naruto's Devil-Trigger can change like Dante's in DMC3, so expect it to do so every time he gets a new elemental weapon. Last, is that Inferno's "Devil-Trigger" is like Dante's from DMC1, where you only saw his Demon form in flashes when he attacked or flew in the air. Well, feel free to read and review please and until the next time I update... Ja ne!


End file.
